Heart of the Cards 2: Tournament of Souls
by AndrewK9000
Summary: Elyon is getting Married, but an old enemy is out to prevent it, as well as set lose the insidious God Hand. It's up to The Guardians, as well as Will's cousin Jaden and his friends, to save Elyon's relationship and save all of existance.
1. Chapter 1: Deck Shakedown

Greetings fellow readers and writers! This is my newest story and I hope you like it. I tried to write this story before, but something went wrong with my computer, I lost everything I hadn't already posted, and I deleted what was. Fortunately I had chapters one through three saved under a different format, so I was able to start over without too much trouble, so please give great reviews, they make me feel good about what I write.

Once again we look into the lives of our five favorite girls from Heatherfield. This story is my long awaited sequel to Heart of the Cards. I've been planning this for a long time, constantly reworking the plot so it would work on paper, so again, I hope you like it.

Time wise this story takes place about three months after my last W.I.T.C.H. fic, 'Kurse of The Krawl', while in the world of YuGiOh GX it takes place between seasons 2 and 3. Later on there'll be elements of Berserk.

Now I don't own W.I.T.C.H., Berserk, YuGiOh GX or any rights to the game YuGiOh, (or Duel Monsters as it is known in the show YuGiOh and YuGiOh GX), though I do have a lot of cards. Please don't sue me; I'm just trying to tell a good story. And now, without further delay, please enjoy…

**Heart of the Cards 2: Tournament of Souls**

By AndrewK9000 

Chapter 1: Deck Shakedown

"Finished!" said Irma as she sat in the park, shuffling a deck of cards, "The perfect Water based deck."

"I'll wager my Earth deck against your Water deck," said Cornelia, "Any day of the week." She also had a deck of cards in her had, as well as Will, Hay Lin and Taranee. These were no ordinary playing cards. Rather, they were part of what could possibly be the hottest and most popular trading card game ever, Duel Monsters.

It has been just over three months since The Guardians defeated The Krawl: a race of amoeba-like aliens hell-bent on absorbing all life in the universe. It was a long and difficult struggle; countless thousands of innocent lives were lost across the galaxy as the putrid aliens devoured planet after planet.

Yet with the help of some new friends, as well as the previous generation of Guardians, along with a race of ancient beings called Spectrobes, Will and her friends were able to defeat The Krawl. Actually it was Elyon who defeated the monsters by sealing up the entire species in an enchanted urn, but that's another story.

When The Krawl was defeated, Will and her friends had to say goodbye to their new companions, the Spectrobes. The amazing creatures survived by eating rare precious gems known as Minergy Crystals. When the supply of Minergy Crystals dried up on Metamore and no alternative source available, The Oracle offered to help reformat the Spectrobes so they no longer needed Minergy Crystals.

The reformatting process would take several months at the latest. With their new friends bound to Candracar for an unknown length of time, Will and her fellow Guardians were left with an empty feeling, like they left a part of themselves behind with their Spectrobes.

Yet that empty feeling didn't last long. Almost immediately after returning home, Will and The Guardians felt a sudden urge to learn how to play Duel Monsters. This presented a problem to the five Guardians. Due to an increasing amount of schoolwork and homework, as well as various activities that consumed their time (Hay Lin's artwork; Irma's comic routine; Taranee's photography; Cornelia's ice-skating and Will's swimming), the girls found little time to buy Duel Monster cards and construct decks.

Obtaining cards proved to be somewhat easy. As it turns out, Cornelia, and Irma's boyfriend, Martin Tubbs, both had a large collection of cards, (Cornelia considered her collecting a guilty pleasure, while Martin preferred to openly collect cards rather than play the game).

Finally, with school out for the summer, Will and her friends found the time needed to sort through the cards at hand, purchase some booster packs and construct decks that suited their personalities and Guardian elements.

Cornelia, being a down to earth girl, had built a deck that focused on Earth monster cards that had high defense. Irma, with her fluid eagerness, selected Water monsters, while Taranee's burning determination, chose Fire monsters, and free spirited Hay Lin used Wind monsters.

Will surprised everyone the most when she chose her cards. Instead of selecting monster cards that had Light and Dark attributes with varied types (as everyone expected her to), she settled on building a deck that was composed of Spellcaster types, most of them of the Dark attribute.

"I happen to like Spellcaster monsters," said Will as she shuffled her deck, "Especially this one," she pulled out from her deck, "Dark Magician Girl, my favorite."

"Isn't that one of Yugi Moto's favorite cards as well?" asked Hay Lin.

"You bet," said Will as she shuffled her deck again, "That card helped Yugi win more than one duel. I just hope I have the same luck."

"It takes more than luck to win at Duel Monsters," said Martin, "It takes a good strategy and cunning."

"And you know this, how?" asked Irma, "I thought you didn't play the game."

"True," said Martin, "I do prefer to collect the cards rather than use them. Speaking of which, I expect you five to be careful with those cards; nearly half of them came from my personal collection."

"Excuse me," said Cornelia, "But I also contributed cards as well. That Dark Magician Girl card is an extremely rare holofoil; only ten like it in the world."

"I promised you before that I'd take good care of it," said Will, "Don't you trust me?"

"She trust you like she trusts me," said Irma, "But trust only goes so far. We're each lacking one important item if we're going to be Duel Monsters champions."

"Duel Disks," said Taranee, "Those things are obscenely expensive."

"I wouldn't call $200 apiece obscene," said Cornelia, "Outrageous, maybe, but not obscene."

"My parents promised me one for my birthday," said Hay Lin, "But that's a long ways off."

"Same with me," said Will, "Mom said she get me one, but I was hoping we'd all have Duel Disks by today. Jaden is coming to visit and he's bringing his friends form Duel Academy."

Last year Will's cousin Jaden Yuki, (his aunt married her uncle) helped Will get back the Heart of Candracar. This was back when Nerissa was still evil. The Duel helped purify the former leader of The Guardians.

Back in the present, Matt, Caleb, Nigel and Eric showed up in Matt's car, (he got a vintage red convertible for his birthday). "Word on the street," said Matt, "Is that you five girls are in need of some new gamming equipment."

"So we loving boyfriends…" said Caleb.

"And former boyfriend turned regular friend," interjected Eric.

"We all went 'Dutch' and bought you girls Un-birthday presents," said Nigel as he, Eric, Matt and Caleb pulled out four large boxes that were gift wrapped, while Martin got a fifth box out of the car's trunk.

"You shouldn't have," said Will, "But thanks anyway." She kissed Matt as she, Taranee, Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin unwrapped their gifts. Each had received a brand new Duel Disk. These were in the style perfected by Seto Kaiba for the Battle City Tournament.

As the girls took out their new Duel Disks, they saw that each machine was costumed colored: Will's was bright orange, Irma's was aqua blue, Taranee's was red, Cornelia's was forest green and Hay Lin's was sky blue.

"This is too much!" said Taranee as she strapped her Duel Disk onto her arm.

"Nothing is too much for you," said Nigel.

"If you think your new Duel Disks are cool," said Martin as he pulled out a small PDA-like device, "Check this baby out. This little wonder contains information on every card in the game of Duel Monsters. Ladies and Gentlemen, you're looking at the most complete, handheld database in the history of trading card games."

"Groovy," said Hay Lin, "Where did you get it?"

"I made it," said Martin, "I just modified an old PDA. I boosted its memory capacity and downloaded all the card information from the Internet."

"He means he stole the info," said Irma.

"I didn't steal anything," said Martin, "I acquired the data in a legitimate transaction."

"Well however you got it," said Will as she tried her Duel Disk on, "I've got a feeling we'll be needing that database."

It was a short time later, after Will and the girls read the instructions for their new Duel Disks, that Will's cousin Jaden arrived with his friends from Duel Academy. He still had the Osiris Medallion around his neck; a magical item that allowed Jaden to bring Duel Monster cards to life in times of great need.

After saying high to Will and her friends Jaden introduced his friends from Duel Academy:

Syrus Truesdale, while short in stature and meek in appearance, was not one to be underestimated. Despite his shy personality, Syrus possessed great loyalty to his friends and a deep passion for dueling. He had shoulder length, spiky light blue hair and wore glasses. He wore a yellow blazer representing his Duel Academy class, Ra Yellow. From what Jaden told Will, Syrus preferred a specific breed of Machine type cards.

Tyrano 'Sarge' Hassleberry was part army brat and part archeologist. At just over 6 feet tall and full of mussel, Hassleberry radiated his mixed military attitude with his love for dinosaurs. He wore his Ra Yellow blazer cut as a sleeveless vest. His long, black dreadlocks were secured with a yellow bandanna. It was more than obvious that Hassleberry used Dinosaur cards

Alexis Rhodes had looks that even Cornelia found envious. She had long, dark blond hair that went down to her waist. She wore a sleeveless blue blazer with a blue miniskirt, and fingerless blue gloves that went up to her elbows. She had a serious look about her that at this time was directed at her brother. She preferred female Warrior monster cards.

Her brother, Addicus Rhodes, had long, brown hair and a look of childishness that just seemed natural for him. He too wore an Obelisk Blue blazer. His deck was build around Dragon type monsters.

Then there was Chazz Princeton, a.k.a 'The Chazz', a jerk if there ever was. He had black hair and wore a black coat and had a look of constant anger on his face. From what Will remembered, Chazz used a variety of monster cards that focused on high Attack power.

"How 'ya doing, cousin?" asked Jaden as he and Will hugged.

"A little bored," said Will, "It's been too quiet lately for me."

"Well I wish things were quiet for us," said Syrus Truesdale, "We just finished saving the world, again."

"Really?" asked Irma, "Another group of 'world savers;' what horrible evil did you stop?"

"A cult bent on world domination," said Addicus, "Controlled by an alien force known as The Light of Destruction."

"Sounds creepy," said Taranee, "But I'll bet that this Light of Destruction is nothing compared to what we just faced."

"Well we had to deal with a alien possessed, brainwashing fortuneteller," said Alexis, "One who was convinced that destiny was on his side."

"Well we had to fight an entire alien species that devoured entire planets," said Irma, "Beat that."

"Aliens!" spat Chazz Princeton, "I've had just about enough of aliens for one life, thank you very much."

"Well you should talk," said Hassleberry, displaying his southern accent, "Considering that you were one of the first that creep Sartourious recruited for his Society of Light. Or has Private Princeton forgotten already?"

"Just back off, Dino-brain!" snapped Chazz.

It was then at a small, transparent creature appeared above Chazz's left shoulder. It had yellow skin, large eyes on stalks, very thick lips that seemed to be in a constant smile and most weird of all, wore red bikini briefs with white spots, and nothing else.

"You tell 'em, boss!" exclaimed the creature.

"Who asked you!" snapped Chazz, "Can't you just leave me alone for five minutes!?"

"You're spirit ally is an Ojama Yellow!?!" laughed Cornelia, "Good luck, buster."

"You can see it!?" exclaimed an embarrassed Chazz.

"Of course we can see Monster Spirits," said Irma, "We're the Guardians, for crying out loud; weird stuff is our business."

It was clear that the tension level was starting to get out of hand. It was then that Jaden's spirit ally Winged Kuribo appeared above his right shoulder. "You're right, pal," Jaden said to Winged Kuribo, "We needs something to break the ice."

"How about a Duel," suggested Will, "Just for fun."

"Sounds like a sound battle plan to me," said Hassleberry as he pulled out his Duel Academy style Duel Disk, "Who thinks they can defeat this soldier?"

"Uh, I was thinking we'd start off with someone less aggressive," said Taranee, "We did just start playing the game."

"I'll pick who Duels who," said Caleb, "How about… Hay Lin vs. Syrus. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," said Syrus as he loaded his deck into his Duel Disk, "Just don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a beginner."

"As long as you don't expect me to go easy on you 'cause you're short," said Hay Lin as she inserted her deck into her Duel Disk.

"Big mistake," said Alexis, "Syrus doesn't like it when people make fun of his height."

"Or lack of," said Addicus, "This game is so on."

The two duelists faced each other off as their Duel Disks activated, signaling the start of the game

"DUEL!!" They both shouted.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 4000

Syrus's Life Points: 4000

"Ladies first," said Syrus as he drew his hand.

"Chivalry won't get you far," said Hay Lin as she drew her cards, "I'll start off with Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack mode." She placed the card on her Duel Disk, and in front of her materialized the hologram of what could be best described as a humanoid praying mantis.

Flying Kamakiri #1

Attribute: WIND

Type: Insect/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Defense: 900

"That's all for now," said Hay Lin, "You're move."

"Thanks," said Syrus as he drew a card (draw phase), "I summon Submarineroid in attack mode." He placed the card on his Duel Disk, and the image of a submarine appeared. The monster had cartoon-like eyes and had a pair of hands that grasped a torpedo to its belly.

Submarineroid

Attribute: WATER

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 800

Defense: 1800

"You got to be kidding me," said Irma as she watched the duel, "Jaden, your friend just summoned a monster that's weaker than Hay Lin's. Is he crazy, or that inexperienced?"

"You shouldn't underestimate Syrus," said Jaden, "Sure he's had his ups and downs when playing Duel Monsters, but he's come a long way since he started at Duel Academy. Trust me, Irma, Syrus knows what he's doing."

"Unlike you," said Chazz, "Syrus may have been advanced to Ra Yellow, but you'll always be a Slypher Red Slacker."

"Oh shut up," said Cornelia, "I'm watching the game here!"

"My Submarineroid has a special effect," said Syrus, "He can attack my opponent directly, inflicting 800 points of damage." With that Submarineroid 'submerged' into the ground and charged at Hay Lin, launching its torpedo at her. Hay Lin winced as the holographic torpedo exploded, damaging her Life Points.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 3200

"After attacking," said Syrus as Submarineroid 'surfaced' in front of him again, "Submarineroid can switch into defense mode." His monster then assumed a more defensive posture, "I end my turn."

"My move," said Hay Lin as she drew her card. _Okay,_ she thought, _I'm not off to a good start here, but I've still got a good monster on the field. I just need a little backup._ "I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode." In front of Hay Lin, next to Flying Kamakiri #1 appeared a creature with a blue humanoid face with a ruby in its forehead. It had gold colored armor with red symbols on the chest plate.

Slate Warrior

Attribute: WIND

Type: Fiend/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1900

Defense: 400

"Slate Warrior," said Hay Lin, "Destroy Submarineroid!!" Hay Lin's monster charged and destroyed Syrus's monster with one blow. But because Submarineroid was in Defense mode, Syrus didn't lose any life points, yet the destruction of his monster left him wide open.

"Okay, Flying Kamakiri #1," said Hay Lin, "Attack Syrus directly!" Her monster charged at Syrus and swiped at him. The hologram didn't hurt Syrus, but he winced as his life points decreased.

Syrus's Life Points: 2600

"You alright?" asked a concerned Hay Lin, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine," said Syrus, "I've faced much more brutal attacks."

"Alright Hay Lin!" cheered Irma, "You've got him cornered!"

"Well since you're fine," said Hay Lin, "I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn." Two holograms of facedown cards appeared in front of her once she placed the stated cards onto her Duel Disk. The cards could have been either Spell or Trap cards.

"My move," said Syrus as he drew his card, "I summon Steamroid in attack mode!" The image of a cartoon-like steam locomotive appeared in front of Syrus.

Steamroid

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack 1800

Defense: 1800

"When I declare an attack with Steamroid," said Syrus, "His attack points increase by 500. Okay, Steamroid, attack Slate Warrior!"

Steamroid

Attack: 2300

His monster let out an ear-piercing whistle as it charged at Hay Lin's Slate Warrior, flattening it, causing it to explode into fragments of holographic data. Hay Lin winced as she lost more life points.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 2800

"After attacking, Steamroid's attack points return to normal, so I play one facedown card," said Syrus as he placed a card that was either a spell or trap card onto his Duel Disk, the corresponding hologram appeared in front of him, "And end my turn."

Steamroid

Attack: 1800

"Hay Lin isn't looking so good out there," said Taranee, "She had two facedown cards that she could have easily used. If any of them were Traps, she could have stopped Syrus's attack."

_This isn't good,_ thought Hay Lin, _I'm getting my butt handed to me on a silver platter, with egg rolls and fried dumplings on the side. I've got to do something or I'll lose my first real Duel._

"Here I go!" said Hay Lin as she drew her card, "I sacrifice Flying Kamakiri #1, to summon Swift Birdman Joe in attack mode!!" The image of her monster dissolved and was replaced by a male harpy with yellow, green and red feathers.

Swift Birdman Joe

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2300

Defense: 1400

"Swift Birdman Joe!" exclaimed Hay Lin, "Attack Steamroid!"

"I don't think so!" said Syrus, "Activate Trap! Threatening Roar! You can't attack me this turn.!"

Hay Lin's monster, which was in the process of attacking Steamroid, was forced back to Hay Lin's side of the field as its attack was canceled.

It was then that Hay Lin realized that she could have used Swift Birdman Joe's special effect, one that could have forced Syrus to remove his Trap card from the field and back to his hand. She began to panic; only one of her attacks had caused damage to Syrus's life points. He had the upper hand of the whole duel. "I switch Swift Birdman Joe to defense mode and end my turn," she said in a shaky tone as her monster took up a defensive posture.

"What is she doing!?" exclaimed Irma, "She still has those two facedown cards. Why didn't she use them!?!"

"Hay Lin is suffering from nerves," said Alexis, "Most duelists are prone to panic and tend to make mistakes in their first couple of duels. Let's just hope Syrus goes easy enough on Hay Lin so she has the chance to recover."

Unfortunately both duelists agreed at the start of the game not to go easy on each other.

"My move!" said Syrus as he drew his card. "First I use the Spell card Power Bond to fuse Steamroid with the Gyroid card in my hand!!" he send both cards to the Graveyard slot in his Duel Dist and pulled out from his Fusion Deck slot a card, "In order to Special Summon Steam Gyroid!!"

The image of a cartoon-like train that had helicopter parts welded to it appeared in front of Syrus, "And thanks to Power Bond," he said, "Steam Gyroid's attack points are doubled for the duration of my turn."

Steam Gyroid

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Fusion

Level: 6

Attack: 2200, increased to 4400

Defense: 1600

"Private Truesdale just took a big risk," said Hassleberry, "At the end of his turn, he'll take damage equal to Steam Gyroid's original attack points."

"That's the downside of Power Bond," said Addicus, "It's best used as a finishing move."

(**Before we go any further, I should point out that throughout this story, all Duels will use Duel Academy rules. The one major factor is that Fusion Monsters can attack during the same turn they were summoned, where as in the real game, they need to wait till the next turn. We now return you to our regular scheduled fanfiction)**

"Since I summoned Steam Gyroid as a Special Summon," said Syrus, " I can do a Normal summon. I play Drillroid in attack mode." The image of a blue drilling machine appeared in front of Syrus. It had a huge drill for a nose, smaller drill bits for hands and moved on twin tank treads.

Drillroid

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1600

"Okay, Drillorid," said Syrus, "Take down Swift Birdman Joe!!" With that Syrus's monster drilled underground and struck Swift Birdman Joe from below, destroying the monster. It was in defense mode, but Hay Lin still winced as her monster exploded into fragments of holographic data, leaving her wide open.

"Use your facedown cards!!" shouted Irma, "Activate a Trap or a Spell. Do something!"

"I don't think she can hear you," said Will.

Syrus sensed Hay Lin's indecision over what she should do. "Steam Gyroid, attack Hay Lin directly!" His monster charged at Hay Lin and blasted her with a jet of high-pressure steam.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 0

"Are you alright?" asked Syrus as the holograms faded from the field, signaling that the game was over.

"I feel like I just had my cards chewed up and spat in my face," said Hay Lin in a defeated tone, "I suck at this game."

"You don't suck," said Alexis, "You just have a bad case of nerves."

"Most duelists get nervous their first time playing for real," said Addicus, "Take Syrus for example; when he first started at Duel Academy, he could barely win one duel in five, his nerves were so strained."

"Hey!" said Syrus, "I've gotten better, and so will you Hay Lin."

"You really think so?" asked Hay Lin.

"Sure you will," said Syrus reassuringly, "You just need to have more faith in your deck and in yourself."

"The Heart of the Cards," said Hay Lin.

"Exactly," said Syrus.

"Alright then," said Hay Lin, "I'll try harder and believe in myself more from now on!"

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Jaden, "So who's dueling who next?"

"I wouldn't plan on any dueling in the immediate future, Jaden," said Will, "I've got this feeling that something Guardian related is about to happen."

"What are you talking about?" asked Chazz.

It was then that a Fold appeared right next to where our heroes were standing. "That's what I'm talking about," said Will.

From the Fold emerged Elyon, looking happier than she'd ever been in a long time. "Cornelia!!" shouted Elyon, "You and the others have got to come with me back to Meridian right now!!"

"Why?! What's wrong!?!" asked a worried Cornelia.

"Is it demons again?!" asked Will.

"Aliens!?" asked Taranee.

"Alien demons!?!" asked Irma.

"Nothing's wrong," said a widely grinning Elyon, "Something wonderful has happened; I'm getting married!!"

The end of chapter one. How'd you like the duel? And what's this about Elyon getting married? Find out in the next chapter. Expect more exciting duels in the future. As usual, reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: A Queen In Love

Last time our five favorite girls from Heatherfield began their journeys in the phenomenon game of Duel Monsters. Will's cousin Jaden arrived with his friends from Duel Academy. Hay Lin had her first duel, playing against Jaden's friend Syrus Truesdale. Hay Lin's nerves got the better of her and Syrus easily won the duel. He gave Hay Lin a bit of a pep talk to help energize Hay Lin's Dueling spirit. Just then Elyon showed up, with good news for once. On with the show!

Chapter 2: A Queen in Love

From the Fold emerged Elyon, looking happier than she'd ever been in a long time. "Cornelia!!" shouted Elyon, "You and the others have got to come with me back to Meridian right now!!"

"Why?! What's wrong!?!" asked a worried Cornelia.

"Is it demons again?!" asked Will.

"Aliens!?" asked Taranee.

"Alien demons!?!" asked Irma.

"Nothing's wrong," said a widely grinning Elyon, "Something wonderful has happened; I'm getting married!!"

"You're doing what now!?!" exclaimed Cornelia.

"I said I'm getting married!" said Elyon, "Well, it's not official yet, but that's not important. What is is that I've found Mr. Right. He loves me, I love him, and we both want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down a bit there!" said Irma.

"First things first," said Will, "Jaden, may I present Her Majesty, Elyon Brown, Queen of Metamore and The Light of Meridian. Elyon, this is my cousin Jaden Yuki, and these are his gang from Duel Academy."

"Great!" said Elyon cheerfully, "More guests! Come! Everyone's invited back at the palace! Come!!" With that she went back through the Fold. Cornelia and Caleb followed shortly.

"What do you think?" Addicus asked his sister.

"I've think we've seen some pretty weird things at school," said Alexis, "But this takes the cake."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you grunts," said Hassleberry, "But I ain't one to walk away from an open invitation." With that he bodily entered the Fold.

"If Dino-brains can march head on into a rift in the fabric of reality," said Chazz, "Then so can I. Out of my way!" He shoved Irma and Hay Lin aside and passed through into Meridian.

"Is he always such a pain in the ass?" asked Irma.

"Pretty much," said Alexis as she and Addicus passed through the Fold.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Syrus as he hurried after them.

"You ready for another adventure?" Will asked her cousin.

"I'm always ready," said Jaden. With that he, Will, Matt and everyone else walked through the Fold, which closed up after them.

A short time later, after the initial shock and surprise of traveling to another dimension had faded from Jaden and his group, and after Elyon had showed them the essential part of the Palace, Cornelia finally got to ask her friend, "Now tell us, what's this about you getting engaged?"

"I said it isn't official yet," said Elyon, "Dylan still has to get permission from his parents."

"And just who is this Dylan?" asked Irma.

"He's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," said Elyon, who sounded like she was on Cloud 9, "Dylan Voltier; the Duke of Ajalon."

"Intriguing," said Taranee, "How did you two lovebirds meet?"

"It was just over a month ago," said Elyon, "I was at this grand ball on planet Kaitan; the party was for Royalty from across the galaxy. It was a really high-class social gathering, full of Kings, Queens, royal heirs and other nobles, a real posh scene, and I was bored out of my skull.

"There wasn't anyone there my age, or anyone with the same interests. I didn't like the music and the atmosphere was totally snobbish. All anyone would talk about was 'how splendid it is to be royal and privileged.' What I would have given if someone had talked about the latest fashions or the newest boy bands.

"I was this close to walking out," she held her thumb and forefinger less than in inch apart, "But then I would have missed meeting my soul mate."

"You really think he's your soul mate?" asked Hay Lin.

"I know he's my soul mate," said Elyon confidently, "Instead of leaving I decided to go out onto the balcony. I was looking out at the stars, when I met Dylan…"

FLASHBACK

Elyon stared up at the stars above planet Kaitan, nearly bored to death with the un-coolness of the party she'd been invited to. She was wearing a blue and green ball gown. Her normally braided hair straightened. _This was a mistake,_ she thought, _I should have stayed at home tonight._

She was about to go back inside, only to make her way towards the exit, when someone came out onto the balcony. He looked to be 18 or 19, tall with dark brown, almost black hair. He had bright indigo eyes. Elyon thought him to be the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen.

"I saw you in there," he said, "You look like you'd give almost anything to be somewhere else."

"What makes you think that?" asked Elyon. Outwardly she was rather calm, but on the inside her heart was doing the conga.

"Because I'd give almost anything to be somewhere else," he said as he stepped closer to Elyon, "That is, until I saw you." With a flick of his wrist a white rose appeared in his hand. He held out the flower to Elyon, "I'm Dylan. This most mind-numbing shindig is my parent's sorry idea of a good time."

"Dylan," said Elyon as she took the rose, "I'm Elyon."

INTERRUPT FLASHBACK

"We spent the rest of the party talking," said Elyon, "Turns out Dylan and I both share the same interests in magic and drawing."

"You said that Dylan is like a prince or something," said Irma.

"He's the Duke of Ajalon," said Elyon, "Second in line for the throne of his world. Dylan's brother Henry is the Crown Prince. Anyway, it was around midnight that I realized that it was love at first sight…"

RESUME FLASHBACK

"Has anyone told you, Elyon," said Dylan, "That you're an incredible girl?"

"Not recently," said Elyon, "And you, Dylan, are an amazing boy. I just wish I could meet more people like you. I mean, being Royalty can be so boring sometimes; you hardly meet fascinating people, just snobbish, spoiled people who care only about themselves, unlike you, Dylan."

"You're also different from those stuck-up lords and ladies in there," said Dylan, "You're kind-hearted and unselfish, willing to sacrifice everything for your people. You truly are an astounding Queen, Elyon."

"Being Queen of an entire planet does have its positives," said Elyon, "But it's not all fun and games. There are times when I wish I could just cut lose and enjoy life."

"I have a suggestion," said Dylan as he moved closer to Elyon, "Let's forget about all the pressures of being Royalty, if only for a little while, and just pretend, that we're real human beings."

"You know what," said Elyon as she also moved closer to Dylan, their faces mere inches from touching, "That's probably the best idea I've heard all night." She wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and kissed him. He kissed back.

END FLASHBACK

"Dylan came back with me to Meridian after the party," said Elyon, "And we've been inseparable since. It was just this morning when he asked to marry him, naturally I said yes. He went back to Ajalon to tell his parents the good news, and tomorrow I'm going there to meet them."

"Are you sure you're not rushing this?" asked Cornelia, "I mean, I'm the last person to want to spoil your happiness. I'm more than glad that you're in love, but you've known Dylan for like a month or so. Isn't it a little early to think about marriage?"

"Not really," said Elyon, "I know in my heart that Dylan and I are meant to be together. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and he wants to be with only me. He said that he'd gladly move here and be my consort."

"Looks like you've found the best part of the American Dream," said Matt, "'the pursuit of happiness.'"

"So what's next for you?" asked Irma.

"Like I said," said Elyon, "Tomorrow morning I'm going to Ajalon to meet Dylan's parents."

"Well then," said Cornelia, "As your best friend, I suggest that you get ready to make the best impression you can. This does put a damper on my plans for the weekend, 'cause I'm gonna have to go with you for moral support."

"I expected that," said Elyon, "In fact, I'd be insulted if you, Will, Caleb and the others didn't insist that the came with me. Jaden, you and your friends are more than welcome to come as well."

"Sounds sweet to me," said Jaden, "I'm all for it."

"Well, I'm not so sure," said Alexis, "I mean, we came to Heatherfield to meet Jaden's cousin and her friends, and possibly have a few Duels. Traveling to parallel worlds and such, that's something else."

"Oh come on, Lexi," said Addicus, using his nickname for Alexis, "We came this far, it would only be practical to take the next step."

"I wouldn't mind going further," said Syrus, "After facing The Society of Light, this seems like the perfect vacation."

"I'm always up for a new adventure," said Hassleberry, "I say onward and forward!"

"What about you, Chazz?" asked Jaden, "Are you game for a new adventure?"

"It seems that everyone else is going on this crazy road trip," said Chazz, "I might as well go along; somebody with a fully functioning brain needs to."

"That settles it!" said Jaden, "We're going to Ajalon."

"I got to warn you, Jaden," said Caleb, "This adventure isn't going to be like anything you or your friends have seen at Duel Academy. This'll be a totally different trip."

"Indeed," said Martin, "This shall be a savage journey into the pursuit of happiness, what Matt called the best part of the American dream. It'll be a classic affirmation of everything right, true and decent in the human character."

"It'll be a gross, emotional salute to the fantastic possibilities of love," said Irma, "But only for those with true grit, and we're chock full of that, aren't we?"

"Darn right!!" shouted Hay Lin.

"You want to talk about true grit?" asked Hassleberry, "After all the insanity at Duel Academy, we've got true grit to spare."

"And how!" agreed Addicus, "Especially with what happened during the GX Tournament a few weeks back."

"Which I won, of course," said Chazz in a smug tone.

"Sure you did," said Alexis in a sarcastic tone.

"In that case," said Elyon, "Welcome aboard! We leave for Ajalon first thing after breakfast!!"

As our heroes settled in at the palace for the night, Will suddenly tensed, like she sensed something bad was going to happen.

"What's wrong?" asked Taranee. Her words seemed to snap Will back to reality.

"I don't know," said Will, "It's like… for a second there, I felt like someone was watching us, someone evil." She shook her had as if to clear water from her ears, then smiled. "It's probably nothing. Maybe I'm just feeling a bit paranoid."

"Just because you're paranoid," said Addicus, "Doesn't mean that they're not trying to get you."

"Ignore him," said Alexis, "There are times when I'm sure that he's adopted."

"Didn't you say yesterday that you were sure that Addicus was an alien?" asked Jaden.

"I don't care if Addicus is a alien or even the reincarnation of Sammy Davis Jr.," said Elyon who was smiling, "For the first time in a long time I'm truly happy, and nothing is going to spoil that, nothing."

Little did Elyon, Will and the others know that they really were being watched by creatures most foul.

Somewhere, beyond time and space, a wicked man stood on a cliff. He had waist length blond hair and dark blue eyes colder than ice. He wore green and black robes; around his neck was an orange stone the size of a human fist that had distorted human features carved into it. In his outstretched right hand was a small crystal ball that displayed a smiling Elyon.

"You are so naïve, Elyon," said the dark man, his voice hissing like a snake, "Do you honestly think that your life will ever be a happy one?"

"You don't strike me as the voyeur type, Cedric."

Cedric, Phobos' former right-hand man, snake, err thing, whatever he is. Point is he turned around to see four others with him on the cliff: three men and a woman. They appeared to be human at first, but closer inspection would reveal them to radiate pure evil.

The first man was very tall, at least eight feet in height. He wore red armor from head to toe, armor decorated with various bones from a multitude of slain creatures, more than a few came from humans. He carried several daggers in various lengths and held a huge, bloodstained ax in his hands. His armor revealed only his eyes, twin blood red orbs that hungered to kill.

The second man was somewhat short, about 5'4" and wore a green business suit. He had short black hair overflowing with mouse, and had acid green eyes. He had the look of a total sleaze bag. This creature had the uncanny ability to determine the deepest, most desperate desires of men and women; and through Illusion, provide what they desire, in exchange for their souls.

The third man was of average height and wore gray and black wizards robes. He had shoulder length brown hair and had one blue eye and one yellow. He carried a long silver and gray colored staff that had black runes carved into it. Not even he knew where the staff came from or the full extent of its power.

The woman was dressed in a blue and gold evening dress that accented her sensual body. She was about 5'5", had very long black hair, fingernails painted black and nearly black eyes. Few men could resist her; many an innocent man has sold their souls just to be with her.

Each of these people, if you can call them people, wore a red stone around their necks. The stones each had distorted human facial features.

"You're one to talk, Salavine," said Cedric to the female, for it was she who just spoke to him, interrupting his one-way taunting of Elyon, "And it's Lord Cedric to you."

"You may have been of noble blood on Metamore," said the man in the green business suit, "But to us, you're just another acolyte of The God Hand."

"As are you, Lacerta," said the wizard in a medium British accent, "As are all of us demons."

Lacerta, also known as 'The Salesman', glared at the wizard, known as Findo Trask, "Just because The Masters granted you more powers than I, wizard, doesn't make you my superior."

"Enough!!" shouted the armored warrior, known only as The Obliterator, "The Guardians are vulnerable. We should strike now! When they least expect it!!"

"Patience, my armored friend," said Salavine. Often called 'The Seductress', she had a habit of getting men to do what she wanted. "The Masters have decreed that we are to wait until The Guardians and their friends are on Ajalon, and then we are to wait until the items The Masters desire are out in the open."

"I must agree with The Obliterator," said Lacerta, "We should attack now. In fact, we should have destroyed The Guardians when they were at their weakest; before they gathered today. Now they are all together."

"They are even stronger now that they are with 'The Chosen Duelist'," said Findo Trask, "That boy, Jaden Yuki, he has barely begun to understand his power to alter destiny. He and his friends will most assuredly be a problem in the future."

"The boy is irrelevant," said Salavine, "And so are The Guardians. Once we have the items The Masters covet, no force in all of creation will be able to stand in our way. The God Hand will delve all of existence into pure, blissful chaos, as is should be."

"You four and The God Hand can do whatever you wish to creation," said Cedric, "You just remember your end of our bargain."

"Of course we'll remember," said Lacerta with a smile that enhanced his sleazy appearance.

Cedric turned away from his demonic comrades and gazed once again at the smiling girl displayed in the crystal ball. "You won't be smiling for much longer, Elyon," he said, "Soon you and your friends shall suffer for what you did to me. Soon, you and everyone you care about shall die!!"

The end of chapter 2. Next chapter our heroes prepare to head to Ajalon, but before they leave, two of our heroes will duel over which aspect of Duel Monsters they think is important. Who will Duel who? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Irresistible Force vs

Last time we heard how Elyon met and fell in love with Dylan, Duke of Ajalon. She invited Will and the others, including Jaden and his group from Duel Academy, to come with her to meet Dylan's parents. Meanwhile, snake-man Cedric and his new, demonic comrades, all of them working for The God Hand, plotted something foul against Elyon and the others. On with the show!

Chapter 3: Irresistible Force vs. Immovable Object

The next morning Will woke up in one of the many guest rooms of the palace. Elyon had several guest rooms prepared for Will and the girls, along with Matt and the boys, as well as for Jaden and his friends from Duel Academy.

Will looked around the room to see that Irma and Hay Lin were still asleep, while Taranee and Cornelia were long out of bed. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. When she got to the main floor, she heard a loud commotion from the entrance hall. She found Matt and several others at the doorway.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Cornelia and Hassleberry are arguing over something," said Matt, "I don't know about what or how it got started, I just got here myself." Will stood on her toes and craned her neck to see the argument, but she could hear it very well. She soon found out what the dispute was about.

"What is your major malfunction, Private Hale?!" demanded Hassleberry, "The best aspect of a monster card is it's Attack points!"

"First of all," said Cornelia, an angry look on her face, "I'm not in the army, so I'll thank you not to call me 'private.' But if I were, you'd be calling me 'General' Hale. Second, _'the best offence is a good defense,'_ any soldier knows that. Defense points are the more important aspect of a monster card, end of discussion!"

"If this were the army," said Hassleberry, "I'd have you flogged for insubordination!! Now you admit that Attack points are better!!"

"Never!!" snapped Cornelia, "And I dare you even think about flogging me!!"

"Hey now," said Jaden in a cheering tone, "This isn't that big of deal. Just calm down, both of you."

"No offense, Jaden," said Hassleberry, "But this is a personal conversation between myself and the little lady here."

"Little lady!?!" said Cornelia coldly, "I'll show you a thing or two, you shogunistic pig-f#ck#r!!" With a flick of her wrist, she sent Hassleberry flying towards the far wall.

"Sam Hill!!" exclaimed Hassleberry as he recovered from Cornelia's mind blast, "What was that!!?"

"That's part of Cornelia's powers as a Guardian," said Will, "She can move stuff with her mind, I can talk to electronic appliances and Taranee has telepathy."

"Cool," said Addicus, "What can Irma and Hay Lin do?"

"Hay Lin can become invisible," said Taranee, "While Irma can make people do whatever she wants to do, to a certain degree of course."

"Well putting special powers aside," said Hassleberry, "I ain't partial to being sucker punched. I'd like to see you do that again!!"

"Gladly!!" exclaimed Cornelia.

"Both of you stop this at once!!" shouted Elyon, "There'll be no fisticuffs in my palace. Now shake hands and apologize."

"I'll apologize when he admits that I'm right and he's wrong," said Cornelia.

"I'll be a cold day in hell when I admit that I'm wrong to you!" snapped Hassleberry.

"This is getting out of hand," said Nigel, "Somebody should do something."

"I agree," said Addicus, "And I believe that someone should be Syrus."

"Why me?" asked Syrus.

"'Cause you're the right person for the job," said Addicus, "That's why."

"Alright," said Syrus reluctantly, "I'll try." With that he walked between Hassleberry and Cornelia, who were glaring death at each other.

"Alright you two," said Syrus in a firm tone, "I've got an idea that can settle this. Hassleberry, you think that Attack points are better than Defense points. And you, Cornelia, think the opposite is true. Well, why not settle this over a Duel?"

"Sounds like a battle plan to me," said Hassleberry, "Private Hale, I challenge you."

"I accept," said Cornelia, "And I said don't call me that!"

Five minutes later both Cornelia and Hassleberry had their Duel Disks powered up and their decks loaded into the machines.

"When this is over," said Cornelia as her Duel Disk activated, "You'll be begging to admit that I'm right and that you were wrong."

"In your dreams!" said Hassleberry as his Duel Disk activated, "When I win, I expect you to be on your knees apologizing!!" Just then his eyes changed color and shape, becoming more like a reptiles'. His eyes then returned too normal as suddenly as they had changed.

"What's with your eyes!?" asked Cornelia, "They went all freaky!"

"Oh that's just the dinosaur in me," said Hassleberry, "It usually happens when I'm all excited for a Duel."

"The dinosaur in you," said Cornelia in a sarcastic tone, "Of course, why would I ever think it was anything else?"

"He's not kidding," said Alexis, "Hassleberry really is part dinosaur."

"Now way!!" exclaimed Matt, "How did that happen?"

"From what he told us," said Addicus, "Hassleberry was injured at an archeology dig a few years ago. One of his bones was completely shattered and needed to be replaced. Fortunately for him, there was a piece of a dinosaur fossil at hand that perfectly matched the needed bone. So now Hassleberry has Dino-DNA in him."

Just then Irma and Hay Lin showed up. "What's happening?" asked Hay Lin.

"Hassleberry and Cornelia are Dueling over which is better," said Will, "Attack points or Defense points."

"Oh, and Hassleberry is part dinosaur," said Nigel, "Thought you should know that."

"Really?" said Irma, "Doesn't really surprise me, not after all the weird and strange stuff we've seen."

"DUEL!!" shouted Cornelia and Hassleberry, signaling the start of the game.

Cornelia's Life Points: 4000

Hassleberry's Life Points: 4000

"I'll go first," said Cornelia as she drew her cards, "If you don't mind."

"Oh, by all means," said Hassleberry in a sarcastic tone as he drew his cards, "Be my guest!"

"Thank you," said Cornelia, "I'll start off by playing one card facedown," she placed a card on her Duel Disk, the corresponding hologram appeared in front of her, it could have been either a Spell or a Trap card, "And summon a monster in defense mode." The image of a facedown card appeared in front of her. The monster card was shown with it's back facing up and facing sideways; defense mode. "That's all for now. Attack me, if you dare."

"Oh I'll attack you, alright," said Hassleberry as he drew his card, "Just you wait. First thing's first, I play the Spell card, Jurassic World!" He placed the card in one of the Spell/Trap zones of his Duel Disk. Almost immediately the room was filled with the hologram of a prehistoric jungle. It was as if everyone had gone back in time to the era of the dinosaurs.

"Jurassic World boosts the Attack and Defense points of my dinosaurs by 300," said Hassleberry as he placed a card in one of his monster zones, "Now say hello to my first solder. I summon Hyper Hammerhead in attack mode!!"

The hologram in front of Hassleberry showed a pale yellow dinosaur whose head was indeed the shape of a hammer.

Hyper Hammerhead

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dinosaur

Level: 4

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1200

"Thanks to Jurassic World," said Hassleberry, "My Hyper Hammerhead gains 300 points!"

Hyper Hammerhead

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1500

"I heard you the first time," said Cornelia, "No need to repeat yourself."

"Whatever! Hyper Hammerhead!!" shouted Hassleberry, "Destroy that facedown Monster, on the double!!" With that Hyper Hammerhead charged at Cornelia's facedown monster. It raised its hammer-like head and bashed the card. Yet the card wasn't destroyed. Rather, it flipped up and revealed several large statues that resembled the ones on Easter Island.

"Sorry, Hassleberry," said Cornelia, "But it'll take more than a trumped up dinosaur to destroy my Moai Interceptor Cannons!

Moai Interceptor Cannons

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1100

Defense: 2000

"Because my monster has higher Defense points than your dinosaur's Attack points," said Cornelia, "You lose Life Points.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 3800

"If this were a real battle in a real war," said Hassleberry, "I'd call that an acceptable loss, for now my Hyper Hammerhead's special effect kicks in! Because my monster failed to destroy yours, your monster goes back to your hand!!"

"You got to be kidding!!" exclaimed Cornelia as the hologram of her Moai Interceptor Cannons faded from the field.

"Well if you're done with your turn," said Cornelia, "It's my move." She drew her card. "First, I activate Ultimate Offering!" the hologram of the card she played last turn flipped up, "By paying 500 Life points, I can perform an extra Summon this turn."

Cornelia's Life Points: 3500

"Now I can bring back Moai Interceptor Cannons in attack mode, and for my extra summoning, I play Sand Moth in attack mode!" Next to the returned Moai Interceptor Cannons appeared a creature that looked to be made of sand. It was covered in rock-like spikes.

Sand Moth

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1000

Defense: 2000

"What's she doing?" asked Irma, "Both her monsters have less attack points than that Hyper Hammerhead. She's gonna get creamed!"

"I have to agree," said Alexis, "But then again, she's still a beginner."

"I wouldn't underestimate Cornelia," said Caleb, "She's got something special planned, just you watch."

"Next up," said Cornelia, "I play the Spell card, Shield and Sword! For the rest of my turn, all Attack and Defense points switch!!"

Hyper Hammerhead

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1800

Moai Interceptor Cannons

Attack: 2000

Defense: 1100

Sand Moth

Attack: 2000

Defense: 1000

"Okay Sand Moth!" exclaimed Cornelia, "Attack Hyper Hammerhead! Send it back to the stone age or wherever it came from!!"

Sand Moth reared up and crushed Hyper Hammerhead in a tide of sand, completely burying it.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 3300

"Moai Interceptor Cannons!" shouted Cornelia, "Blast Hassleberry directly!!"

The mouths of the Easter Island-like statues opened and began charging energy. They fired at Hassleberry with bright yellow beams. He winced from the direct assault.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 1300

"Now that my turn is over," said Cornelia, "The effect of Shield and Sword is canceled, returning all Attack and Defense points to normal.

Moai Interceptor Cannons

Attack: 1100

Defense: 2000

Sand Moth

Attack: 1000

Defense: 2000

"I must admit," said Hassleberry, "I did the worst thing a soldier can do in the heat of battle; I underestimated my opponent. But this Duel is far from over!!" With that is eyes changed again briefly, becoming reptilian for a second.

"My move!" he said as he drew his card "I play Big Evolution Pill! Now in order to use this Spell card, I have to sacrifice one monster from my hand. So Gilasaurus goes to the Graveyard!" He discarded the stated card and placed his Spell card onto his Duel Disk.

"For your next three turns, Private Hale," said Hassleberry, "I can summon high-level monsters without any sacrifices. So say hello to my big, bad friend; Black Tyranno!!"

In front of Hassleberry appeared the hologram of a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex that had black scales on its body.

Black Tyranno

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Level: 7

Attack: 2600, increased to 2900

Defense: 1800, increased to 2100

"Black Tyranno!! Destroy Sand Moth!!" ordered Hassleberry, "Forward march!!" Black Tyranno charged at Sand Moth, and with its rows of razor-sharp teeth, bit off the head of Cornelia's monster, which exploded into holographic data fragments. She winced from the attack as her Life Points decreased; the force of the assault was so great it knocked her off her feet.

Cornelia's Life Points: 1600

"You okay, soldier?" asked a concerned Hassleberry.

"I'm fine," said Cornelia as she stood up, "The fact that you cares does little to improve my view of your attitude. As you said, this Duel is far from over. My move!" she drew her card, "I'll start my turn by playing a Spell card, De-Spell, removing your Jurassic World from the field."

The image of Hassleberry's card faded from the field as the real card was sent to his Graveyard. The loss of Jurassic World returned the Attack and Defense points of Hassleberry's monsters to normal

Black Tyranno

Attack: 2600

Defense: 1800

"I play one card facedown," said Cornelia as the corresponding hologram appeared on her side of the field, "and summon Giant Rat in Defense mode!" The image of a huge rat with blue fur appeared in front of her.

Giant Rat

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1450

"Next I switch Moai Interceptor Cannons to Defense mode and end my turn."

"You just made a gross tactical error, Private Hale," said Hassleberry as he drew his card, his reptilian eyes flashing with delight, "For if my opponent has only Defense position Monsters on the field, then Black Tyranno can attack you directly!!"

"This is terrible!" said Addicus, "Cornelia is about to lose her first real Duel."

"I can't watch!!" exclaimed Hay Lin as she buried her face in Irma's shoulder, while Hassleberry's monster charged directly at Cornelia.

"Cornelia," said Caleb, "Whatever you're going to do, do it now!"

"Activate Trap!" shouted Cornelia as she pressed the activation button on her Duel Disk, revealing her facedown card, "Compulsory Evacuation Device. I get to return one Monster on the field to its owner's hand, so Black Tyranno goes right back to where it came from!"

The image of Black Tyranno, which was just mere inches from biting Cornelia, stopped in mid attack and faded from the field, the card on Hassleberry's Duel Disk then returned to his hand.

"Not bad," said Hassleberry, "Not bad at all. But it's still my turn, so I summon Sabersaurus in Attack mode!!" In front of Hassleberry appeared a red triceratops. Instead of bone horns, the monster had steel-like blades that could cut through solid iron. Its tail was adorned with a sword-like blade.

Sabersaurus

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dinosaur

Level: 4

Attack: 1900

Defense: 500

"I may not be able to do any damage to your Life Points," said Hassleberry, "but I can take out one of your soldiers. Sabersaurus! Destroy Giant Rat, ASAP!!"

"What's ASAP mean?" asked Nigel as Sabersaurs slashed at Giant Rat with its sword-like horns, destroying it.

"As Soon As Possible," said Taranee.

"You're the one who just made a mistake," said Cornelia, "For when my Giant Rat is destroyed as a result of battle, I can Special Summon one Earth monster from my deck, as long as its Attack points are 1500 or less. So I summon another Giant Rat in Attack Mode."

"So you got your trooper back," said Hassleberry, "No fault of mine. I play a facedown and end my turn." The image of a facedown Spell/Trap card appeared in front of him.

"Okay," said Cornelia as she drew her card, "Time for me to end this duel. First I play Mystical Space Typhoon, removing Big Evolution Pill from the field. I then sacrifice Moai Interceptor Cannons to summon Hieracosphinx in Attack mode!" The image of Moai Interceptor Cannons disappeared from the field and was replaced by a monster that was right out of Egyptian mythology. It had a lion-like body with a falcon's head and eagle wings on its back.

Hieracosphinx

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1200

"Hieracosphinx!" said Cornelia, "Take out Sabersaurus!!" Cornelia's monster took flight with its eagle wings and slashed at Hassleberry's creature, destroying it.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 800

"That attack left Hassleberry wide open," said Will, "Cornelia can win the duel with one direct attack from her Giant Rat!"

"I don't mean to sound like I'm taking sides against your friend, Will," said Jaden, "But Hassleberry isn't out of the game yet."

"Give up?" asked Cornelia.

"'Surrender' ain't in my vocabulary," said Hassleberry, "So attack me, if you dare."

"I'm gonna make you eat those words!" said Cornelia, "Giant Rat, attack Hassleberry directly!!" With that Giant Rat leapt at Hassleberry.

"I don't think so!" exclaimed Hassleberry, "Activate Trap! Magical Arm Shield!!" With this I can take control of one of your monsters, and I pick Hieracosphinx!!"

Cornelia could only watch as her monster leapt across the field and landed in front of Hassleberry, taking Giant Rat's attack. Because it was Cornelia's monster that Giant Rat attacked, her life points received damage.

Cornelia's Life Points: 600

"Sh$t!!" swore Cornelia, then said reluctantly, "I end my turn."

"My Magical Arm Shield only lasted during your Battle stage," said Hassleberry, "So you get Hieracosphinx back," Cornelia's monster then returned to her side of the field, "But you won't have it for long. I play the Spell card, Brain Control, taking back control of Hieracosphinx!"

"You got to be f#ck$ng kidding me!!" exclaimed Cornelia as her monster leapt back to Hassleberry's side of the field.

"Now I could use your monster to attack you," said Hassleberry, "But I've got a better idea. Since you used Mystical Space Typhoon to send Big Evolution Pill to the Graveyard, I have to go back to sacrificing monsters. But with the Spell card Costdown, I can summon a high-level monster with one less sacrifice. So I sacrifice Hieracosphinx to bring back an old friend that you thought was extinct; Black Tyranno!!"

With that Cornelia's monster vanished and was replaced with the same monster she send back to Hassleberry's hand a few turns ago. "Black Tyranno! Take out Giant Rat!!" Hassleberry ordered, "Forward March!!"

Black Tyranno then sank its teeth into Giant Rat, destroying it into bits of holographic fragments. The force of the attack once again knocked Cornelia off her feet.

Cornelia's Life Points: 0

"Game over!" said Hassleberry as the holograms faded from the field.

"Cornelia!!" shouted Caleb as he rushed over to his fallen beloved.

"I'm alright, Caleb" said Cornelia as she slowly stood up again, "I'm fine. That last attack was trippy." She then noticed that Caleb was starring at her. "What?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Corney," said Irma, "But that last attack did more than knock you down."

"It's nothing to worry about," Elyon said hastily, "A little blemish cover and nobody will know the difference."

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Cornelia, "What blemish!?!"

"It's noting, really," said Elyon, "Just don't look in the mirror." This turned out to be the wrong thing to say, for the room our heroes were in had several mirrors adorning the walls, and one large mirror was right behind Cornelia.

She turned around to find that the area surrounding her right eye was slightly swollen and bruised an angry purple.

"Seriously, it's not that bad," said Elyon in a reassuring tone, "The swelling should go down soon and we'll cover up the bruising. Nobody will be the wiser that you have a black eye."

Cornelia was unresponsive to Elyon's encouragement; she had the right to be so. Will and the others knew how proud Cornelia was of her looks, of how well she took care of her face and figure, not to mention the hours of hair brushing and exfoliating. Any imperfection could seriously damage her aspirations in modeling and ice-skating, at least in her mind.

"Dude!" Addicus said to Hassleberry, "I think you broke her."

"I didn't mean for my last attack to be so harsh," said Hassleberry, "Seriously, I didn't expect this to happen. I'm sorry."

"No, Hassleberry," said Cornelia, not turning away from the mirror, "I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry for sucker-blasting you with my powers. But for this, I'm not sorry in any way." Without warning she blasted Hassleberry again with her mind. "That was for my face, you bastard!!"

"I guess I deserved that one," said Hassleberry as he got back up, "So we're even then."

"Even?" asked Cornelia, her assaulted face brimming with rage, "I won't be satisfied until you suffer a I am."

"Oh for crying out loud!" exclaimed Will as she pulled out The Heart of Candracar, "Hold still!" She then directed the crystal's light at Cornelia's face. Within minutes the swelling was gone and the area around Cornelia's eye had returned to its normal, perfect color. "Happy now?"

"Very much," said Cornelia after checking her face in the mirror, "Thanks, Will." She then faced Hassleberry, "I'm sorry about just now, and you were right, Attack points are better than Defense points."

"Not really," said Hassleberry, "Your defensive strategy nearly had me defeated, so you were right and I was wrong."

"You're both wrong," said Martin, "Attack and Defense points are equally important, period."

"What he said," said Jaden, "Now both of you shake hands."

"Good game?" asked Cornelia as she held out her hand.

"Very good game," said Hassleberry as he shook her hand.

"Well that counts as today's Soap Opera drama," said Irma, "Now let's eat, I'm starving."

"What time is it anyway?" asked Elyon, "I've so got to get a new watch."

"It's nearly 9:30 a.m." said Taranee as she checked her watch, which she updated when she and the others arrived at the palace yesterday.

"9:30!?!!" exclaimed Elyon, "We're meeting Dylan on Ajalon at 10:00! Let's move, people!! Come on!! We're gonna be late!!"

After a hurried breakfast and some hasty packing our heroes managed to be ready by 9:55. Making sure she looked presentable in her royal blue robes, Elyon made a Fold. "Next stop," she said, "Ajalon, and destiny." With that she and the others stepped through the Fold.

The end of chapter 3. Next chapter our heroes arrive on Ajalon and meet Dylan, while Elyon meets her future in-laws. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Elyon Meets The Folks

Last time an argument over aspects of Duel Monster cards led to a Duel between Cornelia and Hassleberry, which Hassleberry won. Now our heroes journey to Ajalon to meet Elyon's fiancée. On with the show!

Chapter 4: Elyon Meets The Folks

Ajalon seemed typical of most Human inhabited worlds Will and her friends had encountered; not as advanced as Earth, but not as held back as Metamore. More like Earth during the 1920's in terms of architecture, with electric lights and automobiles, but where as on Earth used refined petroleum products, Ajalon used natural gas.

"I'll never be comfortable anywhere where they don't have MP3 players," said Irma as our heroes walked down the streets of the capital city of Rasengan, (which coincidently is also the name of a certain Ninjutsu) towards the home of the Voltier family.

The Royal Palace was equally grand as Elyon's, yet leaned more towards the style of Ancient Greece. The walls and columns of the palace were decorated with various tapestries, frescoes and reliefs. The wide range of art made Hay Lin happy, of course. One image in particular caught her eye; a large gold and silver serpentine dragon that was adorned with rainbow colored crystals.

"I recognize this from the city," said Hay Lin our heroes stood in the main hall of the palace, waiting for Dylan. Hay Lin stood closer to the column for a better look, "It was all over the place. What is it?"

"That," said a voice from the middle of the room, "Is the legendary Rainbow Dragon." There stood a boy in his late teens. He had dark brown hair and bright indigo eyes.

Elyon's face brightened instantly when she saw him, "Hello, handsome," she said as she embraced the boy.

"Hello, beautiful," said Dylan, "I missed you."

"How much?" asked Elyon.

"This much," he kissed her, and she kissed back.

"Everyone," said Elyon, "This is Dylan. Dylan, this is everyone." There then followed a long round of introductions.

"The famous Guardians," said Dylan Voltier, "I've heard so much about you five girls, especially from Elyon. You're a bit shorter than I thought you'd be."

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or not," said Irma.

"Before we go any further," said Cornelia, "I've got some questions to ask you, Dylan. As Elyon's best friend, I'm worried about not only her safety, but also her happiness. She's been through a lot in the past few years."

"I understand perfectly," said Dylan, "As away."

"First of all," said Cornelia, "Exactly what are you playing at? How is it possible that you two want to get married after such a shot time knowing each other?"

"This coming from someone who fell head over heals in love with Caleb at first sight," said Elyon, "You can be such a hypocrite sometimes, Cornelia."

"It's alright, my dear," said Dylan, "To answer your question, Cornelia, I just know that Elyon and I are to be together. Have you ever felt that something is just right? Even though you can't prove it?"

"Well, yeah," said Cornelia.

"There's your answer," said Dylan, "Anything else you want to know?"

"Just one or two more things," said Elyon, "Which do you prefer; summer sports or winter sports?"

"Winter sports," said Dylan, "I don't mind the cold as much as the heat."

"Ice skating or skiing?" asked Cornelia.

"Skating, of course," said Dylan, "With skiing, you'd break your neck."

"He's alright in my book," said Cornelia, "Anyone who likes ice skating has got to be alight."

"Glad you approve of Dylan," said a female voice coming form the middle of the room, "If you didn't, I'd have to kick your ass." There stood a girl about 18 years old. She had shoulder length brown hair and light green eyes. She wore matching green and brown camouflage jeans and jacket. Strapped to her back was a pair of swords.

"Everyone," said Elyon, "This is Dylan's cousin, Rebecca."

"Call me Beck," said Rebecca, "Oh, Dylan, your parents, The King and Queen, they told me to tell you that they'll speak with you and your potential bride-to-be now."

"Right now?!" asked Elyon.

"It'd be better if we did go see them now," said Dylan, "It's unwise to keep my mother waiting."

"Oh god!!" exclaimed Elyon, she nervously straightened her braids and flattened the few wrinkles in her dress, "I think I'm having a heart attack!!"

"No you're not!" said Cornelia firmly, "You're going to be fine. Just repeat after me: 'I'm going to be fine.'"

"I'm going to be fine," said Elyon, she took a few calming breaths, "I'm going to be fine."

"Good," said Cornelia, "You're going to make the best impression you can. Trust me, they'll love you."

"I'll hold you to that," said Elyon. With that she and Dylan left the main hall to go see his parents.

"They'll be fine," said Caleb to Cornelia.

"I hope so," said Cornelia.

"So, Beck," said Hay Lin, "What's with all the pictures of this dragon I've seen everywhere?"

"The Rainbow Dragon?" asked Beck, "Oh, well, The Rainbow Dragon is the focal point of our religion on Ajalon. I admit I didn't pay much attention in church, but according to legend, The Rainbow Dragon saved the people of Ajalon from the wrath of an army of demons, many, many years ago."

"Cool," said Hay Lin.

"So what do you do, Beck?" asked Matt.

"I am training to be one of the Royal Guardspersons," said Beck, "It's a huge honor to protect the royal family. I've been training in the warrior arts ever since I can walk. I also have a unique ability that makes me immune to magic."

"No way!!" exclaimed Syrus, "How can anyone me immune to magic?"

"I just am," said Beck, "Magical attacks just bounce off me."

"That's a load of bull sh$t," spat Chazz.

"You don't believe me, punk?" asked Beck, "I'll prove it. One of you Guardians, blast me."

"She's bluffing," said Addicus, "No one can be impervious to magic, believe me, I know."

"Well permit me to prove you wrong," said Beck, "Blast me. Don't worry, I won't be hurt."

"I accept your challenge," said Taranee. She then called forth a small fireball and got ready to throw it at Beck.

"She'll dodge it," said Caleb, "She looks like she's a good dodger."

"I won't move," said Beck, "So let me have it already. Unless of course, you don't think you've got what it takes."

Taranee had planned to only scorch Beck, but her taunting only aggravated the Fire Guardian. She increased the size of the fireball from about the size of a baseball, to just shy of a basketball. Taking aim, Taranee threw the flames at Beck. The fireball hit Beck square in the chest, and bounced off like it was made of foam rubber.

"Whoa!!" exclaimed Irma as she and the others watched the fireball arc into the air, and head for a nearby tapestry.

"I got it!!" said Nigel as she raced to catch the flames before they set the woven picture alight. He caught the fireball, his above average strength allowing him protection against intense heat as he smothered the flames.

"I had to see it to believe it," said Addicus, "She really is impervious to magic."

"I know," said Jaden, "That's a sweet skill."

Elsewhere in the palace Elyon and being grilled by her future in-laws, or, at least the future mother-in-law. The Queen, Nadine Voltier, was an imposing woman with an aura that demanded respect. At over 6 feet tall, the Queen of Ajalon had graying black hair and intense indigo eyes. While Dylan's father, Hector, was rather short of stature, but also commanded great respect.

Elyon had just finished answering a barrage of questions that ranged from her political policies as Queen of Metamore, to her hobbies; from her time on Earth to what her favorite color is.

"Your friends, The Guardians," said King Hector, "How would you describe your relationship with them?"

"They're the five best friends anyone could ever have," said Elyon, "They saved me from myself, not to mention that they helped save my kingdom from the forces of darkness more than once."

"And what of your late brother, Phobos?" asked Queen Nadine, "I understand he had quite the influence on you once."

"I'm ashamed to admit it," said Elyon, "But my brother did turn me against my friends for a while. But he wasn't himself at the time. In fact, he hadn't been himself for years."

"Ah, yes," said Nadine in a tone that said she wasn't that interested, "We all know of Phobos' unfortunate illness and his addiction to magic. Nevertheless, what he did to Metamore and its people was unforgivable. For Dylan's sake, I'm concerned that Phobos has had a negative influence on you, Elyon."

"If you know so much about Phobos, mother," said Dylan, "Then you must know that he sacrificed himself to aide in the defeat of The Krawl."

"Of course I know," said Nadine in a sharp tone, "I make it my business to know such things." Elyon could sense that Nadine didn't like being talked back to.

"I've heard terrible things about The Krawl," said Hector, as if to change the subject, "Dearest Nadine, you should be more appreciative of young Elyon. According to my information, the whole universe owed a debt to her, for she is the one who sealed up The Krawl."

At this Elyon blushed somewhat, she had no idea that what happened with The Krawl had made her famous. "I wouldn't say that I'm the savior of the universe, I had help, a lot of it, especially from my friends."

"Don't be so modest, child," said Hector, "It must have taken quite an effort to seal an entire race of amoeba-like monsters into an urn."

"Exactly what happened to said urn?" asked Nadine.

"It is under constant guard in a secure location," said Elyon, "I guarantee, The Krawl shall never be unsealed again."

"Is that all, mother?" asked Dylan, "Anything else you want to interrogate from Elyon?"

"Just one more question," said Nadine, "Exactly what makes you think you're the right one for Dylan? What makes you so special?"

"He's my soul mate," said Elyon, "What else can I say? I love Dylan with all my heart, and he loves me equally. There, are you satisfied? Or do I have to start spouting verse in order to prove myself?"

"I'm convinced," said Hector, "I think Elyon would make a perfect match for Dylan. What say you, my dear?"

"Here's what I say," said Nadine as she glared down at Elyon.

Back in the main hall, Will and the others were watching as Caleb and Beck were having a sparing match. Beck used swords that had a straight edge on one side; the other edge had a slight outward curve near the tip.

At this point the two fighters seemed equally skilled with their blades. Caleb had just blocked a jab from Beck and jumped back a few paces, then ran headlong at her. Beck easily sidestepped Caleb's attack. She smirked and prepared to deliver a small cut to his arm, just a small pinprick to teach him the folly of such a reckless attack. Yet her blade nicked not flesh, but a large piece of wood that seemed to appear right where Caleb stood.

Beck was then surprised to find Caleb's sword at her neck. "What do you think of me now?" he asked.

"Impressive," said Beck as she lowered her swords in surrender, "That'll teach me to underestimate my opponent. But don't expect the same trick to work on me twice."

"I won't," said Caleb as he sheathed his sword, while Beck sheathed hers.

"When did you learn the Substitution Jutsu?" asked Cornelia as she hugged Caleb.

"Neji taught me the basics," said Caleb, "I've perfected it a few days ago."

Just then Elyon and Dylan came back in. They both had somber looks on their faces.

"Well?" Cornelia asked anxiously, "What happened?"

Elyon and Dylan looked at each other for a second or two before bursting into grins, "They said yes!!" exclaimed Elyon.

"My parents gave us their blessing!" said Dylan.

"Congratulations!" said Will as she and the others shook the happy couple's hands.

"Don't congratulate them just yet," said Beck, "There's a lot to be done before they can be married. They have to be officially engaged, according to the laws of our religion."

"That's right," said Dylan eagerly, "There's so much to do and so little time to get ready! Elyon, my mother said that the engagement ceremony can be performed in a few hours, we've got to be ready for it."

"What do I have to do?" asked Elyon.

"Just say a few words on your commitment," said Dylan, "Nothing much, but you have to say your lines exactly or else you'll have to start over, and my mother hates it when something has to be repeated."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Elyon, "Let's do this?"

"I can't help but feel," said Irma, "That Elyon's thinking 'what have I gotten myself into?'"

"Oh leave her alone," said Cornelia, "This is the happiest she's been in a long time."

"So what do we have to do for this engagement ceremony?" asked Alexis.

"Just watch and be supportive when the time comes," said Beck.

"So we've got nothing to do for the next couple of hours?" asked Matt.

"That's about it," said Beck.

"I hate waiting," spat Chazz.

"You hate everything," said Addicus, "Why do I even bother talking to you?"

Just then Will tensed, "There it is again, that feeling that we're being watched."

"I feel it too," said Caleb, "Someone is definitely spying on us."

"But who?" asked Hay Lin, "And what do they want?"

Meanwhile…

"If you Guardians only knew what I wanted," said Cedric as he watched our heroes through his crystal ball, "You'd all commit suicide, just to avoid what I have in mind."

"Oh, Cedric," said the female demon Salavine, "Your are so full of malice, I can sense it over here; it's delicious."

"Save your charms for someone who cares, she-demon" hissed Cedric, "I'm immune."

"So you say," said Salavine as she ran her hands down her sensual body, "But no man has ever been able to resist my allure."

"Remember, dearest Salavine," said Lacerta, "Our slithery friend, Cedric, is no mere man."

"None of us are men," said the demon wizard Findo Trask, "Nor any more, that is."

True enough, the demon wizard was human, but that was centuries ago, back when he was weak and foolish enough to believe in the spirit of humanity. He was a prominent wizard among his peers, before he exchanged his soul for near eternal life and youth, which allowed the demon to expand his already impressive magical abilities. That is the extent of Findo Trask's human memories.

"Enough useless prattle!" grumbled the armored form of The Obliterator, "The Keeper of The Heart of Candracar senses our observations! We should strike now before the enemy is further on guard!!"

"Patience, my metallic friend," said Lacerta, "Your time shall come."

"We must wait until the items The Masters covet are exposed," said Findo Trask, "And woe to anyone who stands in our way."

"Especially The Guardians," said Cedric as she set his cold gaze upon the crystal ball, "Elyon shall watch her friends die, before I rip her heart out."

The end of chapter 4. Next chapter two more of our heroes shall Duel. Whom shall Duel whom? Reviews shall be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!!


	5. Chapter 5: Fire Vs Water

Last time our heroes arrived on Ajalon, where Elyon met Dylan's parents. The King and Queen of Ajalon gave their blessing for the engagement. Meanwhile Cedric and his new allies continued to wait for their chance to strike. On with the show!

Chapter 5: Fire Vs. Water

While waiting for the engagement ceremony to begin, our heroes toured the sights of the capital city, escorted by Beck as she pointed out the major points of interest. They finished with just under an hour before the start of the ceremony.

"Nothing to do for an hour," said Irma as she and the others arrived back at the palace, "I don't do well when there's noting to do."

"We know," said Cornelia in a tone that said she knew all too well.

"Well we've seen all there is to see in Rasengan," said Beck, "I don't know what else there is to do until the ceremony."

"Perhaps I can alleviate the boredom," said a male voice from the middle of the room. There stood a boy about 18 years old with shoulder length brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and the same eyes as Beck. He wore a red and gold suit, with a rapier strapped to his waist. He had a long mahogany staff in his hand.

"Does everyone on this world just pop out of nowhere!?!" exclaimed a surprised Alexis.

"Just members of the royal family," said Beck, "It's something we can do. This idiot here is my brother, Calvin, but he insists that everyone calls him Cal."

"Beck and Cal," said Irma, "Cal and Beck. It just rolls off the tongue."

"Such charming aliens," said Cal, "Wherever did you meet them, sister?"

"Aliens?" asked Taranee, "We're humans, like you."

"They're here because Dylan is getting married," said Beck, "They're friends of the bride to be."

"Oh," said Cal, "My apologies, my tongue sometimes gets ahead of my brain."

"That's not all that gets ahead of your brain," said Beck, "Or lack of. How you ever managed to graduate from magic school, I'll never know."

"You're a wizard, Cal?" asked Will.

"A Red Mage to be exact," said Cal, "While my sister is immune to magic, I have a natural talent for it. I can use Light based and Darkness based spells easily. I must say, my magic has gotten me into some pretty interesting situations."

"I'll say," said Beck, "More than one of which has nearly gotten the both of us in major trouble, and one or two has nearly brought us to the point of death, so I'll thank you not to talk about them in front of our guests."

"Well if you have no wish to talk about my exploits, sister," said Cal, "Perhaps you should tell our friends about your adventures. I've got one, how about that one time at the hotel, with the welding and the fireworks. I thought I'd die laughing when I heard of that little escapade of yours."

"Not more of that talk!" snapped Beck, "Or I'll put the f#ck$ng leaches on you!! "You understand!?!"

"Just trying to make conversation," said Cal.

Just then Will noticed that it was rather quiet, being that everyone was staring at Beck like she was insane or something.

"Don't mind me," Beck said hastily, "You know how annoying brothers can be."

"Amen, girlfriend!" said Taranee, while Irma and Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Since when have I been annoying to you?" Call asked in a false tome of innocence.

"Got a pen!?" Beck asked.

"Hey now, let's change the subject," said Hay Lin, sensing that things were about to get ugly between the two siblings.

"I think that's a great idea," said Cal, "The conversation needs alteration. Exactly what are those machine on your arms?"

"What, these?" asked Syrus, "They're called Duel Disks." Our heroes then explained to Beck and Cal the basics of Duel Monsters.

"I find it hard to believe that a simple card game can be such a phenomenon as what you said it is," said Cal.

"Duel Monsters is anything but simple," said Hassleberry.

"Don't waste your breath," said Beck, "My brother has a habit of not believing unless he sees it for himself."

"I believe in things without physical proof," said Cal, "Just not this."

"Then how about we prove it for you," said Addicus, "A Duel to prove just how great Duel Monsters is."

"And I know just who can Duel whom," said Cornelia, "How about Irma against Taranee?"

"I'd like to see that," said Martin, "A Fire based deck against a Water deck."

"Irma does have the advantage," said Hay Lin, "Water trumps Fire."

"Only in Pokémon," said Irma, "But that's not important right now, but I would like the chance to totally crush Taranee."

"In your dreams," said Taranee, "My Fire deck is going to burn your deck away."

"Then put your money where your mouth is, girlfriend" said Irma as she shuffled her deck.

"Gladly," said Taranee as she shuffled hers. They loaded their decks into their Duel Disks.

"This time we'll flip to see who goes first," said Martin as he pulled out a quarter, "Heads; Taranee. Tales; Irma." He then flipped the coin into the air. It flashed in the air as it spun, then landed in Martin's outstretched hand. He then slapped it onto the back of his other hand, "Tales, Irma goes first."

"I feel lucky already," said Irma.

"DUEL!" they both shouted, signaling the start of the game.

Irma's Life Points: 4000

Taranee's Life Points: 4000

"I'll start things off," said Irma as she drew her hand, "By summoning Creeping Doom Manta in Attack Mode!" She placed her Monster card in one of the Monster card zones on her Duel Disk. The hologram of huge blue stingray appeared on the field.

Creeping Doom Manta

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fish/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1200

"Here's the best part," said Irma, "By Doom Manta negates the activation of all Traps for the next 2 turns, starting now. Your move."

"Your fish affects you as well," said Taranee as she drew her card, "But it won't matter after my turn. I play one card facedown," she placed a card in one of the Spell/Trap card slots on her Duel Disk, the corresponding hologram appearing in front of her, "And summon UFO Turtle in Attack mode!" In front of her appeared what looked to be a cross with a sea turtle and a flying saucer.

UFO Turtle

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1200

"How come your deck has a turtle in it and mine doesn't!" complained Irma, "You know how much I like turtles!"

"I know," said Taranee, "It's not like I wanted this card to be a FIRE monster. Anyway, say goodbye to your Doom Manta! UFO Turtle! Attack!!" Her turtle retracted its arms, legs and head into its metal shell, which began spinning like a top. It then raced across the field and slammed into Creeping Doom Manta, destroying it. Irma wasn't hurt, but she winced from the force of impact as her Life Points decreased.

Irma's Life Points: 3900

"I end my turn," said Taranee as her monster returned to her side of the field.

"Alright!" said Irma as she drew her card, "My move! I summon Mermaid Knight in Attack mode!" In front of Irma appeared a mermaid with burgundy colored hair, green scales on her tail, wearing blue armor and carrying a shield and sword.

Mermaid Knight

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1500

Defense: 700

"And now comes the fun part," said Irma who was grinning madly, "I play the Spell card, A Legendary Ocean!" She placed her card on the Field card zone of her Duel Disk. The field was then filled with the hologram of a vast underwater ruin.

"Here's how A Legendary Ocean works," said Irma, "The card is like the Field Spell card 'Umi.' As long as my Spell is in effect, and it's a continuous card, all WATER monsters have their Levels decreased by 1, and their Attack and Defense increased by 200! Is that cool or what!?!"

Mermaid Knight

Level: 3

Attack: 1700

Defense: 900

"It's cool," said Taranee, "But are you really going to attack? I mean, can you seriously destroy an image of your favorite animal?"

"Of course I can," said Irma, "It's just a game. Mermaid Knight! Destroy UFO Turtle!!" With that her mermaid 'swam' across the field and slashed at UFO Turtle, causing it to explode into small holographic bits.

Taranee's Life Points: 3700

"I knew you'd attack," said Taranee in a confident tone, "By destroying my monster, you triggered my Continuous Trap! Backfire! Now, every time one of my FIRE Monsters is sent to the Graveyard, I can inflict 500 point of damage to your Life Points! Now that's what I call cool!"

Irma's Life Points: 3400

"It's even better for me," said Taranee, "'Cause thanks to UFO Turtle's effect, I can special summon from my deck one FIRE monster who's Attack is 1500 or less, so say hello to Inferno!" In front of Irma appeared a small creature that seemed to be made of living fire, with glowing blue eyes.

Inferno

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Pyro/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1100

Defense: 1900

"This doesn't seem right," said Hay Lin, "Irma's Mermaid Knight is way stronger that Taranee's monster, why didn't she put it in Defense mode?"

"I think she's baiting Irma to attack," said Alexis, "For when Mermaid Knight is on the field when A Legendary Ocean is in play, it can attack twice in the same turn. And since Taranee has that Backfire Trap card, Irma will lose Life Points every time she destroys one of Taranee's monsters."

True enough, Irma took the bait and used Mermaid Knight's special ability, attacking and destroying Inferno. But when Taranee's monster was sent to the Graveyard, Irma also lost Life Points.

Taranee's Life Points: 3100

Irma's Life Points: 2900

"I end my turn," said Irma in an irritated tone.

"My move!" said Taranee as she drew her card, "I play the Spell card, Molten Destruction! As long as this card is on the field, all FIRE monsters have their Attack increased by 500, but lose 400 Defense points, but it's worth it. I now summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack mode!" The hologram of a large, serpentine dragon that looked to be made of living fire appeared in front of Taranee. It had razor sharp horns and green eyes.

Solar Flare Dragon

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Pyro/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1500, increased to 2000

Defense: 1000, decreased to 600

"Solar Flare Dragon!" exclaimed Taranee, "Destroy Mermaid Knight!" With that her dragon 'flew' across the field and bit Mermaid Knight, destroying the card.

Irma's Life Points: 2600

"I end my turn," said Taranee, "But there's one more thing; Solar Flare Dragon's special effect inflicts 500 points of damage to you during the End Phase of my turn."

"Oh crud!" exclaimed Irma as she lost more Life Points

Irma's Life Points: 2100

"I get it now," said Syrus, "Taranee's strategy is to wear down Irma's Life Points a little each turn. It all adds up eventually."

"It's very clever," said Addicus, "That Backfire card, along with Solar Flare Dragons' effect, Irma's gonna lose this Duel in two turns."

"Don't say that!" said Hay Lin, "Irma can win." She then focused her attention on Irma, "You can do it, Irma! I believe in you!"

"We all believe in you!" shouted Martin, "You can win!!"

"Thanks, guys," said Irma, "I needed that. Okay, my move!" she drew her card, Better play it safe for a while, she thought. "I'll throw down a facedown, and summon Mother Grizzly in Defense mode!" In front of Irma appeared the image of a huge blue grizzly bear, which assumed a defensive posture.

Mother Grizzly

Attribute: WATER

Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect

Level: 4, downgraded to 3

Attack: 1400, increased to 1600

Defense: 1000, increased to 1200

"That's all for now," said Irma, "Your move."

"Right," said Taranee as she drew her card, she sounded a little disappointed, mostly because Irma didn't try to attack, "I summon Blazing Inpachi in Attack mode!" What appeared in front of Taranee could only be described as a humanoid made entirely of fire. Its scorching chest was adorned with the number 18.

Blazing Inpachi

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Pyro

Level: 4

Attack: 1850, increased to 2350

Defense: 0

"Solar Flare Dragon!" said Taranee, "Destroy Mother Grizzly!" With that her dragon crossed the field and bit Irma's monster, destroying it. Yet because Mother Grizzly was in Defense mode, Irma's Life Points stayed untouched.

"You activated my monster's special effect," said Irma, "When Mother Grizzly is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, I get to special summon 1 WATER monster with an Attack of 1500 or less, so I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3!" In front of Irma appeared the hologram of a deep-sea submersible, like the kind used to explore the wreck of the Titanic. Attached to the machine's back was two torpedo-like cylinders.

Amphibious Bugroth MK-3

Attribute: WATER

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4, downgraded to 3

Attack: 1500, increased to 1700

Defense: 1300, increased to 1500

"Now Irma has a chance to turn things around," said Martin as he checked his card database, "Since Irma's still has A Legendary Ocean on the field, the monster she just summoned can attack Taranee directly."

"Yes," said Addicus, "But remember, it's still Taranee's turn."

"Blazing Inpachi!" said Taranee, "Take out Irma's monster!" With that Blazing Inpachi charged across the field and aimed a blistering hot fist at Amphibious Bugroth, yet the impending destruction wasn't to be.

"Activate Trap!" exclaimed Irma as she pressed the activation button on her Duel Disk, "Waboku! Your attack is negated!"

"I end my turn," said Taranee in an irritated tone as her monster returned to her side of the field.

"Here we go!" said Irma eagerly as she drew her card, "First, I play the Spell card Hammer Shot! I get to destroy the strongest monster on the field, so say goodbye to Blazing Inpachi!" With that Taranee's strongest monster on the field was sent to the Graveyard.

"And now," said Irma, her face grinning with delight, "My Amphibious Bugroth attacks you directly!" Her machine monster launched its torpedoes at Taranee, which exploded on impact. Taranee wasn't hurt, but she still felt the attack.

Taranee's Life Points: 1400

"You may be smiling now," said Taranee, "But I still have Backfire on the field!"

"Oh crap!" said Irma, "I forgot!" Since she destroyed Blazing Inpachi, Taranee's Trap activated, reducing more of Irma's Life Points.

Irma's Life Points: 1600

"They're nearly even," said Will, "This game could go either way."

"It all depends on who wants it the most," said Matt.

"My move!" said Taranee as she drew her card, "I now sacrifice Solar Flare Dragon, to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!!" In place of her dragon appeared a huge armored knight, it's gauntlet-covered hands filled with fireballs.

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Pyro/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2400, increased to 2900

Defense: 1000, decreased to 600

"Oh man!" said Nigel, "That's some critter!"

"Thestalos!" said Taranee, "Destroy Amphibious Bugroth!!" With that Thestalos shot a very large fireball at Irma's monster.

"Activate Trap!!" exclaimed Irma, just before the fireball destroyed Amphibious Bugroth, "Dust Tornado! Say goodbye to Molten Destruction!!" With that Taranee's Spell card was destroyed.

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1000

Irma's Life Points: 700

"You may have destroyed my monster," said Irma, "But thanks to Dust Tornado, I get to play one Spell or Trap card, so I use Salvage to bring back from the Graveyard two monsters and put them in my hand, so Mother Grizzly and Mermaid Knight come back." She took the two stated cards from the Graveyard slot and placed them in her hand.

"Whatever," said Taranee, "I'll win on my next turn, so make your move."

"Promises, promises," said Irma in a teasing tone, yet in her mind, she wasn't as humorous. _I don't have anything in my hand that can stand up to Taranee's monster,_ she thought, _I'll have to draw for it. But what if I don't get the monster card I need?_

She reached for her deck, but hesitated, her hand quivering a few inches above her Duel Disk. _What's going on!? _Irma thought, _Why is my deck moving away from me? _It was as if her deck sensed Irma's self doubt.

"You alright?" Taranee asked, "We don't have to keep playing if you're not up to it."

"I'm up to it, alright!" said Irma, "Just give me a minute." _Okay,_ she thought, _I have to try and draw the card I need. I have to believe in myself and my deck. I do believe in myself. I believe in The Heart of the Cards!_ With that she drew, Yes!!

"Alright, Taranee," said Irma, "Time for me to win this Duel! I now tribute my Mermaid Knight card, in order to summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus!!" In front of Irma appeared a huge sea monster, like a blue and white dragon with red fins and claws.

Levia-Dragon Daedalus

Attribute: WATER

Type: Sea Serpent/Effect

Level: 7, downgraded to 6

Attack: 2600, increased to 2800

Defense: 1500, increased to 1700

"Holy shitake mushrooms!!" exclaimed Hay Lin.

"You can say that again," said Eric.

"Before I attack," said Irma, "And win this Duel, I'll activate Daedalus's special effect. Buy sending A Legendary Ocean from the field to the Graveyard, I can destroy every card in play, except for Daedalus of course." With that Irma removed her field card and sent it to the Graveyard. Taranee had no choice but to send Backfire and Thestalos to her Graveyard, leaving her remaining Life Points wide open.

"Dadelus!!" exclaimed Irma, "Attact Taranee directly!!" Her sea serpent then 'swam' across the field and bit Taranee. She wasn't hurt but she still felt the force of the attack, knocking Taranee to the floor.

Taranee's Life Points: 0

"That's game!!" said Irma as the hologram of Daedalus faded from the field, signaling the end of the Duel.

"You alright!?" asked Irma as she rushed over to Taranee and helped her up.

"I'm okay," said Taranee, "That card you just used was totally awesome! You played a good game."

"Thanks," said Irma, "You play a good game too."

"That was a sweet Duel you two just had," said Jaden.

"Without a doubt," said Alexis, "I think you'd both do well at Duel Academy."

"So what do you think of Duel Monsters now?" Will asked Beck and Cal.

"I must say," said Cal, "You Earthlings have the most interesting of games."

Just then one of the palace servants whispered something into Beck's ear, "The Engagement ceremony is about to begin. Our presence is now required in the chapel."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" asked Cornelia eagerly, "let's go!" With that they all headed for the engagement ceremony.

Meanwhile…

"Now is the time," said Findo Trask, "Now we shall go to Ajalon."

"You sure it's the right time?" Lacerta asked in a sarcastic tone, "Or maybe you wish to wait a few more minutes, just to keep us on edge."

"No, now is the right time," said the demon wizard, "The items The Masters desire shall soon be out in the open for us to take."

"These items The God Hand covet," said Cedric, "They wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the engagement ceremony The Guardians are about to attend?"

"They do indeed," said Findo Trask, "Soon you shall have your revenge on your enemies, Cedric, as promised."

"Excellent!" hissed Cedric, "let us anon travel to Ajalon." With that Cedric formed a Portal to Ajalon, (Yes, an old school Portal), which he and his demon allies went through.

The end of chapter 5. Next chapter, well, you'll just have to read it to believe it. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	6. Ch6: Good Times Bad Times and Ugly Times

Last time, while waiting for the engagement ceremony to begin, our heroes watched as Irma and Taranee Dueled. After facing her own self-doubts, Irma won the game. Now the engagement ceremony between Elyon and Dylan is about to begin. Unknown to our heroes, Cedric and his demon allies have traveled to Ajalon to disrupt the ceremony and take the items coveted by The God Hand. On with the show!

Chapter 6: Good Times, Bad Times and Ugly Times

To say that the structure Will and her friends had just entered was a chapel would be a major understatement. The sanctuary was the size of a large catholic church, but instead of the usual floor plan, laid out like a cross, the building was more of a circle, with the altar in the middle. Several priests were milling about the place, with Queen Nadine watching from the side.

"You Ajalonians sure do things big," said an impressed Hay Lin. The circular walls and columns were adorned with the by now usual frescoes and carvings of The Rainbow Dragon, of which Hay Lin had already made several sketches of. She could tell that her new subject would make a great painting.

Will then noticed the altar in the middle of the sanctuary. It was a stone structure about the size of a coffee table. On a raised velvet pillow were seven crystals, each one a color of the rainbow, with the red one in the middle and the other six in a circle around it.

"The Rainbow Crystals," said Beck, "According to legend, when The Rainbow Dragon defeated the demons and saved Ajalon, he split himself into seven crystals. But it was foretold that should the demons ever come back, the crystals would combine into one and The Rainbow Dragon would return and defeat the demons again."

"And you've kept the crystals here ever since?" asked Will.

"For over 8,000 years," said Cal, "Most of the facts on what really happened have been lost to time. Nobody really knows what happened back then."

It was then that Elyon and Dylan approached the altar. The priests then began chanting in a language that Will and the others didn't understand. Cal translated the words as being a prayer, asking The Rainbow Dragon to bless the upcoming union.

Dylan then spoke: "I, Dylan Voltier, Duke of Ajaon, in memory of my ancestors, do hereby pledge my heart, my soul and all my love to Elyon Brown."

Then Elyon said her part: "I, Elyon Brown, Queen of Metamore, Light of Meridian, in memory of my ancestors, do hereby pledge my heart, my soul and all my love to Dylan Voltier."

"I hate to sound rude," said an all too familiar voice, "But I cannot allow this union to commence." All heads turned towards the chapel entrance, where Will and the others were shocked to see Cedric.

"You!!" exclaimed Elyon, "But it's impossible! I killed you!!"

"Wrong, Elyon!!" snapped Cedric, "You killed Miranda and left me to die! But I survived, to exact my revenge!!"

"Friend of yours?" asked an understandably confused Dylan.

"This thing is anything but a friend," said Elyon, "This slimy monster is the same creature that turned me against my friends a few years ago."

"So you're the one who nearly had Elyon killed at the hands of Phobos!" said Dylan in an accusing voice.

"And I would have gotten away with it," said Cedric, "If it hadn't been for the meddling of The Guardians."

"Go back a second," said Irma, "When did you kill Cedric and Miranda?"

"Uh, hello? He's standing right here!" said Cornelia.

"It was just after the final battle against The Krawl," said Caleb, "Elyon and I received word that The Krawl had damaged the prison where all of Phobos' loyalists were being contained. There was a breakout, but it was quickly contained."

"But two specific shape shifters had evaded capture," said Elyon, "A certain spider named Miranda, and old scaleface here. So I tracked them down and killed them, I'd be a sorry excuse of a Queen if I'd allowed such dangerous creatures to run amuck."

"You say you were doing your royal duty," said Cedric, "But in truth what you did was murder!! Miranda was the only being in the universe I loved, and you took her away from me!! So now, Elyon, I shall destroy your happiness!'

"You and what army!?" Cornelia asked. Will already had The Heart of Candracar out, while Caleb and the boys had drawn their weapons. Beck, seeing that this Cedric was a threat to her future in-law, had drawn her swords, while Cal had his rapier and staff ready.

"I don't mean to sound dumb, or something," said Jaden, "But who's that guy?"

"That's Cedric," said Will, "Phobos' former right-hand man, er, snake, thing, whatever he is."

"He sold Elyon out to Phobos," said Cornelia, "Back when we first got out powers."

"But we beat him," said Hay Lin, "And we can beat him again!"

"Cheep words, Guardians," hissed Cedric, "But before I destroy you, allow me to introduce my new comrades, the same ones whom are currently taking the Rainbow Crystals."

Everyone looked back to see Salavine and Lacerta stealing the crystals from the altar. Lacerta had a large briefcase open that already had six of the seven crystals in it, while Salavine had her hand poised over the last crystal.

"NO!!" shouted Queen Nadine.

"Yoink!!" Salavine exclaimed as she grabbed the last crystal. She then sent a blast of dark energy at the wall, opening a large hole out onto the palace grounds.

"Cedric!!" shouted Elyon, "You won't get away with this!!"

"I already had!!" snapped Cedric. He then morphed into his serpent form and slithered out through the hole in the wall.

"You thieving bastard!!" exclaimed Elyon, "Come back here!!" She then ran out after Cedric and his demon allies.

"Elyon! Wait!!" shouted Dylan. He then ran after her.

"That idiot is going to get himself killed," said Beck as she and Cal ran after Dylan.

"They're all going to get themselves killed if they take on Cedric alone," said Will, "We've got to help them," She then held up The Heart of Candracar, "Guardians Unite!!"

"Forgive me if I sound like I'm stating the obvious," said Addicus as Will and her friends transformed, "But this is pretty f#ck#d up, know what I mean?"

"Well I ain't one to run away from a fight!" said Hassleberry, "Whatever comes, I'm ready for it!"

"Jaden," said Will after she and her fellow Guardians had finished transforming, "You still have that Osiris Medallion?"

"You mean this?" Jaden asked as he pulled out from inside his Slypher Red blazer a fist-sized pendant. It was covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs.

"Perfect," said Will, "Jaden, I need you to use that medallion to bring your cards to life. In fact, use it on the decks of your friends as well. If those demons that Cedric teamed up with are as strong as I think they are, then we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Wait a second!" snapped Chazz, "Wait one damn second. There's definitely some weird stuff going on here; believe me, I've seen plenty of weirdness back at Duel Academy. But battling demons, now that's just plain stupid. I mean, why should I risk my life, just to save some dumb crystals?"

"It's not just about the crystals," said Taranee, "Though whatever the demons have planned for them, it won't be pretty."

"It's also about stopping that creep Cedric from ruining Elyon's happiness," said Cornelia, "She's been through a lot of pain and hardship, and she deserves so much. I refuse to stand by and let some slimy shape shifter, a green-haired slut and a tacky business person get away with ruining Elyon's happiness! So you, Chazz Princeton, are going to help us get those crystals back, or else!!"

Chazz was about to retort with 'Or else what?', but Addicus stopped him from making such a mistake. "Dude," said Addicus, "Don't argue with her, it's not worth getting your head bitten off."

"Oh all right," said Chazz in a reluctant tone, "I'll help, this time."

"Sweet!" said Jaden, "Everyone, hold out your decks," Syrus, Hassleberry, Addicus, Alexis and Chazz took their decks form their Duel Disks and held them in a circle. Jaden then held out his deck in one hand, while he held up the Osiris Medallion in the other.

"Wait a second, Jaden," said Alexis, "I know that we've been through a lot, what with The Shadow Riders, The Sacred Beasts, and that whole fiasco with The Society of Light, but are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Lexi," said Addicus, "If there's one thing you should know about Jaden by now, is that he barely knows what he's doing half the time."

"You better believe it!" said Syrus.

Outside Elyon, Dylan, Beck and Cal had chased Cedric and the two demons to a large wall that marked the boundary of the palace grounds, said wall happened to be twenty feet high and over ten feet thick. Elyon, Dylan and his cousins had forced Cedric and the demons into a corner of the wall.

"You've got nowhere to run, Cedric," said Elyon in a determined tone, "Give back the crystals, and I might just let you live to see the sun come up tomorrow."

"A tempting offer," said Cedric, "But I must decline."

"The Rainbow Crystals now belong to The God Hand," said Lacerta, "And nothing you do can stop us form delivering The Master's property."

"God Hand?" asked Elyon, "I thought they were destroyed!"

"Only Two of The Five were destroyed," said Salavine, "Lord Femto and Lady Slan met their demise from the blade of The Black Swordsman."

"We shall deal with that one-armed fool in due time," said Lacerta, "His days of running from destiny are numbered."

"I don't know what The God Hand have planed for The Rainbow Crystals," said Cal, "But it can't be good. It's my duty as a mage to stop you demons."

"Speaking of numbers," said Beck as she took up a fighting stance with her swords, "It's four against three."

"Wrong, human," said Salavine, "It's more like five against four!"

Elyon looked behind her to see two more demons had appeared.

"It appears that the young humans need a lesson in humility," said Findo Trask, "An another in arithmetic."

"Allow me the honor of educating the fools," growled The Obliterator.

"In due time, my armored friend," said the demon wizard, "But it is customary for the eldest to go first!" With that he aimed his staff at Elyon and shot a dark green ball of dark magic at her.

Elyon didn't even have time to blink as the green sphere raced towards her, yet it just fizzled out as Beck jumped in front of her, shielding Elyon from the blast.

"Impossible!!" exclaimed Findo Trask, "That blast should have vaporized you!!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, demon," said Beck, "But magic doesn't work on me."

"Then it is fortunate that I do not use magic!" exclaimed The Obliterator. The armored demon then charged at Beck, his axe raised for an easy kill. The demon swung the axe down, expecting to slice through his prey, yet hit only air as Beck sidestepped. She then slashed her swords at The Obliterator's left side, yet her blades barely made a scratch in the demon's thick armor.

The Obliterator then swung his axe again at Beck, this time at her legs. She jumped over the lethal blade, then jabbed with her swords at the demon's midsection, yet again her swords failed to penetrate the armor.

Beck used her left sword to parry the demon's next swing of his axe, while attempting to pierce one of the joint plates of the armor. The Obliterator moved back slightly to avoid the sword point. The armored demon then tried to knock Beck down with the long handle of his axe, but Beck parried the blow.

The fight between Beck and The Obliterator was so intense, that Elyon, Dylan and Cal had forgotten about Cedric and the other demons. Even the enemy was entranced by the battle, that is, until Cedric noticed that Elyon's attention was diverted. But before the shape shifter could exploit the opportunity, Lacerta restrained him, "Not yet," he said, "I want to see who wins."

At this time, Beck and The Obliterator had their weapons locked against each other, each warrior straining to push the other back. "For a demon," said Beck as she struggled to keep the axe from slicing into her neck, "You have qualities I can appreciate. It's a pity you're such a blood-soaked monster."

"And you are a highly skilled sword master, for a human," said The Obliterator, "I shall enjoy extinguishing your life!" With that the armored demon shoved extra hard and forced Beck off balance. She fell to the ground, dropping her swords.

"You should be proud," said The Obliterator, "No mere human has lasted as long against me as you did. I shall grant you a warrior's death!" He raised his axe for the killing blow and brought it down.

Yet the axe failed to make contact with Beck, for something had caught the blade, something large, human shaped and made of stone.

"Beck!!" shouted Cal as he rushed forward to grab his sister out of the way.

"I'm fine," said Beck as she retrieved her swords, "But what the hell is that thing?"

"That," said Jaden as he, Will and the others caught up with Elyon and her group, "Is an old friend of mine."

Elemental Hero Clayman

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior

Level: 4

Attack: 800

Defense: 2000

"Good work Clayman," said Jaden. He then drew another card from his deck, "And now, here comes Elemental Hero Sparkman!!" In front of Jaden appeared a humanoid monster in a blue and gold suit that radiated with electricity.

Elemental Hero Sparkman

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1400

"Sparkman!!" exclaimed Jaden "Attack!!" His monster then aimed a high kick at The Obliterator, sending the armored demon crashing several yards away.

"Interesting," said Findo Trask, "The boy has the power to summon Monster Spirits. He truly is The Chosen Duelist."

"You think that's impressive," said Addicus, "Wait until you see what the rest of us can do!" He drew from his deck two cards, "Come forth! Masked Dragon and Luster Dragon!!" With that two dragons appeared in front of Addicus, the first was covered with grayish white scales with red scales on it's neck and chest, the second appeared to be made of blue stone that shone in the sunlight.

Masked Dragon

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dragon/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1100

Luster Dragon

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon

Level: 4

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1600

Hassleberry already had out Hyper Hammerhead and Sabersaurus, while Syrus had called forth Steamroyd, Gyroid and Drillroid.

Alexis, who as stated earlier prefers female-warrior cards, had decided to 'one-up' the boys by summoning her strongest monster, a cross between a ballet dancer and an ice skater, with exceptionally long blue hair and a red, white and purple leotard.

Blade Skater

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Level: 7

Attack: 2100

Defense: 800

Chazz, in his usual obnoxious state, decided to do one better. His monster was a large insect-like creature with spikes adorning it's back and a head full of razor-sharp teeth.

Infernal Incinerator

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Fiend/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2800

Defense: 1800

"What do you 'noobs' think of me now?" Chazz asked smugly.

"Just like you, Chazz," said Alexis, "Always going for brute force."

"The one in the black coat," said Lacerta to his fellow demons, "I sense much darkness in him. Perhaps he can be persuaded to assist our cause."

"Unlikely," said Findo Trask, "True, the boy has much anger in his heart, mostly form a deep desire to prove himself among his peers. Yet I sense someone else's taint on his mind. The boy has recently been manipulated, yet he recovered from the experience, making him stronger. I feel that this boy would never willingly join us. In fact, none of these children before us would convert to our cause."

"That may be so," said Salavine, "But that doesn't mean we cannot have fun with them." The female demon then set her evil eyes on Alexis, who was currently arguing with Chazz. "Yes, I believe I shall play with the pretty one."

"Since you've picked out your target," said Findo Trask, "Allow me to 'get the ball rolling.'" He then raised his staff, then directed his voice towards our heroes, "If you humans are done talking among yourselves, I believe there is a battle to be fought." He tapped his staff on the ground three times. Within seconds no less than four-dozen lesser demons of various shapes and sized had appeared.

"Well this is unexpected," said Cornelia in a sarcastic tone, "For once I'd like to fight an enemy who doesn't have an army of monsters."

"You got that right," said Hay Lin.

"Enough talk!!" shouted The Obliterator, who had recovered from Sparkman's attack, "The next human who speaks loses their head!!"

"Bring it, chrome dome!!" shouted Beck. She rushed at the armored demon, their blades clashing and producing sparks.

The battle that followed was typical for The Guardians and their friends. Will blasted with her blue lightning, Irma attacked with water blasts, Taranee with her fireballs, Cornelia with a combination of small earthquakes and vines, and Hay Lin launched a couple tornadoes.

Matt, Caleb and the boys attacked with their weapons, while Elyon and Dylan launched several bolts of white magic. Cal used a variety of magical spells, while slashing with his rapier.

As for Jaden and his fellow Duelists, they commanded their monsters to attack the demons. Said monsters slashed, bit, clawed and blasted several of the lesser demons.

Right in the middle of the battle, it happened. Alexis was directing Blade Skater to slice the head off of one of the lesser demons, when Salavine appeared in front of her.

"Youth is so wasted on the young," said the female demon, "I think I'll take it from you. Prepare to become a dried up crone!"

"Dry up this!!" exclaimed Alexis. She then delivered a hard kick to Salavine's face, breaking the demon's nose.

"Oh!! You dirty little whore!!" shouted the demon, blood flowing from her assaulted nose, "You'll pay for that!!" Salavine then charged up a sphere of dark energy the size of a baseball, "Enjoy spending the rest of your natural life in a living nightmare!!" The demon threw the ball of dark energy at Alexis, which was absorbed into her head. She suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Alexis!!" shouted Addicus. He ran over to his sister, only to find that Alexis was unharmed, physically that is. She was unmarked, yet her eyes were closed. "Alexis," said Addicus, "Alexis! What's wrong!? Why won't you say anything!?!"

"She can't here you, boy," said Salavine in a gloating tone, "She's in the darkness. I've trapped your beloved sister in an endless nightmare." The demon then smiled, yet her face remained cold and uncaring, "Forget her, boy, she is beyond all help. But come see me when the universe has succumbed to blissful chaos, you might just benefit from my personal attentions." The demon then giggled like the lunatic she is, then vanished.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Will and everyone else had vanquished the lesser demons, and were now focusing on Cedric and the other upper-level demons. Elyon, Dylan and Cal were contending with Findo Trask. Despite their best efforts, the demon wizard easily blocked the spells cast by the three young magic users. He looked rather bored.

Meanwhile, Irma, Hay Lin, Eric, Martin, Jaden, and Syrus (And the monsters they summoned) had Lacerta cornered, while Taranee, Nigel, Will, Matt and Chazz helped contain The Obliterator, while Beck searched for a weakness in the demon's armor.

Caleb was staring down Cedric, while Cornelia, Hassleberry and his dinosaur monsters circled, waiting for an opening.

"When are you going to get it through your scaly head, Cedric?" asked Caleb, "You can't beat us. Your kind never wins."

"Soon enough," hissed Cedric, "My kind will be the only kind left, Rebel! Your time in this existence is just about over, you and your entire pathetic race of humans!!"

"That's what you think!!" exclaimed Hassleberry, "Hyper Hammerhead! Sabersaurus! Attack!!" His two dinosaurs latched onto Cedric's tail, their powerful jaws bighting deep. The shape shifter howled in both rage and pain, then began thrashing about in an attempt to rid himself of the agonizing jaws of the two dinosaurs.

Irma and her group weren't faring so well, for Lacerta had destroyed two of Syrus's monster and had knocked Eric unconscious with various jinxes and curses. Jaden had combined Clayman and Sparkman, in order to form…

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1500

Yet this new monster hadn't made much of a difference, for Lacerta merely tripped the huge warrior creature.

Over with Will's group, The Obliterator had Matt knocked down with a broken arm, and had destroyed Chazz's monster with just a swing of his axe.

Back over with Cedric, the scaly shape shifter had slammed both of Hassleberry's dinosaurs into nearby trees, destroying them. "This is getting tedious," said Cedric, "I suggest we take our leave."

"I agree," said Findo Trask, "These pathetic humans bore me."

"Besides," said Lacerta, "Salavine has already departed, why are we still here? We have what we came for." With that he, Cedric and the demon wizard disappeared into dark Portals, leaving only The Obliterator to say a few final words.

"This is not over, human," said the armored demon as he glared at Beck, "We shall finish our battle another time, in which you shall die!" With that he vanished into his own Portal.

"F#ck$ng demon creeps!!" spat Cal, "They got away with the crystals!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, dipstick!" snapped Beck as she sheathed her swords.

As Will used The Heart of Candracar to help heal those wounded, Jaden found himself confronted by his fellow Duelists. "Jaden," said Hassleberry, "when that snake man, thing, whatever," said Hassleberry, "When it destroyed my dinosaurs, I felt a serious drain on my energy."

"I felt it to," said Syrus.

"Same here," said Chazz, "Care to explain that?"

"Well," said Jaden reluctantly, "It's like a Shadow Game; when your monsters are destroyed, instead of losing Life Points, you lose a small part of your life energy."

"And if we were to lose all of our life energy," said Syrus, "We'd die?"

"I guess so," said Jaden.

"You mean we've been playing a Shadow Game just now?!" snapped Chazz, "Are you nuts!?!"

"I think you've got bigger problems than Shadow Games," said Cornelia. Everyone's gaze was then directed to Addicus, who was holding an unresponsive Alexis.

"Jaden!" said Addicus in a tone that matched his face, a look of deep depression and fear, "Alexis won't wake up! My sister won't wake up!!"

The end of chapter 6. Next chapter our heroes try to figure out why all this happened. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Legend of the Rainbow Dragon

Last time the engagement ceremony between Elyon and Dylan was interrupted by Cedric and his demon allies. The baddies stole the seven Rainbow Crystals, the focal point of the religion of Ajalon. During the battle to recover the crystals, the female demon Salavine put a curse of some sort on Alexis. On with the show!!

Chapter 7: Legend of The Rainbow Dragon

The mood was not a bright one at the palace, half an hour later. Everyone was feeling rather down as a result of their failure to prevent the demons from escaping with the Rainbow Crystals, especially Elyon and Dylan.

"That bastard, Cedric!" said Elyon, "He knew just how to hurt me, he always knows! I swear, before this conflict is resolved, I'll personally kill that scaly bastard! And this time, I'll be sure that he's dead."

"We'll kill him both, Elyon," said Dylan, "That monster and his demon collaborators have insulted my people by stealing The Rainbow Crystals. My mother is in such a depression over what happened, it's a miracle she hasn't tried to kill herself yet."

"You can't be serious," said Irma, "Your mom is that much upset?"

"'Upset' doesn't even begin to describe what my mother is going through," said Dylan, "She's very adamant about her faith; she sees the theft of The Rainbow Crystals as a sign of the end times."

"Now that's just plain stupid," said Cornelia, "I mean, what's the big deal? How can those crystals lead to the end of the world?"

"I want to know what the demons want with the crystals," said Taranee.

"Something to do with The God Hand," said Elyon, "Cedric said that he works for them now."

"The God Hand," said Will, "I knew we hadn't heard the last of them. This just went from bad to worse."

"But we defeated The God Han before," said Hay Lin, "I'm sure we can stop whatever they're planning."

"Who cares what the demons are up to," said Addicus in a really down tone, "What about my sister? She won't wake up! That she-bitch did something to Alexis!"

"Cal is examining your sister as we speak," said Beck, "As well as several of the best Healers and curse experts on the planet. They'll figure out what's wrong with Alexis soon enough."

"I hope so," said Addicus, "Alexis is the only family I have. Our parents died a few years ago, so it's just been Lexi and me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"You won't lose your sister," said Elyon, "That I promise. We'll find a way to wake her up, somehow."

"Of course we'll find a way," said Jaden, "I mean, it wouldn't be the same without Alexis. She's part of the team. Everything's gonna work out, Addicus, trust me."

Will couldn't help but smile at her cousin's hopefulness and confidence. She too hoped that everything would work out for Addicus and his sister.

"But until then," said Dylan, "I think I know what the demons are planning. Will, you and your friends have fought The God Hand before, haven't you?"

"We fought their minions and acolytes," said Will, "That was the easy part. When we went up against The God Hand themselves, we were nearly killed."

"But you did defeat them."

"Guts defeated them," said Matt, "Or at least two of them."

"So there's still three out there," said Dylan, "No wonder they need the crystals to break free."

"What 'choo talking 'bout, Dylan?" Nigel asked.

"Well," said Dylan, "It's part of the legend of the Rainbow Dragon, the creature who helped the people of Ajalon all those many years ago. A lot has been lost to time, but I'll tell what I know…

_Long ago, when the first humans came to Ajalon, the brave colonists found their new home overrun with demons. The first few settlements that humankind dared to build on the untamed planet were soon annihilated by the seemingly endless hordes of fell creatures. It began to look that Ajalon was a lost cause for humans, a hopeless dream for fools._

_Yet more than a few dared to dream that foolish dream. Over time humanity gained first one, then another toehold, then another against the demons. These small islands of logic and reason soon began to grow and spread throughout the planet, driving the demons into the shadows._

_Yet even these new victories weren't meant to last. The demons, sensing that their domination over the world was threatened, began to mass into larger and larger forces. These new dark armies threatened to extinguish the light of civilization on Ajalon forever._

_Then came bold Hadrian Wallace, a prominent soldier among his community. While preparing for his next battle against the demons, Hadrian wandered into a nearby cave. There he discovered seven pristine crystals, each a color of the rainbow. What was even more surprising was that within each crystal, was the spirit of a monster. Yet these monsters represented the embodiment of good, rather than the pure evil of the demons. The seven monster spirits, whom referred themselves as Crystal Beasts, was as different as their crystals. They were:_

_Ruby Carbuncle_

_Amber Mammoth_

_Topaz Tiger_

_Emerald Tortoise_

_Cobalt Eagle_

_Sapphire Pegasus_

_Amethyst Cat_

_The seven Crystal Beasts told Hadrian that they were sent by the forces of light to combat the demon hordes, and combat the demons they did. The Crystal Beasts each possessed unique powers that the demons were helpless against. The combined human forces won battle after battle. Once again the free people of Ajalon dared to hope, dared to dream of a bright future._

_Then one day the demons began to gather together to form a vast host, an army of darkness whose only purpose was to wipe out humanity on Ajalon forever. Having been unofficially made their leader, Hadrian Wallace lead his people out to face the dark host. The battle that followed was the worse Ajalon had ever seen. Even with the Crystal Beasts on their side, the forces of man were hard pressed, just to hold their ground._

_The battle raged for six hours without pause, neither side giving quarter or expecting it for the enemy. Then for no apparent reason, the demons just stopped fighting. Their ranks parted, revealing five specific demons of nearly inconceivable strength. These five demons declare themselves to be living gods; that if the humans of Ajalon were to bend knee and worship them, the humans would be spared._

_Brave Hadrian spoke against the demons, saying to his people that 'It is better to lose one's life in the battle against evil, than to live without a soul.'_

_Annoyed at Hadrian's boldness, the five lead demons fell on him, snuffing out his life before he had a chance to defend himself. The demons had hoped that the death of the human leader would cause their enemies to lose heart; they were wrong. Outraged at Hadrian's sudden death, the forces of man rallied and attacked. They fought with sword, axe, spear, bow and arrow, an even with bare hands._

_Yet this new fortification failed to defeat the demons, their numbers were so vast. But then, just when it seemed that the demons would overwhelm the human army, a miracle occurred. The seven Crystal Beasts combined their remaining energies and merged into a new creature; The Rainbow Dragon, a monster spirit of nearly inexhaustible strength and power._

_Fortified by the strength and conviction of The Rainbow Dragon, the human forces rallied and broke the initiative of the demon host, destroying nearly all of the fell creatures, until only the five lead demons remained._

_Seeing that the fight was lost, the lead demons created a rift of darkness that threatened not only to destroy Alajon, not only this universe, but threatened to cover all of existence in chaos._

_It was then that The Rainbow Dragon made the ultimate sacrifice. He used his own body to seal the rift of darkness. As a result, the five lead demons were also sealed away into their own rift._

The people of Ajalon mourned the loss of their leader and The Rainbow Dragon, but there was some happiness that day. The seven Crystal Beasts reappeared briefly, saying that should the demons ever return, they shall also return. The Crystal Beasts then disappeared, and in their place they left the seven crystals from which they came; The Rainbow Crystals.

"This was well over 4,500 years ago," said Dylan, "And my people have taken care of the Rainbow Crystals ever since, until now that is."

"That's a great story," said an impressed Hay Lin, "It'd make a great movie, or at least a good manga."

"But it doesn't tell us why the demons stole the crystals," said Caleb.

"I'm getting to that," said Dylan, "It is my belief, that the five lead demons told in the story, they were the original God Hand. It is said, by those who study demons, that The God Hand are bound to worlds that their acolytes have already corrupted, that they cannot enter free worlds, except through dreams."

"I think I know where you're going," said Taranee, "if The God Hand wish to escape from their entrapment, then they most likely believe that what caused their imprisonment is the key to their escape."

"You're saying that the demons are going to use the Rainbow Crystals to free The God Hand?" asked Martin, "If they're allowed free reign throughout time and space…"

"Then all of reality would succumb to darkness and chaos," said Will, "We've got to stop them!"

"Hold on a second," said Chazz, "Nobody said anything about fighting mega-demons or whatever the are. I mean, I thought we were only here for an engagement ceremony. Pardon me, but this is a little too much."

"Nobody is forcing you to fight!" said Cornelia in an annoyed tone, "In fact, nobody is making you stay here at all."

"She's right," said Will, "Jaden, this really isn't your fight. You and your friends are free to go home any time you want, but I suggest you leave now before you get involved any further."

"Are you kidding?" asked Jaden, "I'm having a blast! Traveling to other worlds, fighting demons and helping you and your friends learn how to Duel, I mean, I'm having the time of my life."

"That's Jaden for you," said Syrus, "Hardly anything fazes him."

"We're all glad you're having a good time, Jaden," said Addicus, "But what about my sister?"

"We won't know what's wrong with Alexis until Cal gets back," said Beck, "So just sit and spin!" Addicus didn't have long to wait, for Cal came into the room about ten seconds later. The young Red Mage had a solemn look on his face

"Well, it's about time," said Beck, "What kept you?"

"Don't start with me, Rebecca Stephanie Voltier," said Cal in a serious tone that matched his face, "I'm not in the mood for any bull sh$t!"

"It must be serious for you to use Beck's full name," Dylan said to Elyon.

"Please," said Addicus, "Tell me, what's wrong with my sister?"

"Your sister has been examined by the best physicians and magic experts on the planet," said Cal, "Physically there's nothing wrong with her. The problem is in her head, Alexis is trapped in some unknown form of enchanted sleep."

"I figured that as much," said Addicus, "So how do we wake her up?"

"We could get Jaden to kiss her," said Irma, "Like in 'Sleeping Beauty.'"

"What!?" asked Jaden.

"Never!!" shouted Chazz, "If anyone's going to kiss Alexis, it shall be me! Her one true love!!"

"In what dimension are you talking about?!" asked Syrus.

"What is he talking about?" asked Cornelia, "Is he really in love with Alexis?"

"Naw," said Hassleberry, "It's just a dumb crush that Addicus once encouraged that one time."

"An act I tend to regret at times like this," said Addicus, "Nobody is kissing my sister, unless absolutely necessary."

"That's not the case here," said Cal, "I'm afraid that the only way to wake Alexis up is to destroy the demon who put her in this situation."

"That female demon," said Addicus in a dark tone, "She's the one who did this to Alexis!"

"Okay, we know how to save Alexis," said Syrus, "but how do we find the demons? They could be anywhere."

"That's where I come in," said Will. She then held The Heart of Candracar by it's string. Will then focused her mind on the image of the seven Rainbow Crystals, while scrying for their presence through time and space.

"This may take a while," Taranee said to Dylan, "Scrying isn't an exact art."

"Just great," said Chazz, "More waiting."

"This guy is really starting to bug me," Cornelia said to Caleb.

Addicus meanwhile had left to go see his sister. Alexis was in another part of the palace. At first glance she appeared to be sleeping comfortably. Yet Addicus knew that his sister was in a terrible situation, trapped in a cursed sleep.

"Everything's going to be alright, Lexi," he said as he held her unresponsive hand, "I'm going to get the demon bitch that did this to you, then we can go back to Duel Academy, together."

It was then that something that Addicus thought was long gone had reemerged, something dark.

Meanwhile…

"This is what your masters desire?" Cedric asked as he examined the red Rainbow Crystal, "What possible use could these trinkets be to The God Hand?"

"These 'trinkets' as you call them," said Findo Trask, "Are what shall allow The God Hand free access to all the untainted worlds they have yet to subvert. And don't play with them!" He snatched the crystal out of Cedric's hand, "They're useless to us if they're broken."

"They're also useless to us in their present state," said Salavine, "Unless they're corrupted properly, assuming you have what it takes, wizard."

"You dare doubt my abilities, wench!?!" snapped Findo Trask, "I can have you on your knees in complete submission with just a snap of my fingers! Totally obedient to my every command!"

"Promises, promises," taunted the female demon, "Just taint the damn things already."

"I must agree with my highly attractive comrade," said Lacerta, "The sooner The God Hand is free, the sooner The Masters choose whom among us shall join their ranks, and by 'one of us,' I refer to myself, of course."

"Why would The Masters choose a pathetic weakling to stand at their side?" asked The Obliterator, "I am the superior candidate."

"You think you're better than me!?" Lacerta asked, "I have subverted countless humans to our side, whereas you only kill with that oversized hatchet of yours!"

"Enough!!" exclaimed Cedric, "This petty arguing is getting us nowhere. The God Hand shall choose whomever they wish as their newest member. However, until then, we must carry out the task granted to us. Wizard, when shall the Rainbow Crystals be properly corrupted?"

"The crystals contain ancient and powerful Light magic," said Findo Trask, "It won't be a simple act to taint them. I shall need at least an hour."

"Then while our wizardly friend subverts the crystals," said Cedric, "I suggest that the rest of us prepare for the inevitable arrival of The Guardians and their friends. They will most likely attempt to recover the crystals."

"You are certain they will come?" asked Salavine.

"As certain as time itself," said Cedric.

Meanwhile…

"I know where the demons took the crystals," said Will, "They're still on Ajalon, but somewhere away from civilization. I need a map."

She then used a map provided by Dylan to pinpoint where she located the crystals, in an isolated valley on the other side of the planet.

"They never left," said Cal, "There's still hope, there's still time."

"Time for what?" asked Matt.

"Never mind," said Cal, "Let's go already!!"

The end of chapter 7. Next chapter our heroes attempt to recover the Rainbow Crystals from the demons. Will they succeed? Or will The Rainbow Crystals be forever corrupted and The God Hand set free? Reviews shall be rewarded with cake and pie. Se you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Ritual

Last time our heroes contemplated as to why Cedric and his demon allies stole The Rainbow Crystals. It was assumed that the demons would use the crystals in an attempt to free The God Hand. Meanwhile we learned that Alexis was put in a cursed sleep, and that the only way to wake her up is to kill the demon that cursed her, the female demon Salavine. Will then located where the demons had taken the crystals. On with the show!

Chapter 8: Dark Ritual

Using their combined powers, Will and her fellow Guardians managed to teleport the boys, Jaden and his crew, along with Elyon, Dylan, Beck and Cal, to where Will had scryed the location of Cedric and his demon allies, as well as the seven Rainbow Crystals. Our heroes found themselves on the rim of a large, circular valley, at least fourteen miles in diameter. Behind them was sparse vegetation and a lot of sand and rock. From the edge of the valley downward was nothing but sand and rock.

"What is this place?" Cornelia asked.

"I'll be a monkey's bare-assed uncle," said Dylan, "This valley is where many archeologists and historians say the final battle against the demons took place. This is where The Rainbow Dragon sealed The God Hand away."

"No wonder Cedric and his new friends came here," said Elyon, "This is just like him; defiling a sacred place for his own benefit."

"Speaking of old scale-face," said Irma, "Where is he?"

"He's down there!" said Hay Lin, "Right in the middle of the valley, surrounded by lots and lots of demons no less." Indeed the valley floor was littered with well over two hundred lesser demons, with Cedric and his four allies in the middle.

"They haven't noticed us yet," said Dylan, "And if we keep quiet, they won't here us. We've got surprise on our side today."

"The demon wizard has the crystals," said Beck as she scanned the valley floor with a pair of binoculars, "He has all seven on some sort of makeshift altar."

"Let me see," said Chazz rudely. He reached for Beck's binoculars, but she held them away from him.

"Say 'please,' you discourteous animal!" snapped Beck.

"I happen to be filthy rich back home," said Chazz, "I never have to say 'please!'" He then tried to grab the field glasses again, but his movement knocked several small rocks down the valley slope, causing a small, but noticeable landslide.

"So much for surprise working with us," said Dylan.

"Private Princeton!!" snapped Hassleberry, "You just gave away our position! I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna stomp your guts!!"

"I'll stomp both your guts if you don't keep quiet!" hissed Cornelia, "Honestly, boys!"

"Doesn't matter," said Cal, "They've seen us."

Down on the valley floor the lesser demons were whipping themselves into a frenzy, while Cedric and allies were staring up at the valley rim.

"They are here," said Cedric, "As expected."

"Are you sure it's The Guardians?" asked Lacerta, "Those rocks could have fallen lose by themselves."

"It is the humans," said The Obliterator as he hefted his axe, "That girl whom thought she could stand against me is up there. I shall vivisect her!!"

"You do that, my armored comrade," said Findo Trask as he stood before the makeshift altar, "Just don't let her near me. That goes for all of you. Keep our enemies occupied and away from me for the next twenty minutes. The corruption of these crystals shall require my complete attention. If I'm interrupted at any point, I shall be forced to start over, and I hate repeating myself."

"Whatever floats your boat," said Lacerta.

"Indeed," said Cedric. He then morphed into his serpent form, "We'll keep The Guardians and their pathetic friends occupied!"

"I'm gonna finish what that armored demon started," said Beck eagerly as she drew her swords.

"Do whatever you want," said Addicus, "Just leave the female demon to me." He then drew three cards from his Duel Disk. He then called forth Luster Dragon, Masked Dragon, and a new dragon, this one appeared to be made from a living diamond, with amber claws and horns.

Hyozanryu

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon

Level: 7

Attack: 2100

Defense: 2800

Syrus already had his machine monsters out, while Hassleberry had his dinosaurs, including a new one. This dinosaur looked to be an Alaosaurus, with black scales and red stripes. It had large spikes down it's back, three claws on each appendage, and an axe-like blade atop its head.

Destroyersaurus

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1100

Jaden had already fused Clayman and Sparkman to form Thunder Giant, then summoned more Fusion monsters. "I use Polymerization to combine Avian and Burstinatrix, to summon an old friend of mine!"

Elemental Hero Avian

Attribute: WIND

Type: Warrior

Level: 3

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1000

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Warrior

Level: 3

Attack: 1200

Defense: 800

The combined monster was a green and red warrior with one white wing. Its right arm was in the shape of a red dragon, and it also had a long serpentine tail.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman

Attribute: WIND  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2100

Defense: 1200

"And for good measure," said Jaden, "I'll use another Polymerization, to fuse another Burstinatrix with another Clayman, to make Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!!" The summoned monster was a huge female warrior in bulky brown and dull yellow armor. In her right hand was a large, multi-chambered cannon, and in the left hand was a large red shield with a yellow lining.

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2000

Defense: 2500

Chazz, in his usual arrogance, had decided to go for quantity rather than quality. He had five monsters summoned, each one made of a metallic substance. The First was a yellow and greenish-blue tiger with jet-like wings. The second was a blue, twin-engine energy catapult. The third was a blue and yellow robot with twin laser cannons on its shoulders. The fourth was a red dragon, and the fifth was a yellow and green tank.

V-Tiger Jet

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1800

W-Wing Catapult

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Union

Level: 4

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1500

X-Head Cannon

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine

Level: 4

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1500

Y-Dragon Head

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Union

Level: 4

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1600

Z-Metal Tank

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Union

Level: 4

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1300

"I think we've got an effective force at hand," said Hassleberry, "Those demons don't stand a chance."

"Don't count your cards before you take them out of the booster packs," said Irma, "Oh, that's a good one! I should write that down!"

"Do it later," said Will as she held up The Heart of Candracar, "Guardians Unite!!"

"Cedric!!" shouted Elyon as Will and her friends transformed, "Give back the crystals and I'll spare your life!!"

"You're too late, Elyon!!" Exclaimed Cedric, "In a few minutes The Rainbow Crystals shall be forever tainted! The God Hand shall be set free, and you and your pathetic friends shall suffer my revenge!!"

"The only revenge to be had today, worm," said Dylan, "Is on what you did to my people!" He then raised both hands straight up, "White Lightning! Heaven to Earth!! NOW!!!" Out of the clear sky came three bolts of intense bright lightning, which struck the ranks of lesser demons, destroying at least fifteen and damaging another twenty.

"That was so cool!!" exclaimed an amazed Elyon, "You've got to teach me that!"

"By the time we're married," said Dylan, "I'll tell you all my secrets."

"First thing's first," said Cal, "Get the crystals back and kill the demons."

"Or the other way around," said Beck, "That works for me."

"It doesn't really matter," said Caleb, "They're coming to us." Indeed the remaining lesser demons had started up the slope of the valley towards our heroes. With that Will and her fellow Guardians took to the air, while Elyon, Dylan and everyone else on the ground headed down the slope. They meet the demons halfway to the bottom.

It was about two minutes into the battle, when Eric found himself face to face with the Salavine. He hefted his spear at the female demon, "Don't move, demon!" he shouted, "You've got a lot to answer for!!"

"Dear boy," said Salavine in a tone that sounded like she didn't care that there was a razor sharp spear point at her throat, "Why are you fighting for these pathetic weaklings? Why have you sided with those doomed to die?"

"They're my friends," said Eric, "And don't try any funny business! I won't betray my friends." He then positioned the spear point so that it was barely an inch from impaling the demon.

"Friends?" said Salavine as she bated the spear away like it was a minor nuisance, "Don't make me laugh! You are so much better than those wretched Guardians. I sense more potential in you than you realize," She then began to step forward," I can help you tap into that potential."

"Stay back!!" exclaimed Eric as he hefted his spear again, "I'll ram this through your f#ck$ng head."

"You wouldn't hurt me, boy," said Salavine as she raised her hand towards Eric's face, lightly stroking him on the left cheek. That brief contact was enough for the female demon to flood Eric's brain with chaotic energy, confounding his sense of right and wrong.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked in a dull, emotionless tone, while his eyes glazed over.

"Destroy The Guardians," said Salavine in a more serious tone, "and I shall reward you greatly. I shall grant you your heart's darkest desire, your most desperate aspiration, your most secret fantasies."

It was then that a look of pure hate and rage dawned on Eric's face. He whirled around to see that Irma and Taranee were hovering just off the ground, each blasting away at several lesser demons in their individual manners.

"DIE! GUARDIANS!!" shouted Eric as he rushed at Irma, his spear aimed to stab the Water Guardian in the back. Fortunately for Irma, she heard Eric coming and managed to dodge he looming spear point.

"What's wrong with you, Eric!?!" shouted Irma as she dodged his repeated spear thrusts, "Have you gone completely sideways!?!!"

"MUST DESROY GUARDIANS!" exclaimed Eric as he continued to try and spear Irma, "MUST CLAIM REWRD!"

"He's under the control of the female demon!!" shouted Matt, "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious!!" said Irma while she flew out of range of Eric's spear.

"MUST DESROY GURDIANS!!" exclaimed Eric, "MUST CLAIM REWAD!! REWARD GOOD!!"

"We have so got to get him a girlfriend," said Nigel.

"Maybe," said Caleb, "But how do we snap him back to normal?"

"Don't worry," said Hay Lin, "I'm on it!" Using the superior speed granted by her Air powers, Hay Lin soon found herself directly behind Eric. She then placed her hands together, her fingers clasped together, except for the first two fingers, which were raised up. "Eric, I'm really sorry about this! Leaf Village Secret Finger Taijutsu Technique!!" Utilizing the Shinobi move taught to her by Naruto Uzumaki, Hay Lin jabbed Eric up the rear of his pants with her fingers, forcing him to jump nearly twenty feet into the air, "Sennin Goroshi!!!"

**Sennin Goroshi: A Thousand Years of Pain**

Eric landed hard facedown, the impact seeming to clear his head, his eyes returning to normal. "Oh! My head! My ass! What happened!?"

"You don't remember?" Nigel asked, "Dude, that she-bitch had you hook, line and sinker."

"It looks like the female demon is stronger than we thought she is," said Martin, "It would be unwise to underestimate the others."

"Beck sure isn't," said Taranee.

Several paces away, Beck and The Obliterator had locked blades again. "Give it up, human filth!" the armored demon snapped at Beck, "You can never defeat me!"

"Funny," said Beck as she strained to hold back the wicked edge of the demon's axe, "I was thinking almost the exact same thing!!" With that she pushed forward, nearly forcing The Obliterator off balance. The armored demon quickly regained his footing, but that one second of distraction was enough for Beck to swing her swords at the demon's head.

Yet Beck's blades failed to slice through the armor, barely scratching the metal plating. "Impudent girl!!" snapped The Obliterator, "You fail to realize that my defenses are perfect!!"

"No defense is perfect," said Beck, "I'll find your weakness, just you see!!" With that the two fighters lunged at each other again, neither one expecting mercy from the other, nor willing to give it.

Elsewhere on the Battlefield, Jaden had decided summon some reinforcements. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart! And, I equip him with the Spell card, Cyclone Boomerang, increasing his Attack by 500 points!!" The monster that appeared in front of Jaden was a huge, muscle-bound warrior with red tattoos across his body and a huge sword strapped to his back. In his hands appeared a huge boomerang.

Elemental Hero Wildheart

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1500, increased to 2000

Defense: 1600

"Next," said Jaden, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman, and equip him with the Spell Card Bubbleblaster, increasing his Attack by 800!" The monster that appeared was another warrior, but this one was decked out all in blue, with matching blue cape and boots, with two oxygen tanks strapped to his back. In his hands appeared a huge bazooka that was powered by water.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman

Attribute: WATER

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 800, increased to 1600

Defense: 1200

Meanwhile, Chazz decided to go for some extra firepower. He had V-Tiger Jet 'dock' with W-Wing Catapult. Then he had Y-Dragon Head land on top of Z-Metal Tank, then had X-Head Cannon lock onto Y-Dragon Head.

WV-Tiger Catapult

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2000

Defense: 2100

XYZ Dragon Cannon

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 2800

Defense: 2600

All in all, the lesser demons were soon dispatched, leaving Cedric and his comrades to face Elyon's wrath. "This is your last chance, Cedric!" exclaimed Elyon as she and the others surrounded the scaly shape shifter, Lacerta, Salavine and The Obliterator, who were covering for Findo Trask, "Give back the crystals!!"

"Come and get them, if you dare," taunted Cedric.

""Oh I dare, all right," said Elyon, but in truth she wasn't so sure of her self. The combined strain from both battles had seriously drained her magic for the day, as well as Dylan's. In fact, everyone was tired from the day's fighting, everyone except Addicus, who was running on both adrenaline and rage as he glared venomously at Salavine

"You!!" Addicus shouted at the female demon, "You're gonna pay for what you did to my sister!!"

"And just what is the little boy going to do to me to force me to compensate for the little trick I played on his oh-so-young-and-pretty sister? Well? Tell me."

"Nothing complicated," said Addicus, "I'm just going to kill you."

"Don't make me laugh!" exclaimed Salavine, "You couldn't kill a rat."

"I'll show you what I can do!!" Addicus shouted, "Hyozanryu! Masked Dragon! Luster Dragon! Kill!!" With that his three dragons attacked the female demon.

"Oh, please," said Salavine in a bored tone. She then shot three bolts of dark energy at the dragons, destroying them. Addicus suddenly collapsed from the rapid drain on his life energy.

"Addicus!" exclaimed Syrus, "You okay, bro?"

"I'll live," said Addicus grudgingly as he stood us, "Just let me at her!! I'll crush the breath from that she-bitch!!"

"Your threats are highly dubious, boy," said Lacerta, "It matters not, for the ritual is nearing its completion! Within seconds, The Rainbow Crystals shall be forever tainted, and The Rainbow of Light shall for all time be known as The Twilight Rainbow!!"

Will looked passed the demons to the makeshift altar, where the demon wizard continued his corrupting spell over the crystals, which had taken a much darker, more malevolent glow.

"Admit it, Guardians!!" shouted Cedric, "You've failed! Soon The God Hand shall be free, and all of reality shall be consumed by chaos!!"

"That'll be the day!!" exclaimed Will. She saw that she had a clear shot at Findo Trask, so she took it. Will aimed her hands at the demon wizard, drew a little extra power from The Heart of Candracar and shot a large bolt of blue lightning at him. Her aim was true, hitting the demon wizard square in the head and knocking him to the ground several feet away. Just like that, (insert finger snapping sound) the seven Rainbow Crystals regained their bright, positive glow.

"Nice shot!" said an impressed Cal.

"I was hoping to destroy the demon," said Will, "He's still alive." Indeed, the demon wizard was barely scratched.

"You wretched little whore!!" snapped Findo Trask as he got up, "You ruined my spell!! Now I have to start over! I hate repeating myself!!"

"Tough sh$t, demon," said Dylan as he and Elyon rushed over to the crystals.

"Are they alright?" Elyon asked.

"They're fine," said a relieved Dylan, "The spell didn't take hold, thank the gods."

"You humans think you've won!?" exclaimed the demon wizard, "You think you've achieved your so called 'happy ending!?' You couldn't be more wrong! Your troubles are just beginning!!" He slammed the end of his staff to the ground three times. Suddenly, the seven crystals shot out from Dylan's reach and hovered several feet in the air.

"If I cannot corrupt The Rainbow Crystals," said Findo Trask, "Then I can at least keep them out of your reach, Guardians! One way or another, The God Hand shall be set free!!" He slammed his staff one more time, summoning up seven small Portals, one for each crystal, which they went through and disappeared.

"Here me now, Guardians!!" exclaimed Findo Trask, "Life as you and your friends know it shall soon end! Make due with what little time you have left!" With that he, Cedric and the other demons vanished into another dark Portal.

"Well, this sucks," said Irma after several seconds of stunned silence.

"Tell me about it," said Caleb.

The end of chapter 8. Next chapter the race is on to find The Rainbow Crystals before it's too late. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Countdown to Doomsday

Last time our heroes tracked the demons to the other side of Ajalon, where Cedric and his allies were attempting to taint the Rainbow Crystals, the act of which would allow The God Hand to escape their dimensional prison. During the fight Will managed a clear shot at the demon wizard Findo Trask, who was in the process of corrupting the crystals. She stopped the demon wizard, but he countered by sending each crystal through a different Portal. On with the show!

Chapter 9: Countdown to Doomsday

"This definitely sucks," said Irma, "We got our buts kicked twice in one day."

Once again our heroes had returned to the palace at Rasengan, where they healed their wounds and brooded over what went wrong.

"I wouldn't say that last fight was a complete defeat," said Hassleberry, "I mean, we did prevent the demons from turning the Rainbow Crystals evil."

"But we didn't get them back," said Cal, "They've been separated, which makes things that much worse."

"How can it be worse?" Cornelia asked.

"The Rainbow Crystals weren't meant to be separated from each other," said Cal, "If they remain apart from each other for too long, their magic could die."

"Not to sound insensitive," said Taranee, "But why is that bad?"

"I'll tell you why it's so bad," said Dylan as he and Elyon came into the room, he had a look that said he recently learned something shocking, she looking like she had just been insulted. "The crystals are the source of the magic that keeps The God Hand imprisoned. If they remain separated for ten days, their power will weaken to the point where The God Hand can break free on their own."

"I didn't know that!" said a stunned Will, "How do you know that!?"

"My mother told me just now," said Dylan, "It is a secret passed down the family for over 4,000 years. My older brothers already know the secret, but I would have never been told if not for the current crisis. My mother is currently in her room, still crying her eyes out, still convinced that the end times are here."

"You know that that horrible, sadistic woman said to me?" Elyon asked in a highly irritated tone, "She blames me for what happened. She says the trouble started when I tried to take her precious Dylan from her. That's bull! Like it was my idea for Cedric to come back from the grave, team up with a bunch of super-powered demons and steal the Rainbow Crystals. That woman has got some balls to blame me for all this!"

"And you know what I said?" Dylan asked, "I told my mother that she has no right to insult the girl I love! How dare she blame Elyon for this atrocity!! I was all, 'You apologize right now, Mother!!' and she was, 'Never! She's the one responsible for allowing the Rainbow Crystals to be stolen!' and I was like 'Say you're sorry, Mother, or I'll never speak with you again!' and she was all, 'Never!!!'"

"Wow," said Hay Lin, "That must have sucked big time."

"You better believe it," said Dylan, "I won't stand by and let my mother insult Elyon. If all of reality is going to die, then at least I'll be with Elyon."

"Don't stick your head in the sand just yet," said Cornelia, "We have ten days to find all seven crystals. We can do it."

"You're forgetting Cedric and his demon cronies," said Caleb, "What are we going to do about them?"

"He's right," said Will, "They've been watching us all along, in fact, they're watching us right now! I can feel it!"

"Time to go to work!" said Cal eagerly. The gripped his staff and began chanting in a language none of our heroes could understand. The top of the staff glowed bright purple, not an evil purple but a happy shade of indigo. "There," said Cal, "Let's see them demons spy on us now."

Elsewhere, Cedric and his demon allies were indeed watching Will and the others through Cedric's crystal ball. Lacerta was currently holding the small globe, when suddenly the image became distorted, like a bad TV reception.

"What the f#ck!?!" exclaimed Lacerta as he shook the crystal ball, "What's with this thing!?"

"Gimmme, that," said Salavine. She grabbed the crystal from Lacerta and hit it with the palm of her hand. The image was still unclear and distorted. She hit the crystal ball again, only much harder this time.

"Stop it!" said Lacerta, "Hitting it won't do anything," he snatched the crystal ball back, "You got to shake it." He then shook the crystal as if it were a snow globe.

"Both of you stop it!!" snapped Findo Trask, "You're only making things worse," he took the crystal. The demon wizard then muttered a few demonic words while holding the crystal ball in his outstretched hand.

"If the viewing device is defective," said Cedric, "Simply get another one."

"This crystal ball is an obscenely rare item," said Findo Trask, "There is none else in the multiple universes that are as effective spying tools. I have neither the time, nor the patience to go looking for a substitute." He closed his eyes and focused his powers on the crystal, "Yes, I understand now. That young mage who was with The Guardians, he cast a jamming spell."

Meanwhile…

"A jamming spell?" Hay Lin asked.

"The spell I used will block their observations of us," Cal said, "It'll take that demon wizard a while to figure out what I did. Even after that, he'll have a hard time counteracting what I did, assuming that he's not as smart as it think he is. Then we'll be up a certain creek without a paddle."

"So what do we do now?" Syrus asked.

"We find the crystals, of course," Elyon said, "Will, work your magic."

"Already on it," said Will. She took out the Heart of Candracar and began scrying for the seven crystals, focusing first on the red one.

"Jaden," Elyon said, "It's still not too late for you and your friends to go home."

"Yeah," Imra said, "You think what happened today was insane, just wait until you're running though some weird world with some huge, weird creature trying to eat you for lunch. Not that that's going to happen, but things won't be much better."

"We're just saying, Jaden," said Caleb, "That if you and your friends want to quit, you still can."

"Are you kidding?" Jaden asked, "I've never given up on anything in my life, and I ain't planning to start now. You heard Dylan, we've got less then ten days to find all seven Rainbow Crystals before The God Hand breaks lose. I'm staying."

"I guess I'm staying too," Syrus said.

"Failure ain't an option!" Hassleberry said, "This soldier is carrying on until the situation is resolved!"

"What about you, Chazz?" Matt asked, "You still in?"

"Like I have a choice?" Chazz said, "The whole universe, everything, it's all going to be destroyed, unless we find those stupid crystals."

"Glad we can count on your enthusiastic support," Cornelia said sarcastically.

"Just back off, blondie!!" snapped Chazz.

"I'll back off," Cornelia said sternly, "When you start acting like a civil person, creep!!"

"Cool your barrels, troops!!" exclaimed Hassleberry, "Save it for the demons." He then looked at Addicus, "What say you, Private Rhodes?"

"My sister may never wake up again," Addicus said, "All because of the demons. I'm in this to the end."

"That's that then," Jaden said, "We're all staying in the fight. So, were are we going first?"

"That's what Will's trying to figure out," Matt said, "Just give her a minute or two."

Exactly ninety seconds later Will stood up, "I know what world the first Rainbow Crystal is on." She then prepared to make a fold.

"Will, wait," Elyon said, "Dylan, isn't there someone you wish to talk to before we leave?"

"I've nothing to say to my mother right now," Dylan said, "I'll talk to her when we come back with all seven crystals."

"And what if we don't get all seven?" Taranee asked, "Not to sound pessimistic, but this could be your last chance to talk to your mother."

"I said everything I wanted to say to my mother when she blindsided Elyon," said Dylan, "I'm good until we get back with all seven crystals, and we are going to find all seven."

"What about your father?" Hay Lin asked.

"I already said my goodbyes to my father," Dylan said, "I'm ready to do when everyone else is."

"Then let's go," said Will as she made a Fold.

"Uh, Cal," Taranee said, "Are you sure Cedric and the demons can't see us anymore?"

"Positive," Cal said, "They won't be using any scrying crystals any time soon on us." With that everyone followed Will through the Fold.

Meanwhile…

"Why rely in a scrying instrument," Findo Trask said, "When a simple tracking spell can suffice. We won't be able to get ahead of The Guardians, but we shall always be right behind them, waiting to strike."

"I can't wait!" Salavine squealed joyfully, "I'm going to enjoy tormenting that boy, the one whose sister I sent to the darkness. Before long, he'll be as chaotic as we are."

"Remind me again why we're trying to stop The Guardians from locating the Rainbow Crystals?" Lacerta asked, "They'll never find all seven in time."

"Be so kind, Cedric," said the demon wizard, "And explain to our thick friend here why."

"To underestimate The Guardians is to invite disaster," Cedric said, "Phobos underestimated them, as did Nerissa, and your late associates, Pai-Mey Matoya and The Dadga Khan. I confess, I too am guilty of underestimating our enemies, but never again. I intend to crush The Guardians once and for all, starting by sabotaging their attempts at reuniting all seven Rainbow Crystals."

"Well spoken, my shape shifting friend," Findo Trask said, "And now, let us be on our way. We have Guardians to destroy." With that the demon wizard formed a dark Portal, which he, Cedric and the other demons went through.

The end of chapter 9. Sorry this one was short; it's just how it turned out. I'll make the next one longer. Next chapter our heroes encounter some old friend in their search for the first Rainbow Crystal. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Red Reunion

Last time our heroes learned that they have ten days to recover all seven Rainbow crystals before the magic that keeps The God Hand contained fails and unleashes the demons upon all of reality. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

Chapter 10: Red Reunion

Will and the others emerged from the Fold onto a hilly expanse underneath a pale orange sky, a large orange sun was heading up towards noon.

"I've got a feeling," Irma said, "That this world grows a lot of oranges." Everyone groaned at Irma's joke.

"Let's just find that crystal so we can get out of here," Chazz said in his usual irritated tone.

"What's the matter, Chazz?" Cornelia in a teasing voice, "I thought you wanted to explore, to see strange new things."

"I never said anything like that!" snapped Chazz, "It's these morons that want to risk their necks saving the world and stuff." He pointed at Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and Addicus, "I'm just here because someone has to be here with all their marbles."

Several of our heroes, including Cornelia, Irma, Hassleberry and Jaden, were about to respond to Chazz's insults, when Will spoke first.

"As much as I hate to admit it, and really I do hate it, Chazz has a point. We need to find the Rainbow Crystals as soon as possible." She held up the Heart of Candracar, the pink crystal pointing a few degrees to the left of the rising sun, "It's this way."

"No offense, Will," Beck said as our heroes headed in the determined direction, "But how do you know which way to go?"

"I don't," said Will, "But the Heart of Candracar does."

"You're telling me that we're following directions from a piece of jewelry!" Chazz asked, "Am I the only one here who thinks that's just plain insane!"

"The Heart of Candracar isn't ordinary jewelry, Chazz," Cornelia said, "And if you haven't figured that out by now, well, you're an even bigger idiot than you look."

"I resemble that!" Chazz snapped.

"You sure do!" Cornelia retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone was surprised that it was Elyon who shouted. "I've had enough from both of you. There is so much at stake, and this feud that you're brewing isn't helping anyone. I don't expect you to be friends, but at least call a truce until the crisis is over. Now shake hands."

"Why should I?" Chazz asked.

"Why should I even touch him," muttered Cornelia.

"Because," Elyon said, her tone of voice darkening, "What was supposed to be a very happy occasion was ruined by that worm Cedric, and as a result, I'm in a very bad mood. Now, either shake hands, or I'll switch your hair."

Almost instantly, everyone's thoughts were filled with the image of Cornelia with Chazz's spiky black hair, while Chazz had Cornelia's golden locks. Nearly everyone found this quite funny, Irma, Martin and Syrus had to stifle a sudden burst of giggles.

The exception was Cornelia and Chazz. The idea of their hair magically switched was far less than appealing to them.

"Truce?" Cornelia said as she held out her hand.

"Truce," Chazz said as he shook her hand, "For now that is."

"At last we agree on something," Cornelia said as she wiped her hand on the ground, as if to scrape off the essence of Chazz. "Elyon, that was really low of you, I mean, threatening my hair, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm just going through some bad karma," Elyon said, "Nothing personal."

"None taken," Cornelia said, "But from now on, leave my hair alone."

"And such beautiful hair it is," Caleb said as he gave Cornelia a small hug.

"Glad you like it," Cornelia said as she ran her fingers through her locks, "I just had it done."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Chazz muttered.

"What did you say?" Cornelia asked in a threatening tone.

"He said nothing," said Addicus in a neutral tone, "Let's just go." And go they went, following Will, who was following the pull from The Heart of Candracar.

They emerged from the hills, only to find themselves on the edge of a large forest. Actually the edge of the woods was part of an outward curve of trees on their left, with a vast grassy plane to the right. A few miles ahead was a single mountain reaching up to the orange sky.

Taranee was the first to see a large mass of buildings a few hundred yards ahead. They looked to be mostly prefabricated houses and a few larger buildings. Hay Lin saw several people working on the metal framework of a new building. She pointed out the habitation to Will and the others.

Dylan had brought along two telescopes from home, so our heroes shared the spyglasses. "They look human," Caleb said before passing his telescope to Cornelia, "But I'm not sure I'd want to be taking any chances right now."

"I agree," Dylan said, "The last thing we need right now is to offend the locals. Will, you sure that the first Rainbow Crystal is straight ahead?"

"Positive," Will said, "Or so says the Heart of Candracar." Indeed the Heart was pointing towards the single mountain.

"We could try flanking the inhabitants," Hassleberry said, "But if we move to the right, they'd see us for sure. Our best bet is the left, using the trees as cover."

"We have no idea just how large those woods are," Matt said, "Even with The Heart guiding us, there's a good chance some of us could get lost. We'd waste too much time in there."

"We're wasting time just standing here," Eric said as he passed one of the spyglasses to Hay Lin, "I say we take the direct path."

"We'd also waste time explaining ourselves to the locals," said Beck, "For all we know they're all a bunch of cannibals."

"They don't look like cannibals to me," Hay Lin said as she focused the spyglass on the new construction, "They look friendly. In fact, some of them kind of look familiar." She then saw a girl who looked to be about 16 or 17 years old. She hand waist-length brown hair and pale orange eyes. On her right hand was a silver colored glove with a blue jewel set onto the back.

"I don't' believe it!" Hay Lin exclaimed happily, "Ashley!" She then ran towards the buildings. Ashley Cager, High Protector of her people and Keeper of the Heart of Nahani VII, looked to see Hay Lin running towards her.

"Hay Lin!" shouted Ashley. She rushed ahead, meeting Hay Lin about halfway. They embraced like long lost sisters.

"What are you doing here?" Hay Lin asked asked.

"I could the same of you," Ashley said.

It was then that Will and the others caught up with Hay Lin. They saw Ashley, there was much joy at the sight of their friend.

"We thought we'd never see you again, Ashely," Will said, "You and your people left Metamore after The Krawl were defeated."

"And this is where my people and I wound up," Ashley said, "The gods must surely have smiled on us, as to provide us with such a perfect world to start over on. But how did you find us? Something has happened, something terrible."

"You ain't just whistling Dixie," Hassleberry said. Introductions were made for Jaden and his friends, then Will explained the current crisis with the demons and the Rainbow Crystals.

"You're telling me that the whole universe is going to die in less than ten days?" Ashley asked.

"Not just this universe," Elyon said, "All of reality is going to become the playground of The God Hand, unless we find all seven Rainbow Crystals in time."

"And the demons had the balls to ruin your engagement ceremony, Elyon," Ashley said, "That's just plain sucks. What can I do to help?"

"One of the Rainbow crystals is here on this world," Will said, "Just what is this world called anyway?"

"When our ship landed here," said Ashley, "We didn't find any intelligent life, just plenty of open space ripe for settlement. We christened the planet 'New Nahani.'"

"'New Nahani,'" said Will, "I like it. Anyway, one of the missing crystals is somewhere towards that mountain over there," she pointed at the single peak. We need to find it as soon as possible."

"You have my full support," Ashley said, "I owe you guys that much."

A short time later our heroes were enjoying the company of Ashley as they trudged up the slope of the mountain, Will still following the pull of The Heart of Candracar. Ashley had brought with her a longbow and quiver full of arrows, "You never know what could happen," she said.

"So how are things going for you and Hunter, Ashley?" Hay Lin asked.

"They're going great," Ashley said, "Hunter's on an exploration trip farther out on the continent. I miss him, but things aren't so bad, he's always with me. Look…" She pulled out a small, heart-shaped locket. Inside was a picture of Ashley's boyfriend, Hunter Wyld. "Hunter gave me this, and has a locket just like this one, but with my picture in it. That way our hearts will always be together, so to speak."

"That's so sweet," said Irma.

"Now why can't you do anything like that for me?" Taranee asked Nigel.

"You never asked for anything like that," Nigel retorted.

"You're right," Taranee said, "I have simple needs." They kissed.

"Oh get a room," Chazz muttered.

"What is your problem!" Irma demanded, "Not too long ago you were crooning that Alexis is your 'one true love,' but whenever anyone else expresses their affections, you go all downbeat. Are you bipolar or something?"

"That would explain a lot," said Syrus.

Will was about to say something that would prevent the inevitable fight, when she noticed that The Heart was pulling downwards. "I think we've got something," she said optimistically, She dug into the lose soil where the Heart was pointing and brought up something red. Clearing the dirt from the object, Will held up a large red crystal, the same shade as a ruby.

"One down!" Elyon shouted triumphantly.

"We'll be taking that now." There stood further up the mountain slope Findo Trask, The Obliterator, and Cedric, already in his snake form.

"Bastards!" exclaimed Dylan, "How did you find us?"

"I'm a wizard," said Findo Trask nonchalantly, "It's what I do." He aimed his staff at Dylan, "Goodbye, human!" Yet for some unexplained reason the demon wizard hesitated.

Seeing an opening, Ashley raised her gloved hand, the blue jewel of The Heart of Nahani glowing. Without warning Cedric rose into the air and was slammed into The Obliterator. The two fiends rolled uncontrollably down the mountain slope.

Surprised at the sudden turn of events, Findo Trask was even more shocked to find that Ashley had gotten within two yards distance, an arrow knocked and drawn on her bow and aimed between the demon wizard's eyes.

"One chance, demon!" Ashley said coldly, here orange eyes blazing with contempt, "Leave this world and never come back!"

"I seem to be trapped behind the preverbal 8 Ball," said Findo Trask, "Very well, my comrades and I shall take our leave. Guardians, enjoy your victory. But beware; victory often leaves a bittersweet aftertaste." With that he disappeared. Down near the bottom of the mountain Cedric and The Obliterator also vanished.

"That was incredible, Ashley!" Hay Lin said.

"All in a day's work as High Protector," Ashley said, smiling at Hay Lin's compliment. Suddenly her expression darkened, "Wait a second. Will, didn't you tell me earlier that there were four demons?"

"Yeah," Will said, "Four demos and Cedric. Where were the other two?"

"Does anybody smell that?" Eric asked, "Like smoke."

With a look of absolute horror on her face, Ashley looked to see flames and smoke rising from her people's settlement. "Oh sh$t!" With that she ran down the mountain faster than the wind.

By the time Will and the others reached the new city it looked to be too late; most of the buildings were on fire. The survivors of Nahani VII, so full of hope with the discovery of a new home, now running about for their lives as dozens of lesser demons chased after them. And in the middle of the chaos stood Lacerta and Salavine.

"Yes!" Salavine exclaimed in rapturous delight, "Burn! Burn it all to the ground!"

"As much as I enjoy seeing you making a fool of yourself in public," Lacerta said, "And realy, I do. But we've got company." At this time Will and her fellow Guardians had already transformed and were blasting away at the lesser demons. Matt and the boys were helping the distressed settlers avoid the demons that were still standing, while Elyon and Dylan destroyed them with their magic.

"You!" Ashley exclaimed at Salavine, "You did this! Why? Why, damn you? Why!"

"'Why?'" the female demon said in a mocking tone, "Because I can!" She laughed at the misery of Ashley and her people.

"You won't be laughing at the suffering of innocents any more, bitch!" spat Addicus as he activated his Duel Disk, "Hyozanryu! Bite her head off!" His diamond-like dragon erupted forth and charged at Salavine.

"Pathetic," the female demon said. She raised her hand and sent a bolt of dark magic at the charging dragon, destroying it. Addicus gasped in pain at the sudden drain on his life energy.

"Such persistence," Salavien taunted, "I'd say the boy wishes to join his sister in the darkness."

"Suck on this!" Shouted Ashley. She had two black tipped arrows drawn and aimed at the female demon. She let go of the bowstring.

Salavine calmly raised her other hand to cast a protective shield that stopped the arrows two feet from her. Yet the arrows had explosive heads, which detonated upon hitting the shield, sending Salavine and Lacerta flying and crashing to the ground.

"Masked Dragon! Luster Dragon!" shouted Addicus, his two dragons emerging into the real world, "Vivisect her!"

"I think we've had enough fun for today," Lacerta said, "Time to go."

"Oh, all right," pouted Salavien. With that the two demons vanished.

"Damn it!" shouted Addicus, "So close! I was so close to killing her!"

"Dude," said Jaden, while Irma and Cornelia used their powers to put out the flaming buildings, "Calm down, Addicus, take a chill pill or something."

Addicus was about to shout some more, but decided against it. "You're right, Jaden," he said, "Blowing my top won't help Alexis."

"What a mess," Cornelia said. Nearly the whole settlement was a charred ruin.

"It's a terrible loss," Ashley said, "But nobody was hurt. We can rebuild, make things better than before."

"You could do that," Cal said, "Or…" He then whispered something to Dylan, then to Elyon. They both nodded in agreement. The three magic users then cast a large spell that had the entire settlement repaired like new, as if the attack never happened.

"That was incredible!" said Ashley, "How can I ever thank you?"

"By living your lives to the fullest," said Elyon.

"I think we've done everything that can be done for you and your people, Ashley," Dylan said, "So, unless there's something else that we can do, we'll be on our way. There are still six more crystals to find."

"Wish you could stay for a while," Ashley said, "But I understand."

"You're more than invited to the wedding," Elyon said while Will scryed for the next Rainbow Crystal.

"I'll put it on my planner," said Ashley.

"What do you know!" said Will, "The next crystal is on Zamballa."

"Zamballa?" Cornelia asked, "Kadma's world?"

"Do you know of any other world where everything is purple," Irma said, "And where the trees walk?"

"Before I forget," Dylan said, he handed Ashley a small green stone, "If the demons come back here, this'll let me know of any trouble."

"Much appreciated," said Ashley, "Go kick some demon ass!"

"We plan to," said Elyon as Will formed a Fold. With that our heroes stepped through.

Yet things were not as they expected as Syrus, Eric and Hay Lin brought up the rear and the Fold closed. Instead of the lush purple jungles of Zamballa, our heroes found themselves on the edge of a fast green ocean. Two small yellow suns lighted the pale blue sky.

"This is definitely not Zamballa," said Martin as he ran his fingers through the white sand of the beach.

"No sh$t, Sherlock!" spat Chazz.

The end of chapter 10. Next chapter our heroes pass the time Dueling while they try to figure out how they got off course. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	11. Ch11:Two Duels and a Cosmic Filament pt1

Last time our heroes sought out the first Rainbow Crystal. While searching for the crystal, they discovered some old friends; Ashley Cager and her fellow survivors of Nahani VII. They had settled on the planet and started over. Using The Heart of Candracar, Will and the others found the Red Rainbow Crystal. Without warning Cedric and the demons attacked. But Ashley countered them easily, forcing the three demons to withdraw. Unfortunately the demons had attacked the survivors village. Yet Elyon, Dylan and Cal repaired the damage. The next crystal was determined to be on Zamballa, yet, well, I've said enough. On with the show!!

Chapter 11: Two Duels and a Cosmic Filament part 1

Instead of the lush purple jungles of Zamballa, our heroes found themselves on the edge of a fast green ocean. Two small yellow suns lighted the pale blue sky.

"This is definitely not Zamballa," said Martin as he ran his fingers through the white sand of the beach.

"No sht, Sherlock!" spat Chazz.

"How did we get here?" Cornelia asked, "Will, I'm looking at you."

"Don't blame me!" said Will, "I made that Fold for Zamballa. I have no idea why this happened. Come to think of it, I have no idea where we are."

"You mean we're lost?!" exclaimed Beck, "Great!! We're lost in space!!"

"We're not lost," Cal said, "We just don't know our location."

"It's the same thing, dipstick!!" spat Beck.

"Everyone calm down!" said Caleb, "This is not a big deal."

"Actually, it is a big deal," Will said hesitantly, "Folding can be tricky sometimes. Not only do you need to know where you want to go, you also need to know where you are to start. Otherwise who knows where you'll wind up, or worse, what dimension."

"So basically we really are lost," said Beck, "This sucks ass! This sucks more than anything that has ever sucked in the history of the whole f#ckng universe!!"

"Beck!" snapped Dylan, "Calm down, Beck."

"Why should I f#ckng calm down!?" shouted Beck, "We're f#ckng lost!!"

"Beck!!" exclaimed Dylan, "Listen to me! If you can keep your head while everyone else is losing theirs, then you obviously haven't checked your answering service lately." This caused Beck to laugh suddenly.

"See," said Dylan, "Your cousin knows how to make you laugh."

"I know how to make her laugh even more," said Cal.

"Don't you dare!" Beck snapped.

Cal then said something in a language that Will and the others from Earth couldn't understand. This caused Beck to laugh uncontrollably for about three minutes.

"Your future in-laws are very strange people," Matt said to Elyon.

"While everyone is fooling around," Martin said, "I'm gonna try and figure out how we got here in the first place." He sat down on the sand and began banging away at his laptop.

"He'll be at this for a while," Irma said. She then strapped on her Duel Disk, "Anybody up for a Duel? I'm feeling lucky today."

"Go on," Eric whispered to Hay Lin, "You'll never get any better if you don't Duel."

"I'll play you," Hay Lin said to Irma in a slightly unsure tone, "I guess."

"Alright!" exclaimed Irma happily as she shuffled her deck, while Hay Lin shuffled hers. They then loaded their decks into their Duel Disks and activated the machines. A coin was flipped, and Hay Lin called it correctly, "Tails," so she would go first.

"DUEL!!" They both shouted.

Irma's Life Points: 4000

Hay Lin's Life Points: 4000

"Here we go," Hay Lin said as she drew her hand while Irma drew hers, "I'll start off with Harpie Lady 2 in Attack mode." In front of Hay Lin appeared the hologram of a harpy with green wings and short orange hair.

Harpie Lady 2

Attribute: WIND  
Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1400

"That's all for now," Hay Lin said, "Your move."

"Awesome!" said Irma as she drew her card, "I play the Spell card 'A Legendary Ocean,'" The area was filled with the holograms of an underwater ruin as her card activated, "And I summon Mother Grizzly in Attack mode! And thanks to A Legendary Ocean, all WATER monsters are downgraded by 1 level and have their Attack and Defense points increased by 200

Mother Grizzly

Attribute: WATER

Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect

Level: 4, downgraded to 3

Attack: 1400, increased to 1600

Defense: 1000, increased to 1200

"Mother Grizzly!" said Irma, "Destroy Harpie Lady 2!!" Her monster charged across the field and slashed Harpie Lady 2 with its claws, destroying Hay Lin's monster. She winced from the impact as her Life Points decreased.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 3700

"I'll end my turn by throwing down a facedown," Irma said, "Your turn."

There was a small but noticeable tremor in Hay Lin's hands as she drew her card. She looked at her hand, hesitating before deciding what cards to use.

"What's wrong with her?" Elyon asked, "Why isn't Hay Lin doing anything? Why's she just standing there."

"It's her nerves again," said Eric, "She lacks confidence in herself as a Duelist. As a Guardian and an artist, she's without a doubt 'Top Gun', but as a Duelist, not so good."

Indeed Hay Lin's nerves were getting the better of her again. In her mind ran the panicked words, _'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'_ over and over again.

"Well just talking about her nerves won't help Hay Lin at all," said Taranee, "You can do it, Hay Lin! Trust yourself!"

"Remember what Syrus told you back in Heatherfield!" shouted Jaden. Hay Lin then remembered…

FLASHBACK

"_You just need to have more faith in your deck and in yourself."_

_"The Heart of the Cards," said Hay Lin._

_"Exactly," said Syrus._

_"Alright then," said Hay Lin, "I'll try harder and believe in myself more from now on!"_

END FLASHBACK

_Syrus was right,_ Hay Lin said to herself, _I need to have faith in my cards and in myself. Alright, I can do this,_ she looked again at her hand, _I know I can do this._

"I play one card facedown, and summon Harpie Lady 3 in Attack mode!" Another harpy appeared in front of Hay Lin, this one had spiky blue hair.

Harpie Lady 3

Attribute: WIND  
Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1400

"I now play the Spell card Elegant Egotist. By sending Harpie Lady 3 to the Graveyard, I can special summon Harpie Lady Sisters!" Where there was one harpy, there now was three.

Harpie Lady Sisters

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 1950

Defense: 2100

"Harpie Lady Sisters!" said Hay Lin, "Destroy Mother Grizzly!!"

"Activate Trap!" said Irma as she pressed the activation button on her Duel Disk, "Tornado Wall! As long as I have A Legendary Ocean on by side of the field, all damage to my Life Points becomes zero!!"

"I counter with Dust Tornado!" said Hay Lin as she activated her trap, "I get to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field, and I pick Tornado Wall, so my attack goes through!!" The three harpies that formed one card swooped down and clawed at Mother Grizzly until it exploded into bits of holographic data. Irma winced from the impact as her Life Points decreased.

Irma's Life Points: 3650

"And thanks to Dust Tornado's second effect," said Hay Lin as her three harpies landed back on her side of the field, "I can play one Spell or Trap facedown." She did so.

"Well I should thank you, sort of," said Irma, "Because Mother Grizzly was sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, I can special summon a Monster who's Attack points are 1500 or less, so I summon Mermaid Knight in Attack mode!"

Mermaid Knight

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4, downgraded to 3

Attack: 1500, increased to 1700

Defense: 700, increased to 900.

"So unless there's anything else you want to do this turn," said Irma.

"By all means," said Hay Lin, "Make your move."

"Gladly," said Irma as she drew her card.

"This reminds me of something," said Jaden, "This Duel, I feel like I've seen something like it before."

"You really ought to pay more attention in Dueling History class, Jaden," said Syrus.

"I summon 7 Colored Fish in Attack Mode!" In front of Irma appeared a large fish whose scales were the colors of the rainbow.

7 Colored Fish

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fish

Level: 4, downgraded to 3

Attack: 1800, increased to 2000

Defense: 800, increased to 1000

"7 Colored Fish!!" exclaimed Irma, "Destroy Harpie Lady Sisters!!" Her fish 'swam' across the field and swallowed Hay Lin's harpies whole, leaving her wide open.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 3650

"And thanks to A Legendary Ocean," said Irma, "My Mermaid Knight can attack twice in the same turn. Mermaid Knight! Attack Hay Lin directly!!" Her monster then 'swam' across the field for the first of two attacks.

"Oh no you don't!" said Hay Lin, "Activate Trap! Akuretsu Armor! Your Mermaid Knight gets flushed!" With that Irma's monster suddenly self-destructed.

"I end my turn," Irma said reluctantly, then changed her mood to a brighter one, "You're playing much better."

"Thanks," said Hay Lin as she smiled, her customized braces glinting in the twin sunlight, "I'm having much more fun than in my last duel."

"Well that's the whole point of the game," said Irma, "To have fun."

"Now I remember where I've seen this kind of Duel before!" said Jaden, "Duelist Kingdom; Yugi Moto vs. Joey Wheeler."

"Two best friends Dueling each other at the top of their game," said Taranee, "It's really beautiful to watch."

"My move," said Hay Lin as she drew her card, "I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack mode!" In front of Hay Lin appeared a harpy wearing purple metal armor.

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1300

"I now play the continuous Spell card Harpies' Hunting Ground," said Hay Lin, "As long as I have one monster on the field whose name contains the word 'Harpie' in it, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card, while increasing the Attack and Defense of all Winged Beast-Type monsters, and the card I choose to destroy,is A Legendary Ocean!!" With that Irma's Spell card was sent to the Graveyard.

7 Colored Fish

Level 4

Attack: 1800

Defense: 800

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 2000

Defense: 1500

"Cyber Harpie Lady!" said Hay Lin, "Destroy 7 Colored Fish!" With that her monster took flight and clawed at Irma's fish, destroying it.

Irma's Life Points: 3450

"I end my turn," said Hay Lin as her harpy landed back on her side of the field.

"My move!" said Irma as she drew her card, "I play one card facedown, and summon Unshaven Angler in Attack mode!" A large, really large lantern fish appeared in front of Irma, its huge fanglike teeth jutting out like sabers.

Unshaven Angler

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fish

Level: 4

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1600

"That's all for now," said Irma, "Your move."

"What's Irma doing?" Cornelia asked, "She just summoned a weaker monster. Has she gone more sideways than usual?"

"Never judge a Duelist by his or her monsters alone," Hassleberry said, "I'm sure Private Lair has a strategy planned.

"You asked for it," said Hay Lin as she drew, "I summon Harpie Lady 1 in Attack mode!" This time the harpy that appeared had long reddish-pink hair.

Harpie Lady 1

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1300, increased to 1500

Defense: 1400, increased to 1600

"And thanks to Harpie Lady 1's special effect," said Hay Lin, "All Winged Beast monsters get a 300 Attack point bonus."

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 2300

Harpie Lady 1

Attack: 1800

"Cyber Harpie Lady!" said Hay Lin, "Attack Unshaven Angler!"

"I don't think so!" said Irma, "Activate Trap! Gravity Bind! As long as this card remains on the field, all level 4 monsters or lower can't attack."

"That hurts Irma as much as it does Hay Lin," said Syrus, "She can't use her monsters unless they're level 5 or higher."

"I think I know what Irma's going to do," said Taranee, "She's gonna go for a hi-level monster and totally blow Hay Lin out of the water!"

"My move!" said Irma as she drew her card, "I play the Spell card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards," she did so, "Next, I play the Spell card Hammer Shot, destroying the strongest Monster on the field, your Cyber Harpie Lady!" With that Cyber Harpie Lady self-destructed, yet Hay Lin's Life Points remained untouched.

"I now use Unshaven Angler's special ability," said Irma, "Which allows me to summon a monster that would normally need two sacrifices, but with Unshaven Angler, I only need 1. I sacrifice Unshaven Angler, to summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus!!" With that, Unshaven Angler disappeared from the field and was replaced by Irma's huge, blue and white serpentine water-based dragon.

Levia-Dragon Daedalus

Attribute: WATER

Type: Sea Serpent/Effect

Level: 7

Attack: 2600

Defense: 1500

"That's the same monster she used to beat Taranee!" said Syrus

"Thanks for stating the obvious," said Cornelia.

"Daedalus!!" shouted Irma, "Destroy Harpie Lady 1!!" Her monster 'swam' across the field and bit Harpie Lady 1, destroying it.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 2850

"I end my turn," said Irma as Daedalus returned to her side of the field, "Your move."

Yet Hay Lin didn't draw her card yet. She just stood there.

"You okay?" Irma asked, "We can stop if you want."

"I'm fine," said Hay Lin, "Just give me a second." _This isn't good, _she thought_, I still have Harpie's Hunting Ground, but with that Gravity Bind card, almost all of my cards are useless. I need to get rid of that Trap, and figure out how to destroy Irma's monster. I'll have to take a chance._

"My move!" she said as she drew her card. _Pot of Greed, it's a start. But what if I don't draw the cards I need? No, I can't doubt myself. I have to trust my deck and myself. _"I play the Spell card Pot of Greed. I get to draw two more cards_," I can do this, I believe I can! I believe in The Heart of the Cards!_ She drew, _Yes!!_

"I play the Spell card Hysteric Party! This allows me to special summon as many 'Harpie Lady' cards as I can from my Graveyard!"

"You got to be kidding!!" exclaimed Irma as Hay Lin's harpies returned from the field, all five that Irma destroyed throughout the Duel.

"And thanks to Harpies Hunting ground and the special ability of Harpie Lady 1, all my Harpie Ladies get a huge Attack boost!

Harpie Lady 1

Attack: 1800

Harpie Lady 2

Attack: 1800

Harpie Lady 3

Attack: 1800

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 2300

Harpie Lady Sisters

Attack: 2450

As Jaden and the others were watching the Duel, they, or at least Chazz, was expecting Irma to panic at the overwhelming sight of so many monsters on the field at once. He was wrong.

"Cool!!" said Irma, "You got all of your monsters out at the same time! Very nice!"

"Thanks!" said Hay Lin.

"But seriously," said Irma, "Most of your monsters can't attack me thanks to Gravity Bind, and the one that can isn't strong enough to beat my Daedalus. Still, I'd really like to see how you can get out of this _bind_." She laughed at her pun.

"Here's how," said Hay Lin, "I play the Spell card Triangle Ecstasy Spark! This increased the Attack power of Harpie Lady Sisters to 2700 for the rest of my turn, while at the same time, negating the effect of all of my opponent's Trap cards, allowing all of my Harpie Ladies to attack!!"

_Oh crap!!_ Irma swore in her head. She then smiled, "Go for it!"

"Okay!!" exclaimed Hay Lin, "Harpie Lady Sisters! Attack Daedalus!!" The three harpies that formed Harpie Lady Sisters moved into a triangle formation and struck Daedalus as one, destroying Irma's monster.

Irma's Life Points: 3350

"Everyone else! Attack Irma directly!!" With that Harpie Lady 1, 2, 3 and Cyber Harpie Lady swooped down on Irma and struck her. She wasn't hurt but still felt the impact of four direct assaults.

Irma's Life Points: 0

"That's game!" said Hay Lin as the holograms disappeared from the field, signaling the end of the game.

"Looks like Irma's the one who got blown out of the water," Jaden said.

"That was so awesome!!" exclaimed Irma, "You played a great game, Hay Lin!"

"You played very well too," said Hay Lin.

"But you fought through your nerves and came out on tip," Cornelia said to Hay Lin, "Mai Valentine would be proud."

"Really?" Hay Lin asked.

"Absolutely," said Syrus.

"Okay, we managed to stay occupied for a while," said Nigel, "Martin, what's the situation?"

"I'm still working on it," said Martin as he continued banging away at his laptop, his eyes still on the computer screen.

"Did you even watch the Duel?" Irma asked.

"I head everything," Martin said, still working like nothing else was happening.

"You could have at least cheered me on," Irma muttered.

"So we're still lost," Addicus said, "What now?"

"I'll tell you what now," said Will as she strapped on her Duel Disk, "Now it's my turn to Duel!"

"Right on, girlfriend!" said Taranee as she pulled on her Duel Disk, "Let's throw down!!"

To Be Continued. Next chapter, its Will vs. Taranee, 'nuff said. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	12. Ch12:Two Duels and a Cosmic Filament pt2

(Just to let everyone know, yes, I have made some changes to some card effects, and I will make further changes. I'm sorry if this offends anyone, it's just how the story worked out in my mind. If you don't like it, don't read the story. But whatever you do, remember, **THIS IS FANFICTION!!** That's all.)

Last time our heroes wound up completely off course. While Martin attempted to determine their location in space and time, Irma and Hay Lin had a Duel. After managing her nerves, Hay Lin won brilliantly. Now it's Will vs. Taranee. Who shall win? On with the show!

Chapter 12: Two Duels and a Cosmic Filament part2

"So we're still lost," Addicus said, "What now?"

"I'll tell you what now," said Will as she strapped on her Duel Disk, "Now it's my turn to Duel!"

"Right on, girlfriend!" said Taranee as she pulled on her Duel Disk, "Let's throw down!!"

They shuffled their respective decks and activated their Duel Disks. Matt flipped a coin for them. Will called it correctly, "Tails."

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

Will's Life Points: 4000

Taranee's Life Points: 4000

"Good luck, Will!" said Jaden and Matt, as Will and Taranee drew their hand.

"I'll start the show," said Will, "By playing one card facedown, and summoning Mythical Beast Cerberus in Attack mode!" In front of Will appeared a huge blue, white and purple wolf that had two heads and seemed to phase in and out of reality, like it was made of living magic, or something like that.

Mythical Beast Cerberus

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1400

"That's all for now," said Will, "Your move."

"Okay!" said Taranee as she drew her card, "I'll start off, by playing the Spell card Molten Destruction, increasing the Attack of all FIRE monsters by 500, while decreasing their defense by 400."

"You just activated Cerberus' special ability," said Will, "Every time my opponent uses a Spell card, my monster gains 500 Attack points!"

Mythical Beast Cerberus

Attack: 1900

"Cool effect," said Taranee, "But I'm just getting _warmed up._"

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Chazz muttered.

"I hate to agree with him," said Irma, "But seriously, Taranee, leave the puns to me."

"I thought it was funny," said Nigel.

"Moving on," said Taranee, "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack mode!"

Solar Flare Dragon

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Pyro/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1500, increased to 2000

Defense: 1000, decreased to 600

"Solar Flare Dragon!" said Taranee, "Destroy Will's monster!" with that her dragon shot a huge fireball at Mythical Beast Cerberus, destroying it.

Will's Life Points: 3900

"I'll play one card facedown," said Taranee, "And thanks to my Solar Flare Dragon's special ability, you lose 500 Life Points at the end of my turn."

Will's Life Points: 3400

"Will isn't doing so good out there," said Hay Lin, "It's her first Duel and already Taranee has her on the ropes."

"Don't count Will out of the game just yet," said Matt, "She knows what she's doing."

_That card Taranee just placed is most likely Backfire,_ Will thought, _that'll hut me every time I destroy one of her monsters. But it's a risk I'll have to take. _"My move!" she said as she drew her card, "I play two cards facedown, and summon Rapid-Fire Magician in Attack mode!"

In front of Will appeared a magician wearing purple and gold wizards robes and carried two staffs, the left-handed one had a light green orb, the right-handed one had a light orange orb. Forming a ring around the magician were several orbs, each a different color and connected by red energy.

Rapid-Fire Magician

Attribute: DARK

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1200

"I now play the Spell card Mage Power," said Will, "Giving my Rapid-Fire Magician a 500 Attack and Defense point boost. But here's the best part, Taranee, every time a Spell card is played by either players, Rapid-Fire Magician's special ability delivers 500 points of damage to your Life Points!"

Rapid-Fire Magician

Attack: 2100

Defense: 1700

Taranee's Life Points: 3500

**(I know that Mage Power has a different effect in the real game. I altered it for the benefit of the story, so please don't make a fuss over it in the reviews. We now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfiction)**

"Rapid-Fire Magician!" said Will, "Destroy Solar Flare Dragon!!" With that Rapid-Fire Magician sent a multi-colored magic blast at Taranee's monster, destroying it.

Taranee's Life Points: 3400

"You triggered my continuous Trap card!" said Taranee as she pressed the activation button on her Duel Dist, "Backfire! Every time you destroy one of my FIRE monsters, you lose 500 Life Points!"

Will's Life Points: 2900

"I knew that was coming," said Will, "And I'm gonna find a way around your Trap."

"We'll just see about that," said Taranee, "My move!" she drew her card, "I play one card facedown, and use the Spell card Monster Reborn, to bring back my Solar Flare Dragon. And yes, I know that Rapid-Fire Magician's special ability hurts my Life Points. It'll be worth what I'm about to do."

Taranee's Life Points: 2900

"I now sacrifice Solar Flare Dragon," said Taranee, "To summon Thestalos The Firestorm Monarch!!"

Thestalos The Firestorm Monarch

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Pyro/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2400, increased to 2900

Defense: 1000, decreased to 600

"And thanks to Thestalos' special ability," said Taranee, "I get to pick one random card from your hand and you have to discard it. If it's a Monster card, you lose Life Points equal to the monster's level multiplied by 100. I pick… the one on the far left. No, my left, not your left."

"Crap!!" swore Will as she was forced to discard her monster card.

Skilled Dark Magician

Level: 4

Will's Life Points: 2500

"This is bad," said Cornelia, "If Taranee hadn't had Will on the ropes before, she does now."

"It ain't over till it's over," said Hassleberry.

"Sarge is right," said Jaden, "As long as Will has at least one Life Point, she still has a chance to win."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Jaden," said Irma, "But it's still Taranee's turn."

"Thestalos!" said Taranee, "Destroy Rapid-Fire Magician!!"

"Activate Trap!" said Will, "Magic Cylinder! Your attack goes right back at you, Taranee!"

"Nice try," said Taranee, "But not good enough. I counter with Dust Tornado! My attack goes through!!" Her armored knight blasted Rapid-Fire Magician with a large fireball. Will winced from the force of the attack, but wasn't hurt.

Will's Life Points: 1700

"Okay," said Jaden, "Now Will's on the ropes."

"She's not finished yet," said Matt, "Come on, Will!! You can do it!!"

"Believe in The Heart of the Cards!!" exclaimed Hay Lin.

_I do believe in The Heart of the Cards, _Will thought, _I sure need it right now. All I've got in my hand is Spell cards. I've got Call of the Haunted facedown on the field, plus that other Trap I played at the start of the Duel. But what I need is a monster card that'll help me win this Duel this turn, otherwise Taranee is gonna totally wipe me out on her next turn._

"You okay?" Taranee asked, "Want to call a time out?"

"I'm fine," said Will, "My move!" _This is it, whatever I draw, it'll make or break this game,_ she drew and looked at the card, _yes!!_

"I activate Call of the Haunted," said Will, "Bringing back my Mythical Beast Cerberus. But he won't be here for long. I use the Spell card Magical Dimension! With this I can tribute Cerberus, in order to special summon from my hand Dark Magician Girl!!" In front of Will appeared a female magician with long blond hair, a wooden wizards staff and wore blue and pink armor.

Dark Magician Girl

Attribute: DARK

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2000

Defense: 1700

"Isn't that the card you gave Will?" Caleb asked Cornelia.

"It is," said Cornelia, "Don't ask me why, but it really makes me happy that Will is using that card."

"That's the rare holofoil that Cornelia gave you," said Taranee, "The one that was printed backwards by mistake."

"It's even rarer that Cornelia thinks," said Will, "This Dark Magician Girl has a extra special ability. Normally Dark Magician Girl gains 300 Attack points of every 'Dark Magician' card in the Graveyard. But for this one, she gains 300 Attack points for every monster in my Graveyard whose name contains the word 'Magician'. I count two; Skilled Dark Magician and Rapid-Fire Magician, so my Dark Magician Girl gains 600 Attack Points!"

Dark Magician Girl

Attack: 2600

"It's still not enough to defeat my Firestorm Monarch," said Taranee.

"It will be once I use this," said Will, "Another Mage Power!"

Dark Magician Girl

Attack: 3100

"Now Will can destroy Taranee's monster!" Matt said, "She can win!"

"Not just yet," said Syrus, "Taranee still has Backfire on the field. If Will attacks now and destroys Thestalos, she'll lose 500 Life Points."

"I don't think Will is ready to attack yet," said Jaden, "She's still working her magic."

"I said leave the puns to me!" Irma snapped.

"I now play the Spell card Dark Magic Attack!" said Will, "Since I have a card with the words 'Dark Magician' in its name on the field, I can destroy all my opponent's Trap and Spell cards!" With that Taranee was forced to send Molten Destruction and Backfire to her Graveyard.

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1000

"Are you quite done yet!?" Taranee asked, "Or are you just going to keep throwing cards down all day?"

"I'm almost ready," said Will, "Finally, I activate the Trap card Devine Wrath! This allows me to destroy one Effect monster on the field, and I choose your monster!" With that Thestalos self-destructed, leaving Taranee wide open.

"Dark Magician Girl!!" shouted Will, "Attack Taranee directly!!" Dark Magician Girl then aimed her staff at Taranee. The area around Taranee shifted colors like a photo negative, blasting her.

Taranee's Life Points: 0

"That's game!" said Will.

"Now that's what I call awesome!" said Taranee, "Good game." She shook hands with Will.

"You're taking this pretty well," said Nigel, "Two loses in a row."

"It's how you play the game," said Taranee, "But seriously, I need to rework my strategy."

"That was a great Duel, cousin," said Jaden, "Few more like that and you and your friends might be ready for the pros."

"We're nowhere ready for the professional leagues," said Cornelia.

"We still have to save the universe and all of reality first," said Will, "Anyway, Cornelia, I can't thank you enough for giving me Dark Magician Girl. That card is a real winner."

"No problem," Cornelia said, "Just don't bend, scratch, rip or lose it, it's irreplaceable."

"I'll take extra care of it," said Will. She then looked at her card, "And I owe an extra one for you, Dark Magician Girl." It was then that something really, really, really strange happened; the picture of Dark Magician Girl winked at Will. She was so dumbfounded at this sudden incident that Will failed to hear Martin calling her name.

"Earth to Will!" said Martin, "If you're done traveling the Twilight Zone, I've figured out what happened."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," said Will hastily as she placed her card back into her deck, "So, Martin, how did we get here?"

"An extremely rare celestial phenomena is the culprit," said Martin as he cleaned his glasses, "A Cosmic Filament. It's a natural fluctuation of reality that's several light-years across, yet less than a millimeter thick. Will, when you made that Fold to Zamballa, there was a Cosmic Filament right between New Nahani and Zamballa, which caused us to arrive here."

"Wherever here is," said Addicus.

"We're still lost," said Eric, "We can't move forward and we can't go back to where we came from."

"Not true," said Martin, "As fate would have it, we're only off course by ten light-years, give or take a parsec or two. Zamballa is right over there," he pointed up into the sky, "Just a hop from one star system to another."

"Then what are we still doing here?" Beck asked, "Let's go already!"

"Oh, Will," Cal said as Will was about to make another Fold, "This time around, try not to bump into any Cosmic Filaments."

"You're a Cosmic Filament!" said Beck.

"Welcome to my family," said Dylan to Elyon.

"I can manage," said Elyon, "As long as I have you." They kissed. They then followed Will and the others through the Fold.

Meanwhile…

"The Guardians are on the move again," said Findo Trask, "They've reached Zamballa."

"Then let us take leave," said The Obliterator, "So that I may dispose of our enemies!"

"Not so fast, my armored comrade," Cedric said, "There is a matter with our wizardly friend that I wish to clarify."

"And what would that be?" the demon wizard asked.

"Not too long ago," said Cedric, "You had Elyon's lover at your mercy. Yet you hesitated, allowing our enemies to take the initiative and force us to retreat. My question is what caused you to lose focus on our mission? and whether or not it will happen again?"

"Why I hesitated is of no concern to you, shape shifter," said Findo Trask, "It is irrelevant. But I can assure you, it will not happen again." The demon wizard had good reason to keep what happened to himself. Ever since the redheaded Guardian attacked him with the power of The Heart of Candracar, he'd been having disturbing thoughts. Random memories from his human past, memories that had lain buried for centuries, were beginning to surface.

To Findo Trask these memories were a sign of weakness, one that had to be stamped out of existence, if he wished to achieve his goals. So the demon wizard had devoted a good portion of his mental energy to repressing his memories again. Yet during the struggle on New Nahani, an especially powerful memory had emerged. Images of long forgotten friends and colleagues from when he was still human; faces, but no names.

"I must agree with Cedric's concerns," said Salavine, "Your hesitation, wizard, cost us the first Rainbow Crystal. But even worse, your forced withdraw from the area allowed The Guardians and their pathetic friends to interrupt my fun."

"Perhaps our wizardly friend is losing his touch," said Lacerta, "Perhaps his centuries of service is beginning to take its toll on his powers. It may be that he is ready to retire."

"I beg your pardon!!" snapped Findo Trask, "Are you suggesting that I am less a demon than you, scumbag!?"

"I wouldn't use those exact words," said Lacerta, "But off the record, I wouldn't have hesitated, and the red Rainbow Crystal would be in our hands by now."

"Well then put this in your record!!" snapped the demon wizard. Before Lacerta could act, Findo Trask had pointed his staff at the pinstriped demon, "_Crucio!!_"

Lacerta's face contorted in pain as he collapsed to the ground, writhing in indescribable agony.

"Enough, wizard," said Cedric after a minute or so, "As much as I like to watch the sleaze get what he deserves, and I do enjoy it, we still need him, for now."

"For now," said Findo Trask. He then raised his staff away from Lacerta, whom ceased contorting in pain.

"You bastard!!" exclaimed Lacerta, "If you ever do that to me again, I'll…"

"You'll do nothing!" Findo Trask said boldly, "For the next time, I'll most likely kill you outright. So tell me, do you still think I am, 'losing my touch,' as you put it?"

"Enough talk!" said The Obliterator, "The Guardians are locating the next crystal, if they hadn't discovered it yet."

"Our armored friend is right," said Salavine, "Zamballa awaits."

Findo Trask and Lacerta glared at each other before nodding, as if declaring a silent truce. Yet each demon desired to kill the other. Each one silently vowed to destroy the other, thereby eliminating not only an irritation, but also a rival for the attentions of The God Hand.

Without waiting for further altercation, Cedric made a dark Portal, with he and his demon allies went through.

The end of chapter 12. Next chapter our heroes finally reach Zamballa, 'nuff said. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Orange Recklessness

Last time Will Dueled Taranee, and won spectacularly. Martin then determined why our heroes went off course. A Cosmic Filament disrupted the path of Will's Fold to Zamballa. Fortunately our heroes were only a few light years from their intended destination. Meanwhile Cedric and his demon allies continue to stalk our heroes, waiting for their chance to strike. On with the show!!

**Chapter 13: Orange Recklessness**

"Now this is Zamballa," said Cornelia as Syrus, Hassleberry, Irma and Martin brought up the rear and Will closed the Fold. They and the others had finally reached the purple world where Kadma, Cornelia's predecessor as Earth Guardian, had taken up residence as its protector and honorary Queen.

They were on the edge of a large clearing of the indigo and violet jungle; right in the middle of the clearing was a huge Aztec-like pyramid. Throughout the clearing were dozens of walking trees, the native inhabitants of Zamballa.

"Uh, Jaden," said Syrus nervously, "Those trees are walking."

"I see them," said Jaden, "Is it cool or what?"

"Oh snap!!" said Cornelia, "We forgot to tell Kadma that we were coming!"

"And this is a bad thing?" Chazz asked.

"If there's one thing the trees of Zamballa don't like," said Caleb, "Is un-invited guests."

"Again, how is this a bag thing?" Chazz asked.

"Wait five seconds," said Irma.

Three seconds later the trees in the immediate area uprooted themselves.

"They beat your projections," Martin said to Irma.

Before Will or anyone could run or even move, the trees grabbed them.

"Sam Hill!!" exclaimed Hassleberry.

"That about sums it up," said Taranee as the walking trees began carrying our heroes towards the pyramid.

"Don't struggle!" Cornelia said to Jaden and his friends, "It'll only make things worse. Believe me, we've been through this before."

"How could it be worse!?" Addicus asked.

"Well they could squish us into a bloody pulp," said Matt, "For starters."

"Or they could rip us limb from limb," said Nigel, "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Point taken," said Addicus.

"Well I'm not going to just let these sticks just carry me around!" said Chazz, "I'm gonna make a break for it!" He tried to twist himself out of the clutches of the branches, only to have his wooden restraints tighten to the point where he could barely breathe.

"Dude," said Jaden, "Just don't, it's not worth it."

"Well what the hell do you expect me to do, you moron!?" Chazz shouted.

"Just relax, Private Princeton," said Hassleberry, "Sometimes you just gotta go with the flow."

The trees stopped at the base of the pyramid, where they unceremoniously dropped our heroes onto the ground. As she and the others picked themselves up, Will saw somebody coming down the pyramid steps.

Kadma was a strikingly handsome African-American woman in her late 60's, her long graying hair was in a tight braided ponytail. She was dressed in purple robes and wore a wooden crown. In her left hand was a long wooden staff with a large purple crystal set at the top, The Heart of Zamballa.

A highly prideful woman, Kadma knew how to carry a grudge. For four decades, she hated Nerissa for what the former Keeper of The Heart of Candracar did. Kadma's hatred was only made worse when Nerissa brainwashed her.

Yet despite her hatred, she still cared about her old friend. When the Krawl threatened Zamballa, Kadma was more than reluctant to accept help from Will and The Guardians, let alone her former teammates. Yet during the attack on the purple planet, Nerissa saved Kadma's live. Realizing the folly of her negative emotions, Kadma forgave Nerissa, renewing their friendship.

"Well now," said Kadma, "This is most unexpected. You youngling should know by now that my wooden friends don't appreciate intruders."

"We would have called," said Will, "Or let you know somehow that we were coming, but time isn't something we have a lot of." She then summarized the situation to Kadma.

"I've heard of the Rainbow Crystals," said the former Earth Guardian, "It is a grave matter indeed if they've been separated."

"Well we've already found one," said Elyon as she held the red crystal, "And we have about nine days to find the other six. Oh, and as soon as we recover all the crystals, I'm getting married."

"Really?" Kadma asked, "Well, congratulations. Yet you still haven't informed me as to why you're all here."

"We think one of the Rainbow Crystals are here on Zamballa," said Cornelia, "And we could really use your help in finding it."

"And why should I help you?" Kadma asked in a heavy serious tone, "What have you done for me to merit my assistance?"

The stunned silence was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Will and Cornelia were both about to shout at Kadma on exactly why she should help them, when the former Earth Guardian burst into laughter.

"The look on your faces!" said Kadma between giggles, "It was absolutely priceless! Oh how I wish for a camera!"

"I'm so confused," said Syrus.

"I think she was kidding," said Jaden.

"Of course I was kidding," said Kadma, "And yes, I will help you younglings find the crystal."

"Your predecessor," Addicus said to Cornelia, "She's insane!"

"You think Kadma's nuts," said Irma, "Wait until you meet Cassidy."

A short time later our heroes were following Will through the purple jungle, she following the pull of The Heart of Candracar. With them were half a dozen walking trees. Kadma, who had several matters of state to attend to, promised to join Will and the others later, and sent several Zamballans in her place.

"We're getting close," said Will as the pull from The Heart increased. Suddenly she was lunged to the right as The Heart pointed at a huge, huge tree. This one was well over 1,200 feet tall and nearly sixty feet in diameter at its base.

"Wow!!" said Cornelia, "Now this is a tree!" She placed her hand on the rough bark, establishing a link with the soul of the tree. "Wow! Wow!!"

"Are you gonna tell us what's going on?" Irma asked, "Or are you content to let your vocabulary shrink?"

"This is the oldest living tree on Zamballa," said Cornelia, her hand still touching the bark, "In fact, he was one of the first walking trees."

"'He'?" Taranee asked.

"Yes, 'he'," said Cornelia, "Yes, this is a new experience for me as well. I've never talked directly to someone like you before…." She let out a quick laugh, as if she just heard a funny joke, "I must look weird talking to a tree, but no weirder than a tree talking to a human, imagine how weird that looks to the rest of Zamballa."

"Either I'm due for a Section-8," said Hassleberry, "Or Private Hale is having a conversation with a plant."

"Maybe she's the one who needs a Section-8," said Chazz.

"That's my girlfriend you're badmouthing," said Caleb.

"And Cornelia isn't crazy," said Taranee, "Lots of people talk to plants. Sure, sometimes they believe that plants talk back, but Cornelia is different. She learned how to listen to The Voice of Nature."

"You're kidding!!" exclaimed Cornelia, "You've been here all this time? Don't you get bored!?"

"Mind cluing us in, Corney?" Irma asked.

"Pay her no mind," Cornelia said to the tree, "She was born that way…Yes, she can be a pain sometimes, but she's a good friend…Yes, I'll tell them." She took her hand away from the tree bark.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked, for Cornelia looked like she just went through something profound.

"I just talked with a tree that's over 100,000 years old!" said Cornelia happily, "I love being a Guardian!!"

"That's wonderful, Cornelia," said Will. She really was glad, since Cornelia was the most reluctant of the five Guardians to accept their new roles.

"That's all loverly," said Elyon, "But what did the tree say to you?"

"And where is the next crystal?" Dylan asked, "I don't see it anywhere."

"It could be buried somewhere," said Beck, "Everyone help me dig!"

"Just hold your horses," said Cornelia, "Just hang tight. My friend here, he…hang on a second," she went back to the tree and placed her hand on the bark again, "I'm sorry, but you never told me your name…Yes, I know I never asked for it. But could you please tell me your name? I'll help my friends understand…"

Everyone waited as Cornelia listened to the voice of the ancient tree. Finally after nearly two minutes, "I can't pronounce that. I doubt any human can pronounce that…I'm sorry, really, I am. Listen, how about I call you George, for my friends sake, is that alright?" another pause, then, "Thanks, it will help. I knew you'd understand."

"'George the tree,'" Eric said, "Sounds like the title for a children's book."

"That's not a bad idea," said Hay Lin as she pulled out her sketchbook, "I can do the illustrations."

"As I was saying," said Cornelia, "My friend, George…Don't laugh, Irma! Anyway, George has been around for a long, long time. One day, about 35,000 years ago, Gorge decided to take a nap right here. He planted his rots and rested. But when he woke up he liked the soil so much here, he decided to stay put. So, George has been right here ever since."

"Fascinating," Irma said sarcastically.

"But what about the Rainbow Crystal that we tracked here?" Beck asked, "Does George know where it is? I can't believe I just said that."

"Oh George does know where the crystal is," said Cornelia, "He told me that something strange landed in his upper branches not too long ago. It was unlike anything he'd seen before. George said that the object isn't anything he cares for, but since it's obviously important to us…" She held out her hand, and something bright orange fell from the high canopy branches, it glowed the same shade as Amber, "He said we could have it." The object was the orange Rainbow Crystal.

"Well, that was easy," said Hay Lin.

"Yeah, easy," said Caleb, "Almost too easy."

Just then a twig snapped. Everyone looked and saw Salavine a few yards off.

"You!!" exclaimed Addicus.

"Catch me if you can, little boy!" Salavine taunted. She then ran into the dense purple foliage.

"You're dead, she-demon!!" shouted Addicus. He ran after Salavine, "You hear me!? You're dead!!"

"Addicus, don't!!" Will cried, but it was too late, Addicus was gone.

"That flipping idiot is gonna get himself killed," muttered Chazz as our heroes ran after Addicus.

They caught up with him in another clearing. Already Addicus had out Masked Dragon and Luster Dragon.

"Pathetic as usual," said Salavine. She casually blasted Addicus' two dragons, destroying them. He grunted in pain from the drain on his life energy, but quickly regained his composure.

"'Pathetic'!?" shouted Addicus, "'Pathetic'!? I'll show you who's pathetic!!" he drew from his Duel Disk, "Come forth! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!" In front of him materialized a huge dragon whose scales were the color of pure obsidian; its eyes glowed bright crimson.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon

Level: 7

Attack: 2400

Defense: 2000

"Still think I'm pathetic!?" Addicus asked.

"Even more so," Salavine taunted, "Let's see what your little lizard can do."

"I'll show you what he can do!" snapped Addicus, "Red-Eyes!! Liquidate the bitch!!" His dragon then shot an intense blast at the female demon.

Salavine simply sidestepped the attack, allowing the fireball to land in the purple undergrowth, setting it on fire. "You really should improve your beast's aim," said Salavine, "Isn't that right, my armored comrade?"

Addicus realized to late that The Obliterator was swinging his axe at Red-Eyes. The blade sliced into the dragon, causing Red-Eyes to disintegrate. This time the drain on Addicus' life energy was so great, he nearly passed out.

"Addicus!!" shouted Jaden as he rushed over to the fallen Duelist, "You okay, bro?"

"My best card," Addicus said in a whisper, "They beat my best card."

It was then that something exploded in front of Cornelia, knocking the Earth Guardian to the ground. She wasn't seriously hurt, but Cornelia was forced to drop the orange Rainbow Crystal.

Lacerta them 'popped' in next to Cornelia and grabbed the crystal. "I'll take this, if you don't mind," the demon said in a mocking tone, then 'popped' out.

"We'd love to stay and play, Guardians," said Salavine, "But I believe you have bigger problems to deal with." With that she and The Obliterator teleported away.

The truth was, Will and the others did have a bigger problem. The fire started when Red-Eyes missed Salavine, combined with the explosion that knocked Cornelia down, had created a forest fire that was rapidly growing out of control.

"This is bad," said Syrus, "Really bad."

Will meanwhile was keeping a cool head in this new crisis. "Hay Lin! Try and keep the fires from spreading further!!"

"Rodger!!" said Hay Lin as she took to the air.

"Irma! Cornelia! Taranee!" said Will, "Start putting the fires out!"

"On it!!" said Irma. She used her Waterpowers to douse the flames, while Cornelia caused the forest floor to literally turn over, smothering more of the fire with dirt. Taranee meanwhile was using her Firepowers to burn out the oxygen around the flames, preventing them from spreading.

All in all the forest fires were contained and extinguished within five minutes, keeping the damage to the purple forest to a minimum. But the real casualties were the Zamballans who went with our heroes to recover the crystal.

The walking trees of Zamballa have a natural defense against fire. When encountering intense heat, the native Zamballans would instinctively crystallize their bark-like skin into stone, thereby making them immune to fire. Yet this defense leaves them completely immobilized and severally dehydrated. If the process isn't reversed within an hour or so, the crystallization becomes permanent.

Fortunately for our heroes, they knew someone who knew how to reverse the crystallization. Kadma then arrived on the scene, and with The Heart of Zamballa, freed the walking trees from their defensive prison.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help fight the demons," said Kadma, "I got here as quick as I could. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You were here to help the Zamballans," said Cornelia, "And there's something that the two of us can do." She then whispered something to Kadma, who nodded in agreement. The two Earth Guardians, past and present, used their Earth Powers to revitalize the surrounding area, healing the burnt trees.

"Good as new," said Cornelia.

"You sure you're alright?" Syrus asked, "That spell, or whatever it was, it nearly took your head of."

"I'm perfectly fine," said Cornelia, "I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"You have me as a witness," said Caleb.

It was then that Beck, an angry look on her face, marched right up to Addicus, tapped him on the shoulder, and punched him right in the nose as he turned around.

"What the f#ck's wrong with you!?" shouted Addicus as he felt to see if he wasn't bleeding.

"I'm the one who should be asking that," said Beck, "It's your damn fault we lost the Orange crystal!"

"Beck's right," said Cal, "We had the Orange Rainbow Crystal, we had it. Then you had to chase after that demon, and led the rest of us right into a trap. Tell me something, is revenge worth risking the fate of the universe?"

"It is when the only family you've got left is trapped in a cursed sleep!" Addicus said, "But you wouldn't understand, your family is still fine and dandy!"

"Addicus," said Jaden as he put his hand on Addicus' shoulder to calm him down.

"Leave me alone, Jaden!!" snapped Addicus, "Just back off!!"

"Okay," said Jaden warily, "Just trying to be helpful.

"What's his problem?" Irma asked.

"Well aside from everything else that's happened," said Addicus, "Private Rhodes had his favorite and best card defeated by a filthy demon."

"Let's just go," said Will, "We'll rest up for a while back at the pyramid, then head out to find the next crystal."

"What's the point?" Beck said in a defeated tone, "The demons have one."

"Then we'll just have to get it back," said Elyon, "I don't know how we'll do it, but we will. You can give up if you want to, Beck, but I'm not beaten yet."

"I'm not beaten either," said Beck, "I've still a score to settle with that armored freak."

As our heroes headed back to the pyramid, Addicus saw something on the ground, a Duel Monster card. Thinking it was one of his that he dropped he picked it up. Something dark flashed in his eyes as he looked at the card. "You were wrong, Hassleberry," he said in a malicious tone, "I didn't have my favorite and best card defeated today. My favorite and best card is still to come." He chuckled darkly as he placed the card in his deck, then hurried to catch up with the others.

The end of chapter 13. Next chapter our heroes head back to Meridian in search of the next crystal, and you won't believe who has it. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	14. Ch14: Bittersweet Yellow Home Coming

Last time Will and the others finally arrived on Zamballa. Kadma was more than happy to help our heroes find the next crystal. While searching, Cornelia made contact with a really old tree, which just happened to have the orange Rainbow Crystal in its branches. The demons then lured Addicus and the others into a trap where the enemy snatched the crystal away from Cornelia. Addicus took this rather hard, making his situation only worse. On with the show!

Chapter 14: Bittersweet Yellow Home Coming

A few hours rest later and our heroes were ready to continue their quest. While Will scryed for the next crystal, Cornelia headed back into the jungle to say goodbye to her new friend.

"I'm glad to have met you, George," she said to the huge, huge tree, "You're one in a million…Yes, I guess I'm pretty special as well…Of course I'll come back someday, I really do like talking to you…Thank you, my friends and I are gonna need all the luck we can get…bye George." With that she broke contact with the ancient tree.

"I still can't believe you named that tree 'George,'" Irma said, "You could have thought up a better name."

"Just leave her alone," Caleb said, "Saying goodbye is never easy."

"I'm alright," said Cornelia, "I just wish we had more time to spend here on Zamballa."

"Why Corney," Irma taunted, "I do believe you're in love with that tree."

"This coming from a girl who's in love with a turbo nerd," Cornelia retorted, "No, Irmy, I have a respectful friendship with George. The only man in my life is right here." She then latched onto Caleb's arm adoringly.

Back at the pyramid, Will was still searching time and space for the third Rainbow Crystal. Elyon then asked Jaden if she could talk to him privately.

"I'm worried about Addicus," she said, "He's been acting pretty reckless lately."

"Well, Addicus does act somewhat eccentric every now and then," said Jaden.

"So I've heard," said Elyon, "But with the whole mess with his sister and the demons, I'm concerned that Addicus might do something really, really irresponsible, something that could get a lot of people hurt."

"I guess I can keep an eye on him," said Jaden, "Make sure he doesn't get out of hand."

"Thanks, Jaden," said Elyon, "I knew I could count on you."

Just then Dylan appeared behind Elyon, "Guess what, darling? Will found the next crystal, and it's right up your alley!"

"Are you saying that the next Rainbow Crystal is on Metamore?" Elyon asked.

"You betcha!" said Dylan, he then kissed her on the nose.

"You're such a tease sometimes," Elyon said, she then kissed him on the lips.

"Before you younglings leave," Kadma said, "I have something for you that may help in your quest." She handed Cornelia a clay pot about half the size of a basketball, the lid was held close by two clasps.

"Zamballian earth," Kadma said as Cornelia undid the clasps and took the lid off and examined the pot's contents, "Excavated from sacred ground and taken with permission and the blessing of the ancient spirits of Zamballa."

"No offense, Kadma," Irma said, "But how's a jar of dirt gonna help us beat Cedric and the demons?"

"Well if you don't want it," Kadma said, "Give it back."

"I think we'll hold onto it," Cornelia said as she replaced the lid and handed the pot to Caleb for safekeeping, "You never know when you might need some magical soil."

A short time later our heroes were back in Meridian and were soon at Elyon's palace. Will immediately felt the pull from The Heart of Candracar, "The next crystal, it's somewhere in the palace! Excuse me!" She then followed The Heart's tug and disappeared down one of the corridors.

"Welcome home, my queen," Vathek said as he entered the entrance hall, "How was your journey?"

"Still incomplete," said Elyon, "But thank you for your concern, Vathek. Anything happen while I was away?"

"It has been thankfully quiet in the kingdom during your absence, your majesty," Vathek said.

"Good," said Elyon, "Now, Vathek, I may have to leave again at a moments notice, trouble may be right behind me and I don't want to risk any innocent lives."

"My queen, what has happened?"

"I can't lie to you, Vathek," said Elyon, "You've always been there for me. Cedric is still alive and has joined forced with The God Hand."

"This is grave news indeed," said Vathek.

"Which is why I may have to leave at any time," said Elyon, "Cedric and his demon allies could strike without warning. Will and the others are looking for something the demons desire, something that we need to gat away from our world. If it's not here, then the enemy has no business on Metamore."

"How can I be of assistance?" Vathek asked.

"Well, Will already looking for the object," Elyon said, "What I need from you, Vathek, is to quietly inform the Royal Guard to stay alert for any sign of trouble, at least until our business here today is finished."

"It shall be done, my queen," said Vathek.

"Remember," said Elyon, "Do it quietly. The last thing we need to a panic."

"Of course," said Vathek. He bowed and left to carry out his orders.

"So now what?" Cal asked.

"Nothing we can do until Will finds the crystal," Matt said. "Nothing to do but wait."

A few minutes later they were in one of the many sitting rooms of the palace, listening to Jaden recount of his exploits at Duel Academy.

"No way" said Cornelia, "You're telling me that you and Syrus Dueled the Paradox Brothers and won? Shut up!"

"It's true," said Jaden, "The school's Vice-Chanceler, Dr. Crowler, he brought in the Paradox Brothers just to get me and Syrus kicked out of Duel Academy."

"I sometimes have flashbacks about that Duel," Syrus said, "Every time someone talks in rhyme, it reminds me of Para and Dox."

"Why would the vice principal want to expel you, Jaden?" Hay Lin asked, "You're a great Duelist."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Chazz muttered.

"This coming from someone who has never won against Jaden?" Martin said, "Only two people have ever managed to defeat Jaden; Syrus's brother Zane, and Aster Phoenix."

"I've heard of Aster Phoenix," said Cornelia, "I hear he was in the professional leagues, but enrolled at Duel Academy last year. Did he really beat you, Jaden?"

"Don't answer that, Jaden," said Hassleberry, "Technically, Aster Phoenix cheated. He had outside help from that maverick, Sartourious."

"Sartourious was being controlled by the Light of Destruction," said Jaden, "Remember, Hassleberry? Anyway, Aster is a pretty great Duelist, without any help from fortune tellers, and he's a good friend as well."

"You still haven't answered my question," Hay Lin said, "Why did Dr. Crowler want to expel Jaden and Syrus?"

"Crowler has been itching to discharge Jaden since Jaden signed up at Duel Academy," said Hassleberry.

"For some reason, he doesn't like me," said Jaden.

"But why was Syrus involved?" Irma asked.

"The whole thing started with a misunderstanding," said Syrus, "Jaden and I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. We were on the girls side of campus after dark, I really can't remember how we got there. Anyway, Alexis and her friends caught us and threaten to report us to Crowler, unless Jaden Dueled Alexis and won, which he did.

"Crowler found out about what happened somehow," said Jaden, "One thing led to another, and Syrus and I beat the Paradox Brothers."

"This Crowler sounds like a real dick," said Nigel.

"You can say that again," said Syrus.

"Where were you during all of this, Addicus?" Taranee asked.

"I'd rather not say," Addicus replied dully, "It's personal."

"What's taking Will so long?" Matt asked, "She should have found the next crystal by now."

"Well it's a big palace," Elyon said, "There's a lot of rooms that I haven't been in yet, some of them I doubt even Phobos explored."

"Still, how long can it take to find the crystal?" Matt asked.

"A lot longer than we thought it would take," Will said as she came into the room, "I don't get it, I can't seen to get a solid lock on where the crystal is."

"How so?" Taranee asked, "I thought The Heart of Candracar can be used to find almost anything."

"It doesn't help when whatever it is that you're looking for is moving," said Will, "Here, look." She held The Heart out so that everyone could see. The Heart kept pulling in one direction, then suddenly swung in another, then another, then another.

"Okay," said Irma, "The crystal is here in the palace, but it's moving, we've established that much. Now how can a Rainbow Crystal move on it's own?"

"It can't," Dylan said, "Something's carrying it."

"And I think I know who's carrying it," said Caleb, "If that little so-and-so has the crystal, I'll wring out his little green neck!"

"I'll join you," said Matt, "When we got here, I thought I smelled a rat." With that the two boys went with Will after the moving crystal.

"What was that all about?" Syrus asked.

"You're gonna find out soon enough," Irma said.

A few minutes later Will, Matt and Caleb came back in. She had a yellow crystal in her hand, one that glowed like Topaz.

"You found it!" Elyon said as Will handed her the Yellow Rainbow Crystal, "Where was it?"

"Like I said," said Will, "It was moving. And you won't believe who was moving the crystal.

Caleb and Matt meanwhile had their hands full restraining a familiar green passling.

"Let go of Blunk!! Blunk not do any wrong, this time!"

"What is that thing!?" Chazz said, "And why does it smell so bad?!"

"That's Blunk," said Irma, "That's all you need to know."

"Told you I smelled a rat," said Matt.

"Yeah," said Caleb, "A rat smuggler."

"Retailer!!" Blunk pointed out.

"Whatever," said Caleb.

"I'm only going to ask you once, Blunk," Elyon said, who was doing a very good job of keeping her cool, "What were you doing with this crystal?"

"Blunk find pretty crystal. Take to market, make good trade."

"There's a reason why we let him hang around," said Cornelia, "I can't remember what it is."

"He helped a lot during the rebellion against Phobos," said Hay Lin.

"And Blunk can be pretty resourceful when the heat is on," said Taranee.

"Blunk knew girls liked him!"

It was then that Jaden noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Addicus?"

"I thought he was with you," Syrus said to Hassleberry.

"I thought he was with you," Hassleberry said back.

"We'd better look for him," Jaden said, "Addicus has not been thinking too straight lately."

"No need to look," Chazz said, "He's right outside."

Everyone went to the windows and saw Addicus out on the palace grounds, facing off against Salavine.

"That idiot!!" Beck snapped, "He's gonna get himself killed!"

Outside, Addicus was about to summon his strongest dragons to deal with the female demon. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Alexis, you bitch!!"

"So naive," Salavine taunted, "The boy doesn't even see an obvious trap when it's right in front of his eyes."

"Trap!?" Addicus asked, "What trap!?"

"Oh, not a trap for you," Salavine said in a sickly sweet tone, "My associates and I have big plans for you, boy. No, this trap is for your pathetic friends. And here they come now."

Sure enough Will, Jaden and the others were hurrying towards them. Addicus was about to warn them of the trap, but for some reason, he chose to stay silent.

Without warning, an explosion occurred right in the middle of the garden, scattering our heroes all about.

"Excellent shot, my wizardly comrade," Lacerta said as he, Findo Trask, The Obliterator and Cedric emerged from the demon wizard's concealment spell.

"I was hoping to slay at least one of the foolish humans," Findo Trask said, "Yet they all live, their luck still holds."

"No matter that our enemies survived," said Cedric as Will and the others regained their senses. He then morphed into his snake form, "We shall soon have the next crystal, and the first one as well." Before anyone could react, Cedric has slithered up wrapped himself around Dylan.

"No!!" exclaimed Elyon. She then charged up several bolts of white magic. But before she should shoot, Cedric began constricting his coils around Dylan until he could barely breathe.

"I'd put those away," Cedric said, "Unless you wish to see your beloved reduced to a pile of meat and broken bones." He then tightened his hold on Dylan a bit more, just to emphasize his point.

"Don't…listen…to him…Elyon!!" gasped Dylan, "I'm not…worth it!!"

"Oh but you are," Cedric taunted.

Elyon glared at Cedric before finally powering down her magic, "Just so you know, you hurt Dylan, I'll skin you alive!"

"I believe you would," Cedric said, "So here is my proposal: Surrender the crystals you already have, and I shall spare your beloved Dylan an unpleasant demise."

"Don't…do it!!" shouted Dylan, "Don't…give them…the crystals!!"

"Silence!!" snapped Cedric as he tightened his coils another inch.

"Elyon, no!" said Beck, "You can't give up the crystals!"

"But…" said Elyon.

"No buts!" said Cal, "Dylan wouldn't want this."

"How do you know?!" Elyon asked, "It's not you being squished into a pulp!!"

"You try my patience, Elyon," Cedric said, "Make your choice: The crystals, or your beloved Dylan?"

Realizing that she was in a no-win situation, Elyon braced herself to choose the lesser of two evils. But then…

Something small and green jumped onto Cedric's coils and bit him. The shape shifter howled in rage and tried to shake off Blunk, "Get off me!! Get off me, you disgusting little passling!!"

Blunk would have made a snappy retort in his own fashion, but he was too busy sinking his teeth into Cedric's scaly flesh and trying to hold onto the shape shifter's increasingly violent thrashing coils, which forced Cedric to release his hold on Dylan. Beck and Cal leapt forward, grabbed Dylan and pulled him to safety.

"Dyalan's okay!" said Beck. This acted as a signal to Blunk, whom then jumped away from Cedric's thrashing coils.

"He's wide open!!" shouted Jaden, "Hassleberry, get him!!"

"On it, Jaden!!" said Hassleberry as he drew a card, "Go, Ultimate Tyranno!!" In front of Hassleberry appeared a huge T-Rex with long black spear-like scales.

Ultimate Tyranno

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 3000

Defense: 2200

"The enemy is right in your sights!!" Hassleberry shouted, "Forward March!!" Ultimate Tyranno charged at Cedric and delivered a devastating head-but strike. The impact forced Cedric back into his human form.

"I believe we've worn out our welcome for today," Lacerta said as Ultimate Tyranno set his sights on the other demons, "Let us depart."

"For once we agree on something," Salavine said. With that she, Lacerta and the other demons vanished.

"Enjoy this small victory, Elyon," said Cedric as he struggled to stand up, "You may not have many more like it!" He then vanished after his comrades.

"The war may be far from over," Hassleberry said, "But today, we taste the sweetness of victory. Right, Ultimate Tyranno?"

His dinosaur then let out a deafening roar of triumph before vanishing back into Hassleberry's deck.

"That was so awesome!" Martin said, "You have the coolest Monsters, Hassleberry!"

"The way your Ultimate Tyranno bashed Cedric!" Hay Lin said, "And…and the way it looks, it's so cool!!"

Elyon meanwhile was busy plastering kisses all over Dylan's face. "Don't you ever scare me like that!" she said between kisses, "I almost lost you!"

"It'll take more than an overgrown snake to take me away from you," Dylan said as he kissed Elyon back, "Anyway, I think you owe someone an apology."

"You're right," Elyon said. She then looked at the real hero of the hour, "I'm sorry I was upset with you, Blunk. From now on, if you see something in the palace that you wish to trade with, it's yours. Within reason that is."

"Blunk so happy, he could cry!"

The joyful and victorious mood was suddenly spoiled as Beck unloaded her rage upon Addicus. "What is wrong with you!? This is the second time you ran off on your own after that damned demon-bitch! You knew that the enemy had a trap waiting for us, yet you did nothing to warn us! Someone could have been killed today! We nearly lost two crystals today! Dylan could have been killed today! Is any of this getting through your f#ckng skull!?"

Addicus merely ignored Beck's ranting. He just stood there, gazing off at the horizon.

"If I didn't know any better," Hassleberry said, "I'd say Private Rhodes has 'The Thousand Yard Stare.'"

"Addicus," Jaden said, "You okay, bro?"

"I'm fine, Jaden," Addicus said, his voice full of malice, "I'm better than fine. For the first time in months, I'm thinking clearly. It's obvious that I can never achieve my vengeance, that is, as long as I have you and the others holding me back. So this is goodbye, Jaden."

"'Goodbye'?" Jaden said, not sure he was understanding what he heard, "What do you mean, Addicus?" He then placed his hand on Addicus' shoulder, but recoiled as if he touched something hot.

Addicus' whole body began emitting a black aura that seemed denser around his head. The blackness began to condense and solidify around his eyes. "Addicus isn't here right now, Jaden Yuki," he said, his voice now distorted, like someone else was speaking through him, "There is only Nightshroud!!"

"'Nightshroud!?'" Jaden said, "No! Impossible!"

"Yes!!" The blackness had condensed into a black mask that had dragon-like features; the eye's glows crimson, like a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Yes, Nightshroud! Nightshroud the Avenger!!"

The end of chapter 14. Next chapter it's do or die as our heroes try and save Addicus from the darkness that is Nightshroud. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15: To Save A Friend pt1

Last time around Will tracked the next Rainbow Crystal to Metamore, where it was found in the clutches of everyone's favorite smuggler, excuse me, retailer. Addicus then acted recklessly and went off on his own to deal with Salavine, unaware that he was the bait in a trap. Cedric took Dylan hostage and demanded that Elyon surrender the two crystals she has. The day was saved whrn Blunk bit Cedric, allowing Dylan to get free and for Hassleberry's Ultimate Tyranno to bash the baddies. Yet it was a bittersweet victory, for Addicus has succumbed to his inner darkness (again). On with the show!

**Chapter 15: To Save A Friend part 1**

"Addicus," Jaden said, "You okay, bro?"

"I'm fine, Jaden," Addicus said, his voice full of malice, "I'm better than fine. For the first time in months, I'm thinking clearly. It's obvious that I can never achieve my vengeance, that is, as long as I have you and the others holding me back. So this is goodbye, Jaden."

"'Goodbye'?" Jaden said, not sure he was understanding what he heard, "What do you mean, Addicus?" He then placed his hand on Addicus' shoulder, but recoiled as if he touched something hot.

Addicus' whole body began emitting a black aura that seemed denser around his head. The blackness began to condense and solidify around his eyes. "Addicus isn't here right now, Jaden Yuki," he said, his voice now distorted, like someone else was speaking through him, "There is only Nightshroud!!"

"'Nightshroud!?'" Jaden said, "No! Impossible!"

"Yes!!" The blackness had condensed into a black mask that had dragon-like features; the eye's glowing crimson, like a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Yes, Nightshroud! Nightshroud the Avenger!!"

"How!?" exclaimed Syrus, "How can you still exist!? Jaden beat you!!"

"Indeed, Syrus Truesdale," Addicus, rather, Nightshroud said, "I was defeated during the conflict over the 3 Sacred Beast cards, and again later by your brother Zane, during the GX Tournament. But I am darkness, and darkness can never be destroyed. As long as the boy, Addicus Rhodes, has hate in his heart, I can never die. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a demon to deal with!"

"And just how do you expect to chase after the demon?" Will said, "It's not like Elyon or I are going to make any Fold's for you."

"I have my own means of travel," said Nightshroud, "I need not any assistance from you, Guardian, or anyone. So if you know what is good for you, you and the other fools here would do well to stay out of my way."

"I don't think so!" Jaden said, "I'm not gonna let you ruin my friend's life, Nightshroud!" he activated his Duel Disk, "So get your game on!"

"I have no quarrel with you, Jaden Yuki," said Nightshroud, "Not today. But if you choose to stand against me, then I won't show any mercy!"

"Jaden, wait," Will said as she pulled her Duel Disk on, "Let me handle this."

"That's not a good idea, cousin," Jaden said, "Addicus is one of the best back at school. No offence, but you've just started; if you go against Addicus when he's like this, he'll eat you alive! Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"So do I," said Will, "I've seen this kind of darkness possession before. If you Duel Addicus, I'm sure you'll win, but you won't destroy the evil completely."

"And you can?" Jaden asked.

"I think so," Will said, "I can sure try."

"If none of you are going to Duel me," Nightshroud said, "Then I'll be on my way."

"Just hold your horses for a minute!" Will said, "We'll Duel soon enough."

"You sure you want to do this?" Matt said, "I've got a feeling things could get ugly."

"Any uglier than things already are?" Will asked, "Don't worry, Matt, I can do this."

"We know you can do this, Will," Hay Lin said, "We believe in you!"

"Trust your deck and you can't go wrong!" Taranee said.

"Rule the Duel!" Cornelia said.

"Kick his ass!!" Irma exclaimed.

"You guys are the best," Will said. "Alright!" she activated her Duel Disk, "Nightshroud, I challenge you to a Duel! If I win, you leave Addicus alone, permanently."

"I accept your challenge," said Nightshroud, his Duel Disk had been tainted black by the darkness, "And if I win, you, Jaden and the other idiots here will stay out of my way, no questions asked."

"Fine by me," said Will.

"I'm not an idiot!!" Chazz snapped.

Will and Nightshroud then faced off as they shuffled their decks. "Duel!!" they both shouted.

Will's Life Points: 4000

Nightshroud's Life Points: 4000

"Before we begin," Nightshroud said as he and Will drew their hands, "Permit me to warn you that this Duel shall be a Shadow Game."

"Okay," said Will, "I've played a Shadow Game before, and won it."

"Ah," said Nightshroud, his voice quivering with vicious glee, "But this shall be unlike anything you've experienced before! Behold!!" With that the area around the two Duelists was filled with a dark purple fog that pulsated with evil energy.

"What the hell just happened!?" Matt asked. He reached for the fog as if to enter it.

"Don't!!" snapped Cal as he yanked Matt's hand away from the fog, "It's a Shadow Realm Field. No one can enter it once a Shadow Game has been declared."

"He's right," Syrus said, "In The Shadow Realm, the game is as real as it can get."

"What are you saying?" Matt asked.

"What he's saying," Jaden said in a serious tone, "Is that Will and Addicus, they're both in for a world of hurt."

Inside the fog was near perfect darkness. It was cold and clammy, like in-between rainstorms in the middle of winter. Yet despite the darkness, Will could clearly see herself and Nightshroud.

"Welcome to The Shadow Realm," Nightshroud said, "Where the game is for real, and to lose carries dire consequences. Where fear corrupts the mind and consumes the soul."

"Not an ideal vacation spot," said Will.

"You jest now," Nightshroud said, "But before too long you'll feel the negative effects of this world. The longer your stay here, the greater the strain on your life energy. Soon you'll barely have the strength to stand up, that is, unless you have an item that protects you against the magic of The Shadow Realm, like I do." He tapped his dragon mask.

"As a matter of fact, I've got one as well," said Will as she held up The Heart of Candracar, its pink glow illuminating the darkness, "And yes, I am scared; scared that I won't defeat you soon enough!"

"You won't be so confident for long," Nightshroud taunted, "Look around you; darkness as far as the eye can see. Your pathetic friends are not here to help you, Wilma Vandom, you are all alone."

_He's right about that,_ Will thought, _I am alone on this._ Just then she got a good look at the cards she drew. Right in the middle of her hand was none other than the super-super rare holofoil Dark Magician Girl card that Cornelia gave her. And just like that (insert finger snapping sound) the picture of Dark Magician Girl winked at Will.

Will suddenly remembered one particular day the previous year. It was just after our heroes returned from defeating the forces of The God Hand in a ruined parallel dimension (See 'Fullmetal W.I.T.C.H.' for the whole story).

FLASHBACK

"You sure you're alright, Will?" Hay Lin asked, "You were hurt pretty bad."

"I'm fine, Hay Lin," Will said, her hand straying to her back where not too long ago, the twisted ninja Pai-Mey Matoya stabbed her with a shuriken, "You know me, I'm too stubborn to let something like this keep me down."

"That's our Will for you," Irma said, "You push her down, she gets right back up!" She then threw her arms across Will's shoulders.

"Easy!" Will said, "I'm still a little tender."

"Sorry," Irma said, grinning eagerly, "I'm just glad we're all still here."

"Whatever," Cornelia said, "If you don't mine, I'd like to go home and rest."

"What's wrong, Corney?" Irma asked, "I thought you'd be happy, now that Caleb has proven himself to be a man, know what I mean?"

"This coming from someone who believes adamantly in waiting until marriage," Cornelia said, "Look, Irmy, I'm tired, strung out, and a little sore. I just want to go home, take a long bubble bath, sleep for a day or two and try to forget what that furry freak tried to do to me."

"Just give Cornelia some space, Irma," Taranee said, "She's earned it, especially after what nearly happened to her, remember?"

"How can I forget," Irma said, "That creep, The Dadga Khan, he tried to impregnate her. You're right, I'm sorry, Cornelia."

"It's okay," Cornelia said, "Let's just go home and not have to worry about saving the universe for a while."

"Just wait one more minute, Cornelia," Will said, "I've something to say. This last mission was the hardest and most dangerous we've ever been through, and I just want to say that I don't think we could have done it if we weren't together. I'm glad that we're all friends, and I wish we could be friends forever."

"That's so sweet," Hay Lin said, "Of course we'll be friends forever, we're W.I.T.C.H."

"Yeah," said Taranee, "But what happens after high school and college? We won't always be together."

"Then let's make a vow," said Will, "No matter where we go, not matter what we do, we'll always be friends; friends forever."

"Friends forever," Irma said.

"Friends forever," Taranee said.

"Friends forever," Cornelia said.

"Friends forever," Hay Lin said.

END FLASHBACK

"Friends forever," Will said. This seemed to give Will new strength of heart. "You're wrong, Nightshroud, I may not be able to see my friends, but they're still with me. And my name is Will, only my mom can call me Wilma."

"Pathetic!" Nightshroud spat, "It matters not what your name is; the first move is mine! I play two cards facedown, and summon Masked Dragon in Attack mode!"

Masked Dragon

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Dragon/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1100

"I end my turn," Nightshroud said, "Make your move."

"Gladly," said Will as she drew her card, "I also play two cards facedown, and I summon Breaker The Magical Warrior in Attack mode!" In front of Will appeared a wizard wearing red and gold armor; a sword was in his right hand and a red and gold shield in the left.

Breaker The Magical Warrior

Attribute: DARK

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1000

"I now activate Breaker's special effect," Will said, "By placing and removing one Spell Counter on his card, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field, so I pick one of yours!!"

With that Night Shroud lost the facedown card on his left, which revealed itself, before being destroyed, to be 'The Dragon's Bead', a card that would have allowed him to destroy one Trap card that targeted a Dragon-type monster.

"Breaker!" said Will, "Destroy Masked Dragon!!" With that her Spellcaster charged across the field and lopped off Masked Dragon's head with his sword. Nightshroud grunted in pain as his Life Points decreased.

Nightshroud's Life Points: 3800

"You think you've won the first round," said Nightshroud, "But your victory won't be so sweet. By destroying my Masked Dragon, you activated his special effect. I get to Special Summon one Dragon-type Monster from my Deck whose Attack points are 1500 or less, so I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in Defense mode!"

In front of Nightshroud appeared a very small dragon with black scales and crimson red eyes. It assumed a defensive posture.

Red-Eyes Black Chick

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Effect

Level: 1

Attack: 800

Defense: 500

_Why did he summon that?_ Will thought, _he's got something planned, but what?_ "I end my turn," she said, "Your move."

"This is the beginning of the end for you!" Nightshroud said as he drew his card, "I play Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three cards from my deck, then discard two from my hand to the Graveyard," he did so, "I now summon Luster Dragon in Attack mode!"

Luster Dragon

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon

Level: 4

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1600

"I now equip my Luster Dragon with the Spell card 'Dragon Treasure,' increasing his Attack points by 500!"

Luster Dragon

Attack: 2400

"Luster Dragon! Attack!!" His dragon took flight, swooped down on Breaker, it's claws poised for the kill.

"Activate Trap!" Will exclaimed, "Magic Cylinder! Your attack goes right back at you!"

"I think not!" Nightshroud said, "I counter with Trap Jammer! Your wizard dies!" With that Luster Dragon carried out its attack, slashing Breaker with its claws and destroying Will's monster.

Will suddenly cried out in pain as her Life Points decreased. It was like being hit by a sledgehammer in the kneecap, her hair being pulled out by the roots and her ears ripped off, all at once. The feeling passed as suddenly as it came.

Will's Life Points: 3500

"I take it you just experienced something most unpleasant," Nightshroud said, "This is the power of The Shadow Realm; the loss of Life Points is punished with pain. Tell me, was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"I've felt worse," Will said, "I can take whatever you throw at me and more!"

"Good," Nightshroud taunted, "Because I've a lot more to throw at you! I play the Spell card Stamping Destruction. Since I have at least one Dragon-Type monster on my side of the field, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on your side and inflict 500 points of damage to you, so say goodbye to your other facedown and more of your Life Points!"

With that Will lost her other Trap card, 'Devine wrath.' Once again she felt pain, only now it was more intense, and the feeling lingered, like whiplash.

Will's Life Points: 3000

"Still feeling confident that you can beat me?" Nightshroud taunted.

"I'm not giving up!" Will said, "I know that the real Addicus is still in you, and I can save him! So unless you've anything else to play, it's my move," she drew her card, _I don't have anything that can beat his dragon right now, and I don't have what I need to summon Dark Magician Girl yet._

She looked at her card, and once again the picture of Dark Magician Girl winked at her. _I'm letting this place get to me,_ Will thought, _I can win this Duel, but I'd better play it safe for now._ "I play one card facedown," she placed Negate Attack onto her Duel Disk, _this can help me next turn,_ "and summon a monster in Defense mode," she did so, "I end my turn."

"My move!" Nightshroud said as he drew his card, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards," he did so, "Next I play another Stamping Destruction card, so say goodbye to your facedown card and another chunk of your Life Points!"

Once again Will's body was wracked with pain from The Shadow Real. This time the feeling was like being stabbed by a thousand needles all at once, and the pain lingered as a dull ache all over her body.

Will's Life Points: 2500

"I now play the continuous Trap card Dragon's Rage," Nightshroud said, "If my Dragon-type monster attacks a Defense position monster, and my monster's Attack points are higher than the defending monster's Defense points, the difference is deducted from your Life Points! Luster Dragon! Attack!!"

His dragon slashed at Will's defending monster, which revealed to be…

Royal Magical Library

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 0

Defense: 2000

Her monster was destroyed. Again Will felt the pain as her Life Points decreased. This time around she felt like she just had a ton of bricks fall on her.

Will's Life Points: 2100

Outside the Shadow Real Field our heroes were franticly waiting for any sign from with the purple fog. "There's got to be something we can do," Taranee said, "Will is fighting Addicus all on her own. She needs us, there's got to be a way to get to her."

"Once a Shadow Game has been declared," Cal said, "it must be played to its conclusion. We cannot interfere."

"Who says we cannot interfere?" Elyon asked, "What's stopping us from entering that fog and supporting Will?"

"Go on and try to enter the Field," Cal said, "See where it gets you."

"I wouldn't," Dylan said, "Watch." He picked up a stone and threw it at the purple fog. It bounced off like it hit a wall, producing a loud spark of dark energy. "If anything living were to touch that fog, they'd be in a lot of pain right now."

"So is Will," Matt said gravely, "She's hurting right now, I can feel it. She needs me! I've got to get in there and help her!" He rushed towards the fog, not caring about the consequences of his actions.

"Don't!!" exclaimed Caleb as he and Dylan tacked Matt just before he reached the fog.

"Let go of me!!" Matt snapped, "I've got to help Will!!"

"You won't help her if you're unconscious or worse!" Dylan said, "I'm sorry, Matt, but there's nothing you or anyone can do to help Will."

"I refuse to believe that," Matt said as he got back up, "There's got to be a way for us to get through that fog. There has to be."

"I told you there isn't," Cal said, "The only thing we can do is wait."

"There has to be a way!!" Matt exclaimed. He then grabbed Cal by the shoulders and started shaking him back and forth, "You can use magic! Do something!!"

"I…Can't…Do…Anything…If…You're…Shaking…Me!!" Cal shouted.

"Sennin Goroshi!!" shouted Hay Lin as she jabbed her fingers up the seat of Matt's pants, forcing him to release Cal.

"Was that really necessary?" Syrus asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Hay Lin answered, "And it worked, sort of." Hay Lin intended her attack to force Matt to calm down, yet he was still fuming over his assaulted bottom.

"Dude," Nigel said to Matt, "Just calm down, we'll think of something."

"Yeah," Jaden said, "You think I'm just going to sit back and let my cousin get hurt? No way!"

"We'll figure something out," said Dylan, "Just take a breather."

"Alright," Matt said, "But think of something fast, I don't know how much longer Will can hold out."

"Okay," Dylan said, "Cal, you know more about magic than anyone else I know. Please think, is there someway for you, Elyon and myself to use our magic to break through that fog? And don't say 'no' right away. Please, think about it."

"Alright," Cal said, "Give me a minute." It was a tense silence as he pondered the problem. "There might be a way for us to cut through into The Shadow Realm where Will and Addicus are Dueling."

"Then do it already!!" Matt shouted.

"We can't!!" Cal retorted, "Shadow Realm magic is one of the strongest mystical forces in all of magic. It was so powerful that it had to be sealed away in another dimension. The problem is that we just don't have enough power to break through."

"Are you kidding!?" Cornelia, "Elyon is The Light of Meridian! She's got more magic than she knows what to do with!"

"Raw power isn't enough!" Cal said, "It takes an acceptingly skilled magic user to break this kind of barrier, and three teenagers, no matter how strong they are, just aren't enough. Maybe if there were another magic user, two would be better."

"I'll bet that The Heart of Candracar could cut through that fog," Hay Lin said.

"If Will was out here, we wouldn't be in this mess," Cornelia said.

"I just had a wild idea!" Elyon said suddenly, "I'll be right back!!" She then used her powers to make a Fold.

"Where are you going?" Dylan asked.

"Heatherfield!" Elyon said before stepping through the Fold, which closed up soon after.

"Why is Elyon going to Heatherfield?" Hay Lin asked.

"I think I know why," Irma answered.

"I really hope it's not them Elyon's going to see," Cornelia said.

"'Them' who?" Hassleberry asked.

"My little sister," Cornelia answered, "Lillian."

"And my little brother," Irma added, "Christopher."

To Be Continued. Next chapter the Duel continues. Can Will hold out the torment of The Shadow Realm? Can Elyon return with help in time to break through to help Will? All this and more to come. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16: To Save A Friend pt2

Last time Will convinced Jaden to allow her to Duel Addicus, who was possessed by his inner darkness and was now calling himself Nightshroud. As the Duel began, Nightshroud declared it a Shadow Game and transported himself and Will to The Shadow Realm. There Will discovered that the game is as real as it can get; every Life Point she lost caused greater and greater pain for her. Back outside our heroes tried to reach Will to support her in this dark game. Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 16: To Save A Friend part 2**

The Duel so far:

Will's Life Points: 2100

Nightshroud's Life Points: 3800

Will currently had nothing on the field, while Nightshroud had Luster Dragon out, which was bolstered by the Spell card Dragon Treasure, as well as Red-Eyes Black Chick and had the Trap Dragon's Rage.

Will was doing her best to ignore the lingering pain from Nightshroud's previous attacks, yet it was getting harder to stay focused on the game. After all, it's very hard to ignore the feeling of having a ton of bricks fall on you.

"Had enough?" Nightshroud taunted, "Have you realized that you cannot defeat me?"

"I never give up!" Will said, "And it's my move!" She drew her card, "I play my own Pot of Greed," she drew two cards, "I now play the Spell card Heavy Storm! This allows me to destroy all Spell or Trap cards on the field. I've got nothing on my side, but you do!" With that Nightshroud's Dragon's Rage and Dragon Treasure cards were sent to the Graveyard.

Luster Dragon

Attack: 1900

Red-Eyes Black Chick

Attack: 800

"Next up," Will said, "I summon Magician's Valkyria, and I equip her with the Spell card Mage Power, increasing her Attack and Defense points by 500!" The monster that appeared in front of Will looked to be an more mature of Dark Magician Girl, whereas this magician wore cyan blue armor and carried a more elaborate magic staff.

Magician's Valkyria

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1600, increased to 2100

Defense: 1800, increased to 2300

"Valkyria!" Will said, "Destroy Luster Dragon!!" Her magician aimed her staff at Luster Dragon and shot a bolt of multi-colored magic at the dragon, destroying it.

Nightshroud's Life Points: 3600

"Such a small loss is inconsequential to me, Wilma Vandom," Nightshroud taunted, "I rather enjoy the pain."

"You're crazy," Will said, "The Addicus I know would never say something like that. And my name is Will."

"Say what you want," Nightshroud said, "It matters not, your defeat is inevitable. My move!" he drew his card. Nightshroud then started laughing like something really humorous was going on.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"You're more foolish that you realize, Wilma Vandom," Nightshroud said, "While you were distracted with defeating my stronger monster, you failed to destroy my Red-Eyes Black Chick." His small black dragon was still on the field.

"I forgot about that," Will said, "So what?"

"You may think little of my dragon now," Nightshroud said, "But wait until you see his special effect. I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Chick, in order to Special summon from my hand, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!" The small back dragon vanished from the field and was soon replaced by its much, much bigger adult version.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon

Level: 7

Attack: 2400

Defense: 2000

"Red-Eyes!!' Nightshroud Exclaimed, "Destroy Valkyria!!" His dragon charged up and shot a huge fireball at Will's magician, destroying her monster. This time Will felt that more than a ton of bricks fell on her, it was more like 16 tons.

Will's Life Points: 1800

"Well?" Nightshroud asked, "Still wish to continue with this fiasco?"

"You're despicable!!" Will snapped, "You are so going down! My Move!" She drew her card a bit more slowly than before; the strain of losing her life points in this negative environment was seriously sapping her stamina. **(Try saying that 5 times fast).**

"I play a monster in Defense mode and end my turn." Indeed, Will was sounding kind of worn out.

"Pathetic," Nightshroud said, "Red-Eyes, destroy that card!!" His dragon blasted the facedown card, revealing itself to be…

Magician of Faith

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 1

Attack: 300

Defense: 400

"You activated Magician of Faith's Flip Effect!" Will said, "I can select one Spell card from my Graveyard and put it back in my hand." She selected Mage Power. "I now play one card facedown and play the Spell card Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back from the Graveyard, Breaker The Magical Warrior. But he won't be here for long. I sacrifice Breaker to summon Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode!!"

Dark Magician Girl

Attribute: DARK

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2000

Defense: 1700

"And thanks to her extra special effect, my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 Attack points for every Monster card in my Graveyard with the word 'Magician' in its name. And as an extra bonus, I play Mage Power again!"

Dark Magician Girl

Attack: 3100

It was then that something unexpected happened, Dark Magician spoke to Will, "Thanks for the boost, Will, I'm gonna need it."

"You can talk!!" Will exclaimed.

"Of course I can talk, silly," Dark Magician Girl replied with a smile, "Especially to you since I'm your spirit guide."

"My spirit guide?" Will asked, "Like Jaden's guide is Winged Kuribo. But why me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dark Magician Girl asked, "Your kind and loving heart called out to me. Your courage and loyalty to your friends, along with many other qualities, they all drew me to you, so here I am to help you."

"Are you done talking to yourself!?" Nightshroud said, "Or are we going to Duel here!?"

"He's certainly a rude one," Dark Magician Girl said.

"He sure is," Will said, "Let's take him down."

"You got it!!" Dark Magician Girl said eagerly. She aimed her staff at Red-Eyes Black Dragon, "Take this! Dark Magic Attack!!" The color around Red-Eyes Black Dragon shifted, like a photo negative, and Nightshroud's dragon exploded.

Nightshroud's Life Points: 2900

"You go, girlfriend!!" Will exclaimed as she and Dark Magician Girl high-fived. Yet the good mood was spoiled when Nightshroud began cackling insanely.

"You've sealed your doom, Wilma Vandom! By sending my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the Graveyard, you've allowed me to special summon my ultimate monster!!"

"I thought your Red-Eyes was your best card!" Will said.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon pales in comparison to this creature!" Nightshroud said as he drew from the middle of his deck, "Come forth!! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!!"

The monster that appeared was twice as big as Red-Eyes Black Dragon; red lines of power were etched into it's razor sharp scales, red gems adorned its wings, torso and legs, it's eyes glowed blood red.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

Attribute: DARK

Type: Dragon/Effect

Level: 9

Attack: 2400

Defense: 2000

"That's a big dragon," Will said, her voice betraying her intimidation, "But it's not strong enough to beat my Dark Magician Girl, right? Am I right?"

"Uh, Will," Dark Magician Girl said nervously, "You might want to look again."

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

Attack: 4200

"How'd that happen!?" Will asked.

"Behold the special ability of my Darkness Dragon!" Nightshroud said, "He gains 300 Attack points for every Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard. I have in my Graveyard: Masked Dragon, Luster Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Chick, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, plus two dragons I sent to the Graveyard when I used Graceful Charity, making a total of 6. 6 X 300, you do the math."

"I always hated math," Will said.

"Well here's some subtraction for you," Nightshroud taunted, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon, which I'll use to destroy your Mage Power!" With that Will's Spell card was sent to the Graveyard, reducing Dark Magician Girl's power.

Dark Magician Girl

Attack: 2600

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!! Attack!!" His huge black beast charged up a fireball that was over 30 feet in diameter and shot it at Dark Magician Girl.

"Will!" Dark Magician Girl shouted just before impact and was obliterated instantly.

Will's Life Points: 200

The pain Will was forced to feel was beyond description as she collapsed to the ground, it hurt so much she could barely breath. Yet she still had the strength to press the activation button on her Duel Disk. "Activate…Trap…" her voice was barely above a whisper, "Call of…the Haunted. Dark…Magician…Girl…returns to…the field."

Dark Magician Girl

Attack: 2600

"Wretched wench!!" Nightshroud spat, "I end my turn!"

"Will!" Dark Magician Girl said as she bent down, "You've got to get up."

"I don't know if I can," Will said, "I hurt all over."

"You've got to," Dark Magician Girl said, "You've got to finish the Duel! You've got to save Addicus!"

"Believe me, I really want to get up," Will said, "I just can't move." Will knew that if she couldn't get up and continue the Duel, she'd automatically forfeit the game, and with it her life and possibly her soul.

_I've let everyone down,_ she thought, _Jaden was right, I should have let him handle this. I'm gonna die in this horrible place. But what about The Heart of Candracar? Can The Oracle retrieve it from The Shadow Real and give it to the next Keeper?_

Even worse thoughts crept into Will's mind, more badly than failing the universe and all of reality. She'd never see her friends and loved ones again. _Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Elyon, Caleb, Nigel, Eric, Martin, Syrus, Chazz, Hassleberry, Addicus, Alexis, Dylan, Beck, Cal, Jaden, Matt, Mom,_ _I never even got to say goodbye._

Just then The Heart of Candracar started to glow extra bright, filling Will with new strength. It was her thoughts of her friends and family that restored Will's determination_. No, I'm not done yet. I still have one or two cards left to play._

With that she finally got back up, "This game isn't over yet, Nightshroud! I said I was going to free Addicus, and I meant it!!"

"How childish," Nightshroud mocked, "It matters not how strongly you believe you can win. You have nothing that can defeat my Darkness Dragon! Victory is assured, so draw your last pathetic card already!!"

"My deck has no pathetic cards, Nightshroud," Will said, "I have exactly what I need to bring you down." With that she drew.

Suddenly, the darkness around the two Duelists began to dissolve into bright sunlight. They were both temporally blinded from the sudden light. Will was the first to recover her sight. "We're out of The Shadow Realm," she said, "But how?"

"Will!!"

"Matt!!"

"Will!!"

"Jaden!!"

"Jaden!!" Nightshroud snapped, "I might have known you'd have a hand in this!"

"I didn't do anything," Jaden said, "It was all Elyon's idea."

"Elyon?" Will asked. She then saw Elyon, Dylan and Cal, all three of them looking like they had just run a marathon, but rather pleased with whatever they had done. Even more so, right next to the three magic users was Cornelia's little sister, Lillian, and Irma's little brother, Christopher.

"Told you it would work," Lillian said smugly, "You didn't want to believe me, Cal, but it did, so pay up!!"

"He can pay you later," Elyon said, "Right now we need to know what's happening with the Duel."

"I'll tell you what's happening!" Nightshroud said, "I am about to completely destroy your friend here!!"

"It's still my turn, you creep!!" Will shouted, "I play the Spell card 'Card of Sanctity!' We each until we have six cards in our hands." They did so, _alright!_ Will thought, _this is exactly what I need! Talk about well-timed luck!_

"Next, I play the Spell card Dark Magic Curtain! This allows me to Special summon a monster from my hand of a specific name, but I have to give up half my remaining Life Points to do so." _This is going to hurt!_ she thought as she braced for the coming pain.

Will's Life Points: 100

_Hey, that didn't hurt at all,_ she thought as her monster materialized, which happened to be Yugi Moto's favorite card, "I Special Summon from my hand Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician

Attribute: DARK

Type: Spellcaster

Level: 7

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2100

"An impressive move," Nightshroud said, "But it was for naught! My Darkness Dragon is still far more powerful!!"

"Its power won't mean anything!" Will said, "After I play this, the Spell card Ragnarök!!"

"Ragnarök," Cornelia said, "Isn't that…"

"It is," Syrus said, "It's the same card Yugi Moto used to beat Marik Ishtar at the Battle City finals."

"Ragnarök!?" Nightshroud exclaimed in a genuinely frightened tone, "How did you acquire such a card!!"

"I had it," Cornelia said, "I found it in a booster pack, and I gave it to Will."

"Better say goodbye to your dragon, Nightshroud," Irma taunted, "Cause he's about to leave the building!"

"I remove from play all the Monster cards in my hand, deck and Graveyard!" Will said, "To remove from play your Darkness Dragon!!"

"Here we go!!" Dark Magician Girl said as she and Dark Magician crossed staffs. The cards in Will's hand and Duel Disk glowed as the area was filled with transparent holograms of all of her Monsters. They flew over to Red-Eyes Darkeness Dragon and grabbed it.

At the same time the sky above the Duel darkened, like a bad storm was coming. But instead of rain, the clouds opened up into a swirling vortex, drawing Darkness Dragon and all of Will's monsters into it. The dragon roared in defiance, but was powerless to avoid the pull of the vortex. Within seconds the beast was lost.

As the sky cleared, Nightshroud seemed to lose his balance and staggered about. The dragon mask fell off his face, revealing a very confused looking Addicus. "Huh? What happened? What's going on?"

"Addicus!!" Jaden exclaimed, "You okay, bro?"

"Jaden?" Addicus said. He then noticed that Will was standing in front of him, "Will? We're we just Dueling just now? Wait, I remember, that demon, she did something to me. When I picked up my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon card, I felt something evil zap through me."

"The female demon must have tainted his card," Syrus said, "That's what brought Nightshroud back."

"Gee, it must be Obvious Day in the Slypher dorm," Chazz said.

"Nightshroud," Addicus said. He saw the dragon mask on the ground, "I thought I was free of you for good," he picked up the mask, "I guess I was wrong."

_"Addicus! You shall never be free of me! I'm part of you!!"_

"That mask is talking!" Beck said.

"Cool!" Lillian and Christopher said at the same time.

"It's not cool if it's an evil mask," Cornelia said in an annoyed tone, "Everybody knows that."

"I admit it," Addicus said, "There'll always be darkness in my heart. I allowed that darkness to fester inside me after what happened to Alexis. I should have known better, but now I can make up it." He held the mask in one hand, the one where his Duel Disk is attached to his arm, and held the other hand above his deck. "If I forfeit the Duel, I'll be rid of you, Nightshroud, at least for now."

_"No!!"_ Nightshroud exclaimed, _"You can't surrender the Duel!!"_

"Watch me," Addicus said.

_"You can't do this!!"_ Nightshroud protested, _"You need me, Addicus! Without me you can never hope to avenge your sister! You need me!!"_

"No I don't," Addicus said firmly. He placed his hand on his deck, signaling that he forfeited the game. The dragon mask began to dissolve into black smoke.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_ Nightshroud shouted as what was left of his body vanished into the wind.

"It's over," Addicus said, "For now."

"You did it, Will!!" Jaden said, "You saved Addicus!"

"It was no biggie," Will said, "I couldn't have done it without all of you, guys. Especially you, Dark Magician Girl." As the holograms vanished, Dark Magician Girl winked at Will again.

Just then Will collapsed to the ground. "Will!!" Matt, Taranee and Jaden exclaimed at the same time.

"Will, what happened?" Jaden said, "Say something!"

"Jaden," Will said, "I think I'll leave the Shadow Games to you from now on." With that she passed out.

"She's alright," Elyon said as she used her powers to check Will, "Just exhausted. Let's get her back to the palace where she can rest."

Meanwhile…

"You plan has failed, wench!!" Lacerta shouted at Salavine, "You said that the boy would be corrupted by his inner darkness, and that he would come after you on his own, and that we would all convince him to join us. Well, where is he?"

"Give the boy time," Salavien said, "Trust me, I have him in the palm of my hand."

"I doubt it," Cedric said as he gazed into Findo Trask's crystal ball, which was still jumping like a bad TV signal, "I managed to have a few seconds of clear reception; the boy, Addicus Rhodes, he still walks with The Guardians and their friends. Lacerta is right, you've failed, wench."

"Impossible!!" Salavine snapped, "He is mine!"

"Well the boy obviously isn't," Cedric said, "So, any more bright ideas?"

"We should attack our enemies now!" The Obliterator said, "Now, when they least expect it."

"No," Findo Trask said, "They will most certainly expect us to strike. No, we shall wait until they seek out the next Rainbow Crystal."

"So you are awake," Lacerta said, "Care to explain why you spent the past hour in meditation, while the rest of us were waiting for Salavine's new pet?"

"I was pondering how best to proceed with the destruction of our enemies," the demon wizard replied, "For I knew that Salavine's plan would fail." This was a lie, but what the other demons and Cedric didn't know wouldn't hurt the demon wizard.

In truth, Findo Trask was attempting to banish the memories from his human past, which were resurfacing more and more frequently. The most annoying part was that even though the demon wizard was remembering the faces of his three closest friends, back when he was mortal that is; a wizard and two witches, Findo Trask could almost see their faces clearly, but their names still elude him.

"Speaking of failures," Salavine said, "Care to explain what happened with your plan, Cedric? The one where you take Elyon's beloved fiancé hostage and demand her to surrender the crystals, remember that one?"

"It was your idea to use the boy, Addicus, as bait!" Cedric spat, "So don't blame me for your short comings!"

"'Short comings,'" Lacerta laughed, "There's a double meaning if I've ever heard one!!"

"You bastard!!" Salavine shouted. She charged up a large bolt of demon energy.

"Bring it on, bitch!!" Lacerta exclaimed as he charged up two demon energy bolts of his own.

"Stop it!!" Findo Trask said, "If I have to break up this petty squabbling one more time, I'll make all of your heads explode!!"

"I have no doubt he can do that," Cedric said.

"Indeed," The Obliterator agreed.

"Now," the demon wizard said, "We're all going to sit and wait for The Guardians to make the next move, it's all we can do for now. So, until then, everyone play nice."

There was a minute or two of tense silence as the five baddies just sat there.

"Does anyone care to spar with me?" The Obliterator asked.

"NO!!" everyone else shouted.

The end of chapter 16. Next chapter, while our heroes recover, Cedric and his demon allies receive a surprise visit from their superiors. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17: Between Adventures

Last time the Duel between Will and Nightshroud continued. Despite her determination to save Addicus from himself, Will soon fell victim to the punishing effects of The Shadow Realm. It was only her love for her friends and family that allowed Will to keep going. Just when it seemed that all hope was loss, Elyon, Dylan, Cal broke through the darkness (they also had help from Christopher and Lillian). Free from the darkness, Will pulled of a spectacular card combination that freed Addicus from Nightshroud's control. Addicus forfeited the Duel, thereby banishing Nightshroud, for the time being. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 17: Between Adventures**

The first thing Will noticed as she opened her eyes, besides the dull ache that filled her body from head to toe, was that she was in the royal palace. The second thing she noticed was a familiar shape bent over her. As her eyes came into focus, Will recognized the kind and loving face of Susan Vandom. "Feeling better, honey?"

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"That's a fine way of saying hello," Susan said, "Especially after you left home to save the universe, without telling me, again."

"Sorry, mom," Will said, "Things got kind of out of hand."

"I'll say," Susan said, "Fighting demons and who knows what other kinds of monsters, you really worry me sometimes."

"I know," Will said, "And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about it. Its just that, Elyon showed up so suddenly and…"

"And what this about your friend Elyon getting married?" Susan asked, "She's your age and getting married."

"Well Elyon is the queen of an entire planet, mom," Will said, "If she wants to get married at 16, it's her prerogative. I plan to wait until after graduation, and Matt agrees with me." Will immediately regretted bringing up Matt.

"Another thing, Will," Susan said, "If you and Matt are going to be sleeping together, make sure _you always use protection."_

"We always use protection!" Will said, "I'm not stupid! Wait, how did you know that Matt and I are…"

"There's some things that a mother knows," Susan said, "You'll figure it out when you have kids of your own. And since you and Matt are so into each other, I expect plenty of grandchildren, when the time is right of course."

"Um, err," that was all Will could say. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Will decided that the best course of action was to change the subject. "You never told me how you got here."

"Your friend Elyon brought me here after what happened between you and that boy Addicus," Susan said, "Honestly, Will, you're going to put me in an early grave with some of the things you do. Do you realize how dangerous it is to mess around with The Shadow Ream?"

"It was the only way to free Addicus from his inner darkness," Will said, "And how do you know about The Shadow Realm?"

"There was a time," Susan said, "Back when your father and I were still dating, when I had a brief but intense obsession with ancient Egypt. In fact, that's how I met your father. But that's beside the point. I don't like it when you put yourself in these situations, Will. I nearly lost you today, and if your cousin Jaden hadn't told me I would never have known. Just how did you drag your cousin into this anyway?"

"I didn't drag Jaden," Will said, "He and his friends volunteered to go with me and help Elyon."

"Well how did Jaden get involved with this whole Guardian business anyway?" Susan asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Will said as she checked her watch. She had been out for just over three hours.

"Your friends are outside," Susan, "Elyon said you and I can have as much time as we need."

"Okay," Will said, "Remember when Jaden came to visit at the end of last summer? Well…"

Meanwhile…

"Neo-Spacians," Cornelia said, "Never heard of them."

"Me neither," Martin said as he checked his card database.

"Not surprising," Syrus said, "They're new monster cards that Jaden designed."

"Shut up!" Irma exclaimed, "You designed cards, Jaden?"

"Yep," Jaden said as he pulled out from his backpack a collectors box, (Slypher The Sky Dragon was on the cover) inside were several monster cards and a few Spell and Trap cards that were new to Cornelia and Martin, but all too familiar to Syrus and the others from Duel Academy. He handed the cards out so that Irma, Hay Lin and the others could look at them.

"Wow!" Hay Lin said, "These are great looking cards. You designed them yourself?"

"Yep," Jaden said, "A few years ago, Kaiba Corp. was having a contest. Whoever could design the most original cards could have them incorporated into the game, and the original artwork would be immortalized by sending them into space."

"Why would they do that?" Taranee said, "Send the drawings into space, I mean."

"You know what?" Jaden said, "I really don't remember."

"I think Seto Kaiba said that he wanted to send a message to anyone out there in space," Syrus said, "To let them know about Duel Monsters."

"That doesn't make any sense any way you look at it," Caleb said.

"I agree," Hassleberry said, "That Seto Kaiba can be pretty off the wall sometimes."

"And I thought Maximilian Pegasus was a few fries short of a Happy Meal," Cornelia said.

"Well I'm glad my cards did get sent into space," Jaden said, "The capsule they were in somehow wound up in another dimension, Neo-Space. There, my cards came to life and came back to me on Earth. They've been a great help to me during the whole mess with the Society of Light."

"You may have defeated Sartourious," Chazz said, "But I'm the one who defeated the minions of The Society of Light and won the GX Tournament."

"We know!!" Cornelia said, "You told us that like three times already."

"You may have beaten Sartourious's minions," Addicus said, "But Jaden was the one who freed my sister from Sartourious' control, not you, Chazz."

"Glad to see that you're feeling better, Addicus," Jaden said.

"I do feel better," Addicus said, "Anyway, Cornelia, want to know a dirty little secret?"

"Depends what the nature of the secret is," Cornelia said.

"It's nothing gross," Addicus said, "But it's very, very scandalous."

"Scandalous is good in my book," Cornelia said eagerly, "I'm all ears." Addicus then whispered something to her. "No! You're kidding!"

"Not likely," Addicus said while grinning impishly.

"This is delicious," Cornelia said, a sly grin on her face, "I've been hoping to get some dirt on him."

"On whom" Chazz asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nobody!!" Cornelia and Addicus both said in a falsely innocent tone at the same time.

Chazz grunted annoyingly then muttered something that sounded like "flipping idiots."

"Air Hummingbird," Hay Lin said as she looked at Jaden's cards, "Grand Mole, Aqua Dolphin, Marine Dolphin, Dark Panther, Glow Moss, Flare Scarab, these are incredible cards, Jaden."

"And they've all got really great effects," Martin said, "They're out of this world, no pun intended."

"Glad you like them," Jaden said, "But they're incomplete without this guy," he pulled out one specific card, "Elemental Hero Neos."

"Now that is what I call groovy!" said an impressed Hay Lin as she admired the card's picture.

"'A new Elemental Hero has arrived from Neo-Space!'" Martin said as he read the card information, "'When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed.' What's a Contact Fusion?"

"Its Neos' special super power," Jaden said, "It allows Neos to fuse with my Neo-Spacians without a Polymerization card."

"This is beyond cool," Hay Lin said, "Why are you still at Duel Academy when you should be making new cards? You've got some serious skills in the art department."

"Naw," Jaden said, "I just doodle every now and then for fun. Dueling is my life."

"We've already got a friend working at Industrial Illusions," Syrus said, "Chumley Huffington."

"I think I've heard of him," Martin said, "He specializes in Beast and Beast-Warrior type cards, kind of looks like a Koala."

"That's him!" Syrus said.

"If you've got these incredible cards that you've designed," Taranee said, "Why haven't you used them before now?"

"Well," Jaden said, "After the whole mess with Sartourious got wrapped up, I decided to give my Neo-Spacians a rest. They deserved it."

"He gives his cards vacations," Irma said quietly to Hay Lin, "Somebody's a few cans short of a twelve-pack. Oh, that was a good one, I can use that."

"My cards are my friends," Jaden said, "I treat them with respect and kindness, and they've never let me down."

"That's a very wise philosophy," Cornelia said, "Pay no mind to what Irma spouts, half of what she says is nonsense anyway."

It was then that Will and Susan came into the room. "Just remember to tell me when you're going to save the world and such," Susan said, "It makes me feel better to know."

"Alright, mom," Will said, "I'll remember from now on."

"We'll send you back to Heatherfield as soon as we know where we're going next, Mrs. Vandom," Elyon said, "Speaking of which, Will?"

"Already on it," said Will as she pulled out The Heart of Candracar. She didn't have it out for long. It took Will only 30 seconds of scrying to locate the next Rainbow Crystal. "That's got to be a new record."

"Uh, Will," Addicus said, "Before we go, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I've acted, since what happened to Alexis. I've already apologized to Jaden and the others, so now I'm apologizing to you."

"It wasn't your fault," Will said.

"It was," Addicus said, "I allowed that female demon to get the best of me. I should have known what she was trying to do."

"Hey, don't think you're alone in this," Eric said, "I've got a bone to pick with that harlot as well."

"We all do," Syrus said, "We still have to destroy the female demon in order for Alexis to wake up, so we're all in it."

"Don't stress yourself, bro," Jaden said, "We'll save Lexi, count on it."

"Thanks Jaden," Addicus said, "And thank you, Will, you saved me from myself."

"How did you know what was wrong with Addicus anyway, Will?" Syrus asked.

"I sensed the same dark energy in Addicus as I did in Nerissa," Will said, "Back when she was still under the influence of a Chaos Spore."

"So that's what Nightshroud was all along?" Matt asked, "A Chaos Spore?"

"Something like that," Will said, "It's dormant for now, but we'll have to get out of Addicus eventually.

A few minutes later Will had made a Fold back to Heatherfield, where she dropped Susan off back at their apartment. "Be careful, Will," Susan said.

"I always try to be, Mom," Will said.

"Oh, and tell your cousin Jaden that I expect the two of you to look out for each other," Susan said.

"We always have," Will said. She and Susan hugged, and Will went back to Meridian. A minute or so later another Fold was made, this ones' destination was the next Rainbow Crystal.

Meanwhile…

"Have I said lately that I despise waiting?" Lacerta said.

"Constantly," Salavine replied, "And if you say it again, I shall remove part of your body; something that you would most surely miss."

"This is beyond futile!!" The Obliterator said in an annoyed tone, "Why are we just sitting here idly, when we should be slaying Guardians and their pathetic friends? Someone tell me that."

"I believe that his armor prevents our words from reaching his brain," Cedric said, "As I've explained before, we will move to attack once The Guardians have located the next Rainbow Crystal, no sooner."

"Then why haven't they left Metamore yet?" The Obliterator asked.

"Our enemies require rest and substance so they can continue their futile search," Findo Trask said, "Their frail bodies are not used to such strenuous efforts, futile, but strenuous."

"Yet they persist in obtaining the crystals," Lacerta said, "They should realize that any effort to save this existence from the wrath of The God Hand is in vain."

"They try anyway," the demon wizard said, "Because it is in their nature to survive, to exist. It's not their fault; they are only human."

This caused Cedric to laugh, like he really thought Findo Traks' words were funny. Soon Lacerta and Salavine were laughing as well, "Only human! That's priceless!!"

Even Findo Trask was laughing at his own pun, "Yes, they are only human!!"

The Obliterator held his silence, except for a contemptuous grunt at such shameless behavior from his comrades.

Suddenly a dark Portal opened up, only this one was dark red, like blood.

"The Masters call us," Findo Trask said as he, Salavine, Lacerta and Cedric quickly regained their composure, "We must go." With that Cedric and the four demons stepped through the Portal.

The world they found themselves in was as close to Hell as can be; an underground cavern that seemed to extend for miles where everything was tinted red. The cavern echoed with the tormented screams of condemned souls.

The five baddies navigated through the hellish world, passing by countless human souls in various stages of torment and anguish. Most of them had willingly sold themselves to The God Hand; others unknowingly allowed their souls to be corrupted.

Eventually Cedric and his comrades reached their destination; a vast plateau where three upper-level demons waited, three beings of immense power and malevolence: Ubik, barely more than a blue floating head wearing black sunglasses; Conrad, rolls of purple fast with his hands clasped as if in prayer; and gigantic Void with his enormous brain.

"Masters," Findo Trask said as he and his associates bowed before the three surviving members of The God Hand, "You called us, we answered."

"**Your punctuality does little to compensate for your lack of success," **rumbled Void, **"Why is it that we are still confined to the worlds we have already corrupted, when there are still so many dimensions to taint?"**

"Forgive us, Masters," Findo Trask, "The Guardians are proving to be formidable adversaries."

"**Ah, yes,"** Ubik said, **"The Guardians, we specifically requested that those five disgusting little girls be exterminated, and The Heart of Candracar be destroyed."**

"**Yet you have failed to accomplish these simple tasks,"** Conrad said, **"You failed to taint The Rainbow Crystals, thereby freeing us, and The Guardians still live. Now, remind us why we tolerate your failures?"**

"Masters," Findo Trask said, "The Rainbow Crystals have been separated, causing the enchantment which restrains you to weaken. I guarantee, within eight days you shall be free to bring chaos to all of existence."

"**For your sake,"** Void said, **"You had better be correct."**

"I stake my life on it," Findo Trask said, "As do my associates."

"We never said anything like that!" Salavine hissed, "Don't drag me into any suicide agreement!!"

"**The forfeit of your lives will be the least of your worries,"** Conrad said, **"Failure shall result in more suffering than you can possibly imagine. Even after death, you belong to us."**

"**Pai-Mey Matoya discovered the displeasures of failure,"** Ubik said, "**Even after her death, her soul writhes in torment for displeasing us."**

"**Know that we can be very unpleasant when displeased,"** Void said, "**But permit us to remind you the pleasures of success."**

"**Destroy The Guardians,"** Conrad said, **"And free us from the accursed enchantment, and we shall choose among you one whom shall join us as a member of The God Hand."**

"Masters!!" The Obliterator shouted, "Choose now! I am the most worthy candidate! I would have succeeded in vanquishing The Guardians myself, yet these imbeciles have held me back! Choose me and I shall personally deliver the souls of The Guardians for you!"

"This rust bucket couldn't destroy a toad!" Salavine said, "Choose me, Masters, and I shall do more than destroy The Guardians. I can corrupt them to my will and use them to bring about total, blissful chaos to all of existence!"

"What makes you think you could corrupt all five Guardians when you couldn't even keep hold of a simple human boy?!" Lacerta exclaimed.

"**ENOUGH!!"** Void boomed, **"Now I understand the recent failures. If you cannot put aside your differences, then you are of no use to us. We shall find others to do our bidding, while you pathetic worms suffer our displeasure!!"**

"There is no need for that, Masters!" Findo Trask said hastily, "All shall be as you asked. I personally shall see to it that these three morons behave civilly enough to accomplish the tasks at hand."

"**See that you do,"** Conrad said.

"**But what of you, Cedric?"** Ubik asked, "**You do not desire the same reward as your comrades."**

"All I ask for is revenge," Cedric said, "Revenge for what Elyon and The Guardians did to me."

"**Revenge you shall have,"** Void said, **"But is there nothing more that you desire?"**

"What I desire," Cedric said, "More than revenge, you cannot give me."

"**Are you sure?"** Ubik asked.

Suddenly the image of a spider-like creature appeared in front of Cedric. The image morphed into a girl in her early teens with long black hair and very pale skin.

"Miranda?" Cedric said, unable to believe his eyes. He reached out to touch the image, but it was gone as suddenly as it appeared.

"**It is an easy feat to resurrect the one you love, Cedric,"** Void said, **"As I said, success has its reward."**

"**Slay The Guardians,"** Conrad said, **"And you shall have back your precious Miranda."**

"Yes," Cedric said, desperation betraying in his voice, "I'll do anything you ask of me, just give me back Miranda!"

"**Excellent,"** Void said, **"Now, carry out your tasks."**

"**But remember the price of failure,"** Ubik said.

"**Our patience grows thin,"** Conrad said, **"Go, free us from the enchantment."**

"**Most of all,"** Void said, **"Destroy The Guardians!**"

"It shall be done, Masters," Findo Trask said. He and his associates bowed and left.

"I must say," Lacerta said to the demon wizard, "That tactic The Masters used on Cedric, promising to bring back his girlfriend; it was most impressive."

"Indeed," Findo Trask said, "Cedric now belongs to The God Hand."

"Do you really think The Masters would resurrect Cedric's little play thing?" Salavine asked.

"I'm more curious as to how a spider and a snake managed to become infatuated with each other," Lacerta said.

"I'd rather not think about such things," Salavine said, "I am uninhibited by morality, but some things are just too disturbing, even for a demon."

The demon wizard has just cast his tracking spell, and was about to open a dark Portal to wherever Will and the others had gone, when he suddenly tensed, as if he sensed something highly unpleasant.

"What's the holdup?" Lacerta asked, "I thought we had Guardians to destroy."

"We cannot go to the world The Guardians have just arrived on," Findo Trask said, "This particular world belongs to _them_."

"Oh," Salavine said in a disappointed and somewhat scared tone, "I was hopping to have more fun with The Guardians, but if they've gone to one of _their_ worlds, then it's all over for The Guardians."

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell you are talking about!?" Cedric snapped.

"The world that Elyon and her friends have just gone to," Lacerta said, "It is a world forbidden to acolytes of The God Hand."

"Forbidden?" Cedric asked, "Why? And just who are _them_?"

"It's complicated," Findo Trask said, "Needless to say, the fate of The Guardians and their friends, it is out of our hands. Elyon and her foolish friends have unknowingly sealed their own doom."

The end of chapter 17. Next chapter our heroes arrive on a world that Hay Lin is sure to find most appealing. But things aren't what they seem. What is it about this world that so frightens the followers of The God Hand? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18: Green With Art Envy

Last time Will woke from her Duel with Addicus/Nightshroud, to find her mother watching over her. Susan and Will had a lengthy talk over the whole situation. Jaden revealed his 'secret weapon,' his Neo-Spacian cards. Elsewhere, Cedric and his demon allies were summoned to the presence of The God Hand. The three mega-demons 'encouraged' their minions to speed up their efforts. But something stopped the baddies from following Will and the others to the next crystal, something that scares demons. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 18: Green With Art Envy**

As Will and the others emerged from the Fold, they found themselves on the edge of a large outdoor social gathering. There were thousands of people in a huge tent city. All over the area were large sculptures and countless paint-covered canvases. Several people were capering about in homemade costumes. The general atmosphere was one of a multitude having a good time.

"Wow!" said an amazed Hay Lin, "It's like 'Burning Man'."

"What's 'Burning Man'?" Caleb asked.

"It's this huge annual art festival that they throw out in the Nevada desert," Elyon said, "For one week every summer, people from all over the world come together to celebrate life, art and peace. At the end of the festival, this huge wooden effigy is burned, hence the name 'Burning Man.'"

"Sounds like fun," Syrus said.

"It is," Addicus said, "Alexis and I have been there twice."

"Oh, I've always wanted to go!" Hay Lin said, "I've begged my mom and dad to let Grandma and me go, but they've always said 'maybe next year.' I am so jealous of you, Addicus!"

"Well we're here right now," Addicus said, "We might as well see what's there to see."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day," Eric said, "We could use a break from demon fighting. Let's enjoy ourselves."

"I don't know about this," Cal said, "I've got a funny feeling about this place."

"Me too," Dylan said.

"I feel it too," Elyon said, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something doesn't feel right about this place. I think we should avoid this festival, just to be safe."

"We can't," Will said, The Heart of Candracar tugging towards the multitude before them, "The next Rainbow Crystal is somewhere in that crowd."

"What do you think?" Cornelia asked Elyon.

"We have to find the crystals," Elyon said, "No matter the risk. I still feel that there's something wrong here, but we have to do what we have to do. We'll go in, get the crystal and leave." She then noticed the look of longing on Hay Lin's face, the sad puppy eyes routine to be exact. "However, I don't think it would hurt to take in the sights while we're searching for the crystal."

"Yes!!" Hay Lin exclaimed. She pulled out from her knapsack a small wooden case where she kept her art supplies and dashed towards the crowd.

"But be careful!" Elyon said sternly, stopping Hay Lin in mid-stride, "We don't know anything about this gathering."

"What's there to be careful about?" Hay Lin asked, "It's art imitating life imitating art, or art for the sake of art, whatever floats your boat."

"Just don't get carried away," Elyon said, "We could be ready to go at any time."

"And don't go off alone," Will said, "We can't afford to waste time looking for you."

"I'll be fine!" Hay Lin said.

"Somebody go with her anyway," Will said, "It'll make me feel better."

"I'll go," Eric said, "I want to go."

"Me too," Irma said, "I know how to wrangle her in a hurry if needed."

"Count me in as well," Addicus said, "I'm always up to see new forms of expressing imagination. Anyone else?"

"I've always wanted to see 'Burning Man,'" Syrus said, "My brother said he'd take me one day, but…" he hesitated, as if wondering what to say next before joining Addicus, Irma and Eric as they hurried after Hay Lin.

"I still feel like there's something wrong with this place," Elyon said as she and the others followed Will, who was again following the pull from The Heart.

"I'm starting to feel what you're feeling," Taranee said as she rubbed her shoulders, like she was feeling a chill, only it was rather warm out, "This whole place is eerie."

"But look around you," Martin said, "This is anything but wrong." All around them were various art exhibits that were more than mere painting and sculpture; body art, sculptures with moving parts, even cars that were customized to the limits of imagination.

"This place is an artist' wet dream," Nigel said.

"I so did not need to hear that!" Chazz said, "Let's just find that crystal so we can get out of here!"

"Agreed," Hassleberry said, "I'm starting to fell that this place isn't tactically sound."

"We should leave for now," Dylan said, "We'll have an easier time finding the crystal when things calm down a bit, whenever that is."

"Excuse me," Will said to a man passing by, whom happened to have his whole body tattooed, "At what time does the festivities end for the day?"

"It never ends," the man said in a distant tone, as if his mind were occupied elsewhere. The smile on his face was oddly disturbing.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, "It has to end sometime. Do the events carry on all night, or is this a long festival?"

"It never ends," the man said again. He ran off, the unsettling smile hardly wavering an inch.

"Now that was creepy," Matt said.

"It's even creepier that you think," Caleb said, "I just talked to a woman who has more body piercing and tattoos than I'd like to count. She told me that there are thousands of camps like this all over the planet, tens of thousands. And the festival goes round the clock, week in and week out, and the people never stop what they're doing, they barely eat or sleep, they just keep capering about until they pass out or worse."

"This is gone way beyond creepy," Elyon said, "Something foul is at work here."

Just then Winged Kuribo appeared above Jaden's shoulder. "I know, little buddy," Jaden said, "Something is very wrong with this place." Winged Kuribo then tugged at Jaden's blazer, as if to tell him that he needs to leave. "We can't go yet, Winged Kuribo, we need to find that Rainbow Crystal."

_"Will."_

Will whipped around to see the spirit form of Dark Magician Girl hovering to her left. "Dark Magician Girl?"

_"Will, you and your friends need to leave this world as soon as possible. A great evil controls this planet."_

_"The God Hand!?" Will asked anxiously._

_"No,"_ Dark Magician Girl said, _"It is an evil that The God Hand fears to confront. This evil seeks to dominate all life in existence. Please, you must leave at once!"_

"We can't leave!" Will said, "Not without Hay Lin and the others." An evil that frightens The God Hand; the idea of such a thing drove all thoughts of finding the next Rainbow Crystal from Will's mind. All she wanted right now was to locate her friends and get out of here.

_"Then you must hurry,"_ Dark Magician Girl said, _"Your friends are in more danger than they can possibly realize; they are in danger of losing their souls."_

"Okay," Will said to Cornelia, Elyon and the others, "Change of plans. We need to find Hay Lin, Eric, Irma, Syrus and Addicus, then we can all get out of here."

"What about the crystal?" Beck asked.

"We've got bigger things to worry about," Will said, "Like getting out of here with everyone's souls intact." She then told the others what Dark Magician Girl told her.

"An evil that scares The God Hand?" Cal said, "I'm convinced, we need to get the hell out of here."

"We're not leaving without Syrus and Addicus," Jaden said.

"And we're definitely not leaving without Irma, Eric and Hay Lin," Martin said.

"Nobody is gonna get left behind," Will said, "Everyone split into search groups and look in different directions. We'll all meet at the center of the tents in about half an hour. If we don't find Hay Lin and the others, we'll look again."

They then split into three groups of three and one group of four, consisting of:

Will, Matt and Jaden

Taranee, Nigel and Chazz

Cornelia, Caleb and Hassleberry

Elyon, Dylan, Beck and Cal

"One more thing," Will said as the search teams prepared to head out, "Don't get too distracted by what you see. Focus on finding our friends. Good luck, everybody."

"I'm so glad Lillian stayed behind in Meridian with Christopher," Cornelia said as her group headed in a northerly direction, "This would just disturb her."

"I'd bet that Christopher would be worried sick over Irma," Caleb said.

"You don't know much Irma's home life," Cornelia said.

"Why did your sister stay behind?" Hassleberry asked.

"She and Christopher said they needed to practice their magic," Cornelia said, "I'm still finding it hard to believe that my squirt sister may be one of the strongest magic users Earth has ever seen."

The half hour ended all too quickly, and the search teams found themselves in the middle of the artistic chaos, for after closer inspection (with a more aware perspective) the whole festival was without any sense of logic or reason. There is such a thing as artistic freedom, but this world was going too far.

"No luck?" Will asked.

"No sign of them," Taranee said, "But we've only covered a small part of this place. They could be anywhere."

"Maybe we've been looking in the wrong places," Jaden said.

"What are you talking about?" Chazz asked.

"He means that we've found our friends," Martin said happily. There, no more than fifteen feet from the searchers, was Hay Lin and her group. She was avidly working on a huge canvas, while Eric, Syrus and Addicus posed nude. Irma was in line at a booth that was offering free body piercing.

"Hay Lin!" Will said, "We need to get out of here!" Hay Lin acted like she didn't hear Will; she just kept working on her canvas like it was the only thing in the universe that mattered. Eric, Addicus and Syrus were straining to hold their awkward positions.

"Hay Lin!!" Will shouted, "Hay Lin!!"

"Oh, Will," Hay Lin said in a slightly distant voice as she continued painting, "I didn't notice you. Come and look, I think this is my best work yet, maybe my best ever."

"Private Lyndon!!" Hassleberry snapped, "Private Rhodes!! Private Truesdale!! You're all out of uniform!!"

"Not now, Hassleberry," Syrus said in a strained and distant tone, "We're being creative and expressive."

"You're all acting like idiots!" Chazz spat, "Get your damn clothes on already!"

"You are so tense, Chazz," Addicus said, "You seriously need to chill out. Just relax, take in the beauty around you, and let your imagination flow."

"Give in, Chazz," Eric said, "Let go of your inhibitions and let your inner mind take flight. Give in, give in to the art."

_"Don't do it, Chazz!!"_ exclaimed Ojama Yellow as he, Ojama Green and Ojama Black appeared in front of Chazz's head, _"It's a trap!!"_

_"Once you start,"_ Ojama Green said, _"You can't stop!"_

_"You'll be stuck like this until you waste away,"_ Ojama Black said.

"Like I need you three dipsticks to tell me that!" Chazz said.

"What are you doing, Irma?" Martin asked, "We need to leave."

"Just hold your test tubes, Martin," Irma said in a distant tone as she moved up the line. She was now next to get her body pierced, "This won't take long."

"You always told me that you'd never get your body pierced," Martin said, "That your ears were enough, and that some things are just to extreme, even for you."

"And it was that kind of closed mindedness that was holding me back," Irma said, "Now I have the chance to express my true self." She was now at the front of the line, "I'd like three in each ear, two in each eyebrow, one in each nostril and one in the middle, two in each lip, one in the tongue, one in each nipple, my bellybutton, and what else can you do?"

"Irma," Martin said in a shaky voice, "I love you, but this is for your own good." He then slapped Irma across the face as hard as he could, leaving an angry red welt on the left side.

"What the hell was that for!?" Irma exclaimed, her voice mixed with anger and hurt. She then blinked several times as if she was in a trance. "Wait, what's going on? Was I really gonna get pierced all over?"

"Thank god you're alright!" Martin said as he hugged Irma and kissed her face where he slapped her, "I'm so sorry I hit you! I was the only thing I could think of."

"Well it worked," Irma said, "I don't know what came over me."

"So all we got to do is hit them and they'll snap out of it?" Taranee asked as she tried to pull Hay Lin away from her canvas.

"Finally!" Chazz said, sounding very happy for once, "I've been waiting for this for so long!" He then sucker punched Addicus.

"What the hell, man!!" Addicus shouted.

"This is for your own good, my fried," Matt said just before kicking Eric in the head.

"Forgive me, Syrus," Jaden said as he delivered an uppercut to Syrus's jaw.

"What happened?" Eric asked as he blinked several times, "What were we doing?"

"And why are we naked!?" Syrus asked.

"I think we were all suckered in by the forces of evil," Addicus said as he, Syrus and Eric hastily got dressed, "This is the third or fourth time for me, and I just want to say it sucks ass."

Taranee meanwhile had just punched Hay Lin in the face, not very hard, but enough to knock her down and to draw some blood from her lip.

"Taranee!?" Hay Lin shouted as he wiped her face with the back oh her hand, "Why?!" She then blinked several times, "Wait, what's going on here?"

"It's this place," Will said, "This whole world, everyone on it is drawn to these festivals and makes them lose themselves in art, but why? What kind of demon would do such a thing?"

"Since when has a demon needed an excuse to do anything?" Cornelia asked.

"I think I know where we can get some answers," Elyon said, "That feeling of wrongness, it's stronger here in the middle, and it's even stronger over there," she pointed at a huge tent that was the exact center of the festival.

"She's right," Dylan said, "This whole place feels evil. We've got to get out of here now!"

"Wait," Will said. She held out The Heart of Candracar, which was pulling towards the tent, "The Rainbow Crystal we were looking for, it's in that tent."

"Of course it is," Cornelia sighed in annoyance.

"You can't be serious about going in there," Beck said, "After what almost happened to Irma and Hay Lin? After what happened to Addicus, Eric and Syrus?"

"We've come this far," Jaden said, "And we've got to get that crystal. Will, I'm game if you are."

"We can't just leave these people to whatever's going on here," Will said, "We've got to save this world." With that our heroes entered the tent.

"It looks a lot bigger in here than it does outside," Matt said. Indeed, the interior of the tent was much more spacious than its exterior suggested; like the inside of a football stadium. The tent was illumined with a dark purple glow from deeper within.

"There's magic at work here," Cal said, "Dark magic."

"What's that up ahead?" Taranee asked. In the center of the tent was some sort of machine that emitted the dark purple light.

"This thing," Elyon said, "it's the cause of the feeling of wrongness we've been sensing, I'm sure of it."

"But what does it do?" Jaden asked.

Just then a deep voice echoed throughout the tent, "It collects energy, specifically that which is produced by creative expression, energy that can be put to more productive use. You humans waste so much of your lives on the imagination; this device merely corrects that waste." From the shadows of the tent emerged a hooded figure in a black robe; only his purple eyes could be seen, eyes that glowed with cruel purpose.

"Who are you?" Will asked, "And why are you doing this to these people?"

"Ah, The Keeper of The Heart of Candracar," the hooded figure said, his purple gaze fixated on Will, then shifted to Jaden, "And the Chosen Duelist. So you're the ones whom have been giving The God Hand such a hard time. I welcome you and your friends."

"You didn't answer Will's questions," Matt said.

"My name is of no importance," the hooded figure said, "I am merely a servant of those whom seek to bring order to chaos; The Enigma 13."

"'Enigma 13'?" Syrus asked.

"Never heard of them," Irma said.

"We're relatively new," the hooded figure said, "Our glorious quest only began some two-hundred and fifty Earth years ago."

"Two-hundred and fifty years isn't what I'd call relatively new," Martin said.

"By human standards," the hooded figure said, "But we have made surprisingly excellent progress in less than three centuries. When given the choice of chaos or control, freedom versus order, you'd be surprised how many people choose to let others run their lives for them.

"You Guardians, you are not all that different from my masters. We are all caught in a war against chaos and bedlam, and we are all prepared to do whatever it takes to force back the chaos."

"What's your point?" Elyon asked. It was clear that our heroes were losing their patience.

"Join us," the hooded figure said, "Join forces with The Enigma 13, and together, we shall strike a blow against the forces of chaos that they shall never recover from. Who knows, perhaps we can destroy The God Hand forever."

"You still won't tell us what you're doing to these people," Will said, her anger barely restrained, "Why are you forcing them into this artistic mess?"

"And why are you collecting their energy?" Matt asked.

"Any war requires resources," the hooded figure answered, "The war against chaos is no exception. My masters merely seek to collect what they need to fight their enemies."

"By Einstein's moustache!" Martin exclaimed, "You've turned the people of this world into living batteries! You're draining them of their life force so you can fight your war!"

"Correct," the hooded figure said, "Each festival location on this world has its own energy collector for maximum efficacy. Of course, batteries do tend to expire. This world shall soon be drained dry, and I shall move on to another."

"But why art?" a shocked and appalled Hay Lin asked, "Why are you corrupting something so pure and joyful?"

"It's not just art," the hooded figure said, "I and others like me are harnessing the wasted energies of many human activities. We indulge people in what they enjoy, then collect their energies. Order through chaos, my friends, order through chaos. We shall defeat our enemies by turning their own methods against them.

"So what say you; will you join forces with The Enigma 13? Together we shall destroy The God Hand once and for all, and bring order and perfection to all of existence."

"Here's our answer!!" Elyon exclaimed, "F#ck you!!" She shot a bolt of white magic at the collecting machine, destroying it.

"NO!!" exclaimed the hooded figure, "You fool!! You've triggered a cascading failure in all the collectors on this world! Within minutes they shall all be destroyed!!"

"Good," Elyon said, "I thought that would happen. I also assumed that these machines are forcing the people of this planet into their artistic fugue. So go back to your Enigma 13 and tell them 'no deal.'"

"And tell them that if we'll be keeping an eye out for their meddling," Will said, "And that we'll stop them at every turn."

"Darn right!!" Hay Lin said, while Irma, Cornelia and the others nodded eagerly.

"I tried to be reasonable," the hooded figure said in a cold tone, "I tried to convince you that we're all on the same side. Yet you humans refuse to see reason. So be it. Prepare yourselves for OBLIVION!!" the hooded figure morphed into a huge creature; a colossal humanoid over 40 feet tall, with six arms that ended in razor sharp claws, three eyes in its dragon-like head filled with teeth over three inches long and two tails that ended with spikes. Its entire body was covered in purple iron-like scales.

"You sure know how to make 'em mad, Elyon," Hassleberry said.

"Insolent human whelps!!" the dragon demon shouted, for it was a demon, "You shall perish for your transgressions against The Enigma 13!!"

"We don't perish so easily!" Will said as she held up The Heart of Candracar, "Guardians Unite!!"

"The bigger they are," Hassleberry said as he drew his card, "The harder they fall! Go, Ultimate Tyranno!!"

Ultimate Tyranno

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 3000

Defense: 2200

"Let's Chazz it Up!!" Chazz said as he drew his card, "Go, Armed Dragon LV 5!!"

The monster that appeared in front of Chazz was a large, red and black dragon that was covered in steel-like spikes.

Armed Dragon LV 5

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon/Effect

Level: 5

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1700

"Pathetic!!" the dragon demon spat. It shot a huge ball of purple fire from its mouth at Chazz's dragon, destroying it.

"Is that all you got!?" Chazz exclaimed, fighting through the strain on his life energy, "'Cause you've actually done me a favor, for when Armed Dragon LV5 is destroyed, I can special summon this! Armed Dragon LV7!!"

His new dragon was much larger, with red and black scales that were covered in steel plating. Razor sharp blades extended from its body, while drill-like spikes protruded from its joints and tail.

Armed Dragon LV7

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon/Effect

Level: 7

Attack: 2800

Defense: 1000

"Now that's more like it!" Chazz said, "Armed Dragon LV7! Attack!!"

"You too, Ultimate Tyranno!!" Hassleberry said, "Forward March!!"

"Again, pathetic!" the dragon demon said as the two smaller monsters tried their best to cut down the foul demon. The enemy creature grabbed Ultimate Tyranno and Armed Dragon LV7 with its two tails and slammed the two monsters into each other, destroying them.

"Any other bright ideas?" Hassleberry asked as he and Chazz suffered the strain on their life energy.

"Just one," Chazz said, "Run away!!"

"Nobody's running away!" Jaden said firmly as he drew from his deck, "We're stopping this beast, right here, right now! Go, Elemental Hero Neos!!"

The monster that appeared in front of Jaden was a tall humanoid with white armor-like skin with red stripes and a large blue gem in its chest.

Elemental Hero Neos

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Warrior

Level: 7

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2000

"I hate to burst your bubble, Jaden," Matt said, "But your monster doesn't look like it can stop the demon."

"It will be after this," Jaden said as he drew another card, "Go, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!!"

The monster that Jaden summoned was best described as a humanoid hummingbird with red feathers and white wings.

Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird

Attribute: WIND

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 800

Defense: 600

"Neos!" Jaden said, "Air Hummingbird! Contact Fusion!!" The two monsters touched hands and merged into one. The new monster was similar to Neos, but with red skin and now had wings.

Elemental Hero Air Neos

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior/Effect/Fusion

Level: 7

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2000

"Cool monster," Caleb said, "But not much an improvement in striking power."

"That's where Air Neos' super power come in," Jaden said, "For if my Life Points are lower that my opponent's, Air Neos Attack power increases equal to the difference."

"And according to my scanner," Martin said as he checked his PDA, "Our 'friend' here has approximately 6000 'Hit Points.'"

Elemental Hero Air Neos

Attack: 8500

"You can increase your creature's power all you want," the dragon demon said. It moves across to the other side of the tent so fast our heroes could barely keep sight of it, "It doesn't matter if it can't hit me!" The demon moved again, "I'm a lot faster than I look!"

"You forgot about us!" Will said. Cornelia then summoned up a large patch of thorny vines and tried to grab the demon. It dodged the vines, only to run into a wall of fire, courtesy of Taranee.

Cornelia grabbed the demon with another patch of vines, while Irma and Hay Lin combined their powers to insulate the vines from Taranee's wall of fire, which had encircled the dragon demon. Will completed the combination by creating a net of blue lightning, ensnaring the demon, while leaving a hole at the top.

"Jaden!" Will shouted, "Now!!"

"Right!!" Jaden said, "Air Neos!! Attack!!" His monster took to the air, circling around the demon, then dove for the hole that Will left open. Air Neos then delivered what can best be described as a 'Falcon Punch!!' to the demon, destroying the foul beast.

The huge tent vanished without warning. Blinking in the sudden bright sunlight, our heroes saw that all the artistic chaos was dissipating as the people regained their senses. News would come in that all over the world people were waking up from their artistic fugue and returning to their normal lives. And as luck would have it, the green Rainbow Crystal was right where Elyon was standing.

"I'd say today was a good day," Will said, "We freed an entire world from the grip of a demon." Said saved world was called Odessos IV, so said the freed natives.

"And we got another of the Rainbow Crystals," Dylan said as he held the green gem, "Three down, three more to go."

"And the one that Cedric had," Elyon said, "We still have to get that one back."

"Then let's go already!" Beck said.

"Please, sister," Cal said, "It's been a long day. I think we can indulge ourselves in a few hours rest."

"That's a good idea," Elyon said, "Everyone back to Meridian, dinner is on me."

"Now you're talking my language!" Jaden said eagerly.

"There's still something that's bugging me," Will said as Elyon used her magic to make a Fold back to Metamore, "Dark Magician Girl told me that The God Hand were afraid of these new demons, The Enigma 13. Yet the demon we fought just now wasn't that strong."

"I agree" Taranee said, "I'd say the creature we destroyed was an average demon."

"If this demon was easy to take down," Irma said, "How scary can this Enigma 13 be?"

"We'll find out sooner or later," Will said, "I feel that we haven't seen the last of The Enigma 13."

Meanwhile…

"So this Enigma 13," Cedric said, "Why is it that your masters have forbidden you to confront them, or visit any world they have laid claim to?"

"They are the exact opposite of The God Hand," Findo Trask said, "They seek total control over all of existence, while we seek total chaos. The two extremes can never co exist and are destined to clash."

"Yet every acolyte and servant of The God Hand who has fought the forces of The Enigma 13 has been killed," Lacerta said.

"If I were to face them," The Obliterator said, "I would vivisect them all."

"Sure you would," Salavine said in a sarcastic tone.

"When they first appeared about two-hundred and fifty years ago," Findo Trask said, "They were a small nuisance to The God Hand, but one that needed to be crushed. Every effort to stamp them out has been thwarted and we have yet to discover how they achieve their victories.

"So our masters agreed to a truce of sorts," Lacerta said, "'Live and Let Live.' We stay away from their conquests, they stay away from ours."

"Their territory is still smaller than ours," Findo Trask said, "Yet sooner or later we shall have to deal with The Enigma 13 once and for all." Just then the demon wizard tensed as if sensing something. "Oh, it appears that Elyon and her friends survived and are on the move again. They are back on Metamore."

"Some enemy of chaos The Enigma 13 is," Cedric said in a disappointed and annoyed tone, "I am not impressed."

"What The Guardians and their friends faced was a low level servant," Findo Trask said, "The Enigma 13 has far stronger acolytes and other servants, other than demons. I'm sure you shall witness them someday. But for now, we shall wait for The Guardians to continue their foolish quest to reunite the Rainbow Crystals."

"More waiting," Salavine said in a disgusted tone, "Just perfect."

"Does anyone care to spar with me?" The Obliterator asked again.

"NO!!" Cedric and the other demons shouted.

The end of chapter 18. Next chapter tensions reach a breaking point between Chazz and Cornelia, leading to an all out Duel between them. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie.

(**Before I forget, I came up for the idea for The Enigma 13 all on my own. It has nothing to do with 'Organization XIII' from the Kingdom Hearts games. Just wanted to let you know, that's all)**

See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19: Cornelia vs Chazz

Last time our heroes discovered that the world they had arrived on, a world where everyone was stuck in an artistic fugue, was being controlled by a demon from a new enemy; The Enigma 13. Will and the others were able to defeat the monstrous demon and freed the people from their enchantment, while gaining the fourth Rainbow Crystal. On with the show!

**Chapter 19**

**Confrontation: Cornelia Vs. Chazz**

"If they were to have another Duelist Kingdom," Martin said, "Who would you pick to win?"

"Yugi Moto," Addicus said, "Without a doubt."

"Ah," Martin said, "But what if Yugi decided not to compete, then who would you have win?"

"Joey Wheeler," Addicus said, "With Mai Valentine in second place."

"No way," Hassleberry said, "Seto Kaiba would blow them all to mars."

"You're thinking about Battle City," Taranee said, "And I think they're gonna have another one soon."

"Sweet!" Jaden said, "I'm so there!"

"We still have to save the universe first," Will said, "Then you can win as many Battle City tournaments as you wish."

"I could care less on who wins," Syrus said, "As long as it's not Rex Raptor or Weevil Underwood."

"You got that right," Addicus said.

Our heroes had returned to the palace at Meridian for a few hours of rest after their encounter with the dragon demon. Some were holding a fantasy Dueling debate. Others were enjoying the well-stocked kitchens. And some were enjoying a few minutes of well-earned alone time.

"It's times like this," Dylan said to Elyon as they sat out on one of the palace balconies, "Just being with you, it all makes life worth while. I wish we can stay like this forever."

"Me too," Elyon said, "But we have to keep going, find the rest of the Rainbow Crystals. Besides, if we stay like this, we won't be able to get married."

"When you're right, you're right," Dylan said. They kissed.

Just then Matt came running out onto the balcony. "You'd better get in here, Elyon!" Matt said hastily, "Cornelia and Chazz are trying to kill each other!"

"What!?" Elyon exclaimed. She and Dylan followed Matt back inside. They found Will and the others in one of the studies. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were holding Cornelia back. She was frantically trying to reach Chazz and claw his eyes out. Chazz meanwhile was being restrained by Hassleberry, Caleb and Nigel.

"What the hell is going on!?" Elyon demanded.

"He started it!!" Cornelia snapped.

"She started it!!" Chazz exclaimed as he struggled to get free and rip Cornelia's hair out.

"That does it!!" Elyon raged. She then cast two immobilization spells, temporally paralyzing Chazz and Cornelia.

"I've had just about enough of this stupid feud!!" Elyon said as everyone still mobile backed away, "This ends now. I'm going to remove the spell, then we're going peacefully talk this out." She then dispelled the paralyses on Cornelia and Chazz.

"Now," Elyon said, "I'm going to ask you what cause this latest outburst."

"He said my wardrobe was tacky," Cornelia said.

"Well it's true," Chazz said, "And she said that I was a dirty beast."

"You are a dirty beast," Cornelia said, "When was the last time you had a shower?"

"Well I haven't had a chance to have a shower lately," Chazz said, "And you are tacky."

"I am not tacky, you piece of crap!!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"I thought you two agreed to a cease-fire," Hassleberry said.

"Dino-brains is right," Chazz said smugly, "We do have a truce, so you'd better give me the respect I deserve, or else."

"Or else what?" Cornelia asked.

"Or the student body of The Sheffield Institute might have something juicy to talk about next semester," Chazz said, "Like how intimate you and Caleb are."

"That's not juicy," Irma said, "Everyone knows that Caleb and Cornelia are sleeping together."

"In fact," Martin said, "The Yearbook committee voted Caleb and Cornelia 'First couple most likely to be married after Graduation'."

"Is that all you got, creep?" Cornelia daringly asked.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Chazz said in an equally daring tone, "How would you feel if everyone at your school thought you bleached your hair?"

"That's a lie!!" Cornelia snapped as she brushed a stray lock into place, "I'm a natural blond!"

"Of course you are," Chazz said, "But rumors are hard to kill once they get started, especially if one is sent to several people at once via email. I could very easily send a message to every student at The Sheffield Institute that you die your hair. What a scandal that would be?"

"For crying out loud," Lillian said to Christopher, they were still there working on their magic studies, "Whoever said that with age comes maturity was full of it."

"You want a scandal!?" Cornelia threatened, "I'll give you a scandal! How would you like it if I emailed everyone at Duel Academy, and told them that you cheated during the GX Tournament?"

"What!?" Chazz shouted, "I didn't cheat!! I won the tournament fair and square!!"

"That's not what Addicus told me," Cornelia said, "According to him, you lost to Jaden during one of the first Duels of the tournament. But because only Syrus and a few others witnessed the Duel, it was kept quiet that you lost, so that you could keep going and that Jaden could focus on defeating Sartourious."

"Is this true, Jaden?" Will asked.

"Pretty much," Jaden said, "We all thought it was best to keep it quiet."

"Imagine the stain on your reputation," Cornelia said smugly, "If everyone found out that you won the GX Tournament illegally; that deep down inside, you're nothing more than a bag of hot air. No offense, Hay Lin."

"None taken," Hay Lin said.

"You bitch!!" Chazz snapped at Cornelia, "Nobody threatens the reputation of The Chazz! I challenge you to a Duel!! We'll see who's a bag of hot air!!"

"I accept your challenge," Cornelia said as she pulled on her Duel Disk, "And when I win, you have to admit to everyone here that you cheated."

"And when I win," Chazz said as he activated his Duel Disk, "You have to acknowledge my victory in the GX Tournament, and that I'm the best Duelist at Duel Academy!"

"This coming from someone who has been beaten by Jaden how many times?" Cornelia asked as she activated her Duel Disk, "Four times? Five?"

"It was three!!" Chazz snapped, "Now shut up and Duel!!"

Chazz's Life Points: 4000

Cornelia's Life Points: 4000

"I'll go first," Chazz said as he drew his hand.

"Go ahead and make your first move," Cornelia said as she drew her hand, "I'll still cut you down to size!"

"Big words from such a big mouth," Chazz said, "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in Attack mode!" The dragon that appeared in front of him was relatively small, with orange scales and gray armor with spikes.

Armed Dragon LV3

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 1200

Defense: 900

"I end my turn," Chazz said.

"My move!" Cornelia said as she drew her card, "First, I play the continuous Spell card Canyon." The field was filled with hologram of a huge gulch, like a familiar natural landmark in the western United States.

"Next," Cornelia said, "I summon a monster in Defense mode," she did so, "And end my turn."

"Pathetic!" Chazz said as he drew his card, "I summon V-Tiger Jet in Attack mode!"

V-Tiger Jet

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1800

"V-Tiger Jet!" Chazz said, "Attack that facedown monster!" His monster then blasted Cornelia's with twin laser beams, yet Cornelia's monster wasn't destroyed.

"Didn't you learn anything in Duel Academy?" Cornelia asked smugly as her facedown monster revealed itself to be…

Sand Moth

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1000

Defense: 2000

Chazz's Life Points: 3600

"And thanks to Canyon," Cornelia said, "You lose more Life Points!"

Chazz's Life Points: 3200

"What just happened?" Irma asked, "I thought Cornelia's monster had only 2000 Defense Points. Chazz should have lost only 400 Life Points."

"That's where Canyon's effect comes in," Martin said as he read from his card database, "_'If a Rock-Type monster in Defense Position is attacked, double any Battle Damage to the controller of the attacking monster.'_"

"So Chazz is only hurting himself by attacking her Defense monsters," an impressed Taranee said, "That's brilliant."

"If I know Cornelia," Caleb said, "It's only going to get better."

"My turn!" Cornelia said as she drew her card, "I play one card facedown," she did so, "And summon another monster in Defense mode. Attack me if you dare!"

"Oh I dare alright!" Chazz said as he drew his card, "I activate Armed Dragon LV3's effect. By sending it to the graveyard, I can special summon from my hand one Armed Dragon LV5!" he did so.

Armed Dragon LV5

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon/Effect

Level: 5

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1700

"Next," Chazz said, "I fuse my V-Tiger Jet with my W-Wing Catapult in my hand, to create VW-Tiger Catapult!!"

VW-Tiger Catapult

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2000

Defense: 2100

"I now use VW-Tiger Catapult's special effect," Chazz said, "By discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can change the position of one of your monsters, so Ojama Green goes to the Graveyard!"

_"Don't do it, boss!!"_ the spirit form of Ojama Green protested.

"Oh shut up!!" Chazz snapped as he discarded.

"Typical bad day," Ojama Green muttered as was sent to the Graveyard.

"I use VW-Tiger Catapult's effect on your Sand Moth," Chazz said, "But I'd like to know what your facedown monster is. And guess what, Flip Effects are negated during this move!" VW-Tiger Catapult shot a blue beam at Cornelia's facedown monster; revealing itself to be a large, green statue of the style found in ancient Mexico.

Stone Statue of The Aztecs

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 300

Defense: 2000

"That's just cruel," Hay Lin said.

"That's Chazz for you," Syrus said.

"Armed Dragon LV5!!" Chazz said, "Attack!!"

"Hold it buster!!" Cornelia said, "I activate my trap! Ordeal of a Traveler!"

"Now that's a good tactic," Hassleberry said, "Private Princeton now has to randomly choose a card in Cornelia's hand and guess its type. If he guesses wrong, his monster retreats to his hand."

"And it's a continuous Trap," Addicus said, "Good for once every turn."

**(I changed the effect of the trap for the sake of the story. If anyone's offended, sorry. I'm just trying to tell a story. Don't like it, don't read it. But remember, THIS IS FANFICTION!!)**

"Well, Chazz?" Cornelia said as she held out her hand so Chazz couldn't see the pictures on her cards, "Which one? Choose wisely, assuming you're capable of wisdom."

Chazz gritted his teeth and growled in rage, "The one on the far left! It's a Trap card!"

"Wrong!!" Cornelia said, "It's a Spell!" She flipped the selected card to reveal that it was indeed a Spell card, but flipped it back to keep Chazz from seeing what Spell it was. "Say goodbye to your dragon!" With that Armed Dragon LV5 disappeared from the field.

"You think you've gotten the better of me!?" Chazz snapped, "You're wrong! It's still my turn! VW-Tiger Catapult! Attack!!" His monster then shot several missiles at Stone Statue of The Aztecs, destroying it. Cornelia wasn't hurt, but she still winced from the impact as her Life Points decreased.

Cornelia's Life Points: 2300

"Cornelia!!" Caleb shouted, "Are you alright!?"

"I'm alright," Cornelia said, "It'll take more than that to bring me down. My move!" she drew her card, "I play one card facedown, and summon another monster in Defense mode. Your move."

"I know it's my move!" Chazz snapped as he drew, "I play Level Modulation, this allows me to bring back from the Graveyard one monster with 'LV' in its name, so I bring back Armed Dragon LV3. But he won't be back for long, 'cause I'm sacrificing him to summon back my Armed Dragon LV5!!"

"Great," Cornelia said as his dragon materialized back onto the field, "We're back to where we were last turn."

"I'm about to change that," Chazz said, "I play Ultimate Offering. By paying 800 Life Points, I can do an extra summoning, so I summon X-Head Cannon in Attack mode!"

Chazz's Life Points: 2600

X-Head Cannon

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Machine

Level: 4

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1500

"I now activate Armed Dragon LV5's effect," Chazz said, "By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one of your monsters, so I discard Ojama Black, to destroy your Sand Moth!"

_"Oh come on, boss!"_ the spirit form of Ojama Black protested, _"You can use me!"_

"Like hell I can!" Chazz spat as he discarded, sending Ojama Black to the Graveyard. The three rows of spikes on Armed Dragon LV5's chest began spinning like a buzz saw. The dragon then shot a bright blue ball of fire at Sand Moth, destroying it, while leaving Cornelia's Life Points untouched.

"Armed Dragon LV5!!" Chazz said, "Attack and destroy that facedown monster!!"

"You forget Ordeal of a Traveler!" Cornelia said as she held up her hand, "You have to choose!"

"I choose the one in the middle," Chazz said, "And it's a monster card!"

"Damn!" Cornelia exclaimed, as she revealed her card briefly, "You're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Chazz said while his monster completed its attack, destroying Cornelia's facedown monster, which revealed itself to be…

Medusa Worm

Attribute: Earth

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 2

Attack: 500

Defense: 600

"You activated Medusa Worm's effect!" Cornelia said, "I get to destroy one of your monsters, so say goodbye to VW-Tiger Catapult!"

"Crap!!" Chazz spat as his monster was forced to the Graveyard, "I'm not done yet! X-Head Cannon, attack Cornelia directly!!"

"Activate Trap!" Cornelia said, "Compulsory Evacuation Device! Your X-Head Cannon goes back to your hand!"

"So what?" Chazz asked as he took his card off his Duel Disk, "I still have my Armed Dragon LV5, which you should have gotten rid of when you had the chance. Since my monster destroyed a monster this turn, I can activate his other effect. I send Armed Dragon LV5 to the Graveyard, to special summon Armed Dragon LV7!! Time to Chazz It Up!!"

Armed Dragon LV7

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dragon/Effect

Level: 7

Attack: 2800

Defense: 1000

"I play one card facedown," Chazz said, "And end my turn. Still think you can beat me?"

"I know I can!" Cornelia said, but her thoughts spoke differently. That is one really big and mean looking dragon. I have a card that can beat it, but I don't have what I need to summon my monster. But I can't lose to this creep! I just can't! I just have to try. She drew her card and looked at the picture; a creature right out of Egyptian mythology, with the body of a lion, wings of an eagle and the head of a falcon.

Just then something really weird happened, the picture of her card winked at Cornelia. She was naturally startled of course, but trusted her heart, "I play the Spell card Cost Down, allowing me to summon a high-level monster without need for a sacrifice, so I summon Hieracosphinx in Attack mode!"

Hieracosphinx

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 6, downgraded to 4

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1200

"Not bad," Chazz said, "But not good enough to defeat my dragon. You might as well give up."

"Arrogant bastard, isn't he?" a female voice with a medium British accent asked Cornelia.

"He sure is," Cornelia said. She then did a double take and looked straight at Hieracosphinx, "Wait, did you just talk to me?"

"Of course I did," Hieracosphinx said, "I'm your spirit guide."

"My spirit guide?" Cornelia asked, "This Guardian business keeps getting weirder all the time."

"If you're done talking to your cards," Chazz said impatiently, "Finish your turn so I can crush you."

Just then Ojama Yellow appeared above Chazz's shoulder, _"You shouldn't be so mean to her, boss, you talk to me all the time."_

"Only because you won't leave me alone!!" Chazz snapped.

"I've had just about enough of you, Chazz Princeton," Cornelia said, "Your selfishness, your lack of compassion, your arrogance, I've had enough of all if it! Time for me to take you down!!"

"That's the spirit!!" Hieracosphinx said.

"I play two cards facedown," Cornelia said, "And end my turn."

"Finally!!" Chazz said as he drew his cards, "This is the turn where I break you! I activate Armed Dragon LV7's special effect! By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field, which is kind of overkill, since you only have one monster out, but it works for me."

_"Come on, Chazz!"_ Ojama Yellow pleaded, _"Don't send me away to the Graveyard!"_

"Just f#ckng shut up!!" Chazz shouted, "Just shut up and leave me alone!!" He sent his Ojama Yellow card to the Graveyard. Armed Dragon LV7 then shot a bright red beam at Hieracosphinx, destroying Cornelia's monster.

"Activate Trap!" Cornelia said, "Call of the Haunted!! My Hieracosphinx comes back!"

"Glad to be back," Hieracosphinx said as she returned to the field.

"So what!!" Chazz snapped, "I'll just destroy it again! And again and again and again!! Armed Dragon LV7!! Attack!!" His dragon charged at Hieracosphinx, its blades gleaming in anticipation of the coming kill."

"Not so fast!" Cornelia said, "Activate Trap! Waboku! Your attacked is canceled and your turn ends!"

"Wow!" Taranee said, "Cornelia is playing really well."

"Her strategy has greatly improved," Hassleberry said.

"I'll say," Addicus said, "She might be a professional someday."

"Cornelia," Hieracosphinx said, "I'm ready for your plan."

"I'm sorry about this," Cornelia said, "You just got destroyed and brought back, now you're going away again."

"It's not forever," Hieracosphinx said, "I'm sure we'll fight together in the next Duel."

"You're right," Cornelia said, "You're one amazing monster. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Hieracosphinx said.

"Just get on with it already!!" Chazz snapped.

"Do me a favor," Hieracosphinx said to Cornelia, "Own this creep."

"Consider it done," Cornelia said as she drew her card, perfect, she thought, this is exactly what I need to win. "I Tribute my Hieracosphinx, in order to Special summon Exxod, Master of The Guard!!"

Her Hieracosphinx faded from the field, only to be replaced with a huge monster that looked very much like Exodia, only made almost entirely of gold, with a huge gold and amber ring on its back.

Exxod, Master of The Guard

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 0

Defense: 4000

"Whoever said that blonds are dumb was right!" Chazz said, "You just summoned a monster with zero Attack points! How stupid can you get?! This Duel is so mine on my next turn!"

"You won't have a next turn!" Cornelia said, "Not after I play this, the Spell card Shield and Sword! The Attack and Defense of all monsters switch for one turn, but one turn is all that I need!"

Exxod, Master of The Guard

Attack: 4000

Defense: 0

Armed Dragon LV7

Attack: 1000

Defense: 2800

"What!?" Chazz exclaimed, unable to believe what's happening right in front of him, "Your monster has higher Attack points than mine now!"

"Well, look who knows how to subtract," Cornelia said "Let's see if this adds up for you. 4000 – 1000 3000. More than your Life Points!"

Chazz Life Points: 2600

"No!!" Chazz exclaimed, "I won't allow this!! I'm The Chazz!! The Chazz!!"

"Chazz this up!" Cornelia said, "Exxod! Attack!!" Her monster charged up a beam of golden energy between its mighty hands and shot it at Chazz's dragon, destroying it and knocking Chazz to the ground.

Chazz's Life Points: 0

"And that's what I call Game!" Cornelia said as the holograms vanished from the field.

"Alright, Cornelia!!" Hay Lin exclaimed, "You showed that creep who's the boss!"

"That was awesome!" Syrus said, "That 'Shield and Sword' card really won you the game."

"It is a great card," Cornelia said, "But I couldn't have won the Duel without this," she looked at her Hieracosphinx card, "Thank you." Just then her card winked at her again.

Cornelia then noticed that Lillian was looking at her. "What?" Cornelia asked.

"Nothing," Lillian said innocently, "Only that, I have the best sister ever!!" Lillian then gave Cornelia a huge hug, "That Duel was the coolest thing I had ever seen, and you won it! You are the bestest big sister a little sister could ever have!!"

"Oh, that's sweet," Hay Lin said.

"Why can't you be such a cool big sister?" Christopher asked Irma.

"You want cool?" Irma asked, "I'll give you cool." She then used her powers to condense the moisture above Christopher into a large glob of water, which promptly fell on his head.

"Oh real mature!!" Christopher exclaimed.

Finally, Caleb got his chance to congratulate Cornelia on her victory. He didn't have much to say, except, "I don't care if you're a natural blond or not. You're just as beautiful, no matter what."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day," Cornelia said just before kissing Caleb, while he kissed back with equal passion.

"Hey Chazz," Syrus said as he bent down to help Chazz up, "Are you alright?"

"You took a bad fall at the end there," Jaden said, "You okay, bro?"

"No, Jaden," Chazz said darkly, "I'm not alright, I'm pretty fckng far from alright. I quit!!"

"'Quit'?" Jaden asked, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I mean!" Chazz said, "I quit! I want out of this saving all of existence business, and I want out right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Addicus asked, "You can't just up and quit. There's still three more Rainbow Crystals to find, plus the one the baddies have. You can't quit right in the middle of the game."

"Just try and stop me," Chazz said, "I've had enough of being treated like dirt, especially from her!" he pointed at Cornelia, "It's obvious that I'm not wanted in this group, so I'm leaving!"

"But you can't leave!" Jaden protested.

"Yes I can!" Chazz said, "Your cousin said that I didn't have to continue, that I could leave at any time I wanted. Well, that time has come! I demand that I be allowed to go home!"

"But…" Jaden said.

"Just let it go, Jaden," Will said, "If Chazz wants to go home, he's free to leave. I just need your address, and I'll open up a Fold for you."

"This is crazy," Hay Lin said, "Just because you lost one Duel, it's not the end of the world. Well, not yet anyway."

"If Private Princeton wishes to resign," Hassleberry said, "Then it's his right to do so, even if it does mark him as a coward."

"I don't care!" Chazz said after giving Will his home address, "I've been pushed around and treated like crud ever since this whole stupid adventure started and I've had enough!" He then packed up his belongings and waited for Will to make a Fold back to Earth. "Jaden, I'll see you and the rest of the usual losers at school in September. Elyon, it's been real. Cornelia, it has not been a pleasure." With that he walked through the Fold without looking back.

"Well go on, you dirty rat-bastard coward!" Cornelia shouted after him, even though Chazz was beyond earshot, "We don't need you! We're better off without your stupid negativity! That's right! We're better off without you!!"

Elyon was about to say something to help Cornelia calm down, but Dylan stopped her, "Just let her have it out," Dylan said.

"It's alright," Cornelia said as Will closed the Fold, "I'm done."

"You're sure you're alright?" Caleb asked.

"She's fine," Irma said, "Cornelia had every right to be mad. She beat that creep Chazz fair and square, and he just blew us off."

"You know what," Cornelia said "Now that Chazz is gone, I think I might actually miss him."

"You know what," Addicus said, "Me too."

"We may just see him sooner than you think," Will said, "I picked up where the next crystal is; on Earth. And if I'm reading this map correctly," she had borrowed Martin's PDA and accessed the navigation option, "It's somewhere around Duel Academy."

"Well that's no fun," Jaden said, "We're going back to school in the middle of summer."

"Look on the bight side," Syrus said, "At least we won't have to deal with Crowler."

"Actually," Addicus said, "There will be people at school at this time, including Crowler."

"Are you kidding?" Jaden asked.

"You really should pay more attention in class," Hassleberry said, "Chancellor Sheppard instituted a summer program for children."

"'Duel Camp,'" Addicus said.

"Sounds like fun," Hay Lin said.

"Don't plan on having fun, Hay Lin," Elyon said, "I've got a bad feeling that Cedric is going to show up before too long."

"And with Private Princeton 's desertion," Hassleberry, "We're one soldier short."

"Maybe not, Sarge," Jaden said, "Maybe not. I just thought of someone who might be able to help us."

"I had to see it to believe it," Irma said, "Jaden actually thought of something."

"He can if he wants to," Will said as she opened a Fold to Duel Academy.

"So who is this person who might be convinced to joining up with us, Jaden?" Beck asked.

"A friend of mine," Jaden said, "Someone who's had first hand experience battling the forces of darkness; Aster Phoenix."

The end of chapter 19. Next chapter our heroes arrive at Duel Academy. Can Jaden and the others convince Aster Phoenix to join them to find the remaining Rainbow Crystals? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	20. Chapter 20: Back to Duel School

Last time, tensions between Cornelia and Chazz reached the breaking point. Insults lead to threats, which lead to an all-out Duel. Cornelia won spectacularly, while Chazz demanded that he be allowed to go home. Will meanwhile, determined that the next Rainbow Crystal is somewhere around Duel Academy, where Jaden hopes to convince a friend to join them. On with the show!

**Chapter 20: Back To Duel School**

Duel Academy was situated on a tropical island somewhere in the central Pacific Ocean. The actual school was located near the base of a dormant volcano. Around the academic buildings, with their red, blue and yellow slate roofs, were several gold painted obelisks, some of them leaning against the main building of the school.

"Cool school, Jaden," Taranee said.

"It's awesome," Martin said.

"It's alright," Jaden said, "Class can be a real drag sometimes, but the Dueling makes up for it."

Across the campus were about four-dozen kids ranging from 8 to 14 years old.

"When they said it would be a Duel Camp," Addicus said, "They weren't kidding."

"This is a disaster waiting to happen," Beck said, "All these young innocents running around; if Cedric and the demons attack, there's no way we can protect all these kids."

"We can," Dylan said, "We have to, it's all part of being on the side of good."

Just then our heroes noticed someone approaching them. He was tall with bright blond hair, wearing earrings and what appeared to be purple lipstick. He wore a frilly Obelisk Blue blazer.

"Is that…?" Cornelia said.

"Yep," Syrus finished for her, "That's Crowler, unfortunately."

"Well, Jaden," Dr. Crowler said, "I'm amazed that you even considered showing up during the summer holidays."

"Can't talk now, teach," Jaden said, "My friends and I have business to do."

At this Crowler laughed heartily.

"What?" Jaden asked, "What's so funny?"

"I find it hard to believe that you would ever take anything outside Dueling seriously," Crowler said, "As a matter of fact, you rarely take even Dueling seriously."

"Well this is serious," Jaden said, "The whole universe is at stake."

Irma meanwhile was staring at Dr. Crowler, her face straining to contain her pent up humor.

"Is there a problem, young lady?" Crowler asked.

"Don't do it," Hay Lin whispered to Irma, "We don't want any trouble here."

"I got to," Irma said, her voice barely keeping back her giggles, "It's too perfect to pass up."

"I said is there a problem, young lady?" Crowler insisted.

"Please, Irma," Martin said, "We really can't afford to offend anyone."

"I asked you a question, young lady!" Crowler said, "And you will answer me!"

"He's done it now," Hay Lin said, "He opened the door for Irma."

"I have to know," Irma said, "Are you a man or a woman?"

"What!?" Crowler exclaimed, "What!? WHAT!?"

"She didn't mean anything!" Hay Lin said hastily as she and Martin clamed their hands over Irma's mouth, "Pay Irma no mind!"

"She hasn't had her medication for today!" Martin said, "She doesn't know what's she's saying!" They then hurried Irma across the campus.

"That was awesome!" Jaden said, "I've never seen anyone get old Crowler so wound up, except me of course."

"Thank you," Irma said, "I'd say that was my best performance."

"Well next time you should warn us that you're putting on a show," Syrus said, "Crowler may be a pain, but he's the assistant chancellor. He's had it in for Jaden and me since we started at Duel Academy."

"Why's that?" Taranee asked.

"Crowler has it in for all Slypher Red students," Addicus said, "He even tried to tear down the Red Dorm last year."

"He promoted me to Ra Yellow just to thin out the Red Dorm's numbers," Syrus said.

"As for me," Jaden said, "Crowler's been on my case since I beat him at the Entrance Duel."

"That doesn't seem a good reason to hate someone," Matt said.

"Well he's been trying to kick me out since then," Jaden said, "For some reason, I get on his nerves."

Just then they saw someone up ahead; a boy about Jaden's age. He had grayish hair and blue eyes and wore a white suit.

"Aster!" Jaden shouted, "What'cha doing here, buddy?"

"I could ask the same thing of you, Jaden," Aster Phoenix said. "What's with the crowd?"

Jaden then introduced Will and the others to Aster. They then brought him up to speed with the current crisis.

"We've got about a week until the demons can break free," Elyon said, "And there are still three more Rainbow Crystals to find."

"Including recovering the one that the demons took," Dylan added.

"I've seen some pretty strange things before," Aster said, "But this takes the cake."

"You don't believe us?" Dylan said.

"Oh I believe you," Aster said, "But what can I do about it?"

"First of all," Elyon said, as she took out the red, yellow and green crystals, "We're looking for one like these that we believe is somewhere on this island."

"Have you seen anything strange happen about three days ago, Aster?" Jaden asked.

"You know what," Aster said, "I believe I did see something bright blue fall out of the sky three days ago. It landed somewhere in the forest. I can show you where I think it landed."

"Great," Beck moaned as Aster led our heroes towards the woods, "More trees."

"Relax," Cornelia said, "Trees don't move on their own on Earth." Just then she noticed that Irma, Will, Taranee and Hay Lin were giving her a look that said 'Oh really?'

"What?" Cornelia asked, "What? That was a one time thing, and it was an accident, I didn't know what I was doing half the time. None of us knew what we were doing half the time."

"Um?" asked a very confused Jaden.

"It was back when we were first starting out as Guardians," Will said, "The girls and I were still getting used to our powers. Like Cornelia said, we didn't know what we were doing half the time."

"Actually," Taranee interjected, "It was more like two-thirds of the time."

"Exactly," Will said, "Anyway, this one time, Cornelia accidentally used her powers to make a tree uproot itself an walk around downtown Heatherfield."

"It took us an hour to figure out how to stop that tree," Cornelia said, "Meanwhile, we've got like all of downtown looking at it."

"Fortunately," Taranee said, "We 'suggested' to someone that it was three people in a costume, and that the whole thing was some sort of promotion."

"So that's what that was all about!" Matt said, "I thought it was a 'Greenpeace' stunt."

**(I made this up for the sake of the story)**

"You Guardians do that sort of thing all the time?" Aster asked.

"Something like that," Will said.

"By the way, Aster," Jaden said, "Any chance you can come with us and help find the rest of the crystals?"

"We're one trooper short since that idiot Chazz deserted his post," Hassleberry said.

"What else do I have to do?" Aster asked, "Beside looking for magic crystals."

"Nothing much," Irma said, "Except fighting vicious demons who want to rip you apart."

"And one giant shape shifting snake-man thing," Hay Lin said.

"Sounds dangerous," Aster said, "I'll have to think about it."

A short time later our heroes were deep within the thick foliage that covered most of the island. "This is where I lost sight of that blue thing," Aster said, "It must have landed somewhere around here."

"You think?" Cal asked.

"Well?" Matt asked as Will scryed with The Heart of Candracar.

"I've got nothing," Will said, "I know that the crystal is somewhere on the island. But I can't pinpoint it. It's strange, but I can't find it."

"Well, this sucks," Irma said, "Will's radar is broken."

"There's noting wrong with me or The Heart," Will said, "Something must be blocking the magic of the Rainbow Crystal; it's the only reason I can think of."

Just then there was a rustle in the nearby bushes.

"Demons?" Aster asked cautiously.

"Could be," Jaden answered, "Be ready for anything."

Our heroes tensed and prepared for the approaching danger. Yet what came out of the bushed wasn't a demon; it was a small ginger cat with brown stripes. Everyone sighed in relief as the cat walked up to Syrus and rubbed against Syrus' legs.

"Hey, Pharaoh," Syrus said as he bent down to stroke the cat's fir, "How you've been doing?"

The cat, Pharaoh, meowed and purred as Syrus stroked his orange and brown fir.

"'Pharaoh,'" Cornelia said, "Who would give that name to a cat?"

_"I did,"_ said a medium toned German accented voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. From Pharaoh's mouth emerged a small speck of golden light.

_"Jaden,"_ the light spoke, _"It is of the utmost importance that you and your friends listen to what I have to say."_

"Professor Banner!" Jaden said, "What's going on?"

_"Does it have anything to do with the crystal we're trying to find?" Syrus asked._

_"It has everything to do with the crystal,"_ Professor Banner said, _"Follow me, I'll explain on the way."_

"Can someone tell me what's up with this talking speck of light?" Cornelia asked.

"That light was our favorite teacher here," Syrus said, "Professor Banner taught Dueling Alchemy."

"What's that?" Taranee asked.

"I don't really remember," Jaden said, "I slept through most of my first-year classes."

"Well how did your teacher wound up as a speck of light?" Caleb asked.

"You know about the 3 Sacred Beast cards," Addicus said. Will and her friends nodded. "Well, two years back there was this group of Duelists, called The Shadow Riders, and their leader sought to possess the 3 Sacred Beasts, and use their power to obtain eternal life.

"Long story short, Professor Banner infiltrated The Shadow Riders and tried to bring them down. But he got too deep in the organization and was forced to Duel Jaden in a Shadow Game. Jaden won of course, but Professor Banner lost his body as a result."

"How do you know all that?" Elyon asked.

"I know," Addicus said in a serious tone, "Because I was a Shadow Rider; or rather, Nightshroud was one. The other Shadow Riders kidnapped and brainwashed me, forcing my inner darkness to take on a life of its own; Nightshroud. Jaden and I were forced to Duel. He won and freed me from the control of The Shadow Riders."

"And I also won half of my Osiris Medallion," Jaden said, "I already had the other half from a previous Duel."

_"When you're through with the back story, Jaden,"_ Professor Banner said, _"There are more urgent matters at hand."_

_"As I was saying,"_ said Banner as our heroes followed the speck of light through the forest, _"The crystal you seek, it appeared in the sky a few days ago and landed in the forest."_

"That's what I was saying," Aster said, "But where is it now?"

_"In a place where conventional magic cannot find it,"_ Banner said. The trees suddenly broke into a large clearing. In the middle of the open area was a medium sized stone building that was a cross between ancient Egyptian and Aztec architecture.

"I didn't know this was here," Jaden said.

_"Very few people know of this place's existence,"_ Banner said, _"It is an ancient temple, built long before the rein of King Atem of Egypt, long before The Shadow Games were first sealed away."_

"So where's the crystal?" Dylan asked.

_"The temple has an open courtyard in the center,"_ Banner said, _"The courtyard is sacred ground, protected by an ancient and powerful magic that not even a demon can cross. The crystal you seek is there."_

"Well if a demon cannot enter the courtyard of the temple," Syrus said, "How are we going to get in?"

_"Only a very powerful magic user can dispel the enchantments that guard the temple,"_ Banner said, _"Before I lost my body, I researched the culture that built the temple. I believe I know how to remove the protective magic."_

"We're all ears," Cal said, while Elyon and Dylan nodded eagerly.

_"The enchantments are easily counteracted,"_ Banner said, _"But before you attempt to remove the protective spells, you must first…"_ That's as far as Banner got before Pharaoh swallowed him up. The ginger striped cat then slinked off into the trees.

"Pharaoh!!" Syrus shouted, "No! That's a bad kitty!! Come back here!!"

"Too late," Jaden said, "He's gone."

"Well that's just f#ckng great!!" Nigel snapped, "We're no closer to finding the crystal than we were an hour ago!"

"We know where the crystal is," Will said, "All we have to do is figure out how to get it."

"Easier said than done," Beck said, "We have no idea what kind of magic is protecting that temple. I may be immune to magic…"

"That's right!" Irma said eagerly, "You are immune to magic! You go first!"

"I was going to say that I am immune to magic based attacks!" Beck snapped, "But if the temple has some kind of enchanted barrier, it'd be like running into a brick wall for me; and there'd might be mechanical booby traps as well."

"My thoughts exactly," Hassleberry said, "Ancient civilizations have been known to make some pretty advanced mechanical machines."

"So what do we do?" Matt asked, "What can we do?"

Dylan mulled this over for a minute or so, "We could always…"

"No," Cal interrupted, "That'd take way to long."

"Okay," Dylan said, "How about we try…"

"At this stage of the lunar cycle?" Cal interrupted, "I don't think so."

"Well you think of something if you're so smart!" Dylan snapped.

"I've got an idea," Elyon said, "It's tricky, and we'll need some backup."

"You rang?" Christopher asked as he and Lillian appeared in the clearing from out of nowhere.

"How did you…?" Cornelia asked.

"We're mages," Lillian said, "You figure it out."

"So what are you gonna do?" Hay Lin asked.

"It's something that I read in one of Phobos' books," Elyon said, "My late brother had a lot of books on magical enchantments and protection spells, a lot of them were on how to dispel protective magic. There was one particular book that he never used; it had a spell that would remove protective magic without damaging what was being protected, and without risking damage to the surrounding area. I think that last part was why my brother never used the spell."

"Typical Phobos," Caleb said.

"But like I said," Elyon said, "It's tricky; I honestly don't know if it'll work. And it's a long spell to conjure."

"How long are we talking about?" Taranee asked.

"Four hours," Elyon said, "give or take a few minutes."

"Four hours!?" Irma asked, "And what exactly are the rest of us supposed to do while you mages do whatever it is you're going to do?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking, cousin?" Jaden asked Will.

"I think so," Will answered.

"Are you honestly thinking about Dueling at a time like this?" Beck asked.

"Well what else are we going to do while Elyon works her magic?" Hay Lin asked.

"Besides," Will said as she and the other Duelists brought out their Duel Disks, "When at Duel Academy…"

...Meanwhile…

"This world stinks," The Obliterator said as the demons stood near a park around Tokyo. The demon wizard had cast a spell that made any passerby's ignore them, "I've been to more than one Earth, and this one is the least corrupted. It reeks of harmony and order."

"Only in this part of the planet," Lacerta said, "There's more than a handful of troubled areas where we can exploit our talents."

"Another time," Findo Trask said, "The Guardians are somewhere on this Earth, yet I cannot pinpoint their exact location."

"They are not in Heatherfield," Cedric said, "Elyon and her friends would have sought out the location of the next crystal, and I did not sense any such magic in Heatherfield. In fact, I cannot sense the crystal anywhere."

"The crystal is hidden by another form of magic," Findo Trask, "One that Elyon and The Guardians shall be forced to dispel in order to retrieve it. Once they have the crystal, we shall strike."

"Then why are still sitting around in this waste of a country?" Salavine asked, "When we should be stirring up trouble?"

"Wait!" Lacerta said harshly, "Shut up!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up, you worm!!" Salavine snapped.

"I said shut up, wench!!" Lacerta snapped back, "I'm sensing a dark presence approaching; and a familiar presence at that."

"What you are sensing is me," said a dark voice. There stood a tall young man around 19 years old. He had shoulder length bluish-green hair, amber eyes and wore a long black coat. A black colored Duel Disk was strapped to his arm.

"That human can see us," The Obliterator said as he hefted his axe, "I shall eliminate him!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Lacerta snapped, "He's mine, or rather, one of mine."

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked.

"I mean," Lacerta said, "That this human was one of my more creative successes. I made this young man into what he is today."

"Do I even know you?" The dark Duelist asked.

"Of course you do," Lacerta said, "Of course, I looked different now from when we last saw each other." The demon then cast a glamour spell on himself, now appearing as a middle aged man wearing a black suit and hat and sporting glasses. "Recognize me now?"

"Of course," the duelist said, "I remember you, 'Mr. Shadow.' The last time I saw you, you were sulking in the gutter after I threw you out of your own limo."

"You got thrown out of a limo!?" Salavine exclaimed in glee as Lacerta turned back to his normal form, "How pathetic are you?!"

"Oh shut up, wench!" Lacerta snapped, "As I was saying to my young friend here, I looked different from our last encounter. The identity of 'Mr. Shadow' is but one of many guises I used in the past. This is who I really am; Lacerta." He then spoke to his demonic comrades, "Permit me to introduce Zane Truesdale, formerly of Duel Academy."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Salavien said, "Exactly why did you push your former acquaintance out of a limo, anyway?"

"He helped me to embrace my inner darkness," Zane said, "And become a far more powerful Duelist. When I learned all that I could about the darkness within from him, I no longer needed him."

"That is in the past," Lacerta said, "And as I can see, you've grown much more powerful since you forced me away. I must say I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Zane said, no hint of gratitude in his voice, "But why are you here and what do you want with me?"

"Our meeting here today was by sheer chance," Lacerta said, "Or perhaps it was fate. Either way, here's the situation." He then explained the problems The Rainbow Crystals, freeing The God Hand, and the interference from Elyon, The Guardians, Jaden and his friends from Duel Academy.

"So," Zane said, "Jaden and my foolish little brother Syrus, they and their friends have gotten themselves into a real mess once again. But that still doesn't tell me what you want with me."

"The Chosen Duelist and his comrades have been thorns in out sides since this venture began," Findo Trask said, "In approximately seven days, the enchantment that imprisons The God Hand shall fail, but it shall all be for naught if The Guardians reunite all seven Rainbow Crystals."

"We have one and The Guardians have three," Cedric said, "We need to keep them from obtaining the remaining three."

"Which is where you come in, dearest Zane," Lacerta said, "We wish for you to join us in crushing The Guardians once and for all."

"Why should I?" Zane asked, "What do I gain from assisting you in destroying your enemies?"

"Your life for one thing!" The Obliterator growled, "This human has wasted too much of our time already! Let's kill him!"

"No!!" Lacerta snapped, "Zane is far too valuable an asset to our cause." The demon then faced his 'protégé,' "You fail to realize, Zane, that when you accepted my help in achieving your new Dueling prowess, you signed over your soul. In short, you are mine! And if you know what's good for you, you will do as I say!"

"Oh give it a rest, you worm," Salavien said, "Can't you see? Zane won't respond to your threats, no matter how real they are. In order to gain his assistance in our cause, you must appeal to his desires." She then gave Zane a lustful look, "What is it that you covet most of all, Zane Truesdale? Tell me what you desire."

"Victory," Zane said, "For in the end, all that matters is victory."

"Then join us, Zane," Lacerta said, "Help us defeat The Guardians and free The God Hand, and I promise you that you shall have victory beyond your wildest dreams."

"These are my terms," Zane said after thinking about it for a few seconds, "I shall assist you in crushing your enemies and freeing your masters, but leave Jaden Yuki to me. I shall destroy him at a time and place of my choosing."

"Fair enough," Lacerta said, "So, do we have a deal?" he stuck out his hand.

"We have a deal," Zane said as he shook the demon's hand. The two dark beings, demon and corrupted human, they both then began emitting a dark aura.

"I have a feeling that both of them have received more than they bargained for," Cedric said.

"Indeed," The Obliterator agreed.

The end of chapter 20. Next chapter our heroes throw their own tournament while waiting for Elyon and co. to do their thing, 'nuff said. Reviews shall be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21: Blue Duel Royal pt1

Last time our heroes arrived on Duel Academy Island in search of the next Rainbow Crystal. After encountering Jaden's nemesis, Dr. Crowler, our heroes met Aster Phoenix, who had information on the location of the crystal. Will and the others then met the spirit of Professor Banner, who explained that the crystal landed in an ancient temple that's being guarded by powerful magic. Elyon decided to call in Lillian and Christopher to help dispel the protective enchantments. So what's a bunch of young Duelists gonna do while some magic users try to get into an ancient temple? Duel of course! On with the show!

**Chapter 21: Blue Duel Royal part1**

"How much longer?" Beck moaned.

"Look, Beck," Cal said, "You're my sister, and I love you very much, but if you keep complaining, I'll have to do something about it, something nasty."

"This is a very delicate operation we're attempting," Dylan said as he, Elyon, Cal, Lillian and Christopher stood at different points around the ancient temple, forming a pentagram, with Elyon at the top point, Dylan at the upper left, Lillian at the upper right, Cal at the lower right and Christopher at the lower left.

"One misstep and we're all done for," Elyon said, "The protective enchantments are riddled with booby traps, both mechanical and magic-based. I think that's what Professor Banner tried to warn us about, before he was eaten by that cat."

"We have to peel the enchantments away layer by layer," Cal said, "Without triggering any traps. If we rushed into this blindly, without taking the time to examine just how well protected this temple is, someone could have gotten really hurt, or worse. Like Dylan said, this must be done delicately."

"Well what's the worst that could happen?" Beck asked.

"How about having your body completely turned inside out," Cal said, "For starters."

"But I like my body the way it is," Beck said in a slightly defeated tone.

"Then let us do what we do best," Lillian said, "Magic."

"Just stand back," Christopher said, "And hope there won't be any explosions."

"But I wouldn't mind seeing someone turned inside out," Lillian said, "Assuming we can put that person right-side in again, that would be something to see."

"Magic users," Beck muttered as she moved back to the edge of the clearing, while Dylan, Elyon and the others began dispelling the protective enchantments.

Fifteen minutes later Elyon and co. were still at it, focusing their powers on carefully removing the protective layers, while disarming any magical or mechanical booby traps that lay in wait.

Impatient as usual, Beck dialed a number on a spare cell phone Will loaned her. "They're be a while," Beck said into the phone, "What's going on at your end, Over!"

"You don't have to say 'over,'" Martin said into his cell phone, "This isn't a radio. Anyway, there's a storm brewing at Duel Academy, and that storm's name is Hay Lin."

Inside the main arena of the school, the summer students were being treated to the first in a series of exhibition matches set up by Will, Jaden and the others. There, on the big platform in the middle of the arena, stood Hay Lin and Syrus as they battled their way through an overdue rematch.

**The Duel at this point:**

Syrus's Life Points: 2200

Hay Lin's Life Points: 1600

Syrus had on the field 2 facedown cards and…

Drillroid

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1600

Rescueroid

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1800

…on the field.

Hay Lin had on the field 2 facedown cards also, as well as…

Harpie Lady 2

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1400

Harpie Lady 3

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1400

…on the field.

It was Syrus's turn. He drew his card, "I summon Patroid in Attack mode!" The monster that appeared in front of Syrus looked like an old-fashion police cruiser that had cartoon-like features.

Patroid

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1200

Defense: 1200

"Next," Syrus said, "I activate my facedown card, Rising Energy. By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard," he did so, "I can give one of my monsters a 1500 Attack point boost, and I'm equipping it to my Patroid!"

Patroid

Attack: 2700

"I don't think so!" Hay Lin said, "Activate Trap! Dust Tornado! Your Rising Energy is negated!"

Patroid

Attack: 1200

"So," Syrus said, "I still have enough machine muscle to take you down! Drillroid! Rescueroid! Attack!" His two monsters raced across the field and literally flattened Hay Lin's two harpies.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 1000

"Oh man," Eric said, "Hay Lin's wide open. One more attack and she's done for!"

"It's not over yet," Irma said, "Come on, Hay Lin! You're still in the game! Rule the Duel!"

"Patroid!" Syrus said, "Attack Hay Lin directly!"

"Activate Trap!" Hay Lin said, "Call of the Haunted!" Her Trap card then brought back from the Graveyard…

Swift Birdman Joe

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2300

Defense: 1400

"How'd that get in your Graveyard?" Syrus asked as his Patroid tried to run over Swift Birdman Joe, but was repulsed by the higher Attack points of Hay Lin's monster.

Syrus's Life Points: 1100

"I discarded him when I played Graceful Charity a few turns back," Hay Lin said.

"Oh, I forgot," Syrus said, "Anyway, I throw down one facedown and end my turn."

"Oh goodie!" Hay Lin said eagerly as she drew her card, her customized braces gleaming in the arena lights as she grinned, "I play the Spell card 'Costdown,' allowing me to summon a Level 5 or 6 monster without need for a sacrifice, so I summon Roc from the Valley of Haze in Attack mode!"

The monster that Hay Lin summoned was a huge eagle with red wings, a brown torso, two snake-like tail feathers, horns and a head colored like steel.

Roc from the Valley of Haze

Attribute: WINDType: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1400

"Swift Birdman Joe!" Hay Lin said, "Attack Patroid!"

"Activate Trap!" Syrus said, "Threatening Roar! You can't attack me this turn!"

"Drat!" Hay Lin fumed.

"And since you declared an attack when I had only Machine-type monsters on my side of the field," Syrus said, "I can activate my other Trap, Super Charge. This allows me to draw two cards." He did so.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn," Hay Lin said.

"My move!" Syrus said as he drew his card, "I play the Spell card Earthquake. This forces all your monsters into Defense mode."

"Not good," Cornelia said, "Hay Lin's monsters all have Defense points less than 1600. Syrus can easily destroy Hay Lin's with his Drillroid and Rescueroid, leaving Hay Lin open to attack again."

"It's still not over," Irma said, "You can do it, Hay Lin!"

"We believe in you!" Eric said, "Rule the Duel!"

Irma and Eric then began chanting, "Rule the Duel! Rule the Duel!"

"Your friends are kind of weird," Syrus said to Hay Lin.

"No weirder than Jaden?" Hay Lin asked.

"Good point," Syrus said, "Okay! Time to win this Duel! Drillroid! Rescueroid! Attack!"

"Activate Trap!" Hay Lin said, "Magic Jammer! This nullifies the effect of your Earthquake!"

"Oh no!" Syrus exclaimed, realizing it was too late to call off his attack as Hay Lin's monsters returned to Attack mode! His Rescueroid and Drillroid tried to attack, but were repulsed by the superior Attack points of Swift Birdman Joe and Rock from the Valley of Haze.

Syrus's Life Points: 0

"That's game," Hay Lin said as the holograms faded from the field. The audience of summer Duelists cheered loudly for the great Duel they just watched.

"Looks like we're even now," Syrus said.

"You alright?" Hay Lin asked as she shook Syrus's hand, "You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine," Syrus said sounding kind of down, "I've taken my fair share of loses at Duel Academy; I'm used to it by now."

"That's no attitude to live by," Addicus said, "Turn that frown upside down! What would your brother say if he saw you taking a defeat like that?"

"If my brother were here," Syrus said, "he'd…" Syrus seemed to have frozen in mid-sentence, "Please excuse me," with that he left the arena.

"What was that all about?" a confused Hay Lin asked.

"Syrus has some major issues with his older brother, Zane," Aster said.

"No thanks to you," Hassleberry said.

"I didn't know the whole story at the time," Aster said, "Nobody knew. If you're going to be mad at anyone, it should be Sartorious, and if you're going to be mad at him, be mad at The Light of Destruction, which we can't be mad at since Jaden destroyed it."

"You didn't answer my question," Hay Lin said, "What's going on with Syrus and his brother?"

"There's always been tension between the Truesdale brothers," Addicus said, "Zane had a natural talent for Dueling. When the brothers were younger, Zane taught Syrus the basics of Dueling, but Zane always saw his brother as weak. Yet Syrus kept trying, mostly to seek approval from Zane, especially after Zane started at Duel Academy. Things got worse when Syrus started at school. Zane distanced himself from Syrus, still believing that his brother was weak

"Now as you know, Zane is the only Duelist to ever defeat Jaden…"

"Excuse me," Aster interrupted, "But I also defeated Jaden once."

"Negative," Hassleberry interjected, "You cheated, so that Duel doesn't count."

"I never cheat!" Aster said, "I don't need to. Destiny was on my side that time."

"I have to agree with Hassleberry," Addicus said, "Aster, you were being coached by Sartorious at the time, right?"

"He was more like my manager," Aster said, "But yes, he helped me plan my strategy, until I learned what his true motives were."

"Putting aside his real motives," Addicus said, "You got your strategies from Sartorious. He used his fortune telling powers to predict what cards Jaden would use. Ergo, you cheated."

"I did not cheat!" Aster snapped, "And I'll thank you if you wouldn't slander Sartorious' name. He's my friend after all."

"Wait a second," Cornelia said, "This Sartorious, the same one who tried to brainwash the world, he's still alive?"

"As we said before," Addicus said, "Sartorious was under the control of The Light of Destruction; what happened wasn't his fault. But I still believe that Aster cheated."

"Stop saying that!" Aster said.

"Well how else do you explain defeating Jaden?" Hassleberry said, "He would have beaten you if you weren't using the intel that Sartorious provided."

"Is this true, Jaden?" Will asked, "Could you have beaten Aster if he wasn't being coached by Sartorious?"

"Managed," Aster corrected.

"Well, actually," Jaden said, "We did have a Duel before that one where he beat me. It was on the first day of the school year. Aster had to leave before the game was finished, but I was winning. Then again, he wasn't using his real deck that first time. So, maybe…I don't know."

"I didn't cheat," Aster grumbled.

"Yes you did," Hassleberry said.

"Quit it, both of you!" Hay Lin snapped, "Aster didn't know that he was being used at the time, therefore he didn't cheat."

"Thank you," Aster said.

"Your welcome," Hay Lin said, "So, Addicus, please continue with your story."

"Okay," Addicus said, "Putting aside who did or didn't cheat, Zane defeated Jaden in a fair and square Duel. Fast forward to the end of the school year, after the whole fiasco with the 3 Sacred Beast. It's Zane's last day before graduation, so he and Jaden have another Duel. The game ends in a tie. With no ill feelings, Zane graduates and passes the unofficial mantle of Top Duelist to Jaden.

"Over the summer, Zane enters the professional Dueling circuits, and does really well. Some would say that he had the potential to defeat Yugi Moto and become the next King of Games.

"But then Zane was matched up against Aster Phoenix in a hugely promoted Duel. Millions of people around the world are watching as these two up-and-coming champions go head to head. As you can guess, Aster won."

"For the record," Aster said, "I won that Duel fair and square, with no help from Sartorious at all. I studied Zane's past Duels and made a prediction of my own on his strategy."

"I agree that Aster won fairly," Martin said, "I saw that Duel, and I can honestly say that he won fair and square."

"Moving on," Addicus said, "Zane took the defeat really hard; like Aster took away his confidence or something like that. He couldn't win anymore. The professional circuits wouldn't let him enter any major competitions, and he kept losing in whatever tournaments that would accept him.

"Things got so bad for Zane, he wound up in some sort of black market, underground Dueling circuit, where anonymous gamblers would bet on Duels, while the Duelists had to wear shock collars that would inflict great pain when you lost Life Points.

"At some point in this electrifying illegal Dueling, Zane succumbed to his inner darkness, afterwards he started winning again. He eventually got back into the professional circuits, but he was now a more aggressive, unsympathetic Duelist. Things got even worse after he picked up a new set of monster cards; Cyberdark monsters. To Zane, Duel Monsters was no longer about having fun and making friends. All he cared about was winning, while hurting his opponents as much as possible.

"Fast forward to the GX tournament. Zane arrived on the island, hoping for a rematch with both Jaden and Aster."

"I would have gladly Dueled Zane," Jaden said, "But I was kind of occupied with stopping Sartorious and The Society of Light."

"We both were," Aster said, "But that's another story."

"Anyway," Addicus said, "I saw what Zane had become; a heartless sadistic who cared only about victory. At the time I was still feeling guilty about being brainwashed and joining The Shadow Riders. I tried to reason with Zane, but he wouldn't listen.

"So I challenged him to a Duel; there was a tournament going on after all. But I knew that I couldn't beat him, not the way I was at the time. Jaden may have defeated the personality of Nightshroud, but Nightshroud still existed, within my subconscious.

"I knew that the only way I could save Zane from himself, while at the same time redeem my own transgressions, was for the both of us to face and defeat our inner darkness. I allowed Nightshroud to take over my mind.

"We two dark Duelists battled each other; but in the end, Nightshroud wasn't strong enough to defeat Zane's darkness; Zane won. Nightshroud was pushed back into my subconscious, but Zane was still twisted, perhaps even more than before.

"Meanwhile, Syrus was preparing a strategy that would free his brother."

"Actually," Jaden interrupted, "Syrus was hiding out so he wouldn't get eliminated, not to badmouth my best friend, but Syrus was just trying to stay alive, so to speak."

"I don't follow," Irma said.

"At the start of the tournament," Hassleberry, "Each contestant was given a small medal. After each Duel, the loser had to give his or her medal(s) to the winner. As long as you had one medal, you were still in, but the tournament would go on until one Duelist had all the medals."

"So when you Dueled Chazz at the start of the tournament," Cornelia said to Jaden, "You allowed him to keep his medal so he could keep going."

"Well, Chazz wasn't his usual self at the time," Jaden said.

"Private Princeton was one of the first that Sartorious brainwashed," Hassleberry said, "That creep tried to brainwash the whole school."

"How did you avoid getting sucked in?" Matt asked.

"I didn't," Hassleberry said, "This old soldier faced Sartorious in person and lost. But for some reason, he couldn't put the whammy on me."

"That's when you told us that you've got Dinosaur DNA," Addicus said, "Moving on, Syrus eventually confronted Zane with is actions. He tried appealing to whatever little humanity that was left in Zane, but Zane refused to acknowledge Syrus, not at a fellow Duelist, or as a brother.

"Knowing that he may not come out of it in one piece, Syrus challenged Zane. He accepted, but made Syrus agree to use underground Dueling rules, meaning that Syrus was forced to put on a shock collar.

"Syrus had a strategy that minimized the amount of damage to his Life Points he would take with each attack, thereby minimizing the pain from the shock collar, and for a while he was able to hold his own. But then Zane admitted that he was enjoying the pain, and that Syrus would never defeat him unless he too learned to enjoy pain, both in inflicting and receiving. Zane then unleashed his Cyberdark monsters on Syrus. Poor little guy never stood a chance."

"That dirty bastard!" Taranee snapped, "How dare he force his own brother to go through something like that. My brother would never do anything like that to me."

"And I'd never make my brother wear a shock collar," Irma said, "Maybe a studded collar, but never a shock collar, that's just cruel."

"What about you, Cornelia," Hay Lin said, "Would you do something like that to Lillian?"

"Um," Cornelia said. It seemed that she was really thinking this through, "Would you be angry if I said 'maybe'?"

"Well I'd never do something like that if I had a little brother," Matt said, there was a fait but sharp edge to his voice, "There are some lines that should never be crossed, and Zane Truesdale has gone way beyond them. I mean, forcing one's brother into a painful situation like that, it's stuff like that that really grind my gears."

"Me too," Will said. But she was concerned that Matt was taking this more seriously than she was. He sounded like he hated Zane for what he did.

"What happened to Zane?" Caleb asked.

"He still wanted a rematch with Jaden and Aster," Addicus said, "I think he was going to challenge them both to a 2-on-1 Duel. But as said before, they were occupied with stopping Sartorious. So Zane dropped out of the tournament, and we haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Ain't no complains from me," Hassleberry said.

Just then Syrus came back into the arena. "Feeling better?" Hay Lin asked.

"About what?" Syrus asked.

"No need for denial," Eric said, "We know what happened between you and Zane."

"What your brother did to you was unforgivable," Hay Lin said, "If he were here, I'd kick him in the teeth, kick him in the family jewels, and finish up with a Sennin Goroshi."

Syrus, having already seen Hay Lin deliver 'A Thousand Years of Pain' on more than one occasion, laughed at the thought of Zane getting exactly what he deserved.

"See," Hay Lin said, "Not everything is all gloom and doom."

"Thanks, Hay Lin," Syrus said "I'm feeling a lot better."

"Glad to hear that," Hay Lin said.

"Hate to butt in," Addicus said, "But there's a couple dozen young Duelists waiting to be entertained."

"He's right," Jaden said, "We need to show all these kids what Dueling is all about!"

"So who's next?" Cornelia asked.

"Taranee and Hassleberry are up," Martin said as he read from a list.

"Outstanding!" Hassleberry as he and Taranee took positions on the arena floor, "Time for this soldier to march forward into victory!"

"Oh really," Taranee said, "I'll have you know that I'm not so easy a pushover. I've got a new strategy and it's gonna burn you up!"

"I don't think so!" Hassleberry said as he and Taranee shuffled their decks, "My strategy shall trample yours into extinction!"

"We'll just see about that!" Taranee said as they both activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!!"

To be continued. Who shall win this fiery clash of brains over brawn? And just how much longer will it take for Elyon, Dylan and the other magic users to finish their job? All this and more to come. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	22. Chapter 22: Blue Duel Royal pt2

Last time around, Elyon, Dylan and the other magic users began dispelling the protective enchantments on the ancient temple. Meanwhile, Will, Jaden and the others passed the time by holding an impromptu tournament, to show the summer students of Duel Academy what Dueling is all about. Syrus and Hay Lin had a rematch, which Hay Lin won. We then learned the troubled relationship Syrus has with his brother, Zane. Now it's Taranee and Hassleberry's turn to Duel. On with the show!

**Chapter 22: Blue Duel Royal part 2**

"Taranee and Hassleberry are up," Martin said as he read from a list.

"Outstanding!" Hassleberry as he and Taranee took positions on the arena floor, "Time for this soldier to march forward into victory!"

"Oh really," Taranee said, "I'll have you know that I'm not so easy a pushover. I've got a new strategy and it's gonna burn you up!"

"I don't think so!" Hassleberry said as he and Taranee shuffled their decks, "My strategy shall trample yours into extinction!"

"We'll just see about that!" Taranee said as they both activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!!"

Taranee's Life Points: 4000

Hassleberry's Life Points: 4000

"Ladies first," Hassleberry said as he drew his hand.

"Thanks," Taranee said as she drew her hand, "I'll start by playing two cards facedown, and summon UFO Turtle in Attack mode!"

UFO Turtle

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1200

"That's all for now," Taranee said.

"My move!" Hassleberry said as he drew his card, "I'll begin my campaign by playing the Spell card 'Jurassic World!" The arena was filled with the holograms of a prehistoric jungle with a smoldering volcano in the distance.

"Thanks to Jurassic World," Hassleberry said, "All Dinosaur-type monsters gain 300 Attack and Defense points. Now, I also play two cards facedown, and then summon Black Ptera in Attack mode!" The monster that appeared in front of Hassleberry was a large winged dinosaur similar to a pterodactyl with obsidian colored scales.

Black Ptera

Attribute: WIND

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 1000, increased to 1300

Defense: 500, increased to 800

"I ain't done yet!" Hassleberry said, "I can now use the special effect of another of my troopers, allowing me to special summon that card to the field! Gilasaurus! Front and center!"

Gilasaurus

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 1400, increased to 1700

Defense: 400, increased to 700

"Gilasaurus, attack UFO Turtle!" Hassleberry ordered, "Forward March!" His dinosaur charged across the field and bit Taranee's turtle, destroying it. Taranee wasn't hurt, but she winced from the attack as her Life Points decreased.

Taranee's Life Points: 3700

"You triggered my Trap!" Taranee said, "Backfire! You lose 500 Life Points every time you destroy one of my FIRE monsters!"

Hassleberry's Life Points: 3500

"And thanks to UFO Turtle's effect," Taranee said, "I can special summon one FIRE monster from my deck. So say hello to Solar Flare Dragon!"

Solar Flare Dragon

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Pyro/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1000

"You activated my Trap!" Hassleberry said, "'Hunting Instinct!' Since you special summoned a monster, I can now do the same thing!"

"Hold it, tiger!" Taranee said, "I counter your Trap with Dust Tornado! No summoning a monster for you just yet. And thanks to Dust Tornado's other effect, I can place a card facedown on my side of the field." She did so.

"Just a minor setback," Hassleberry said, "All campaigns have them. Since I'm out of options for the time being, I end my turn."

"Now Solar Flare Dragon's effect activates!" Taranee said, "You lose another 500 Life Points!"

Hassleberry's Life Points: 3000

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry exclaimed, "You've really got the triceratops by the horns!"

"And I'm not letting go!" Taranee said.

"They've only had one turn each," Will said, "And already Taranee has the advantage."

"I know," Nigel said as he gazed at Taranee with admiration in his eyes, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Don't plan the victory dance just yet," Addicus said, "The Duel just got started."

"And Hassleberry is just getting his game on," Jaden said.

"That may be," Cornelia said, "But it's Taranee's turn now."

"My move!" Taranee said as she drew her card. Just then something really weird happened. The card she just drew (a monster card with an elf-like creature on the picture. It wore a wide brimmed hat and carried a short staff with a crystal ball set at the top) winked at her. This was a natural surprise for Taranee, but her heart told her that this was a good thing. "I play the Spell card Molten Destruction! All FIRE monsters gain 500 Attack points and lose 400 Defense Points."

Solar Flare Dragon

Attack: 2000

Defense: 600

"Next," Taranee said, "I summon Raging Flame Sprite in Attack mode!" She then played the monster card she just drew.

Raging Flame Sprite

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Pyro/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 100, increased to 600

Defense: 200, decreased to –200 (assuming Attack and Defense points can go below zero)

"Alright!!" exclaimed Taranee's monster, whom had a voice like a young girl, "I am so ready!!"

"Did you just speak?" Taranee asked, "Are you actually talking?"

"Of course I'm talking," Raging Flame Sprite said, "I'm your spirit guide, why wouldn't I be talking?"

"My spirit guide?" Taranee asked, "I have a spirit guide?"

"Are you gonna ask questions all day?" Raging Flame Sprite asked, "Or are we gonna light this candle?"

"You're right," Taranee said, "Let's turn up the heat!"

"Why is she taking to a hologram?" a concerned Nigel asked.

"Maybe Taranee's in need of a Section-8," Irma said, "Oh great, now I'm talking like Hassleberry!"

"Taranee's not crazy," Will said as the transparent image of Dark Magician Girl appeared next to her.

"She just made a friend," Cornelia said as the transparent image of Hieracosphinx appeared next to her.

"Here we go!" Taranee exclaimed, "Solar Flare Dragon! Attack Gilasaurus!" Her dragon rushed across the field and bit Hassleberry's dinosaur, destroying it.

Hasslebery's Life Points: 2700

"Activate Trap!" Hassleberry said, "Seismic Shockwave! Until three of my Standby phases have passed, you cannot use three of your Spell/Trap zones!"

"That's not good," Syrus said, "Taranee's at a big disadvantage if she can only use two Spell or Trap cards at a time."

"It's still Taranee's turn," Will said, "She'll think of something, believe it."

"Now you're sounding like Naruto," Irma said.

"You think your little pixy can intimidate me?!" Hassleberry said, "I've eaten bigger steaks for breakfast!"

"My monster maybe small," Taranee said, "But big things come in small packages."

"And I'm not a pixy!" Raging Flame Sprite protested, "I'm a sprite! Get your fairy tales straight!"

"Well whatever your critter is," Hassleberry said, "It's still no match for my dinosaurs!"

"Who said anything about attacking your dinosaurs?" Taranee asked, "Raging Flame Sprite! Attack Hassleberry's Life Point's directly!"

"Take this!" Raging Flame Sprite exclaimed as she aimed her short staff at Hassleberry. The crystal ball glowed bright red and shot a medium-sized fireball at Hassleberry. He winced from the force of the direct assault as his Life Points decreased.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 2100

"I think I get Taranee's strategy now," Hay Lin said, "Her cards are set up so that no matter what happens, Hassleberry is gonna lose at least some Life Points each turn."

"With her 'Backfire/Solar Flare Dragon/Raging Flame Sprite' combination," Caleb said, "This Duel will be over before we know it."

"I think it'll be over on Taranee's next turn," Martin said as he checked his card database, "Taranee's monster, Raging Flame Sprite, it has another effect."

"Every time Raging Flame Sprite successfully completes a direct attack," Taranee said, "She gains another 1000 Attack points!"

Raging Flame Sprite

Attack: 1600

"Oh yeah!" Raging Flame Sprite exclaimed, "Now I'm pumped up!"

"I end my turn," Taranee said, "And thanks to Solar Flare Dragon's effect, you lose Life Points again!"

Hassleberry's Life Points: 1600

"I gotta say, Private Cook," Hassleberry said, "You possess a keen and brilliant mind. I salute your strategy!"

"Thanks," Taranee said.

"However," Hassleberry said, his eyes briefly appearing like a dinosaur's, "As anyone familiar with military history, battles aren't won by superior tactics alone. Sometimes the outcome of an engagement is determined by superior force over superior strategy. My move!" he drew his card.

**1****st**** Standby Phase**

"I play the Spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! So say goodbye to your Backfire card! Next, I summon Destroyersaurus in Attack mode!" The monster that appeared in front of Hassleberry was a large dinosaur, having green scales with red stripes. Each limb had three razor-sharp claws, three rows of spikes adorned the creatures back, while an axe-like blade sprouted from its head.

Destroyersaurus

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1800, increased to 2100

Defense: 1100, increased to 1400

"Next up," Hassleberry said, "I play the Equip Spell Megamorph! Since my Life Points are lower than yours, I can use this card to double the Attack points of one of my monsters, so I equip it to Black Ptera!"

Black Ptera

Attack: 2600

"Black Ptera!" Hassleberry said, "Attack Solar Flare Dragon!" His dinosaur took to the air, swooped down on Taranee's dragon and clawed at it, destroying Solar Flare Dragon.

Taranee's Life Points: 3100

"Destroyersaurus! Extinguish that pixy or whatever it is! Forward March!"

"Activate Trap!" Taranee said, "Call of the Haunted! UFO Turtle returns and takes the attack!"

UFO Turtle

Attack: 1900

Defense: 800

Hassleberry's dinosaur, intent on vivisecting Raging Flame Sprite, suddenly found a new target directly in its path. Destroyersaurus reared up and slashed at UFO Turtle with its axe-blade adorned head, slicing UFO Turtle in half and destroying it.

Taranee's Life Points: 2900

"And thanks to UFO Turtle's effect," Taranee said, "I once again get to Special summon a monster in Attack mode, so Little Chimera takes to the field!" The creature that appeared was a small blue cat with horse and lion-like features.

Little Chimera

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Beast/Effect

Level: 2

Attack: 600, increased to 1100

Defense: 550, decreased to 50

"And thanks to Little Chimera's effect," Taranee said, "All FIRE monsters gain 500 Attack points, including itself!"

Little Chimera

Attack: 1600

Raging Flame Sprite

Attack: 2100

"Well, ain't this a dilly of a pickle," Hassleberry said.

**2****nd**** Standby Phase**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"It would seem that Taranee's strategy has changed," Addicus said, "I think she anticipated that Hassleberry would get rid of Solar Flare Dragon and Backfire. Yet I don't think she needs those cards any more."

"Raging Flame Sprite's Attack points are a lot higher than Hassleberry's Life Points," Will said, "One more direct attack and it's over."

"My move!" Taranee said as she drew her card, "Raging Flame Sprite! Attack Hassleberry directly!"

"You got it!" Raging Flame Sprite said eagerly. She aimed her staff at Hassleberry and charged up another fireball.

"Activate Trap!" Hassleberry said, "Magical Arm Shield! I get to take control of one of your monsters and have it take your attack, so your Little Chimera gets drafted for my team! And because it's your monster that's destroyed, you lose Life Points!"

**(Note: I added that last effect about the attacker taking damage. Please don't complain, I'm just trying to make things interesting. Remember, THIS IS FANFICTION!! Thank you.)**

"Oh crap!" Taranee swore as Hassleberry's Trap forced Little Chimera over to his side of the field, "Wait! Stop! Don't attack!"

"I can't stop!" Raging Flame Sprite exclaimed as her fireball reached critical mass, then shot at Little Chimera, destroying it.

Taranee's Life Points: 2400

Raging Flame Sprite

Attack: 1600, increased to 2600 due to successful attack

"I'm sorry, Taranee," Raging Flame Sprite said in a defeated tone, "I tried to stop, but I couldn't."

"It's alright," Taranee said, "We'll just try again next turn."

"I'm afraid your little friend won't be here next turn," Hassleberry said as he drew his card.

**3****rd**** Standby Phase, Seismic Shockwave is destroyed.**

"I sacrifice my two troops, Destroyersaurus and Black Ptera," Hassleberry said, "to summon Ultimate Tyranno!"

Ultimate Tyranno

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Dinoasur/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 3000, increased to 3300

Defense: 2200, increased to 2500

"Ultimate Tyranno, crush Taranee's monster!" Hassleberry ordered, "Forward March!" His gargantuan dinosaur charged across the field and slashed at Raging Flame Sprite, destroying him.

"Oh my god!!" Taranee exclaimed as her Life Points decreased

Taranee's Life Points: 1700

"How could you!?" she snapped, "She was just a little kid!"

"_Aww, I don't know you cared so much." _There, above Taranee's left shoulder, was Raging Flame Sprite, transparent, but otherwise all right.

"You're okay!" Taranee said.

"_A Duel like this can't really hurt monster spirits," _Raging Flame Sprite said, _"Normally we spirits would go back to our world when our part in a Duel is done, but I think I'm gonna hang around a while and watch you take this guy down a notch!"_

"You got it!" Taranee said, "My move!" she drew her card, "I play the Spell card, Card of Sanctity. We each draw until we have six cards in our hands."

"No complaints from me," Hassleberry said as he drew his cards.

Taranee was about to draw her cards when she hesitated. _That Ultimate Tyranno is stronger than any monster I've got in my deck,_ she thought, _I think I have the right cards that can beat it, but what if I don't draw them? No, I can't give in to doubt. I've got to believe in my deck and myself. I believe! I believe in the Heart of the Cards!!_

She drew her cards and looked at them. _Yes!!_

"Alright, Hassleberry," Taranee said confidently, "We're about to see which is superior; brains or brawn!"

"And just how are you gonna prove that your strategy is superior to my strength?" Hassleberry asked.

"By this," Taranee said eagerly, "I'm gonna burn your best dinosaur to ashes! I send three FIRE monsters from my hand to the Graveyard, in order to Tribute Summon Infernal Flame Emperor!!" The monster Taranee summoned was a huge creature made of living fire. It had a lion's head, bat-like wings protruding from its humanoid torso and the legs of a horse. As stated earlier, this new monster was made of living fire.

Infernal Flame Emperor

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Pyro/Effect

Level: 9

Attack: 2700, increased to 3200

Defense: 1600, decreased to 1200

"Impressive monster," Hassleberry said, "But as you can see, my Ultimate Tyranno has the advantage."

Ultimate Tyranno

Attack: 3300

"A good try, but not good enough."

"It will be enough after this," Taranee said, "I activate Infernal Flame Emperor's effect! By removing up to 5 FIRE monsters from in my Graveyard from play, I can destroy up to 5 Spell or Trap cards on your side of the field. Since I only need to destroy your Jurassic World, I'll only need to remove one," the card she removed from play was UFO Turtle, "Jurassic World becomes extinct!"

Ultimate Tyranno

Attack: 3000

Defense: 2200

"Infernal Flame Emperor!" Taranee said, "Destroy Ultimate Tyranno!" Her monster charged across the field and threw a fireball at Hassleberry's dinosaur at point blank range, destroying it. Hassleberry wasn't hurt, but he winced from the force of the attack as his Life Points decreased.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 1400

"That showed him!" Raging Flame Sprite said.

"You got that right!" Taranee said, "I play two cards face down," she did so, "And end my turn."

"Again, not bad," Hassleberry said, apparently undaunted by the destruction of his monster, "But again, not good enough."

"Now Hassleberry's the one in need of a Section-8!" Irma said, "Taranee just roasted and toasted his best monster!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Irma," Addicus said, "But Ultimate Tyranno isn't Hassleberry's strongest card. Just watch and see."

"My move!" Hassleberry said as he drew his card, "Thanks again for the extra cards from when you played Card of Sanctity. First, I play one card facedown," he did so, "Next, I play the Spell card, Big Evolution Pill, which allows me for three of your turns to summon Dinosaur monsters without need for sacrifices! So, stand at attention and salute the one, the only, Super Conductor Tyranno!!"

The dinosaur that appeared on the field was a huge T-rex with green scales offset with armored plating adorned with purple spheres. Large bolts of electricity were emanating from its body.

Super Conductor Tyranno

Attribute: Light

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 3300

Defense: 1400

"And now for my dinosaur's effect," Hassleberry said, "Buy tributing 1 monster from my hand, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" His dinosaur then shot a bolt of lighting at Taranee. She wasn't hurt, but staggered back from the force of the direct assault.

Taranee's Life Points: 700

"And now to trample your Infernal Flame Emperor!" Hassleberry said triumphantly, "Super Conductor Tyranno…!"

"Hold on a second!" Martin exclaimed, "Time out! Time out!"

"What!?" Hassleberry exclaimed, "You can't do that! There's no time outs in Duel Monsters!"

"Well there is now," Martin said, "I just got a text message from Beck. Elyon, Dylan and the others have finished dispelling the protective enchantments on the temple!"

"To be continued?" Taranee asked.

"Agreed," Hassleberry said.

Fifteen minutes later our heroes were back at the temple.

"You sure it's safe to go in now?" Cornelia asked.

"We did everything we could," Elyon answered, "the protective enchantments have been removed."

"There's nothing magical in that temple that can hurt you," Lillian said, "But there maybe a mechanical booby trap or two that we missed. You'll just have to press your luck, big sister."

"Why do I even bother talking to you?" Cornelia asked in an exasperated tone.

"Because you love me and you know it," Lillian replied smugly.

"I'm not afraid of a few booby traps," Will said boldly.

"Me neither," Matt said, "Anyone else not afraid?"

"I'm game," Jaden said.

"If Will's going," Taranee said, "Then so am I."

"And if you're going," Nigel said, "Then I'm going too."

"Same here," Martin said, "I want a look at what's in there."

"Well this _ruins_ my afternoon," Irma said, "'Cause I'm coming with you."

With that they walked into the temple. Basically the temple was a large courtyard filled with stone constructs in various stages of ruin. The walls were adorned with faded carvings. Vines and small trees were everywhere.

"Ever seen anything like this?" Nigel asked Martin. Taranee meanwhile was busy photographing the ruins.

"Definitely South-East Asian in architecture," Martin said as he got a closer look at the wall carvings, "Possibly from ancient Thailand or Cambodia. I wonder how they arrived on this island in the first place."

"You can scrutinize this place to your hearts content later," Irma said as she leaned against a large stone piece, "Right now we need to find the crystal." Just then a strong wind blew through the ruined temple. And as luck would have it, the wind blew something bright blue off the top of the stone piece, which then bonked Irma on the head.

"Now that's what I call bringing things to a head," Jaden said.

"Very funny," Irma muttered as she tenderly felt the top of her head to see if she was bleeding. Fortunately, she only suffered a small but sensitive bump.

"My poor dear," Martin said, "I'll make it all better," He kissed the small bump.

"Thanks," Irma said while hugging Martin, "I do feel better."

Just then there was a loud 'Bang!' coming from the direction of Duel Academy.

"What's happening?!" Will shouted as she, Matt, Jaden, Irma, Martin, Taranee and Nigel rushed back outside to the others.

"What do you think is happening!?" Beck snapped, "Our slimy friends are attacking the school!"

"Cedric!" Elyon said grimly, "I've had it with him and his demon cohorts!!"

Our heroes ran through the jungle back to Duel Academy to see dozens of lesser demons terrorizing the summer students.

"Come on!!" Will said, "We've got to save these kids!"

"Wait a second!" Syrus said. He was pointing to the roof of the main building. There stood Cedric, Lacerta, and someone new, someone familiar to Jaden and his friends.

"It can't be!" Syrus said, "It just can't! Why would he be with them!?"

"Syrus, who is that?" Hay Lin asked.

"That's Zane Truesdale," Jaden said, "Syrus' brother."

"Well," Elyon said, "That's just dandy."

The end of chapter 22. Next chapter, well, it's difficult to put into a few words, you'll have to read it to believe it. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	23. Chapter 23: Heartache and Hate

Last time our heroes watched as the exhibition tournament continued with Taranee Dueling Hassleberry. The titanic match of brains vs. brawn was interrupted with the news that Elyon, Dylan and her group had dispelled the protective magic at the ancient temple. Will and Jaden retrieved the blue Rainbow Crystal from the temple without incident, besides Irma being bonked on the head by said crystal. But any hopes of celebration were spoiled when the baddies attacked Duel Academy, and with them was someone that our heroes had no expectations of seeing. On with the show!

**Chapter 23: Heartache and Hate**

Our heroes ran through the jungle back to Duel Academy to see dozens of lesser demons terrorizing the summer students.

"Come on!!" Will said, "We've got to save these kids!"

"Wait a second!" Syrus said. He was pointing to the roof of the main building. There stood Cedric, Lacerta, and someone new, someone familiar to Jaden and his friends.

"It can't be!" Syrus said, "It just can't! Why would he be with them!?"

"Syrus, who is that?" Hay Lin asked.

"That's Zane Truesdale," Jaden said, "Syrus' brother."

"Well," Elyon said, "That's just dandy."

"I do believe we have company," Lacerta said callously as he, Cedric, Zane and the other demons jumped down from the roof to the ground.

"They're the ones whom have been giving you so much trouble?" Zane asked coldly as Jaden, Will and the others raced across the campus, "If these weaklings have been able to defeat you demons time and again, it does little for your reputations!"

"It is most unwise to underestimate The Guardians and their comrades," Cedric said, "Many have done so, and many have perished."

"Besides," Salavine said, "Your friend Jaden Yuki is among them."

"Jaden?" Zane asked, "Well then, I guess I shall get to destroy that fool sooner than I thought."

"ZANE!!" Syrus shouted as he ran past lesser demons and terrorized summer students, not caring about all the chaos around him. All that mattered was that his estranged brother was here and had apparently sided with the enemy.

"Do you know that little pipsqueak?" Salavine asked Zane.

"Unfortunately," Zane said, "The runt has yet to learn to mind his own business."

"Zane!!" Syrus shouted, "What are you doing here?! Why are you with them!?"

"Go away, Syrus!" Zane said in an uncaring tone, "This is none of your concern, so stay out of my way!"

"It is my concern when my own brother is consorting with demons!" Syrus said, "Have you gone completely nuts!? They're trying to destroy the universe, all of reality, everything!!"

"I don't care about that!" Zane said, "Life is full of pain and suffering, and the only thing you can expect is more of the same. Only the strong can weather the misery, only the strong can achieve victory, for victory is all that matters in life!"

"That's not true!!" Syrus shouted, "There's more to life than either victory or misery, and you know it!!"

"We've been over this before, Syrus!" Zane said, "You can never hope to see things the way I do, unless you learn to enjoy pain, both in receiving and giving. Then you can truly appreciate the sweet taste of victory. Until then, you're no brother of mine!"

"You really are blind, Zane," Syrus said, "Your inner darkness has kept you from seeing what life really is all about. If you're so consumed by hate and rage, then I guess we really aren't brothers anymore. But I refuse to give up! I know that the Zane I grew up with is still in you! I know I can bring you back from the darkness!!"

"Persistent little sht, ain't he?" Lacerta commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Zane said.

Meanwhile, Jaden, Hassleberry and Addicus were in the process of slaying the lesser demons with their monsters, while Will and the others helped the summer students out of harms way.

"That takes care of that," Addicus said as the last of the lesser demons were vanquished.

"All present and accounted for," Caleb said, "No students have been seriously hurt."

"Well if there isn't anything else that we need to deal with," Elyon said with grim determination, "I'm gonna skin that slimy bastard Cedric alive and make a purse out of him!"

"Save some for me," Cornelia said, "I've always wondered how I'd look in a pair of snake-skin boots."

"I won't ask you again, Syrus," Zane said, "Stay out of my way!"

"And I'll say it again, Zane," Syrus said, "I know there's still good in you. Deep down, we're still brothers, and you know it. So if you're so hell-bent on destroying the universe and everything else, then you'll have to go through me first!!"

"Zane!!" Jaden shouted as he, Will and the others hurried across the campus.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Jaden!" Zane said, a crazed look on his face, "I just need to deal with this little annoyance!" he then glared at Findo Trask, "Wizard, for your sake, I hope your magic works."

"My magic always works, mortal!" the demon wizard snapped, "The spell I cast onto your deck will allow you to bring your monsters to life, just as 'The Chosen Duelist' and his friends are able to."

"We shall see," Zane said as he drew from his deck, "Syrus, I gave you fair warning. Now you shall face my wrath! Come forth! Cyberdark Edge!"

The monster that materialized in front of Zane was a huge metallic insect; purple gems adorned its blade-like wings, while a pincer claw was fizzed to its tail.

Cyberdark Edge

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 800

Defense: 800

"What the…!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Uh-oh!" Addicus said.

"Huston," Hassleberry said, "We have 'uh-oh'!"

"Impressive," Zane said as he gazed at his metallic creature brought to life, "But let us see how well it performs. Cyberdark Edge! Attack!!"

His monster then slammed into Syrus, knocking him to the ground. He was all right, but the force of the attack knocked the wind out of him. And as it so happened, Will was standing less than ten feet away from the metallic beast. It grabbed Will with its pincer claw and threw her at a nearby building. She slammed into the concrete wall and fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Will!!" Jaden, Taranee and Matt exclaimed at the same time as they rushed over to Will's unmoving form.

"Very impressive!" Zane said.

"This wasn't exactly part of the plan," Findo Trask said while Lacerta and Salavine summoned more lesser demons, "Eliminating The Keeper of the Heart of Candracar so soon, but who am I to not take advantage of an opportunity?" the demon wizard then summoned his share of lesser demons.

"Will!" Hay Lin exclaimed as she, Irma and Cornelia rushed over to their fallen friend, while Elyon, Dylan, Hassleberry and Addicus and the others held off the demons. Aster Phoenix was with them as well.

"She's alive," Matt said while holding Will, "Thank god." Will was indeed alive, but an ugly large burse had formed on her forehead from where she hit the building.

"Sorry for stating the obvious," Aster said, "But Will looks like she's out of commission for now."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Hay Lin asked, "We can't transform if Will is knocked out, and out powers aren't as strong without her with us."

It was then that a rare, grim look of terrible resolve grew on Jaden's face. "Matt, you and the girls keep Will safe."

"Right," Matt said.

"Aster," Jaden said, "Are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in," Aster said, "All the way."

"Good," Jaden said as he grasped his Osiris Medallion, "Hold out your deck."

"Okay," a slightly confused Aster said as he removed his deck from his Duel Disk, "I don't know what for, but here's it is."

"Sweet," Jaden said as the power from his medallion flowed through Aster's deck, "Now you can summon your monsters for real. Go on, try."

"Um, okay," Aster said as he drew a card from his deck, "Now what?"

"Just say the card's name," Jaden said as he drew from his deck, "Like this. Go! Elemental Hero Bladedge!" The monster that Jaden summoned was a huge warrior in gold armor with long swords attacked to his arms.

Elemental Hero Bladedge

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 7

Attack: 2600

Defense: 1800

"Alright, here we go!" Aster said, "I choose you! Destiny Hero Diamond Dude!" The monster that Aster called forth was a warrior that had large crystals covering his body, like armor.

Destiny Hero Diamond Dude

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1600

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Jaden asked.

"Indeed," Aster said eagerly, "Let's do some good!" With that they both headed into the brawl, directing their monsters and summoning more as needed.

Jaden eventually found himself face to face with Zane again.

"You really are a fool, Jaden!" Zane said, "Nothing you have can defeat my Cyberdark monsters! Behold, Cyberdark Horn and Cyberdark Keel!" Two more mechanical creatures took place next to Cyberdark Horn. The first was a winged metal bird-like creature with four sword-like horns. The second was a snake-like machine with a dragon-shaped head.

Cyberdark Horn

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 800

Defense: 800

Cyberdark Keel

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 800

Defense: 800

"Your rust buckets don't scare me!" Jaden said boldly.

"They will after this!" Zane said brashly, "I now activate the effects of my Cyberdark Monsters! By sending a Dragon-type monster to the graveyard, I can then equip said monster to one of my Cyberdark monsters, increasing its Attack points by the attack of the equipped monster! So I send three Infernal Dragon cards to my Graveyard and equip them to my Cyberdark Monsters!!"

Infernal Dragon X 3

Attack: 2000

Cyberdark Edge

Attack: 2800

Cyberdark Horn

Attack: 2800

Cyberdark Keel

Attack: 2800

**(I know that in the real game, the effect of the Cyberdark monsters is for a Level-3 Dragon or lower. I changed the effect for the sake of the story. I'm sorry if anyone's offended. Don't like it, don't read it, but remember, THIS IS FAMFICTION!!)**

"Are you scared yet, Jaden!?" Zane asked.

"Actually," Jaden said, "I'm having a blast!" Jaden then combined Clayman and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. He then summoned Elemental Hero Neos, and combined him with one of his Neo-Spacians, (Flare Scarab to be exact) to create a monster that looked as if Neos had taken on insectoid attributes.

Elemental Hero Flare Neos

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Level: 7

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2000

"Just like old times, huh?" Jaden asked.

"Perhaps," Zane said, "But this time I shall crush you out of existence!!"

"This just sucks," Irma said, "Everyone else is fighting the demons, but we can't do anything until Will wakes up."

"If only we could bring our monster cards to life," Hay Lin said, "We should have asked Jaden to use his medallion on our decks."

"He was right here," Cornelia said, "We should have asked him just now when he worked his mojo on Aster's deck. Come to think of it, we should have asked him when this whole mess with the Rainbow Crystals got started."

"I doubt we could have brought our cards to life anyway," Taranee said.

"What do you mean?" Cornelia asked.

Before Taranee could answer, Hay Lin pointed out something large and red that was approaching them; The Obliterator.

"And now to eliminate the Keeper of The Heart of Candracar," the armored demon said, "And prove my worthiness to The God Hand!"

"You'll have to go through me first!!" Matt exclaimed as he took up a defensive posture, keeping himself between Will and the demon.

"Us too!!" Taranee said as she, Irma, Hay Lin and Cornelia also stood in front of the armored demon's way.

"So be it!" The Obliterator said, "I shall eliminate all five Guardians on one act!!" the armored demon rushed forward, his axe raised for the kill.

Cornelia placed her hands on the ground and sent a small, concentrated earthquake at The Obliterator, causing the armored demon to lose balance and stagger about. Hay Lin further unbalanced the demon with a gust of wind, while Taranee and Irma alternated blasting the demon with small jets of fire and water.

"Enough!!" The Obliterator shouted. He swung his axe in a wide horizontal arc at his tormentors, the handle hitting Taranee in the chest and knocking her down. The demon then swung his axe the other way and hitting Irma in the head with the flat of the blade, knocking her down as well. The armored demon then grabbed Cornelia and threw her at Hay Lin, disabling both of them. All this happened in less than five seconds. The girls were alive, but were out of fighting commission for the time being.

"Get away!!" Matt shouted as the armored demon set his blood-red eyes on Will again, "I mean it!" Matt raised his sword to strike at the demon's head, "I won't let you hurt Will!!"

"We both know how this shall end, boy," The Obliterator said coldly, "It is futile to stand against me. Move aside so I can dispose of the girl!!"

"I'll die before I let you touch her!!" Matt exclaimed.

"That is certain!" The Obliterator said as he raised his axe to split Matt's head in half. But the expected blow didn't come, for Beck had jumped in and blocked the axe with her swords.

"You again!!" the armored demon shouted.

"Yes, me!" Beck said as she strained to hold back the wicked axe, "You and I have unfinished business!"

"Another time!" The Obliterator said. Releasing one hand from his axe, the armored demon grabbed Beck by the throat and threw her behind him.

She landed on the edge of the main battle, skidding to a halt next to Cal. "What happened?" he asked after blasting a lesser demon with his staff.

"I blasted off," Beck said in a slightly hoarse voice as she rubbed her assaulted neck. "Oh sht!! Willl!!"

Jaden, Elyon, Caleb and the rest of our heroes heard Beck's exclamation and turned to see Matt being tossed out of the way by The Obliterator. The battle paused as both heroes and villains watched the armored demon approach the still unconscious Will. Time seemed to slow as the demon raised his axe for the killing blow.

"NO!!" several people shouted, including Jaden and Elyon. But there was nothing they could do; they were too far away to stop the demon as his axe started down…

**ZAP!!**

Twin beams of green energy blasted The Obliterator and sent the demon on an uncontrolled skid for several yards: energy beams that came from Matt's eyes.

"I hate this!!" Matt spat as he stood up, his voice heavy with revulsion, his eyes taking on a vile green glow, "I hate it when my friends are put in harms way! I hate it when those I care about are hurt for no good reason, or for any reason! I hate it when the girl I love has her life threatened! I hate it that we all have to risk our lives to fight a bunch of slimy, disgusting creatures! Why can't they just leave us alone!!"

Matt's body was then engulfed in a sickly green light that pulsated with evil, a different evil from Cedric and his demon allies, but evil none the less.

With the battle forgotten for the time being, Caleb, Nigel, Martin and Eric rushed over to help Cornelia, Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin up. Dylan and Elyon had reached Will's still unconscious body.

"What's going on?" Nigel asked Taranee, "What's happening to Matt!?"

"It can't be!" Taranee said, "It's impossible!"

"He's gone!" Cornelia said, "Gone when we first defeated Nerissa!"

"Well it looks like he's back," Caleb said grimly.

"What trickery is this?" Lacerta asked.

"It would seem that our armored collogue has awoken something," Cedric said, "The inexhaustible power of hate."

The green light faded. Matt had seemingly grown several feet taller and more muscular. His normal clothes were replaced with leather pants and an open vest. Large, black-feathered wings had sprouted from his back. A bronze mask covered his face, the eyeholes glowing vile green.

"Shagon!" Irma said, her voice trembling with fear.

The transformed Matt looked around, taking in the situation. _"Elyon,"_ he said, his voice slightly distorted as if filtered through a reverberating device, _"Look after Will."_ He then set his glowing eyes on Cedric and the other baddies, _"This won't take long."_

Spreading his black wings, Matt/Shagon took to the air. He circled the area, blasting the lesser demons with his eyes. He then swooped low, locking in on Lacerta. The pinstriped demon tried to dodge, but Matt/Shagon was too fast, blasting Lacerta right in the chest.

"Sweet-Tarts is too much!" Lacerta said in a dazed tone before collapsing to the ground.

"Impressive!" Salavine said eagerly, licking her lips in anticipation and lust, "I think I'll tame this new beast."

"Don't bother, wench!" Cedric said while Matt/Shagon circled up high, "This creature was created by a form of Dark Magic that is opposite to your own. Your mind control techniques will have no effect on it."

"We shall see!" Salavine said. She activated a levitation spell and flew up towards Matt/Shagon. But the female demon was blasted down before she got within thirty feet of him.

"What an idiot," Cedric said as Salavine crashed, "I warned her. You heard me warn her."

"I did indeed," Findo Trask said, "This creature is beyond our capacity to control. The best course of action is to eliminate it before it becomes a greater problem."

The demon wizard aimed his staff at the circling Matt/Shagon and prepared to utter a killing curse, when he hesitated again. An especially powerful memory from the demon's past had just surfaced and was disrupting his concentration.

This gave Matt/Shagon the opportunity to blast Findo Trask before the demon wizard could recover his mental focus, knocking the demon to the ground.

_"You demons think that you can just push everyone around!"_ Matt/Shagon raged, _"Just because you say you can! Have you ever considered that maybe people don't like to be pushed!? You haven't, because you are incapable of caring! You all disgust me!!"_

He then saw that Cedric was attempting to flee the area. _"I am also disgusted by you, Cedric! You scaly, slimy bastard! You're gonna pay for what you've put Elyon and Dylan through!!"_ He then blasted Cedric. The shape shifter tried to avoid the green beams, but was too slow. The intense power of the eyebeams forced Cedric to revert back to his human form.

_"And I especially hate you, Zane Truesdale!!"_ Matt/Shagon shouted as he set his glowing green eyes on the dark Duelist below him. The whole mess of Matt becoming Shagon had disrupted the battle between Jaden and Zane, causing the two Duelists to stop their fight.

_"It's bad enough that you betrayed everything that you believed in as a Duelist!"_ Matt/Shagon ranted as he landed on the ground, _"Then you forced your own brother into torturing himself! But then you had to go and hurt Will, just because you felt like it! That is something I cannot forgive! I can never forgive!!"_

"I'm just gonna get out of the way!" Jaden said as he hurried off to the sides, leaving Zane to face the hateful rage of Matt/Shagon.

"Bring it on, you freak!!" Zane exclaimed, while his Cyberdark monsters roared challengingly.

_"Gladly!!"_ Matt/Shagon shouted. He then sent three quick eye blasts at Zane's three Cyberdark monsters, destroying them as if they were nothing more than cheep plywood. Zane then cried out in agony as the destruction of his monsters tool their tool on his life energy.

_"What's the matter?"_ Matt/Shagon asked in a taunting tone, _"I thought you enjoyed pain. Well guess what? The hurting is only about to get worse, a lot worse as I send you to Hell where you belong!!"_

"No!" Jaden shouted, "You can't just kill him!"

_"Try and stop me!!"_ Matt/Shagon dared. He then began charging up an extra powerful eye blast, when he seemed to stop, completely frozen in his tracks just as he fired the blast at Zane. The beams were frozen less than a yard from Zane.

"Thanks for waiting until the last second, wizard!" Zane snapped.

"You should feel lucky that my immobilizing spell worked on that abomination in the first place," Findo Trask said, "The spell won't last for long, we should leave while the opportunity presents itself."

"No argument from me," Zane said, "And I doubt your colleges would disagree." Zane then glared at Jaden, "I'll finish you later, Jaden!!" He and the demon wizard then vanished, while Cedric and the other demons followed suit.

"What just happened?" Syrus asked, "I'm so confused."

"I hate to state the obvious," Hassleberry said, "But the enemy successfully retreated."

"Leaving us with another enemy to deal with," Addicus said.

Just then the immobilizing spell that was cast on Matt/Shagon wore off. The green beams blasted empty ground.

_"Impossible!!"_ Matt/Shagon shouted, _"I had him!!"_ Matt/Shagon then began to shoot eyebeams wildly in every direction.

"Sam Hill!!" Hassleberry exclaimed as he and the others took cover from the deadly blasts, "He's out of control!"

"What he ever in control?!" Syrus asked as one blast shot over his head.

It was then that Will regained consciousness. "What happened?" she asked.

"You had a rough landing," Irma said.

Just then Will saw the rampaging Matt/Shagon. "Oh no!" she said, "Matt!!"

The sound of Will's voice seemed to snap Matt/Shagon out of his berserk rage. _"Will!?"_ He took wing and flew over to her. _"Are you alright!?"_

"I think I'm alright," Will said, unafraid of the menacing form of Matt in his transformed state, "But you're not looking so good."

_"I was so scared that you were hurt,"_ Matt/Shagon said, beginning to calm down at last, "_When Zane had his monster attack you, and when that demon tried to kill you, I thought I'd lose you for good."_

"You'll never lose me," Will said as she touched Matt/Shagon on the arm, "Not as long as we're together."

Will's hand on his arm had an apparently positive effect on Matt/Shagon. The same green light engulfed his body again, and a few second late, he was just Matt again.

"Oh, Will!" Matt said as he collapsed into her arms. The ordeal of becoming Shagon again had taken its toll on his stamina, "That thing, that beast Shagon, it's still inside me!"

"I know," Will said, "We'll deal with this, somehow."

"Still want to hang around with us?" Cornelia asked Aster.

"I guess so," Aster said, "Even thought this whole situation is insane."

"Welcome to our world," Irma said.

"What a mess!" Hay Lin said as she saw all the havoc Cedric, Zane and the demons wrought on the Duel Academy campus.

"Any mess can be cleaned up," Addicus said, "No matter how big it is."

"Wait a second," Elyon said, "Where's the blue Rainbow Crystal!?"

"I thought you had it!" Dylan said.

"I thought _you_ had it!!" Elyon said.

"I've got it," Cal said calmly as he reached into his pocket, "I figured that someone needed to keep hold of the crystal, so I put it in a safe place." Just then his fingers were visible in a large hole in his pocket, "Oh sht!!"

"So much for your safe place!" Beck snapped.

"If Cal doesn't have the crystal," Taranee said, "Then where is it?"

Meanwhile…

"So it was Nerissa who first created that creature," Lacerta said, "I'm amazed that that fool of a sorceress had any control over such a beast."

"Nerissa was intelligent enough to cast her own version of mind control spells on all her creations when she made them," Findo Trask said, "Yet all of her works were undone after her downfall at the hands of The Guardians. The creature Shagon is beyond all control, save perhaps the love of the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar."

"So all we have to do is hurt the red-headed Guardian," Salavine said, "And the beast Shagon shall go on a rampage. Perhaps we can control him to some extent after all."

"You stupid wench!!" The Obliterator snapped, "Whom do you think that creature will attack first!? Us, the ones who hurt his beloved, that's who!!"

"We should consider ourselves fortunate that Shagon was not using his full power on us," Findo Trask said, "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now."

"We wouldn't have been in any such danger," Salavine, "Had you destroyed that beast. Oh wait, you didn't! You had the perfect shot and you hesitated, again!!"

This time around, Findo Trask found himself remembering a specific location from his human past. A castle he and his comrades helped built together. The reason for such an enterprise still eluded the demon wizard, or exactly where this took place. Yet what did he care? Those were the memories of a man who no longer existed. Wait, the castle was constructed in a place called Scotland, yes that was it. But again, why should he care about such nonsense?

"I had my reasons for what happened," the demon wizard said, "I am doing all that I can to make sure such a problem doesn't occur. What happened today was a random slip of concentration; it shall not repeat itself. And I'll thank you, wench, if you would refrain from bringing it up again!"

"If today is an example of what will happen henceforth with you demons," Zane said, "Then I'm better off on my own."

"You'll do no such thing!" Lacerta snapped, "You are still mine, remember?"

"Perhaps," Zane said in an uncaring tone, "For now. Anyway, today wasn't a complete loss." He removed an object from his pocket, a bright blue crystal the color of sapphires. "This fell out of the pocket of one of Jaden's pathetic friends, I forget which one."

"Outstanding!" Lacerta said joyfully, "There maybe hope for you yet, Zane."

"Indeed," Zane said. Yet he was already planning how to dispose of his supposed master, and also how to destroy Jaden and hurt his friends as much as possible, for when Jaden's friends are hurting, he's also hurting.

The end of chapter 23. Next chapter our heroes try to figure out what to do about Matt's little problem, as well as a few other lose ends. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	24. Chapter 24: How To Heal A Heart

Last time our heroes watched as Syrus and Jaden confronted Zane Truesdale, for Syrus's estranged brother had joined forces with Cedric and the demons. One thing led to another, and Will ended up getting hurt at the hands of Zane and his Cyberdark monsters. Things only got worse as one of the demons tried to personally kill the unconscious Will. This caused Matt to lose control and transform into the creature Shagon. As Shagon, Matt easily dispatched Cedric and his demon allies, yet didn't bother to kill them. No, Shagon had only green eyes for Zane. Yet the baddies escaped before Shagon could destroy Zane. Will managed to stop Shagon in his hate-fueled rampage, which allowed Matt to regain control of himself. But the day had one last sour note; Cedric and his demon allies have the blue Rainbow Crystal. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

Chapter 24: How to Heal a Heart

"I can't believe you lost the crystal!!" Beck raged at her brother, "Of all the brainless, witless, moronic things you've ever done, this takes the cake! How could you even consider putting one of the most important objects in all of reality into a pocket with a hole in it, I'll never know!!"

"I was unaware that there was a hole in my pocket," Cal said, "I was too busy fighting our enemies to think about such a small detail."

"A small detail!?" Beck exclaimed, "A small detail!!"

"You're not helping, Beck," Dylan said, "In more ways than one."

In the two hours since Cedric, Zane and the demons fled the battle, our heroes were busy helping clean up the mess made by the battle. Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee had to be a bit discrete about using their powers; everyone at Duel Academy believed that the demons were after Jaden and his friends. Considering that none of the summer students actually saw the girls use their powers during the battle, Will and the girls thought that would be for the best in order to keep their powers a secret. So Cornelia and co. had to help clean up the old fashion way; sweat and elbow grease.

"I'll help when I feel like it!" Beck spat.

"For gods sake, Beck," Elyon said, "Calm down, you're making a scene."

"I haven't begun to make a scene!" Beck said, "And I'll feel like helping after I've finished giving my idiot of a brother a piece of my mind!!"

"I'm not an idiot, Beck!!" Cal snapped, "So stop calling me that!!"

"I'll call you whatever I want!!" Beck exclaimed, "You…" she then called Cal something in a language that Irma, Caleb and the others from Earth couldn't understand.

"How dare you!!" Cal exclaimed, whatever Beck called him was obviously very insulting, "Retract your words!!"

"No I won't!!" Beck said boldly, "And there's nothing you can do to make me! I'm immune to magic, remember?!"

"How could I forget!?" Cal said, "You've been rubbing it in my face since we were little kids! But you forget, sister, that you are immunity to magic does not protect you from other things."

"Like what!?" Beck asked.

"Like this," Caleb said. He had sneaked up behind Beck and lightly tapped two key pressure points on the back of her head. Before she knew what hit her, Beck was completely out cold on her feet.

"Let me guess," Cornelia said she and Caleb helped the unconscious Beck to the shade of a nearby tree, "Another technique that Neji taught you?"

"Actually," Caleb said, "Rock Lee taught me that one. I got to say, his training habits can be a real pain to put up with."

"I'm amazed that Hay Lin has put up with him for so long," Cornelia said, "I've always thought that long-distance relationships are the hardest ones. Theirs is an extreme example."

"Well I guess that it's true," Caleb said, "That absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Maybe," Cornelia said, "But I'd rather have you right here with me."

"When you're right," Caleb said, "You're right." With that they kissed.

"There we go," Syrus said as the last traces of the battle was cleared away, the damage was mostly confined to the campus in front of the main building of the school, "Nice and clean again."

"If this were a naval vessel," Hassleberry said, "I'd say that everything's ship-shape!"

"Say, where's Will?" Irma asked, "We had to do all the hard work, and she skipped out on us!"

"I saw her and Jaden take Matt to the infirmary," Addicus said, "From what I saw, Matt looked to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown."

"He's entitled to one," Taranee said, "Considering what Nerissa made him do when she first turned him into Shagon."

After the downfall of Phobos, Nerissa emerged to enact her revenge. One of her plots involved kidnapping Matt and then mutating him into a creature that fed off hate, Shagon. Nerissa created three more creatures, each one fed off a different negative emotion; fear, rage and desperation, pain and misery. She called these creatures her Knights of Destruction.

Matt was then forced to torment and torture Will and her friends, all at the bidding of Nerissa. Eventually Matt managed to free himself from Nerissa's control and become himself again.

**(I know that in the show, Matt later on gains the power to become Shagon at will and still be himself mentally. I've deviated from that story line for the sake of this story. Sorry if that upsets anyone, don't like it, don't read it. We now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfiction)**

"No wonder he's so upset," Syrus said, "I'd be a complete basket case if that happened to me."

"Matt isn't crazy," Caleb said, "He just needs help dealing with the past."

"He should have sought help after regaining his humanity," Martin said, "Post Traumatic Stress can be a very serious disorder if left unchecked."

"And what therapist would have believed him?" Eric asked, "Any shrink would have had Matt locked away in a padded room and forced to wear those jackets that make you hug yourself."

"Still," Cal said, "As Shagon, Matt was able to single-handedly defeat the demons."

"Defeat, but not destroy," Dylan said, "But I agree; if Matt does have this kind of power, maybe he should attempt to control it."

"As gruesome as it sounds," Elyon said, "I actually think that's a good idea. Matt could really help fight Cedric and the demons, assuming he can control himself when he's Shagon."

"Are you suggesting that we should make Matt turn into that monster again!?" Cornelia exclaimed, "Nerissa created Shagon to torment and eventually destroy us, especially Will. You weren't there, Elyon, you didn't see the hell Shagon put Will through."

"You're right," Elyon said, "I wasn't there." Another one of Nerissa's plots involved taking control of Elyon's powers by trapping her in a small crystal pendant.

**(For the full story, see Season 2 of the show. Please don't get mad at me for my artistic deviations, I'm just trying to tell a good story. Remember, THIS IS FANFICTION!!)**

"Don't get mad at each other," Hay Lin said, "What happened wasn't either of your fault."

"If there's anyone we should be mad at," Irma said, "It's Nerissa. If she weren't such a good person now, I'd kick her in the teeth!"

"Wait, that's it!" Elyon exclaimed, as if she just had a really good idea.

"What?" Irma asked, "Kicking Nerissa in the teeth?"

"No," Elyon said, "But it does involve Nerissa. I'll be right back!" Making sure that no summer students or school faculty was watching, she made a Fold and stepped through.

"What was that all about?" Dylan asked, "Remember, I'm still figuring Elyon out."

"I don't know," Cornelia said, "But I trust Elyon that she's gonna do the right thing, and so should you."

Just then Will and Jaden emerged from the main building. "Matt's asleep," Will said, "We finally managed to get him to calm down. But I don't know what we're gonna do later. He's scared stiff that the next time he feels any hatred in his heart, he'll turn into Shagon again, and I honestly don't know if I can stop him if he does."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Taranee said.

"Elyon seemed to have an idea just now," Hay Lin said, "She left to do something, so all we can do is wait until she gets back."

"Let's hope Elyon doesn't take too long," Cal said, "We've just under a week left before The God Hand can break free."

"She'll be back before too long," Cornelia said, "Just relax."

"I guess there's no point in continuing the tournament," Syrus said.

"It's alright," Will said, "there'll be time to Duel later."

"Still," Hay Lin said, "It would have been great if we could have seen who would have won in Taranee and Hassleberry's Duel."

"I can tell you now," Taranee said, "I would have won."

"Negative!" Hassleberry exclaimed, "My Super Conductor Tyranno was about to flatten your monster, so the battle would have been mine!"

"I don't think so," Taranee said, "I had a Trap waiting for your monster's attack, so I would have won in the end."

"How do I know what you had facedown?" Hassleberry asked, "For all I know you were bluffing."

"I never bluff!" Taranee said, "If we hadn't been interrupted, your dinosaur would have been destroyed before it got even close to my Infernal Flame Emperor."

"Well how do I know if you're telling the truth?" Hassleberry asked.

"Are you calling me a liar!?" Taranee snapped.

"Nobody's calling anybody anything," Will said, hoping to stop a fight before it started, "I'm sure there's a way to figure out who would have won. Jaden, I'm looking at you."

"Um, err," said a confused Jaden, "Sorry, Will, but I've got nothing."

"You really should pay more attention in class, Jaden," Addicus said, "Especially in Duel Disk Maintenance 101."

"We spent a week learning how to access the memory cards on our Duel Disks," Syrus said, "I actually got an A for once."

"I guess I was asleep during that class," Jaden said honestly.

"Stand aside," Martin said, "I know what to do." He then borrowed Taranee's and Hassleberry's Duel Disks and used his PDA to access the hard drives of each machine via UBS ports.

"Okay," Martin said, "I've called up the data from the last Duel these Duel Disks were used in. Taranee, you had Infernal Flame Emperor and two cards facedown. Hassleberry, you had Super Conductor Tyranno and one facedown card."

"Right so far," Taranee said. Hassleberry nodded in agreement.

"Hassleberry," Martin continued, "You declared an attack. And Taranee, you would have activated one of your facedown cards, right?"

"Right," Taranee said, "I had Mirror Force facedown."

Martin then accessed the data that proved Taranee's statement. "Since Taranee used Mirror Force, Super Conductor Tyranno's attack would have been reflected back, destroying itself."

"Not so," Hassleberry said, "I would have activated the Negate Attack card I had facedown, countering her Trap"

"But then I would have activated my other facedown, Dust Tornado," Taranee said, "Countering his counter, and Super Conductor Tyrano would have been destroyed."

"She's right," Martin said as he read the data his PDA accessed, "Hassleberry's monster would have been destroyed."

"Well?" Taranee asked Hassleberry.

"A good soldier should know when to end the fight," Hassleberry said, "I concede defeat," he held out his hand, "Good game."

"Good game," Taranee said as she shook his hand.

Just then a Fold opened up, and from it emerged Elyon, dragging a confused Nerissa with her onto the school campus.

"What's she doing here?" Hay Lin asked in a curious tone.

"I'd like to know that myself," Nerissa said, "One minute I was sitting down to eat, the next thing I know, the little Queen here is pulling me to… wherever this is."

"Duel Academy," Will said.

"Thank you," Nerissa said, "Duel Academy. So, why am I here anyway?"

"Your pet, Shagon," Elyon said, "He's made a return appearance." She then explained to Nerissa what happened during the recent fight against the demons.

"This is serious," Nerissa said, "I was under the impression that that particular creation of mine was lost when I was first defeated."

"Well you're wrong about that," Will said, "Matt's really scared that he's gonna lose control and hurt someone, and when Matt's upset, I'm upset."

"I understand what you're feeling, Will," Nerissa said, "But what do you want me to do about it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Elyon asked, "You got Matt into this mess, so you're gonna get him out of it."

"You can't be serious," Nerissa said in a slightly nervous tone, "I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" Nigel asked, "It was all too easy to turn Matt into a monster in the first place, so what's stopping you from making sure he doesn't turn into one again?"

"A lot of things are stopping me," Nerissa said, "I committed many heinous acts while under the influence of a Chaos Spore; betrayal of trust, abuse of power, murder, just to name a few. All of my sins, I will remember them all until the day I die, and perhaps they will haunt me beyond death."

She then looked at Will, "I remember taking your beloved Matt and transmuting him into the beast Shagon; I remember enjoying the deed, I remember watching you suffer in anguish. But what I don't remember is _how_ I did it."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Irma asked, "I thought that the memory block that The Oracle put on you had worn off."

"It did," Nerissa said, "As I said, I remember transmuting Matt; I just don't remember what I did to do it."

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Will asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want to," Taranee said.

"I think she does remember," Cornelia said, "But maybe she's blocking it out because it's not something she wants to."

"Believe me," Nerissa said, "I'd remember it if I could, but I can't. A lot of my ideas and plans were inspired by that Chaos Spore, which happens to be gone, thanks to my son Caleb."

"She's your mother!?" Syrus exclaimed.

"It's a long story," Caleb said.

"I don't see a resemblance," Addicus said.

"He takes after his father," Cornelia said, "I like him just the way he is."

"This still doesn't solve Matt's problem," Elyon said, "Any time he feels hatred in his heart carries the risk of him becoming Shagon again."

"He could always take Zen classes," Aster suggested, "Or something that'll help keep him calm all the time."

"The only thing that'll keep anyone calm all the time, 24/7," Martin said, "Is high-powered mood-regulating drugs, and that's not an option. Besides, we don't have time to wait for Matt to find inner peace."

"I agree," Nerissa said, "There isn't time to fool around with pipe-dreams. And you are also right, Elyon. I caused this problem, so I shall solve it."

"How?" Will asked.

"I still have a few ideas left in me," Nerissa said, "I just need a minute or two." She pondered the conundrum, "You said that when he became Shagon again, the first thing he said was to take care of Will?"

"That's right," Elyon, "He insisted that we kept Will safe while he dealt with the demons."

"And when he saw that Will was alright," Taranee said, "He began to calm down."

"I believe that's the answer," Nerissa said, "Matt's love for Will allowed him to retain some measure of control when he was transformed. This spark of humanity may be the key for Matt to master his powers."

"What!?" Will exclaimed, "I thought we were trying to help Matt get rid of Shagon, not control it!"

"I'm afraid that Matt will never be truly free from Shagon," Nerissa said, "Shagon is a creature that thrives on hate, and as long as Matt has hate in his heart, no matter how small, he will always carry the risk of becoming the beast again. His only course of action is to control the beast before it takes control of him. The same could be said for your friend, Addicus."

"What about Addicus?" Jaden asked.

"It's Nightshroud," Addicus said, "He's still here, in the back of my mind. Most times it's like he's not there, but every now and then I can here his diabolical laugh, as if to remind me that he still exists."

"Great," Irma moaned, "Another problem to deal with."

A short time later Will was talking to Matt, explaining Nerissa's idea. "So the plan is," Will said, "Instead of getting rid of Shagon, maybe we could try and control him. I mean, what you did to the demons was pretty cool."

"You didn't think it was cool when I was tormenting you," Matt said, "I still sometimes have nightmares of what that monster did through me."

"You weren't yourself then," Will said, "But you were today, well, partly. Part of your heart was in control, so what we need to do is make sure that all of your heart is strong enough to keep a leash on Shagon. If it works, and you can control this power, then we'll have something that we can really stick to Cedric and the other baddies."

"And if it doesn't work," Matt said, "And I lose all control and become that monster and end up hurting you all over again? What then?"

"Well…" Will said, not really sure what to say, "Um…We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Just great!" Matt sighed.

"We don't have to do this, you know," Will said, "I'm sure that there's another way. There must be some way to get Shagon out of you forever."

"No," Matt said, "I want to do this."

"Really?" Will asked.

"Absolutely," Matt said, "But not for my sake. Well, it is for my sake, but not just for me. Like it or not, I'm stuck with this power, however awful it is. I might as well learn to use it and get stronger; not just for my own benefit, but so I'll be strong enough to protect you, Will. I don't like it when you risk your life and wind up getting hurt."

"You think I like getting bashed around and zapped at on a regular basis?" Will asked, "You think you're uncomfortable being stuck with some weird power? I never wanted to be a Guardian in the first place, and neither did Taranee or any of the others, especially Cornelia. We just wanted to be normal, well, as normal as we could."

"What made you change your mind?" Matt asked.

"Well we really had no choice in the matter," Will said, "Fate choose us to be Guardians, just as The Heart off Candracar chose me to be its Keeper. Speaking of which, I need to scry for the next crystal."

Just then The Heart flashed in Will's hands, as if sensing her intentions. "Oh, The Heart just scryed the location for me."

"It's stuff like that," Matt said, "That makes me want to believe that The Heart of Candracar is alive."

"You maybe right," Will said, "Anyway, after the girls and I got over the shock of having powers, we learned just cow cool they are. I mean, we can fly for crying out loud."

"Flying is good," Matt said, his mood showing a definite lifting.

"And we get to help people," Will said, "A lot."

"That's something I can look forward too," Matt said.

"And the best part," Will said, "Is kicking evil in the ass."

"Now that I'm looking forward too."

A few minutes later outside, our heroes were making sure that there wasn't anything else needed to do at Duel Academy.

"Everything's as cleaned up as can be," Addicus said, "And no students got hurt."

"The only real casualty is Crowler," Syrus said, "He refuses to come out of his office. I hear that Chancellor Sheppard is on his way to calm Crowler down."

"I never did find out if Crowler is a man or a woman," Irma said.

"Don't push it," Hay Lin said.

Just then Will and Matt came out onto the campus. "We talked it over," Will said to Nerissa, "Matt is going to try."

"Is this what you want?" Nerissa asked Matt.

"Yes," Matt said, "I've got this power, I might as well know how to use it, if only to protect the ones I care about."

"A worthy cause," Nerissa said, "I would have also accepted 'fighting the forces of evil,' but just as good. Of course this puts a damper on my plans for the next couple of days, 'cause I'll have to be with you during your training. You've got a long road ahead of you, Matt Olsen, and not much time to walk it."

"Then I'll just have to run," Matt said.

"Wise words," Nerissa said, "But I promise you, when you're ready, you will fly."

"Speaking of flying," Hay Lin said as she pointed at something approaching the island, something that turned out to be a helicopter. It landed on the far end of the campus, and from it emerged none other than Chazz Princeton.

"What's he doing here!?" Cornelia asked as Chazz made his way across the campus, "I thought he quit."

Chazz stopped in front of Jaden, "I might have known you'd had something to do with the ruckus I heard about, Jaden," he said, "I figured you and the other usual suspects would be here at school."

"What made you decide to come back, Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"I have my reasons," Chazz said, "And I'll thank you to leave it at that. Well, what are you all standing there for? Isn't there a universe to save, or something like that?"

"What makes you believe that we'll accept you back into the ranks after you abandoned the cause?" Hassleberry asked.

"Simple, Dino-brains," Chazz said, "You and the others need me."

"I hate to admit it," Irma said, "But 'Grumpy' is right, we need all the help we can get."

"And don't you forget it," Chazz smirked. He then noticed Aster was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm also needed," said Aster.

"Whatever," Chazz said. He then saw Nerissa, "And who are you?"

"She's my mother," Caleb said, "Got a problem with that?"

"Whatever," Chazz said again, "Let's just go already."

"He's got another point," Cornelia said, "It must be the end of everything."

"Not everything," Caleb said as Will made a Fold to the next crystal, "Not as long as we have each other."

"When you're right, you're right," Cornelia said. With that they all went through the Fold.

The end of chapter 24. Next chapter our heroes prepare for a little swim, while two opposite Guardians Duel with everything they've got. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	25. Chapter 25: Duel by the Ocean

Last time around our heroes helped clean up the mess at Duel Academy. They discussed what happened with Matt. Elyon had an idea and brought Nerissa onto the scene. The former Guardian suggested that Matt try to master this power, instead of getting rid of Shagon entirely. Matt agreed, but only so that he would be able to protect Will better. With that Will located the next Rainbow Crystal.

One more thing, Martin determined that Taranee would have won her Duel with Hassleberry.

Still one more thing, Chazz is back. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 25: Duel By The Ocean**

Our heroes emerged from the Fold onto a wide sandy beach surrounded by a large dark blue ocean. They were on a small island, barely a hundred meters in diameter, with several large palm trees in the middle.

"Didn't we just leave an island?" Syrus asked.

"Out of the frying pan," Irma said, "Into a smaller one."

"We're definitely on another world," Will said as she pointed up; three White-dwarf suns were high in the pale blue sky.

"Definitely another planet," Jaden said.

"I think I've been on this world before," Cal said, "This planet is called Mintakos V. Here the surface is covered with 90 water. We're lucky to have gotten here on dry land."

"Lucky us," Addicus said, "But where's the next Rainbow Crystal?"

"That way," Will said. The Heart of Candracar was pointing out towards the ocean.

"There's nothing out there but water," Caleb said.

"I think what Will means, son," Nerissa said, "Is that the crystal is underwater."

Will confirmed this by transforming, then flying out over the open water until the crystal pointed straight down. "It's about half a mile from shore," Will said after she returned to the others on the island.

"That far out," Martin said as he made a quick calculation in his head, "The water has to be at least 250 meters deep."

"And we don't have any diving equipment," Chazz pointed out in his usual annoyed attitude, "Typical."

"We didn't know we were going to a water world," Cornelia said, "So just back off."

"I'm just saying that someone should have anticipated this situation," Chazz said.

"Like you would have ever thought of brining along scuba gear?" Cornelia asked.

"Knock it off, you two!" Elyon said, "I'm at zero-tolerance right now, so no BS from either of you!"

"Yes ma'am," Chazz muttered.

"Even if we did have diving equipment," Martin said, "I wouldn't recommend using it. At such depths, the pressure can impair judgment and can cause blackouts. Meanwhile, nitrogen and other inert gases begin to build up in the body. If one were to ascend too quickly, these inert gases begin to form bubbles in the bloodstream, and any bubbles in the bloodstream can be deadly."

"I could get down there and back without any bubbles forming in me," Irma said, "I am the Water Guardian after all."

"No offense, Irma," Will said, "But I doubt even you could hold your breath long enough to find the crystal. For all we know it could be buried under three feet of sand or coral."

"Couldn't you just block off the water from that area?" Hay Lin asked.

"We're talking about several hundred cubic meters of water," Martin said, "Possibly thousands, we really don't know how wide a search area we have."

"I don't think even Cassidy could move that much water," Nerissa said, "And keep it from rushing back in."

"Excuse me," Lillian said, "But Christopher and I may have a solution to this dilemma."

"I thought you two were going back home," Cornelia said.

"We decided to tag along," Christopher said, "Anyway, we may know of a way that can allow a human to breath underwater without risk of decompression sickness."

"Gillyweed?" Cal asked.

"No," Christopher said, "Something better, something that'll last longer than an hour."

"We found a spell," Lillian said, "One that has the same effect as Gillyweed, but last for up to four hours. Now, where the Grimoire?"

"Didn't you pack it?" Christopher asked.

"I thought you packed it!" Lillian exclaimed, "Are you telling me that we forgot our spellbook?!"

"No, I'm sure I've got it!" Christopher said hastily as he opened up his backpack, "It's got to be here somewhere!" he reached in and pulled out a CD player, two large CD cases, an MP3 player, a Nintendo DS… "I'm sure I packed it,"… a pad of paper, three pens, a flashlight, a wide variety of potion ingredients, a liter of soda, a foot-long sub with everything… "Oh good, it's still good," …an expired library card… "So that's where that went," …and finally a large book with a gray cover and gold-leafed symbols.

"So that's a Grimoire," Hay Lin said.

"How did you get all that stuff into your backpack?" Cornelia asked.

"We used a spell that can increase the carrying capacity of any object," Lillian said, "Out backpacks can now hold just about anything we want and as much as we want."

"I could fit even… wait, I think…" he reached into his backpack again, "Yes, I thought there'd be one in here. A little help here, Lillian, please,"

"No problem," Lillian said. She reached into the backpack and helped Christopher pull out a kitchen sink.

"That better not be from our place!!" Irma exclaimed between bouts of laughter.

"I hate to interrupt," Taranee said, "But what about the spell you were talking about?"

"Oh, yes," Lillian said. She opened the Grimoire about to the middle of the book and held the book out so that Cal, Dylan and Elyon could read it.

"This looks complicated," Dylan said, "But if we do it right, it's sure to work."

"How long do you think this will take?" Elyon asked as she read the spell instructions.

"I estimate at least half an hour prep time," Cal said, "Maybe a bit more, depending on how many people we need to cast the spell on." The then spoke to everyone else, "I need to know how many wish to go looking underwater."

"I'll go," said Will.

"Me too," Irma said.

"Same here," Addicus said.

"We're in," Taranee and Nigel said at the same time.

"This old soldier ain't afraid of getting wet," Hassleberry said.

"Of course you're not," Chazz muttered.

"Thanks for volunteering," Cornelia said.

"What!?" Chazz exclaimed, "I never said any such thing!!"

"Oh come on, Chazz," Addicus said, "It's not like you're gonna melt."

"I wonder," Syrus said.

"Six," Cal said, "I think we'll be ready in about 45 minutes."

"All I see is lines and dots," Beck said as she read over Cal's shoulder while he was going over the spell instructions.

"That's because you're totally inept at magic, Sister," Cal said, "Only some who's adapt in the mystic arts can understand the language of this Grimoire."

"I don't see any words," Cornelia said.

"Me neither," Will said.

"Different kind of magic," Dylan said, "Your powers work on a different level than other magic users. The same goes for former Guardians."

"Well in that case," Nerissa said, "I can use the time to start Matt's training."

"What are you going to do to me?" Matt asked nervously.

"Nothing physical," Nerissa said in a reassuring tone, "And no bodily transformations, that I promise you. All you'll be doing is some mental exorcises that'll help you stay in control the next time you transform. Eventually you'll be able to transform at will. Speaking of which, Will, you're needed for this as well."

"But I'm needed to look for the crystal," Will said, "Who else is going to use The Heart of Candracar to find it?"

"If there's one think you need to know about The Heart of Candracar, Will," Nerissa said, "Is that even though it has chosen you as it's Keeper, any other Guardian can use it as a scrying tool."

"That's right," Hay Lin said, "Remember back when we first got our powers, and Phobos kidnapped you, Will?"

"How could I forget?" Will said.

"The Heart lead us back to you, Will," Taranee said, "We took turn holding it as it lead us across Metamore to the palace dungeons."

"You're right," Will said, "But who should I lend The Heart too?"

"Oh! Oh!! Pick me! Pick me!!" Irma exclaimed eagerly.

"Um," a slightly embarrassed Will said. She then looked towards Taranee.

"I don't think so," Taranee said, "Nothing personal, but Irma's got the best chance of finding the crystal."

"Why are you going, anyway?" Syrus asked, "Isn't your element Fire?"

"I'm doing it because I need to," Taranee said, "I used to be terrified of fire, but I got over it as I became more comfortable with my powers. Now I need to learn to be comfortable around a large body of water, and going several hundred meters underwater for up to four hours; there's nothing more frightening than that that I can think of."

"I'll be right beside you the whole time," Nigel said reassuringly.

"Alright then," Will said, "Irma, The Heart is all yours. Take good care of it."

"I will not fail you!" Irma said eagerly as Will handed her The Heart. "So, while we're waiting for the magic users to ready their mojo, who's up for a Duel?"

"Not me," Hay Lin said, "I'm all Dueled out for now."

"Same here," Addicus said, "No offense, but I need a break."

"I think I'll pass," Syrus said.

"Oh come on!" Irma whined, "I want to Duel!"

"I'll play you," Jaden said as he activated his Duel Disk, "Ready to get your game on?"

"Um, err," Irma said, "Maybe not, Jaden."

"I think Irmy is looking to play with someone who isn't at such a high level," Cornelia said.

"Thanks for volunteering, Blondie," Chazz smirked.

"I didn't…!" Cornelia exclaimed, "I never said…What I meant was…Oh all right, I'll Duel her!"

"Sweet!" Irma exclaimed.

"Whatever," Cornelia said. She then glared at Chazz, "I'll get you for this, rich boy."

"Promises, promises," Chazz said.

"You ready?" Irma asked while she and Cornelia shuffled their decks.

"Ready to chew you up and spit you out," Cornelia said.

"In your dreams," Irma said confidently.

Hassleberry then flipped a coin; Irma called it correctly, "Heads."

"Duel!!" they both said.

Irma's Life Points: 4000

Cornelia's Life Points: 4000

"All the times you've poked fun at me," Cornelia said as she and Irma drew their hands, "I'm gonna pay you back for every insult and mean remark you've ever made about me, believe it!"

"You've been hanging around Naruto too much," Irma said, "Anyway, I'll start off by playing the Spell card 'A Legendary Ocean,' which increases the Attack and Defense points of all WATER monsters by 200."

"And downgrades their level by 1," Cornelia said as the area was filled with the holograms of an underwater ruin, "We know this already."

"Then you won't mind if I summon a monster," Irma said, "Mother Grizzly in Attack mode!" The monster that appeared in front of Irma was a huge blue-furred bear.

Mother Grizzly

Attribute: WATER

Type: Beast Warrior/Effect

Level: 4, downgraded to 3

Attack: 1400, increased to 1600

Defense: 1000, increased to 1200

"I'll throw down a facedown," Irma said, "And end my turn."

"My move!" Cornelia said as she drew her card, "I play two cards facedown," she did so, "And summon a monster in Defense mode. Your move."

"Alright!" Irma said as she drew her card, "I summon 7 Colored Fish in Attack mode!" The monster that appeared was a huge fish whose scales were the colors of the rainbow.

7 Colored Fish

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fish

Level: 4, downgraded to 3

Attack: 1800, increased to 2000

Defense: 800, increased to 1000

"7 colored Fish!" Irma said, "Attack that facedown monster!" He fish then 'swam' across the field and struck Cornelia's defensive card, which revealed itself to be…

Sand Moth

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1000

Defense: 2000

"Your fish is as strong as my Sand Moth's Defense," Cornelia, "So nobody loses Life Points this turn."

"Alright then," Irma said, "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move!" Cornelia said as she drew her card, "I play the Spell card Hammershot! This allows me to destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster with the highest Attack points on the field, so say goodbye to your 7 Colored Fish!"

"I don't think so!" Irma said, "Activate Trap! Spell Shield Type-8! This Trap has two effects, so I'm using the first one, which allows me to negate the activation of a Spell card that targets one of my monsters and destroy said Spell card!"

"Damn," Cornelia muttered as she was forced to send her unused Spell card to her Graveyard, "No matter. I play the Spell card 'Canyon!'" Her half of the field was then filled with the holograms of a familiar natural landmark from Arizona.

"That was a good move on her part," Syrus said, "'Canyon' doubles the damage taken when an attacking monster is repelled by a Rock-type monster in Defense mode."

"I'll summon a monster in Defense mode," Cornelia said, "And end my turn."

"What are the odds that she just summoned a Rock-type monster?" Eric asked.

"Almost 100 certainty," Taranee said.

"My move!" Irma said as she drew her card, "I play the Spell card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards," she did so, "I now play the Spell card, Stop Defense. Your monsters are forced into Attack mode!"

Cornelia had no choice but to switch her monsters positions, while at the same time revealing her facedown monster to be…

Golem Sentry

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 800

Defense: 1800

"I knew it," Eric said, "She played a Rock-type."

"And now," Irma said, "I summon Mermaid Knight in Attack mode!"

Mermaid Knight

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4, downgraded to 3

Attack: 1500, increased to 1700

Defense: 700, increased to 900

"Mother Grizzly!" Irma said, "Attack that Golem Sentry!!"

"Activate Trap!" Cornelia said, "Ordeal of a Traveler!"

"Good move," Syrus said, "Now whenever Irma attacks, she has to guess a random card in Cornelia's hand. If she guesses the type of card wrong, her monster goes back to her hand."

"There's just one problem with that," Addicus said, "Cornelia has only 1 card in her hand."

True enough, Cornelia had only 1 card with to show for. She held it up so that Irma could see only the back of the card.

"It's a Monster card," Irma said, "No, wait! It's a Trap!!"

"Wrong!!" Cornelia said, "It's a Spell card!" She showed the card to Irma just long enough o confirm that it was indeed a Spell card. With that, Irma's monster was returned to her hand.

"Nice," Irma said sarcastically, "But I've got two more monsters on the field! 7 Colored Fish! Destroy Golem Sentry!" With that her fish 'swam' across the field and delivered a devastating head-but to Cornelia's monster, destroying it.

Cornelia's Life Points: 2800

"Mermaid Knight!" Irma said, "Destroy Sand Moth!!" Her mermaid then 'swam' across the field and slashed at Cornelia's monster, destroying it.

Cornelia's Life Points: 2100

"And thanks to 'A Legendary Ocean," Irma said, "Mermaid Knight can attack twice in the same turn! Mermaid Knight! Attack Cornelia directly!"

"I don't think so!" Cornelia said, "When Sand Moth is destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon him to the field from my Graveyard, but this time, his Attack and Defense points are switched!"

Sand Moth

Attack: 2000

Defense: 1000

Sand Moth then intercepted the direct attack and withstood Mermaid Knight's sword slash. The attack rebounded on Mermaid Knight and she was destroyed.

Irma's Life Points: 3700

**(I know that in the real game, Sand Moth has a different effect. But remember, in this story they're using Duel Academy rules, which are sometimes very different from the rules of the real game. Besides,THIS IS FAMFICTION!!**)

"I end my turn," Irma said.

"My move!" Cornelia said as she drew her card, "I summon Giant Rat in Attack mode!" the monster that appeared in front of Cornelia was a large rodent with bright blue fur.

Giant Rat

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1450

"I didn't know you were fond of rats," Irma commented sarcastically.

"I'm not," Cornelia replied, "That's why I'm using this Spell card, 'Ectoplasmer'! This allows me to Tribute one monster on my side of the field to the Graveyard, and inflict damage to your life points equal to half of the original Attack of the tributed monster, so Giant Rat goes to the Graveyard, and you lose 700 Life Points!"

Irma's Life Points: 3000

"Next," Cornelia said, "I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device! Your 7 Colored Fish returns to your hand!" With that, Irma's monster was removed from the field, leaving her wide open.

"Sand Moth!" Cornelia said, "Attack Irma directly!!" Her monster reared up and slammed into Irma, temporarily burring her in a tide of holographic sand.

Irma's Life Points: 1000

"I end my turn," Cornelia said as the sand cleared from Irma's side of the field.

"This is intense," Hay Lin said, "At first Irma was winning, now Cornelia has her on the ropes."

"It ain't over yet," Hassleberry said, "This battle could still swing either way."

"My move!" Irma said as she drew her card, "I play the Spell card, Reload. This allows me to add my hand back into my deck, shuffle and draw the same number of cards as before." She did so.

"I now play the Spell card, 'Monster Reborn', bringing back Mermaid Knight from the Graveyard. Then, I activate 'Xing Zhen Hu'! As long as this Trap is on the field, you can't use two of your Spell/Trap zones."

"What's Irma up to?" Syrus asked, "I'll be she's got something big planned."

"Here we go!" Irma said, "The move that's gonna help me win this game! I use the special effect of my Unshaven Angler card. I can use this monster as two Tributed monsters, but I only need one, so I can summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!!" the monster that appeared in front of her was a huge knight wearing bluish-green tinted armor.

Mobius the Frost Monarch

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 6, downgraded to 5

Attack: 2400, increased to 2600

Defense: 1000, increased to 1200

"And thanks to Mobius' effect," Irma said, "I can destroy up to two Spell or Trap cards on the field, so say goodbye to your Canyon and Ordeal of a Traveler cards!"

"Well this sucks," Cornelia said as she was forced to send her cards to the Graveyard.

"It's about to get worse," Irma said, "Mobius! Destroy Sand Moth!!" Her armored knight then sent a beam of magical ice at Cornelia's monster, blasting it into a thousand frozen shards.

Cornelia's Life Points: 1500

"Mermaid Knight!" Irma exclaimed, "Attack Cornelia directly and end the game!!"

"Activate Facedown!" Cornelia said, "Negate Attack. Your attack is canceled and your turn automatically ends!"

"Dang!!" Irma swore, "Almost!"

"My move!" Cornelia said as she drew. She frowned at what she saw, for that card was the only thing she had in her hand. But then a look of faint hope dawned on her face. "I play the Spell card, Swords of Revealing Light! You can't attack me for three of your turns!" The field was then illuminated as several glowing swords appeared in front of Irma, blocking her monsters from Cornelia.

"I end my turn," Cornelia.

"Right," Irma said as she drew her card.

**1st Turn**

"There's nothing I can do right now," Irma said, "I end my turn."

"My move!" Cornelia said as she drew her card, "I end my turn as well."

"My move!" Irma said as she drew her card.

**2nd Turn**

"Again, nothing," Irma said as she looked at what she drew, "I end my turn."

"My move!" Cornelia said as she drew her card, "I play Graceful Charity." She then drew three cards from her deck, then sent two cards from her hand to the Graveyard, "I end my turn."

"My move!" Irma said as she drew her card.

**3rd Turn**

"I end my turn," Irma said. The gleaming swords then faded from the field.

"I get it now," Hay Lin said, "Irma was waiting for Swords of Revealing Light to expire. Now she can attack Cornelia on her next turn."

"I hope Cornelia has something good up her sleeve," Caleb said.

"My move!" Cornelia said as she drew her card, "I play the Spell, Costdown, so I can summon a high-level Monster without need for a sacrifice, so I summon Hieracosphinx in Attack mode!!"

Hieracosphinx

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1200

"Glad to be here, partner," Hieracosphinx said.

"Glad to have you back, partner" Cornelia said to her Spirit guide, "Ready?"

"Always!" Hieracosphinx replied.

"Good," Cornelia said, "'Cause we're having fish for dinner! Hieracosphinx! Attack Mermaid Knight!!"

"With pleasure!" Hieracosphinx said eagerly. She charged across the field and slashed at Irma's monster with her razor sharp claws, destroying Mermaid Knight.

Irma's Life Points: 300

"I play 1 card facedown," Cornelia said as Hieracosphinx returned to her side of the field, "And end my turn."

"My move!" Irma said as she drew her card. She then laughed excitedly at what she drew, "Alright! This is exactly what I've been waiting for! I've been itching to try out this monster!!"

"What!?" Cornelia asked, "What monster?"

"This monster!" Irma said gleefully, "I now tribute another Unshaven Angler, only this time I'll use his full effect, so I can summon Ocean Dragon Lord Neo-Daedalus!!" The monster that appeared in front of Irma resembled Levia-Dragon Daedalus, only the new one was easily twice as big and had two heads.

Ocean Dragon Lord Neo-Daedalus

Attribute: WATER

Type: Sea Serpent/Effect

Level: 8, downgraded to 7

Attack: 2900, increased to 3100

Defense: 1600, increased to 1800

"Isn't my monster the coolest you've ever seen!?" Irma exclaimed while grinning like a madwoman.

"It's big, alright," Cornelia said nervously.

"And it's about to look even bigger!" Irma said, "But first, Mobius! Take out Hieracosphinx!!"

"Oh bollucks!" Hieracosphinx exclaimed just before she was hit by Mobius's ice beam and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Cornelia's Life Points: 1300

"Any last words?" Irma asked, her two-headed sea serpent growling in anticipation of finishing Cornelia off.

"Nope," Cornelia said in a defeated tone, "Just get it over with."

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Irma said, "Okay then; let's finish this! Neo-Daedalus! Attack Cornelia Dirrectly!!"

Her two-headed sea serpent reared its head up and began charging twin beams of blue energy.

"Psyke!!" Cornelia exclaimed happily, "Activate Trap! Call of the Haunted!!" The monster that she brought back from the graveyard turned out to be…

Exxod, Master of The Guard

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 0

Defense: 4000

Her golden monster finished materializing on the field and assumed a defensive posture, just as Neo-Daedalus shot its twin-beams at Cornelia. Exxod took the attack and held firm.

"How did that get in your Graveyard!?" Irma asked accusingly.

"I sent my Master of The Guard to the Graveyard when I used Graceful Charity!" Cornelia said, "Seemed like a good idea at the time, and it paid off!"

Exxod then threw off the twin energy beams, forcing Neo-Daedalus' attack to rebound onto itself, destroying Irma's sea serpent.

Irma's Life Points: 0

"That's game!" Cornelia said triumphantly as the holograms faded from the field, signaling the end of the Duel.

"You tricked me!" a shocked Irma said, "You've never done that before!"

"First time for everything, I guess," Cornelia said, "Good game?"

"Very good game," Irma said, "But I'll get you next time, believe it!"

"Now who's spending too much time around Naruto?" Cornelia asked.

"Touché," Irma said, "Miss Oh So Blond and Pretty." Irma then repacked her deck, but one of the cards slipped form her fingers. It was Mermaid Knight. As Irma picked it up, she felt sympathy for what was easily becoming her favorite card; how that Mermaid Knight kept getting destroyed during the Duels that Irma played.

Just then something weird happened. As Irma was looking at Mermaid Knight, the picture on the card winked at her.

"Huh?" Irma said.

_"Is it really so hard to believe?"_ a girl's voice asked Irma. She looked behind her to see the transparent image of Mermaid Knight.

"Oh my!" Irma exclaimed, "Are…are you real?"

_"As real as you want me to be,"_ Mermaid Knight said, _"For I am your spirit guide."_

"My spirit guide?" Irma asked. She was so entranced at this impossible yet wondrous event; she didn't realize that Martin was trying to tell her that Elyon, Dylan and the other magic users were ready.

"Irma seems to be acting a bit strange," Nigel said, "-er," he added.

"She's fine," Cornelia said as Hieracosphinx appeared next to her, while Raging Flame Sprite appeared above Taranee's shoulder.

"Irma's more than fine," Will said as the transparent image of Dark Magician Girl appeared behind her, "She just made a friend."

A short time later, Irma, Taranee, Nigel, Hassleberry, Addicus and Chazz stood just above the tide line, waiting while Elyon, Cal, Christopher and Lillian applied the finishing touches to their work. Irma wore a blue and green two-piece, while Taranee had on orange single piece swimsuit. Hassleberry, Chazz and Addicus each wore matching swimming trunks with the Duel Academy logo on them, while Nigel sported blue and yellow trunks. Dylan was explaining what was going to happen.

"The spell will take effect once you touch the water. Once it activates, it will last for exactly four hours, not one second more. If you find the crystal before the four hours are up, the spell will be negated once you're back on dry land."

"So exactly how are we going to breath underwater?" Taranee asked.

"Maybe we'll be able to hold our breath for four hours," Addicus said.

"No amount of magic can allow someone to go without oxygen for that long," Cal said, "No, this spell will make you temporarily grow gills and webbed limbs. It's the same as if you ate some Gillyweed, but a lot more of it."

"Great," Nigel said sarcastically, "I always wanted to be a fishman."

"Just when you thought it was safe to go back into the pond," Irma said in a deep tone, like that of a movie preview narrator, "'Son of the Creature from the Black Lagoon,' Rated PG-13. Coming to theaters this Halloween. Starring Chazz Princeton as 'The Creature.'" Several of our heroes, including Hay Lin and Syrus, giggled at Irma's joke, as well as the astral form of Mermaid Knight.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh," Chazz spat, "Can we just get this over with already!?"

"I hate to agree with tall, dark and grumpy here," Addicus said, "But he has a point."

"Let's light this fuse!" Hassleberry said eagerly.

"As you wish," Cal said. He then read out loud from a specially prepared scroll that he, Elyon and the other magic users helped make. It seemed that Cal was speaking backwards, while as he read, the symbols and strange characters on the scroll began glowing bright blue. Finally after about ten minutes, Cal finished the scroll. The glowing writing flashed brightly, then faded from the parchment, like the words were never written.

"Done," Cal said as he rolled up the scroll for late use. Even mages recycle.

"That's it?" Chazz asked.

"Well what were you expecting?" Cal asked, "Just jump into the water and you'll grow gills in a heartbeat."

"If you say so," Irma said while making sure that The Heart of Candracar was secured to her wrist. With that she, Taranee, Nigel, Addicus, Hassleberry, dove into the water, unaware of the nightmare that awaited them beneath the surface.

The end of chapter 25. Next chapter, Irma and her group face unknown terrors in this strange ocean. Reviews will be rewarded with cake a pie. See you next time!


	26. Chapter 26: Deep Indigo Dive

Last time our heroes arrived on a world nearly covered by water. As luck would have it, the next Rainbow Crystal is several hundred meters beneath the surface of the world encircling ocean. While waiting for a spell that would allow several of our heroes to breath underwater to be prepared, Irma and Cornelia waged an epic Duel of Earth vs. Water, in which Cornelia won. But it wasn't a total loss for Irma; she met her spirit guide, Mermaid Knight. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 26: Deep Indigo Dive**

The first thing Irma noticed as she, Taranee, Nigel, Hassleberry, Addicus and Chazz jumped into the water, was that it was cold, a lot colder than she expected. Yet the shock of leaping into near freezing water passed within seconds as Irma realized that she was breathing normally, yet she was completely underwater. Soon the freezing sensation passed, rather, it was like Irma didn't mind the cold.

_OMG!!_ Irma thought, _I'm breathing water!!_ This startling and exhilarating feeling of breathing like a fish was eclipsed by the fact that Irma noticed that she had grown webbing between her fingers and toes. She spent the next few minutes seeing how fast her augmented hands and feet could allow her to swim; pretty fast in fact.

_Oh Will,_ she thought, _you'd so love this!_ Irma then noticed that the others in her party were also enjoying their new abilities. Taranee was especially enjoying herself.

Just then Irma felt The Heart of Candracar tug at her wrist. The pink jewel was pulling downward to the deeps. She tried to get the others attention, but all that came out of her mouth was bubbles. Apparently one cannot talk normally underwater.

_"Taranee,"_ Irma thought as loud as she could, hoping that the Fire Guardian's mental powers were still working, _"Can you hear me?"_

_"Loud and clear,"_ Taranee responded, _"But the others can't."_ After the removal of The Veil, the powers of The Guardians were greatly enhanced. In addition to having her Fire powers boosted, Taranee gained the ability to communicate telepathically with her fellow Guardians. For the time being, this mind link is the only means of direct communication between Taranee and Irma.

She and Irma then got the attention of Hassleberry, Addicus, Nigel and Chazz by swimming right in front of them. Once the boys were distraction free, Irma pointed at her waterproof watch, indicating that they didn't have time to fool around. The boys nodded in understanding. She then pointed at the still tugging Heart of Candracar. Again the boys nodded in understanding. With that Irma followed the pull from The Heart into deeper water, with Taranee and the boys following her.

As they descended into the blue depths, Irma and her group saw many species of fish and other aquatic life forms that they had never seen before, but bore some resemblance to sea creatures found on Earth. There was a lobster-like animal that was only 5-inches long, with a green shell and two sets of claws. There were fish of all the colors of the rainbow, and some colors that had no name. On the sloping ocean floor grew blue sea grass.

_"And you wanted to stay behind,"_ Irma said to Taranee through the mind link, _"When you could have missed out on all of this."_

_"I never said I wanted to stay behind,"_ Taranee replied mentally, _"I said I needed to do this so I wouldn't be afraid later on."_

_"That doesn't make much sense,"_ Irma said, but a strange tapping sound interrupted her from saying anything else. The tapping noise was coming from Hassleberry as he repeatedly tapped a small waterproof penlight against his watch.

_"What's he doing?"_ Irma asked.

_"It's Morris Code,"_ Taranee said, _"That's a very good idea. Sound carries further underwater."_ She then tapped her own penlight against her watch, the message she sent saying 'P-L-E-A-S-E R-E-P-E-A-T.'

Hassleberry tapped again; 'H-O-W M-U-C-H F-U-R-T-H-E-R-?'

_"He wants to know how much farther to the crystal,"_ Taranee said to Irma.

_"I don't know how much longer,"_ Irma said, _"But I think we're getting close."_ The pull from The Heart was getting stronger.

Taranee tapped Irma's response back to Hassleberry, who then acknowledged that he understood. He motioned to Addicus, Nigel and Chazz to keep going. They followed Taranee and Irma as Irma followed the increasingly insistent pull from The Heart.

Eventually the downward slope of the ocean floor leveled out into a wide, flat plane before sloping down again. The sandy bottom was dotted with random patches of rocks.

_"Somewhere around here,"_ Irma said as the group hovered above the area. The Heart was swinging in an arc, indicating that the crystal was in the vicinity. Taranee then tapped that they were on the right track, so something like that.

'N-O-W W-H-A-T-?' Chazz asked as he tapped on his watch.

'W-E L-O-O-K F-O-R T-H-E C-R-Y-S-T-A-L,' Addicus tapped, 'D-U-H-!'

'B-I-T-E M-E-!' Chazz tapped.

'N-O-T I-F I B-I-T-E Y-O-U F-I-R-S-T-!' Nigel tapped.

Eventually Taranee got the boys to calm down enough so that they could finish looking for the crystal.

_"There's only two colors left,"_ Irma said, while Taranee translated into Morris Code for the boys, _"Indigo and violet, so look for anything glowing either bright or dark purple."_

They began looking along the sandy floor. Even though they were several hundred meters beneath the surface, and the three white suns barely a dot of brightness above them, they could see clearly thanks to Cal's spell.

After a while Taranee checked her watch. They had made good time getting here, only twenty-five minutes to get down from the surface. But they've been looking for over an hour, and the spell would only last for four hours.

Just then there came a furious tapping from Addicus, 'I T-H-I-N-K I'-V-E F-O-U-N-D I-T-!' Everyone gathered around Addicus. He pointed at a bright indigo light emitting from a large patch of rocks. Gently he pulled the rocks apart, until he had hold of the indigo Rainbow Crystal.

'S-U-C-C-E-S-S-!' Hassleberry tapped.

'G-R-E-A-T,' Chazz tapped, his usual sour look on his face, 'C-A-N W-E G-O N-O-W-?'

'I T-H-I-N-K W-E S-H-O-U-L-D W-I-T-H-D-R-A-W W-H-I-L-E T-H-E G-E-T-T-I-N'-S G-O-O-D,' Hassleberry tapped, 'I'-V-E G-O-T A B-A-D F-E-E-L-I-N-G.'

'M-E T-O-O,' Addicus agreed.

_"I just realized something,"_ Irma said, _"Where are all the fish?"_ Indeed the area around them was empty of aquatic animals, as if something scared them off, something other than Irma and her group.

It was then that the image of Mermaid Knight appeared before Irma, as if warning her of danger.

Just then Taranee felt something moving behind her. She quickly turned around, but there was nothing there to see except more water. Then she felt that there was something behind her again, but she saw nothing as she turned around.

_"What the hell's going on!?"_ Taranee exclaimed.

_"We're not alone,"_ Irma said, _"We need to get out of here now!"_

Taranee was about to tap out to the others that they were leaving, but something stopped her from doing so. Something cold and slimy had grabbed Taranee by the leg and was pulling her down to the rocky floor. She panicked and trashed about, trying to get away from whatever had grabbed her, but the thing's grip was too strong.

Suddenly, Nigel was at her side. He forced the tentacle to let go of Taranee, for it was a tentacle that had hold of her. Hassleberry meanwhile was hacking at the long gray limb with a knife he brought with him for emergencies. He sliced off a large chunk of the tentacle, while the rest of it quickly withdrew into the ocean floor from which it came from.

'W-H-A-T T-H-E H-E-L-L W-A-S T-H-A-T-!-?-!' Chazz tapped out furiously.

'I D-O-N'-T K-N-O-W A-N-D I D-O-N'-T W-A-N-T T-O K-N-O-W-!' Hassleberry tapped in response.

'T-H-E-R-E'-S A-N E-Y-E I-N T-H-E R-O-C-K-S-!-!-!' Addicus tapped as loud as he could.

Irma looked down to se a huge pale orange eye opening up in the rocky floor. Nobody needed to tap out any message; the idea was clear: 'Run!!' or 'Swim!!' or something like that.

They barely got a few hundred yards towards the surface, when an ear-shattering roar sounded in the murky depths. They turned around to see a giant squid emerging from the seafloor. Rather, the creature was the seafloor; the rocks that adorned the sand were part of the creature's skin. Its body was over three hundred feet long, with twenty arms 80 feet long, with six whip-like tentacles 120 feet long.

'N-O W-A-Y W-E C-A-N F-I-G-H-T T-H-A-T T-H-I-N-G-!-!' Nigel tapped out.

_"Irma!!"_ Taranee said, _"I've got an idea! We need to link our powers!!"_

_"Why!?"_ Irma asked,_ "Oh, wait! I know where you're going!!"_

With that they joined hands and focused their powers on the area around the leviathan approaching them. The water began to heat up, slowly at first, but then the temperature swiftly surpassed 100 degrees, then 150, 200, finally topping at 350, way above the boiling temperature for water.

The gargantuan beast writhed in agony as it was flash boiled. Before too long it was dead, cook in its native environment.

'W-E-L-L T-H-A-T W-A-S A C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E W-A-S-T-E O-F T-I-M-E.' Chazz tapped out.

Half an hour later they had reached the surface. As Cal promised, the spell wore off.

"Air!!" Chazz exclaimed as his gills faded back into nothing, "Sweet, pure air!!"

"Oh come on, Chazz," Addicus said, "Don't tell me that wasn't fun."

"'Fun'!?" Chazz snapped, "'Fun'!? I nearly got eaten by a f#ckng giant squid!! You call that fun!?"

"I enjoyed myself," Hassleberry said.

"Me too," Nigel said.

"You know what?" Taranee asked, "That was kind of fun."

"Now we can say that we battled a giant squid," Irma said. She then noticed that the spirit of Mermaid Knight was swimming next to her, "Thank you." Mermaid Knight smiled at Irma before vanishing.

They were about a hundred yards from the island where everyone else was anxiously waiting. After reaching dry land and the excited embraces of Hay Lin and the others, Addicus triumphantly held up the indigo crystal.

"Only one more to find," Elyon said.

"And the two that the demons have," Beck reminded her, "We still need to figure out what to do about that."

"First things first," Taranee said as she and the other underwater searchers dried off, "How are Will and Matt doing?"

"See for yourself," Cornelia said as she pointed at a shady spot on the island. There sat Nerissa, keeping a watchful eye on Will and Matt. The two of them sat facing each other, deep in some sort of meditative trance.

"What's going on?" Irma asked.

"They've been like this for about 45 minutes," Jaden said, "I'm starting to get a little worried."

"Don't be," Nerissa said as she stood up, "These two young lovers are forming a mental and emotional bond that will link their hearts together. It's complicated, but when the link is complete, they'll be closer than before. And best of all, young Matt will be able to control his power without risk of losing himself."

"That's all fine and dandy," Beck said impatiently, "But how much longer is it going to take?"

"I honestly don't know," Nerissa said, "Could be five minutes, could be five hours."

"Excellent!!" exclaimed a familiar voice, "Plenty of time for me to destroy you pathetic fools!!" There stood Salavine, alone, on the far edge of the small island.

"You're awfully brave to come here by yourself, she-demon," Dylan said accusingly, "Where's your friends?"

"I ditched my comrades," Salavine said, "While the boys are busy thinking of some idiotic plan that's sure to fail, I took the initiative and followed you here in secret. A simple glamour concealed my presence from you pathetic excuses for magic users.

"All I had to do was wait for the right opportunity, while you mortals wasted your energies in idiotic games and such. And here we are, with The Keeper of the Heart of Candracar in disposed, while several more are in no fighting condition. So if you know what's good for you, you'll give me that crystal you've recovered just now. And while you're at it, do us all a favor and hand over the others you've got."

"I don't think so!" Jaden said, "There's still plenty of us ready to kick your butt!"

"You wouldn't know what to do with my ass if you had it, boy!" Salavine said. The female demon then noticed Nerissa. "The traitor, Nerissa. Outstanding! Your death will surely put me in good favor with The Masters!"

"I may not be a Guardian any more," Nerissa said, "But I can still handle myself in a fight!"

"All in good time," Salavine said, "But fist thing's first." She set her eyes on Addicus, "Give me the crystal, boy!"

"You want it so bad, bitch!?" Addicus said as he held up the indigo crystal, "Come and get it!" With that he opened his mouth and swallowed the crystal.

"You shouldn't be so good to me, boy," Salavine said, her face twisted in a wicked smile, "You've really made my day, for now I get to rip the crystal out of you!!" The female demon's fingernails elongated into razor sharp claws, while her face became frighteningly ugly, revealing her true demonic essence.

Addicus was about to summon one of his dragons, but then he remembered that he took his Duel Disk off before he went in the water. To make matters worse, the female demon began rushing towards him. Caleb and Nigel tried blocking the demon's path, but she just threw then aside, like they were nothing more than cardboard signs.

"Addicus!!" Eric shouted as he held up a spear he summoned with his Alchemy. He threw the spear towards Addicus, whom caught it and blocked the female demon's slashing claws.

"Why are you making this so difficult?!" Salavine asked as she strained to claw Addicus' throat out, "It would be so much more pleasant for everyone if you would just submit and die!"

"Now where's the honor in that?" Addicus asked as he pushed against the female demon, forcing her back several feet. He then thrust his spear at the demon, but she dodged the deadly blade. She then tried to slash at him from the right, but he blocked her claws and tried to hit her in the head with the end of the spear, but again she dodged it.

"He's good," Eric said as he and everyone else watched the fight, "I wonder where Addicus learned to fight like that?"

"Don't look at me for answers," Syrus said.

Just then Salavine raked her claws on Addicus' s arm, forcing him to drop his spear. "You should feel lucky that I decided not to use poisoned nail polish today," Salavine taunted, "But you'll die anyway." She raised her clawed hands up to rip into Addicus.

"Oh no you don't!!" Nerissa shouted as she aimed at and blasted a large bolt of blue lightning at the female demon, knocking her away from Addicus.

"You!!" Salavine exclaimed as she picked her smoldering form up from the ground, "You'll pay for that, traitor!! Just as your former associate, Pai-Mey Matoya, suffers for her failure; you shall suffer for your treason against The God Hand!! Your suffering shall be legendary, even in hell!!"

"Suffer this!!" Elyon shouted as she blasted Salavine with twin bolts of white magic energy.

"Save some for me!" Dylan said as he blasted the demon with his own magic.

Cornelia and Hay Lin then combined their powers to make a miniature sandstorm around the female demon. Blinded and buffered by howling winds and grating sand, Salavine shrieked in rage before tripping over a palm tree log, twisting her ankle. She fell hard on her arm, which broke with a loud, sickening snap.

"I'm alright," Addicus said as Beck and Eric helped bandage his injured arm. He picked up his dropped spear, "Let's get this over with."

The sandstorm had cleared; leaving a very disoriented Salavine sprawled on the sandy ground. She tried to get up, but her twisted ankle wouldn't support her weight, so she fell to the ground again.

"So this is it," the female demon said in a disgusted tone as she noticed Addicus walking towards her, "You're going to avenge your fallen sister. So be it, strike me down with all your hatred! Only then can you save your sister from the darkness!"

_"Do it, Addicus!"_ the voice of Nightshroud said in Addicus' mind, _"She deserves to die! Kill her now!!"_

His face hard with rage and hate, Addicus raised his spear, the blade gleaming in the bright sunlight, as if anticipating the plunge into the demon's twisted black heart.

But then his expression lightened, as if he realized just what he was about to do. "No," said Addicus as he lowered the spear.

"'No'?!" a shocked Salavine asked.

_"'NO'!?"_ an outraged Nightshroud exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Addicus said to both Salavine, and to Nightshroud, "I won't do it! I won't!"

_"You fool!!"_ Nightshroud raged, _"You're condemning your sister to a cursed sleep for the rest of her life! The demon bitch must be killed!!"_

Addicus ignored the dark voice in his head, "I won't become a cold blooded killer; it's not what Alexis would have wanted."

"Oh bull sht!!" Salavine snapped, "Don't try to fool me with that load of pig vomit!," she then spoke in a mocking tone, "'It's not what Alexis would have wanted.' You just don't have what it takes, boy!!"

"You're partly right," Addicus said, "I don't have what it takes to kill without mercy. I'll leave that to those who make it their business to destroy the forces of darkness."

"The only one who'll be destroyed is you!!" exclaimed Salavine. Ignoring her twisted ankle, she lunged at Addicus, her good arm stretched out, fully intent on ripping his throat out. She didn't get very far. Beck pushed Addicus out of the way, leaving Salavine wide open as Eric threw another summoned spear at her.

Salavine tried to dodge the incoming projectile, but it was too late. The spear penetrated her twisted black heart, the blade exiting the opposite side. With her life-force swiftly fading, Salavine had only enough time to say two words before her warped heart ceased beating, "Not fair."

"Wow," Hay Lin said to Eric, "You killed the bad girl."

"This takes care of many debts," Eric said as he pulled the spear from the dead demon's corpse, "I just wish it hadn't come to this."

"Don't tell me that you're sorry for that thing!" Hassleberry said.

"This 'thing' as you called it," Dylan said, "Was a human girl once; we can only guess what made her choose the path to the dark side."

"And her comrade, the armored demon," said Beck, "Who knows what he did to wind up the way he is. I respect that one for the warrior he is, that he once was. And when I kill that one, I shall pray for his once demon soul, just as I shall pray for this girl's lost soul."

"Should we burry her?" Cornelia asked.

"Apparently we don't need to," a disgusted sounding Taranee said, for the remains of Salavine were dissolving into a puddle of green goo, which quickly evaporated, leaving a green stain in the sand.

"Well that's that then," Eric said, "Only one more crystal to find."

"We can't go anywhere until Will and Matt wake up," Elyon said, for Matt and Will were still in their meditative trance.

"And we still can't go," Martin said, "Until the indigo crystal makes its way through Addicus' Alimentary Canal."

"No need to wait," Addicus said in a cheeky tone, "I palmed it so that it would look like I ate it."

"Sweet," Jaden said, "But where's the crystal?"

"I handed it to Caleb," Addicus said, "Just before the demon attacked me."

"And I handed it to Syrus," Caleb said.

"And I gave it to Cal," Syrus said.

"And I put it in my pocket," Cal said as he reached into his pocket, "Which is… not here," his fingers came out of the same hole that was a problem earlier, "I really need to fix that."

"There it is!" Hay Lin said as she spotted the indigo Rainbow Crystal near the tide line where Cal stood a few minutes ago. But before she could pick it up, another familiar figure teleported onto the beach.

"Suckers!!" Lacerta exclaimed as he snatched the crystal and disappeared through a dark Portal.

"You dirty, slimy bastard!!" Beck shouted, "I'll kill you all!!"

Elsewhere…

"You knew that Salavine would go off on her own," Zane said, "And you allowed her to get herself killed."

"Indeed," Lacerta said, "I was tired of having to deal with that wench."

"We're better off without that harlot," The Obliterator said, "One less contender for joining The God Hand."

"Too true, my armored comrade," Findo Trask said. He then shifted his malevolent gaze back and forth from The Obliterator and Lacerta, while the other demons eyed him and each other, as if guessing who would be eliminated next.

"And now we have three crystals," Cedric said as he held the indigo Rainbow Crystal up to the light, "One more to find, with just over six days to go until The God Hand can break free. Then we shall all have what we desire."

"Do you honestly believe that The God Hand will keep their word?" Zane asked, "That they'll resurrect your Miranda?"

"What do you know about Miranda!?" Cedric snapped, "Why should you care?! The God Hand shall keep their word. When they are free to wreck havoc across all of reality, they will bring back my beloved, I'll see that they do."

"I'd like to see what you'll do," Zane said, "But you're right, I shouldn't care. All I have to concern myself with is destroying Jaden and his friends."

"Indeed you should," Cedric said, "But don't get overconfident, a lot can occur in six days."

"Of that I'm sure," Zane said. Meanwhile Lacerta, Findo Trask and The Obliterator were still giving each other 'The Eye.'

Back on the island, Beck was shouting at Cal again at his lack of common sense, when Will and Matt snapped out of their fugue. "That was trippy," Will said in a slightly dazed tone.

"It sure was," Matt said. They looked at each other, then began giggling like schoolchildren.

"What's so funny?" Hay Lin asked.

"I don't know how to explain it," Will said, "It's like I can feel what he's feeling about me."

"And I can feel what she's feeling about me," Matt said.

"What did you do to them?" Taranee asked Nerissa.

"Only what I said I did," Nerissa said, "I helped them establish an emotional link between their hearts. Their new empathic abilities will help Matt maintain control over himself when he transforms into Shagon."

"Which maybe before too long," Elyon said, "The demons have the indigo crystal." She then explained to Matt and Will what happened while they were forging their new bond.

"So in short," Taranee said, "Today was kind of a successful failure. We killed one of the lead demons, but lost the crystal."

"Speaking of dead demons," Dylan said, "Wasn't the one that was killed today the one who cursed Addicus' sister?"

"That's right!" Addicus said, "That demon did put Alexis in a cursed sleep! I actually forgot about it! Will! We have to go back to Ajalon, right now!!"

"Already on it!" Will said, while Irma handed her back The Heart of Candracar. Will then used The Heart to make a Fold back to Dylan's home world. Addicus jumped through the Fold the second it opened.

"We should all go back to Ajalon," Caleb said, "We can rest there and figure out what to do next."

"What's wrong?" Elyon asked Dylan while everyone else went through the Fold, "You're still upset with what happened with your mother?"

"What my mother said about you was unforgivable," Dylan said, "She had no right to blame you for the theft of The Rainbow Crystals. I just don't know if I'm ready to face her."

"If there's one thing I've learned from living on Earth for most of my life," Elyon said, "Is that any mess, no matter how big, can always be cleaned up. You'll never know if you're ready to patch things up with your mother if you don't try."

"But what if she still blames you?" Dylan asked, "My mother can be rather nasty when something or someone irritates her."

"If that's the case," Elyon said, "Just remember this; no matter what happens, you're always welcome to stay with me in Meridian."

"You're beautiful when you're reassuring," Dylan said. With that they kissed.

"Are you two gonna stand there all day, snogging?" Beck asked as she poked her head from the other side of the Fold, "We're waiting for you both."

"You really know how to spoil the moment, Beck," Dylan said. With that he and Elyon entered the Fold to Ajalon.

The end of chapter 26. Next chapter, well, you'll have to read it to believe it. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	27. Chapter 27: Violet Reunion of the Heart

Last time Irma, Taranee, Nigel, Addicus, Hassleberry and Chazz recovered the indigo Rainbow Crystal, but not before having to contend with an extra nasty giant squid, which Taranee and Irma flash boiled. Back on dry land, Salavine showed up alone. She and Addicus fought, he having tricked the demon into thinking that he swallowed the crystal, she wanting to rip the crystal out of him. One thing led to another, resulting in Eric slaying the female demon. But then Lacerta popped in and grabbed the indigo crystal. Meanwhile, Will and Matt emerged from their mental trance with a new empathic bond. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 27: Violet Reunion of the Heart**

Addicus ran headlong down the corridors of the royal palace of Ajalon, not caring if anyone was in his way. For now, only one thing mattered to the young Duelist.

"Please excuse him," Syrus said to a palace servant who was nearly trampled by Addicus, "He's just anxious." He and the others had returned to Ajalon following the death of the female demon whom had tormented our heroes for the past few days.

Finally, Addicus reached his destination; a brightly sunlit room with a single, four posted bed where a girl with long blond hair was ravenously eating a large, overdue breakfast, even though it was just past dinnertime on Ajalon. Having spent the past four or so days in a cursed sleep, Alexis Rhodes looked very well rested.

"Alexis!" Addicus said.

"Addicus!" Alexis said. With that the two siblings rushed at each other, embracing in the middle of the room.

"I thought I'd lost you, Sister!" Addicus said.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Brother!" Alexis said. Both of them were now crying joyfully. "What took you so long?!"

"What are you talking about?" Addicus asked, "It's only been about five days."

"Only five days!?" Alexis asked, "I feel like it's been a month. Whatever. What's been happening?"

Just then Chazz burst into the room, "Alexis! My love!! I never gave up hope for you!!"

"I don't think so!" Hay Lin said boldly, as she and Eric grabbed Chazz by the ears, "Now is not the time for you to go all 'Casanova,' no sir."

"Let's put this puppy out for a walk," Eric said. With that he and Hay Lin dragged a protesting Chazz out of the room.

"NO! Alexis!! I live only for you! My life for you!!"

"That was awkward," Addicus said.

"Well it's your own damn fault!" Alexis said, "You're the one who encouraged him in the first place."

"That was a long time ago," Addicus said, "Anyway…"

Meanwhile…

"My ears!!" Chazz exclaimed, "My ears!!"

_"Well maybe now you'll listen to others better,"_ the spectral form of Ojama Yellow said to Chazz.

"Why did you grabbed him by the ears anyway?" Taranee asked Eric and Hay Lin.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Hay Lin said.

"It worked on Pokémon," Eric said.

"What's a Pokémon?" Beck asked, "Is that even a word?"

"Hold that thought!" Will said as she took out The Heart of Candracar, "I think I'm picking up the next crystal, excuse me, the last crystal, it's somewhere on Ajalon!"

"We might as well get it over with," Elyon said to Dylan, while Will pondered over a hastily brought world map of Ajalon.

"I don't know if I can do this," Dylan said, "You know how my mother can be. She still blames you for what happened."

"You're gonna be fine," Elyon said, "What's the worst she can do?"

"More than you can imagine," Dylan said, "Besides banishing me from Ajalon."

"Banishment is more than you deserve, Dylan," said a cold voice. There in front of Elyon and Dylan stood Queen Nadine, looking not at all happy to see her estranged son again, "So, you've returned. And you've brought the little troublemaker as well."

"That's right," Elyon said as she gave Dylan's hand a reassuring squeeze, "We're back. And for your information, we brought back with us some of the Rainbow Crystals."

"We actually found six," Dylan said, "And are currently locating the last one," he indicated Will as she used The Hart of Candracar to scry for the final crystal, "That's the good news."

"And the bad?" Nadine asked; she seemed to grow more menacing in Dylan's eyes.

"The demons have the other three in their possession," Dylan said in a slightly meeker tone.

"But we're gonna get them back!" Elyon said hastily, "We've got over five days left, we'll think of something!"

"And why should I trust you to recover the crystals?" Nadine asked, "You whom lead the demons to our world in the first place?"

"Oh for fcks sake!!" Beck exclaimed, "You should be thankful, Aunt Nadine, that Elyon and her friends kept the demons from getting all of the crystals. But if you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at my idiot of a brother, whom can't remember that he has a hole in his pocket!"

"Don't drag me into this!" Cal snapped.

"I'll drag you around the moon and back if I want to!" Beck snapped back.

"Everybody shut the fck up!!" Dylan shouted, "I've had enough of everybody blaming everyone else!!" This sudden startled everybody within earshot. The most stunned was Nadine, she had never seen her son act so firmly.

"Look, mother," Dylan said, "I know you don't approve of Elyon, you never did, and I doubt you ever will. If you won't accept Elyon, well, that's your prerogative. But know this; where she goes, I go. My heart belongs to Elyon, and she has given me hers. We shall be married, one way or another, tradition be damned, end of discussion."

"What he said," Elyon added.

It was a tense moment as everyone expected Nadine to explode with rage at her son's bold defiance. But it was a complete surprise when the Queen's eyes brimmed over with joyful tears. She flung herself onto Dylan, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug, "My little boy is all grown up!!"

"Mother!" Dylan gasped, "Your embarrassing me!"

"So," Elyon said warily, "you're alright with me and Dylan getting married?"

"Huh?" Nadine asked as she let got of Dylan, whom collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, "Oh, yes, of course."

"Yes!!" exclaimed both Elyon and Dylan.

"But what about the Rainbow Crystals?" Cal asked, "The engagement ceremony cannot be performed without the crystals."

"To hell with tradition," Nadine said, "The universe is going to end in less than a week, so it's live while you still can."

"The universe isn't going to end," Will said, "The last crystal is less than 500 miles from here!" She then pointed to where The Heart pinpointed the next crystal; a mountainous reign to the southwest of the capital.

"I know those mountains," Beck said, "We used to go hiking there when we were younger, right?"

"That's right," Cal answered, "But nobody goes there anymore except geologists. One of the mountains is a dormant volcano that's scheduled to erupt any time now."

"Well let's hope it stays quiet," Will said, "'Cause according to The Heart of Candracar, the last crystal is somewhere on that volcano."

"What are we waiting for?" Irma asked, "Let's go!"

"We're waiting for Addicus and Alexis," Syrus said, "This whole mess had been hardest on them the most."

"In that case," Dylan said, "Since we've some time to wait," he reached into his pocket and brought out a small box, "I always make sure that my pockets are hole free." He opened the box to reveal a silver ring set with a large diamond.

"Now that's a rock," an impressed Cornelia said as Dylan slipped the engagement ring onto Elyon's finger, it was a perfect fit.

It was then that Addicus and Alexis came into the room, "What going on?" Alexis asked.

"It's finally official," Jaden said, "Dylan and Elyon are engaged."

A few hours later our heroes had arrived at the volcano. Lillian, Christopher and Nerissa said they would stay behind in Rasengan with Alexis as she continued her recovery. Dylan had drafted a large hover transportation vehicle large enough to carry everyone to the location of the final crystal.

**(I know, in the show Will learned how to teleport from Yan Lin, but as stated earlier, I'm deviating from that storyline. Remember, THIS IS FANFICTION!!)**

The mountain, according to Dylan, was just over 4,000 feet tall, with a crater nearly 1,000 feet across and 2,750 feet deep. Our heroes could see wisps of smoke emanating from the crater of the volcano. Time was running out.

It was a cloudy night, but our heroes could see pretty well. The full moon was up; its bright light only partially dimmed by the overcast sky.

"It's hard to believe," Cal said as the transport landed on the eastern slope, near the summit of the volcano, "That this whole place can be buried under hot lava at any time. I've forgotten how many times we've camped here, Beck."

"At least twelve times," Beck said, "And over there," she pointed to a large outcrop of rock, "That's where you broke your leg that one time. I had to carry you on my back down the mountain and another twenty miles before help arrived."

"I remember that year," Cal said, "And I seem to remember that the year before, you fell down and broke both your arms."

"You can remember the good old days later," Dylan said as everyone exited the transport, "We're so close to finding the last crystal, I can feel it."

"I'm feeling something also," Cornelia said, "But it's not the crystal. This whole area is brimming with energy from deep below. The volcano is going to blow its top tonight!"

"Well that's just fckng great!!" Chazz snapped, "Just what I always wanted, to be killed by hot lava!!"

"You're not dead yet, Chazz," Cornelia said, "The explosion isn't due for another two or three hours."

"How big an explosion are we talking about?" Hay Lin asked, "Fourth of July celebration? New Years Eve in Time Square?"

"Bigger than that," Cornelia said.

"I think Cornelia is speaking in terms of volcanic eruptions," Taranee said, "Like Mt. St. Helens, or Krakatoa, or even bigger, the meteor that exploded over Tunguska in Siberia in 1908."

"Something like that," Cornelia said, "It's gonna be very big."

"Which is why our mages have created a shield around the mountain," Cal said, "To contain the blast. I've arranged it so that they'll wait for us to find the crystal before activating the shield."

"Even so," Dylan said, "Time is of the essence. Will, if you please."

"I just had a wild idea," Irma said as everyone followed Will as she followed the pull from The Heart of Candracar up the slope of the volcano.

"Any wilder than your other ideas?" Hay Lin asked.

"This one's a real killer," Irma said, "Cedric and the demons are sure to show up and take the crystal, right? So, what if, when the baddies show up, we trap them inside the shield? That way, when the volcano blows, the baddies blow up with it."

"That's actually a good idea," Elyon said.

"There are a few things wrong with that plan," Taranee said, "for starters, how do we leave the danger area, while keeping the demons trapped? Even if we do manage to trap them, what's stopping the demons from escaping from the shield?"

"I've got a teleportation scroll that I've been saving for emergencies," Cal said, "It can move all of us to a safe location in a heartbeat. The shield, meanwhile, will definitely keep the demons from escaping. The shield was made to be strong enough to contain an explosion that would have completely destroyed everything in a radius of 500 miles, including the capital. It's only natural that a shield that strong can also keep a bunch of demons from escaping via any magical means."

"That sounds feasible," Martine said.

"There's still one more thing that's wrong with the plan," Syrus said, "Zane."

"What about Zane?" Dylan asked.

"Wait, are you thinking about saving Zane!?" Caleb asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Matt said, "After all that he did to you and your friends, you're actually considering trying to help Zane? Why?"

"He's still my brother," Syrus said with a determined expression, "That's why."

"That's reason enough for me," Taranee said, "If my brother were in Zane's situation, I'd do everything I could and more to help him."

"Me too," Irma said.

"Okay then," Cal said, "We'll grab Zane before we teleport out, but we first have to find the last crystal."

"Easier said than done," Will said as they reached the summit of the volcano. The Heart of Candracar was pointing down into the volcano crater.

"We have to go down into that!?" Irma asked as she looked at the huge, smoke-spewing crater, a look of disgust on her face, "Why can't things ever be easy for us?"

It was a lot hotter inside the crater, and a lot smellier. The stench of sulfur was everywhere. Still following the pull of The Heart of Candracar, our heroes followed Will into the preverbal maw of the beast.

"This had better be worth it, Will!" Cornelia complained, "I'm gonna have to burn my clothes when we're done here. All this smoke, and the smell, no amount of dry cleaning is gonna get this clean!" She indicated the designer top and skirt she chose to wear today.

"Well it's your fault for wearing new stuff," Irma said as she showed off an old pair of jeans, t-shirt, jacket and boots she choose to wear that day, "Oh, and those open-toed high-heals, not a good idea."

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia asked before stubbing her exposed foot on a rock.

"I warned her," Irma said smugly.

Just then the ground shook violently for a few seconds.

"Earthquake," Matt said.

"That was nothing," Cornelia said as she and Caleb made sure her assaulted foot was all right, "Just a warm-up before the real show begins."

"Are there gonna be any more 'warm-ups'?" Hay Lin asked.

As if to answer her question, the floor of the volcano crater began shaking again. This time the tremors lasted for nearly half a minute. Lose rocks and boulders came tumbling down from further up the crater walls, causing our heroes to duck and dodge the falling stones.

"That was not my idea of fun," Addicus said as the last of the falling rocks fell quiet.

"Everybody alright?" Elyon asked.

"Better than alright," Syrus said as she held up a violet colored crystal, "The tremor must have shaken it lose."

"And now we have four," Will said.

"We'll take that if you don't mind!!" There, up on the crater rim stood Cedric, Findo Trask, Lacerta, The Obliterator and Zane.

"Our thanks for locating the last Rainbow Crystal," the demon wizard said as he and his comrades descended into the crater, not even an ounce of gratefulness in his tone, "Pity that all your hard efforts shall amount to nothing."

"And don't bother with your plan to use the volcano to destroy us!" Lacerta boasted as he cracked his knuckles, "We'll be long gone before this place goes to hell in a hand basket."

"We may just stay to watch the show," Cedric said. He then morphed into his serpentine form

"With you fools already dead, of course," The Obliterator said, his wicked axe gleaming as in anticipation of the kill to come.

"Enough talk!" Zane spat, "Let's just destroy them already!"

"As much as I'd hate to agree with anyone evil," Beck said as she unsheathed her swords, "Zane is right. This has gone on for too long."

"Then let's finish it," Addicus said as he, Syrus, Aster, Hassleberry and Chazz activated their Duel Disks, "Once and for all!"

"Couldn't have said it better!" Jaden said as he activated his Duel Disk, "Game On!!"

"You ready?" Will asked Matt.

"Only if you're ready," Matt answered. Yet their empathic bond told Matt that he and Will were both ready as they were going to be. Focusing his hatred for all things evil, while keeping the face of his beloved Will in his heart, Matt was enveloped in the green light. With the light faded, he was transformed into the beast Shagon. But one thing was different: no mask. His human face was there; only he looked about five years older.

"Cool!" Hay Lin said, "He's like a male Guardian now!"

"Speaking of _W.I.T.C.H.,_" Will said as she held up The Heart of Candracar, "Guardians Unite!!"

The air grew tense as the forces of good and evil prepared to clash in what would be a cataclysmic fight to the finish. But something completely unexpected happened that would haunt the memories of Will and her friends for a long time.

Directly between the two groups, between Will and her friend, and Cedric, Zane and their demon allies, a green colored Portal opened up. This caused Lacerta, Findo Trask and The Obliterator to pause in shock.

"What is it!?" Cedric demanded, "What trickery is this?!"

"The Enigma 13," Findo Trask said grimly, "Their minions use green Portals."

From the Portal emerged a man about 6'2", yet appeared taller due to his long, spiky black hair that stuck out at odd angles. The man was heavily muscled all over. He had some sort of armored vest covering a green singlesuit, with white gloves and boots. Over his left eye was some sort of Heads Up Display device. To complete the picture, he had a long, thin, brown-furred tail. His whole appearance seemed to radiate with dark intentions.

"Curse the gods!!" exclaimed Cal, "A Sayin!!"

The end of chapter 27. I know what you're thinking, 'What's a Dragonball Z-type villain doing in a W.I.T.C.H./YuGiOh GX crossover?' Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	28. Chapter 28: A Sayin's Wrath pt1

Last time our heroes returned to Ajalon, where Addicus was reunited with his sister, Alexis. Meanwhile, Dylan managed to patch things up with his mother. Will then located the last Rainbow Crystal on a volcano that was scheduled to explode pretty soon. Just as the final crystal was found, Cedric and his demon allies showed up. What would have been a cataclysmic battle for possession over the crystal was interrupted with the arrival of someone unexpected. 'Nuff said, on with the show!!

**Chapter 28: A Sayin's Wrath part 1**

Directly between the two groups, between Will and her friend, and Cedric, Zane and their demon allies, a green colored Portal opened up. This caused Lacerta, Findo Trask and The Obliterator to pause in shock.

"What is it!?" Cedric demanded, "What trickery is this?!"

"The Enigma 13," Findo Trask said grimly, "Their minions use green Portals."

From the Portal emerged a man about 6'2", yet appeared taller due to his long, spiky black hair that stuck out at odd angles. The man was heavily muscled all over. He had some sort of armored vest covering a green singlesuit, with white gloves and boots. Over his left eye was some sort of Heads Up Display device. To complete the picture, he had a long, thin, brown-furred tail. His whole appearance seemed to radiate with dark intentions.

"Curse the gods!!" exclaimed Cal, "A Sayin!!"

"What's a Sayin?" Irma asked, "Sayin, is that even a word?"

"Oh it's a real word, alright," Dylan said in a serious tone. Meanwhile the newcomer, the Saying, began looking around, as if assessing the situation. The HUD device over his eye began flashing strange symbols.

"I read about Sayins in some of Phobos' books," Elyon said, "They were a race of warriors known for their incredible physical powers that was matched by their brutality. Sayins live for combat; some have been known to wipe out entire planets single-handedly. When they're not fighting and killing other races, they fight and kill each other."

"They fought among themselves so much," Dylan said, "They were nearly driven to extinction. The few that survived became mercenaries; hired killers who are willing to destroy entire worlds at their master's bidding."

"My, my," the Sayin said in a accent like that of a Southern gentleman, "What a motley collection of characters we have here. And I thought this assignment would be boring. I guess I was wrong."

"This is none of your concern, monkey!!" The Obliterator snapped at the Sayin.

"Oh but it is," the Sayin said, "You see, my employers, The Enigma 13, they do not appreciate when outsiders interfere with their affairs. Not too long ago, one of their energy collecting operations was, most unfortunately, disrupted by outsiders. My orders are to dispose of those responsible; namely, Queen Elyon of Metamore, the chosen Duelist, Jaden Yuki, and The Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions."

"I guess being a Guardian really does make you popular," Irma said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sayin scum," Lacerta said, "But…"

"Please," the Sayin said in a calm, friendly manner, "call me Travis."

"Your name is Travis?" Taranee asked, understandably confused that an alien would have a name so common on Earth.

"Indeed," said the Sayin with a polite bow, "Travis Sae Dubois, at your humble service. That is, unless you are one of those I have been sent to destroy. Pity," he shifted his from Will, to Taranee to Irma to Hay Lin, to Cornelia and to Elyon, "Such lovely young ladies, to be destroyed at such a tender age."

"I don't know whether we should feel insulted or complimented," said Hay Lin.

"I think we can afford to feel both," said Cornelia.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait your turn, Sayin," said Findo Trask, "First come, first serve."

"What he said," Lacerta said, "We got here way before you did. So you're gonna have to wait to see if we leave any bits and pieces of dead Guardians for you to play with."

"I can guarantee that the pieces shall be rather small," said The Obliterator.

"He can start a miniature collection," said Cedric, "One of preserved flesh fragments."

"I'm afraid I didn't make myself clear enough for you lowly demons," Travis said, in voice still calm and courteous, "And shape shifter. I do apologize for any trouble, but I have the right to to handle the current circumstances. According to the treaty established between The God Hand and The Enigma 13; 'Any outside force that interferes with the affairs of The Enigma 13 can and will be dealt with by agents of said organization without interference or assistance from The God Hand, unless specifically requested.' Now I do believe I can handle a group of specially gifted children, without any demonic assistance."

"You got to be shttng me!!" Lacerta exclaimed.

"Section 7, paragraph 2, subsection 1," Travis said, "Check the treaty yourself if you wish."

"He is correct," Findo Trask, "The treaty is quite clear. This is out of our hands."

"I did not sign a treaty!" The Obliterator snapped, "I will not be pushed around by a monkey!!" The armored demon raised his axe and charged at the Sayin, "DIE!!"

"Pathetic!" Travis said, plainly not concerned at the rampaging demon running towards him with an axe. He held his ground until the last second, in which he delivered a roundhouse kick to The Obliterator that sent the armored demon towards the horizon.

"Sam Hill!!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"You ain't just whistling Dixie!!" Irma said.

"Now that we've got that little distraction taken care of," Travis said to Cedric and the remaining demons, "I suggest you chaotic creatures take your leave, unless you wish to discuss the matter further."

"What now?" Zane asked Lacerta.

"It seems we have no choice but to withdraw," Lacerta said, "No matter how much I wish it were otherwise. Let's go collect our armored friend and try to avoid any stray blasts."

"You'll find no objections from me," said Cedric, "I personally have no wish to see what a Sayin can do."

"Indeed," Findo Trask said, "Enjoy your demise, Guardians, it may be the last thing you experience in this life." With that he and the other baddies teleported out, possibly to find wherever The Obliterator landed.

"Splendid," Travis said, a wicked glint in his eyes, "I am glad that we got that little annoyance out of the way. So now, whom shall I have the pleasure of destroying first? The Chosen Duelist?" he locked his gaze on Jaden, "The Light of Meridian?" he looked at Elyon, "Or one of The Guardians perhaps?" he looked at Will and the girls, "Decisions, decisions."

"How about me!?" Nigel exclaimed as he rushed at the Sayin, intending to clobber him.

"Don't!!" Taranee warned. But it was too late. Travis merely held out one hand. Just as Nigel got within range, Travis flicked his finger onto Nigel's chest. This simple action caused Nigel to lose balance and be forced back several paces.

"Is that all you got, creep!?" Nigel spat as he regained his balance.

"You're tougher than you look," Travis said, "I'll give you that much. I have a proposition; I'll give you one free shot. If you can knock me down, I'll leave you all in peace, no questions asked, no repercussions. Go ahead, take your best shot, I won't block."

Nigel hesitated, sensing that this was a trap. "How do I know you won't hit back?"

"We Sayins are a violent race," said Travis, "But if there's one this we value above all else, it is our personal honor. The word of a Sayin is his bond. Of course, I'll understand if you are hesitant to trust the word of a stranger. So the decision is yours, hit me or not, it's your choice."

"What are you waiting for!?" Irma shouted, "Take him down!!"

"No," Elyon said, "Don't do it!"

Nigel unfortunately didn't hear Elyon. He rushed at Travis again, his left arm pulled back for a devastating punch. Drawing on every ounce of super human strength he had, Nigel aimed and threw the punch at Travis's face. The Sayin didn't blink as the punch made contact between his eyes. The impact sounded similar to something metal pounding raw meat. Yet the Sayin still stood.

"It didn't even phase the bastard!!" Beck exclaimed, "Not even a scratch!"

"Is that all?" Travis asked as Nigel hastily backed away, "Honestly, was that your best? Pity, I was expecting so much more. But I'm the sporting kind, I'll give you another shot if you want, so, whenever you are ready."

Nigel was more than shaken by his failed attack. He threw everything he had into that punch, yet the Sayin took it as if it were nothing. His shock was soon replaced by rage towards the Sayin. How dare this new enemy make a mockery of him, we'll he'll show this one a thing or two!

"You bastard!!" Nigel shouted. He then began punching the Sayin as hard as he could, delivering right after left after right after left. Yet none of his blows caused Travis any damage. He just stood there like nothing was happening.

"It would seem that you aren't as strong as you believe yourself to be," Travis said as Nigel continued to rain punches at The Sayin's face, "I do believe that you've more than used up your leeway in this conflict, and therefore it is my turn." Faster than Nigel could react to, Travis delivered a hard jab to his stomach.

Nigel fell to the ground, the wind completely knocked out of him. He lay there on the volcano floor, gasping for air, while Travis gloated over him.

"Pathetic," the Sayin said, "Another would be hero gets exactly what's coming to him. I admit you have _some_ potential. It's a shame you won't be offered the chance to use it." He raised his booted foot and prepared to crush Nigel's head.

"NO!!" shouted Taranee as she threw several fireballs at the Sayin. Travis saw the fireballs coming and easily blocked them. But this distraction was enough for Hay Lin to rush in and grab the incapacitated Nigel.

Cornelia meanwhile had summoned several thorny vines to ensnare the Sayin, while Irma used her waterpowers to turn the ground beneath Travis to turn into quicksand.

Will and Matt then took to the air and aimed their respective energies at Travis, who was now up to his shoulders in quicksand and thorny vines. Will blasted the Sayin with her blue lightning, while Matt shot his twin green eyebeams.

When the smoke cleared from the two energy blasts, both Will and Matt were shocked to see that they had hit nothing, really. There was nobody there stuck in the ground.

"Pathetic!" Travis said. Will and Matt looked up to see the Sayin hovering in mid-air. "I've contended with several magic users in my time, but if this is the best you children can do, then you're hardly worth my time at all."

"He can fly!?" Will exclaimed.

"And more!!" Travis exclaimed. He aimed his outstretched hands at Will and Matt, a dark yellow ball of energy forming in each hand. The energy balls then shot from his hands towards Will and Matt.

They barely managed to dodge the blasts, only to find that Travis was right behind them. The Sayin kicked at Will. She drew backwards barely enough to escape the worst of Travis's strike. Yet the kick was so powerful, the air displacement was strong enough to knock Will off balance. She fell for about three seconds before recovering her balance.

Matt meanwhile managed to blast Travis at point blank range with his eye beams, yet the green blasts barely made a scratch on the Sayin. Travis then backhanded Matt, sending him several yards through the air.

"This isn't looking good!" Eric said, "That guy's countering everything we throw at him. He's got to have a weakness!"

"From what I see," said Addicus, "I doubt a tactical nuclear warhead could scratch him."

"How do you know?" Hassleberry asked, "The right sized nuke could do the trick."

"Maybe," said Beck, "You happen to have a tactical nuclear missile on you?"

"He probably left it in his other pants," said Syrus.

"Wait a minute!" Taranee said as she helped Nigel up, "What about the jar of Zamballan earth that Kadma gave us?"

"What could that do to help?" Beck asked.

"Do we still have it?" Hay Lin asked.

"It's right here," Caleb said as he pulled the clay pot out from his shoulder bag, "I've kept it safe."

"Oh goody!" Irma said, "Let's see what this can do!" She grabbed the pot from Caleb. Irma then flew at Travis, "Hey, creep!!" This got the Sayin's attention.

"Your think you're so tough!" Irma said as she held the pot up for Travis to see, "just because you can take a punch or two, and can fly. Well you won't be so tough when I use this! Check it out!!

"_I've got a jar of dirt!_

_I've got a jar of dirt!"_

"So?" Travis asked, "What's a jar of dirt gonna do to stop me from ending your miserable lives? Well? I'm waiting."

For once, Irma had nothing to say. She really had no idea what a jar of dirt could do to alleviate the situation. She handed the pot back to Caleb.

"Well?" Travis asked, "Nothing more to say? Then permit me to retort, in my own style!!" The Sayin flew over to Irma and before she could get out of the way, grabbed her by the throat with one hand and began to strangle her.

"Get away from her!!" Hay Lin exclaimed as she flew up to help Irma. Travis merely smirked and backhanded Hay Lin away with his free hand.

Irma took advantage of the Sayin's distraction and kicked him in the family jewels as hard as she could. The intense pain emanating from his groin forced Travis to let go of Irma.

"You goat sucking whore!!" Travis exclaimed as he clutched at his assaulted groin, "You'll suffer for this like never before!!"

"You'll have to catch me first, big boy!!" Irma said, her voice hoarse from being half strangled. She tried to head for the ground, but the Sayin appeared right in front of her.

"Die, whore!!" raged Travis as he aimed a punch at Irma's head, one that would prove instantly fatal. Yet the Sayin never got to hit Irma, for a huge blast of fire came up form the volcano floor and hit the Sayin.

"Good shot, Flame Wingman!!" Jaden said as his monster lowered its dragon-like arm.

"Now it's my turn!" Chazz said, "W-Wing Catapult! V-Tiger Jet! Merge to form VW-Tiger Catapult!!

"Go! Black Ptera!!" shouted Hassleberry.

"Masked Dragon!! Luster Dragon!! Attack!!" Addicus shouted.

"Gyroid!! Jetroid!! Go!!" Syrus shouted.

The combined forces of all the summoned Monsters easily held Travis at bay. The Sayin had obviously never dealt with the likes of the summoned Monsters. But it was only a matter of time before he adapted to the new situation. First he took down Syrus's monsters with a single kick or punch apiece, then went after Addicus' dragons.

"How long can Jaden and the other Duelists keep this up?" Dylan asked.

"Not much longer," said Will, "Every time one of their monsters is destroyed, they lose a portion of their life energy."

"And if they run out of life energy completely," said Matt, "It's game over for real."

"We could try going after Travis' family jewels again," said Irma, "That seemed to work."

"I doubt he'll let one of us get that close again," said Caleb.

"Wait a second!" Elyon said, "I just remembered! Sayins do have a weakness! Their tails! All we have to do is grab Travis by his tail and he'll lose all his power!"

"Are you serious?" Irma asked.

"It's true," Dylan, "I remember as well. A Sayin's tail is extremely sensitive to touch. I don't know the exact medical science behind this weakness, but it's for real. One good grip and he'll be as weak as a kitten."

"It's worth a shot," Will said, "Somebody has to get behind Travis and grab his tail."

"I'll do it," Beck said, "Just keep him distracted."

Flame Wingman meanwhile had blasted Travis again, while Hassleberry directed Black Ptera to attack from behind. The two strikes forced Travis out of the air and back onto the volcano floor. This provided Beck with the opening she needed. She ran behind Travis as the Sayin was picking himself up from the ground. Travis saw Beck, but he was too late to stop her from grabbing his tail.

The Sayin cried out in pain, "No! Let go of me you whore!!"

"Not this millennium!!" Beck said as she tightened her grip, causing another shout of pain from Travis. The Sayin crumpled to his knees.

"Now what?" Hay Lin asked.

"Now," Nigel said, "Now it's my turn." He cracked his knuckles and calmly walked up to the incapacitated Sayin, "Alright, Travis, let's see how you like this!!" With that he began hitting the Sayin in the face and torso as hard as he could, only this time, his blows were having the desired effect.

After about three minutes of continuous punches, Nigel finally relented his attack on the incapacitated Sayin, leaving Travis very worse for wear.

"I think he's had it," Addicus said.

"I think he's more than had it," said Hay Lin.

"Amen, sister," said Irma.

"It's alright, Beck, "Dylan said, "You can let go now."

Beck released Travis' tail and backed away. She rubbed her hands against each other in a scrubbing motion, as if she had touched something filthy.

"What are we going to do with him?" Cornelia asked as Travis just lay there on the ground.

"Kill him," Cal said, "The only good Sayin is a dead Sayin. Their whole race is nothing more than a pack of bloodthirsty killers. Better to be rid of them all."

"Wouldn't that make us murderers if we kill him?" Taranee asked.

"Well we can't just let him go," Will said, "What's to stop him from trying to kill us again later on?"

"Nothing," said Dylan, "Sayins are among the most relentless fighters in creation; once they start something, they won't stop until the fight or whatever they're doing, is finished."

"But still," said Cornelia, "What are we going to do with him?"

"You fools!" Travis gasped as he tried to stand up, but barely managed to sit up, "This pathetic attempt at combat has done little to change my opinion of you. I am of the Sayin elite, the best and strongest of our race. You cannot defeat me! You can never defeat me!!"

"Oh for crying out loud, man!" Eric said, "You can't even stand up!"

"These wounds are nothing!" Travis said, "I've experienced far worse injuries. It would take far more than anything you possess to destroy a Sayin! When my wounds heal, I shall be far stronger than before! Then I shall return and you shall all suffer my wrath!!"

"He's right," Elyon said, "The books I read about Sayins clearly say that their strength and powers increase whenever they heal from serious wounds. If we let him live he'll just come back stronger!"

"Then let's kill him now and be done with it!" Beck said as she drew her swords.

"My thoughts exactly, sister," said Cal as he prepared a killing spell in his mind, "It's been a while since we agreed on anything."

"Stranger things have happened, brother," said Beck, "Let's get this over with."

"You think you've beaten me, haven't you!?" Travis snapped, "Well think again, humans! We Sayins were once the greatest race of warriors that have ever been! You've only begun to see what I can do!" He then looked up at the sky, a smug look on his face, "Perfect."

"What's he talking about?" Hay Lin asked.

"What's in the sky that would make him look so haughty?" Taranee asked.

"The moon," Dylan said in a tone that was mixed with shock and fear, "There's a full moon up tonight."

"What's so bad about a full moon?" Cornelia asked.

"We're about to find out," said Elyon.

"You fools!!" Travis exclaimed as the moonlight illuminated his face, "You should have tried to run while you had the chance! Now, witness the true power of a Sayin!!"

Travis' body had begun a startling metamorphosis; first his muscle mass, already impressive, began to expand. Then his whole body seemed to grow larger. His facial features became more like that of a savage simian.

"What's happening!?" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"We're in a world of sht!!" Dylan said, "That's what's happening!!"

By now Travis had grown to over 50 feet tall. His body, still covered by the singlesuit and armor, which had expanded with him, had taken on ape-like characteristics.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!?" boomed the transformed Travis.

"Um…" Irma said, "Anybody got a step ladder?"

To be continued…. Next chapter, it's do or die time as our heroes fight to survive against the vicious onslaught of the transformed Sayin. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	29. Chapter 29: A Sayin's Wrath pt2

Last time our heroes encountered a Sayin named Travis. Travis works for The Enigma 13, and was sent by his masters to kill Elyon, Jaden, Will and The Guardians. Cedric and his demon allies were not happy about this intrusion, yet the agreement between The God Hand and The Enigma 13 says that Travis has authority in this situation. The Sayin soon proved himself to be too much for our heroes. That is, until Jaden and his fellow Duelists entered the fray. Beck, informed by Elyon on the one weakness of a Sayin, grabbed Travis by the tail, allowing Nigel to go medieval on the Sayin. Just when it seemed that this new enemy had been defeated, Travis unleashed a bitter surprise on our heroes. On with the show!

**Chapter 29: A Sayin's Wrath part 2**

"The moon," Dylan said in a tone that was mixed with shock and feat, "There's a full moon up tonight."

"What's so bad about a full moon?" Cornelia asked.

"We're about to find out," said Elyon.

"You fools!!" Travis exclaimed as the moonlight illuminated his face, "You should have tried to run while you had the chance! Now, witness the true power of a Sayin!!"

Travis' body had begun a startling metamorphosis; first his muscle mass, already impressive, began to expand. Then his whole body seemed to grow larger. His facial features became more like that of a savage simian.

"What's happening!?" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"We're in a world of sht!!" Dylan said, "That's what's happening!!"

By now Travis had grown to over 50 feet tall. His body, still covered by the singlesuit and armor, which had expanded with him, had taken on ape-like characteristics.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!?" boomed the transformed Travis.

"Um…" Irma said, "Anybody got a step ladder?"

"This really isn't the time for that, Irma," Elyon said. It was then that she noticed that the transformed Sayin was about to squash her with his raised foot.

"Elyon!!" Dylan shouted as Travis brought his foot down. Yet he only stomped on empty ground, for Elyon had taken to the air and was hovering several feet away.

"Oh, that's right," Hay Lin said, "Elyon can fly."

Travis then tried to backhand Elyon. She managed to dodge his oversized fist, but the force of the strike was strong enough to kick up a wind gust that knocked Elyon off balance.

Buy then Dylan took to the air and caught Elyon before she crashed to the volcano floor.

"I didn't know you could fly," Elyon said as Dylan landed.

"I guess were both full of surprises," Dylan said.

"INSOLENT INSECTS!!" Travis raged, "I'LL CRUSH YOU INTO SLIME!!"

"If you wanted to turn something into slime," Taranee said, "You'd squash it, not crush!"

"AS YOU WISH!!" Travis raged as he reached down to grab Taranee. She avoided his oversized fist, but was backhanded.

Hay Lin sent a gust of wind to counteract Travis' strike, allowing Taranee to regain her balance.

"MISERABLE VERMIN!!" Travis bellowed as he tried to grab both Taranee and Hay Lin, yet they were too far up in the air.

"Looks like the furry one can't fly when he's big," Addicus said as he drew a card from his Duel Disk, "Go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!" His obsidian colored dragon materialized and took flight. It reached a height beyond Travis' grasp and shot several fireballs at the transformed Sayin.

Chazz meanwhile had combined X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank, to make XYZ-Dragon Cannon. VW-Tiger Catapult was still in the air. Chazz then directed his two machine monsters to attack. XYZ was blasting Travis from the ground, while VW hit the Sayin with a strafing run from above.

"Outstanding!!" Hassleberry said, "Black Ptera!! Dive!!" His winged dinosaur circled and dove towards the Sayin.

"You too, Red-Eyes!!" Addicus said, "Attack!!"

"PATHETIC!!" Travis mocked. Just as Black Ptera was about to strike at the Sayin's eyes, Travis opened his razor-sharp teeth filled mouth and swallowed Black Ptera whole. He then reached up and grabbed Red-Eyes Black Dragon and crushed it.

"Damn it!!" Addicus swore as he and Hassleberry felt the strain on their life energy as their monsters were destroyed.

"Our attacks are doing less damage than before," Hassleberry said.

"That's because a Sayin's overall power increases by a factor of 10 when he transforms," Cal said.

"And you neglected to tell us this, why!?" Chazz asked sarcastically, "Never mind! VW-Tiger Jet!! XYZ-Dragon Cannon!! Combine!!" His two machine monsters split into their component parts: V-Tiger Jet, W-Wing Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank. They then linked together to form a huge robot. It had Y-Dragon Head's wings, Arms from Z-Metal Tank, legs from W-Wing Catapult, an upper torso from X-Head Cannon, and V-Tiger Jet formed the head.

WVXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 3000

Defense: 2800

"DON"T MAKE ME LAUGH!!" Travis bellowed as he rushed forward. VWXYZ met the oncoming Sayin and started grappling. It was like something out of a Godzilla movie. Yet the fight didn't last long. Travis lifted VWXYZ up over his head and threw the machine monster into the air. Travis then shot a blast of energy from his oversized mouth at VWXYZ, destroying it.

"Okay," Chazz said in a shaky voice as he felt the brutal drain on his life energy, "I'm done."

"YOU HUMANS ARE HARDLY WORTH MY TIME!!" Travis said. He then noticed that Irma was blasting him with jets of condensed water. He merely flicked his fingers, as if swatting a fly. The effect, however, knocked Irma to the ground with the force of a car crashing into a brick wall.

"Irma!!" Martin shouted. He, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Caleb rushed over to where Irma crashed. She had landed hard on her right side.

"Irma!" Hay Lin said, "Are you alright!?"

"I hurt," Irma said, "A lot."

"I think her arm is broken," Caleb said. He gently felt along Irma's right arm. She cried out in pain as he reached a fracture point above her elbow.

"It's definitely broken," Caleb said, "Can you stand up."

Irma tried to stand, but her right leg refused to support her weight. She fell to the ground with another yelp of pain.

"A broken arm and a leg," Irma said through gritted teeth as Caleb located the fracture in her leg, "My lucky day."

"This really isn't a good time for jokes," Martin said, "We need to set the bones so that they'll heal right. Then we're getting you out of here."

"I can't leave!" Irma protested, "In case you haven't noticed, we've got a rampaging uber-gorilla on the lose."

"You can't possibly be serious!" Hay Lin said.

"Half your limbs are incapacitated," Martin said, "You really think you can fight like this?"

"I can still fly," Irma said as she moved her wings. She got a few inches off the ground, but no further. The act of trying to fly made her broken limbs move, which caused another bout of intense pain.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Cornelia said. She then took from Caleb the pot of Zamballan earth that he had held on to this whole time.

"Just hold still," Cornelia said to Irma as she opened the pot, "I'll show you what a jar of dirt can do." She took a large pinch of Zamballan earth and gently rubbed it where Irma's arm was broken, and then another pinch on Irma's broken leg. Within seconds the broken bones had set themselves and knitted together, as if they were never broken.

"Impressed?" Cornelia asked as she helped Irma stand up.

"Very," Irma said, "I guess this'll teach me to never underestimate a jar of dirt."

Back at the battle, things were going from bad to worse. Syrus had summoned his Machine monsters, but Travis merely stomped them into oblivion. Nigel, Caleb and Eric tried to get close enough to stab at the Sayin's oversized legs, in order to trip him, but Travis saw them coming. The boys barely had time to jump out of the way before Travis stomped on them.

Aster, meanwhile, had begun a strategy that, he told to Elyon, would bring Travis down. He had summoned four of his Destiny Heroes. The first was a sinister looking knight in black armor with a dark red cape, he had large gloves that ended in long, razor sharp claws. The second was a berserker warrior armed with two large shields that ended with sharp points. The third was covered in earth-toned armor; his right arm was armed with a large blaster cannon. The fourth was covered in large diamond crystals.

Destiny Hero - Doom Lord

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 600

Defense: 800

Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 800

Defense: 800

Destiny Hero - Fear Monger

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1000

Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1600

"No offense, Aster," Eric said, "But your monsters don't seem like much."

"You shouldn't underestimate my Destiny Heroes," Aster said, "Just you wait, I'm gonna totally blow your mind!" He drew from his Duel Disk, "I now use this, the Spell card 'Clock Tower Prison'!"

The volcano crater was filled with the image of a prison yard that looked very much like the interior of The Tower Of London. In the middle of one of the walls was a huge clock that was very much like Big Ben, the hands of the clock were pointing at 12:00.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Travis exclaimed, "TRYING TO CONFUSE ME WITH ILLUSIONS?!"

"Oh it's real alright!" Aster said, "Just like what I'm about to do next! You see that clock?! Wait until the hands advance 12 hours! I now play two 'Eternal Dread' Trap cards! Now in the game, each one allows me to place two Clock Counters on my Clock Tower Prison card, and the clock on my Clock Tower Prison advanced 3 hours for each Clock Counter!"

"SO!?" Travis bellowed.

"So watch the time!!" Aster shouted as he played his cards, "For destiny is at hand!!" The hands on the clock began moving, faster and faster, until twelve hours had passed on the clock. The tower bells chimed twelve times.

"IS THAT ALL!?" Travis asked, "I AM NOT IMPRESSED!!"

"You will be!!" Aster said, "For when there are 4 Clock Counters on my Clock Tower Prison, I can send that card to my Graveyard," he did so, the image of his Clock Tower Prison vanishing from the volcano crater, "In order to special summon this! Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster!!

The monster that appeared out of the ground, as if it was buried in the volcano floor, was a huge muscular man wearing nothing but purple pants that were ripped above the knee. He had long black hair and red scar-like marks on his legs, arms and torso. Short links of black chains were attacked to his wrists and ankles, as well as a chain encircling his neck, which was secured with a gold colored lock. A metal mask adorned his face.

Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: ?

Defense: ?

"What's up with the question marks?" Eric asked.

"That's one of Dreadmaster's many special effects," Martin said as he read from his card database, _"'The ATK and DEF of this card is equal to the combined original ATK of all "Destiny Heroes" monsters you control (except this card).'"_

Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster

Attack: 3800

Defense: 3800

"It gets better," Aster said, "I now tribute 3 of my Destiny Heroes, in order to special summon this, Destiny Hero – Dogma!!"

Captain Tenacious, Doom Lord and Fear Monger were sent to Aster's card Graveyard. The monster that took their place was a knight adorned in black-spiked armor. Retractable swords were attached to his arms. To complete the image, the monster had large, bat-like wings.

Destiny Hero – Dogma

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 3400

Defense: 2400

"Since I now have a stronger monster on the field," Aster said, "Dreadmaster's Attack and Defense points increase!"

Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster

Attack: 4800

Defense: 4800

"Almost ready," Aster said, "For now I use Dreadmaster's other special ability, which allows me to bring back from the Graveyard two of my Destiny Heroes, so Fear Monger and Captain Tenacious return! And to make things even better, their appearance increases the power of my Dreadmaster even further!"

Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster

Attack: 6600

Defense: 6600

"Dreadmaster!!" Aster said, "Dogma!! Attack!!" His two monsters rushed at Travis. Dreadmaster latched onto the Sayin's right leg in hopes of unbalancing Travis, while Dogma flew up and began slashing at Travis's chest.

"It's not enough," Will said, "He's just too strong for brute strength! There's got to be a way to stop him!"

"We need to remove the source of his power," Elyon said, "In all the writing's about Sayins I've read, they all say that they only transform at the sight of a full moon. Nobody knows exactly how it happens."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Irma asked Taranee.

"No way are we blowing up the moon!!" Dylan said, "My mother would have a heart attack if we did that. She'd probably kill me first."

"We could try grabbing his tail again," Beck said hopefully, "That seemed to work."

"Good luck trying to grab that big ugly thing," Cornelia said.

"Wait a minute," Dylan said, "Of course! His tail! All we need to do is cut Travis' tail off and he'll revert back to his humanoid self!"

"How do you know that?" Caleb asked.

"There was one account," Dylan said, "of a rampaging transformed Sayin. One of the people being attacked somehow got behind the beast and sliced the tail off at the root. This caused the Sayin to return to his smaller form."

"This might actually work," Elyon said, "Now all we need to do is get someone close enough to that monstrosity so that they can cut its tail off."

"Leave that to me," Caleb said, "Just keep him distracted."

"On it!!" both Will and Matt said at the same time. They both took to the air and began circling around Travis's head.

"PATHETIC INSECTS!!" Travis roared, "I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL!!"

"You'll have to catch us first!!" Will shouted as she shot a bolt of blue lightning at Travis' face. The bolt only caused a cut about half a meter long, roughly the equivalent of a shaving nick.

"PATHETIC!!" Travis raged. Moving faster than a creature his size seemed capable of, he grabbed Matt with one hand. "I"LL SQUISH YOU INTO JELLY!!"

"Squish this!!" Matt shouted. He then shot a full-powered eye blast into Travis's left eye, completely incinerating it.

Travis roared in sheer agony. He let go of Matt and clutched at his ruined eye. "MY EYE!! YOU'VE TAKEN MY EYE!!"

"Caleb!!" Will shouted, "Now!!"

With that Caleb rushed behind the Sayin, jumped, swung his sword and sliced right through the tail.

Travis roared again in agony as he felt his tail cut off. That roar became a howl of rage as the transformation reversed. Within seconds the Sayin was back in his smaller, more humanoid form.

"You bastards!!" Travis shouted as he clutched one hand to his blackened eye socket, "I'll rip you all to pieces!!" He took a set forward, but then tripped and fell to his knees. He tried to stand up again, but stumbled about, like he was on the rolling deck of a ship at sea. The loss of his tail had affected the Sayin's sense of balance.

"He's helpless!" Nigel said, "Let's finish him!"

"Bad idea," Beck said, "We shouldn't rush into this without a plan."

Will knew that Beck was right. Even though he was half blind and his equilibrium disrupted, Travis was still dangerous, like a wounded animal that's been cornered.

Just then the ground began to shake again, only this time the tremors didn't stop.

"The volcano!" Cornelia said, "It's about to blow!!"

"Cal!!" Dylan said, "Use that teleportation scroll, now!!"

"Right!" Dylan said. He reached into his pocket, "Wait, oh no!"

"You've got to be shttng me!!" Beck exclaimed, "You lost the scroll!!"

"No!" Cal said, "It's here somewhere!" He began checking his pockets, which it turned out to be a lot of them, before finally finding the scroll in his back pocket.

"Everyone gather around!!" Dylan said. Will, Matt, Elyon, Dylan, Jaden and everyone else got as close together as they could. Cal then read from the scroll. About two minutes of chanting later, our heroes were blinded by a bright flash.

The next thing they knew was that the ground was shaking less. When her vision cleared, Will saw that she and everyone was several miles away from the volcano, which was beginning to emit large billows of black smoke.

Will then noticed that she and the others were in a small campsite where several Ajalonian mages were waiting for Dylan's signal.

"The shield!!" Dylan ordered the mages, "Do it now!!"

The mages then started chanting. Will looked back towards the volcano to see that the entire mountain was being encased in a blue sphere of energy.

"Everyone put these on!" Cal said as he and the mages conjured up several pares of earphones, "Any second now the volcano is going to blow its top! Believe me, it's gonna be loud!"

"He's right!" Cornelia said as Caleb handed her a pair of earphones, "I can feel it!"

Just as everyone finished putting their earphones on, the shielded mountain blew outwards, then rebounded on itself as the shield contained the explosion. Two seconds later the sound of the explosion reached our heroes. It was lucky that they were all wearing ear protection, for they would have suffered permanent hearing damage if they weren't.

Two minutes later Cal gave everyone the thumbs up, signaling that it was safe to remove their earphones.

"And that takes care of that," Dylan said.

"Look at that," an amazed Martin said, "The shield had captured the pyroclastic flow and all of the dust." Indeed the shield had gone completely black from all the swirling ash and debris.

"How long do you think it'll be before the dust clears?" Hay Lin asked.

"At least several days," Taranee said, "maybe weeks. An eruption like this would have sent ash and smoke over fifteen miles into the atmosphere. If that had been the case, it would be years, probably decades before the air cleared of dust. Ajalon would have faced an ice age."

"Well it's a good thing we had that shield," Cal said.

"Oh my god!!" Hay Lin exclaimed, "Travis! We left him there!!"

"You're right!" Will said, "We left there on the volcano floor. Good grief, what a way to die."

"How do you know he's dead?" Chazz asked.

"He had only one eye left and could barely walk," Addicus said, "And that shield is strong enough to contain an erupting volcano. I think it's strong enough to keep a crippled Sayin contained, God rest his soul."

"You'll need more than your pathetic gods to survive us!!"

There stood Cedric, Zane, Lacerta, The Obliterator and Findo Trask.

"It seems that the children have worn themselves out," Lacerta said gleefully, "They've played too hard with their Sayin friend."

"Then let us put the children to bed," Findo Trask said, "Permanently!"

"Bring it on, you creeps!!" Beck exclaimed, her swords drawn and ready.

Will wished she could share with Beck's enthusiasm. Everyone was exhausted from their battle with Travis, and had little left with to defend themselves with.

"I guess this is the end," Will said to Matt, "At least we're together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Matt said.

"If we're gonna die," Eric said, "We might as well die fighting."

"Who knows," Cal said, "Maybe we'll take one of the demons with us. Maybe all of them, including Cedric and Zane."

"One could only hope," Cornelia said.

"You want the crystal!?" Elyon asked as she held onto the violet Rainbow Crystal, "You'll have to kill us to get it!"

"For once, we agree on something, Elyon," Cedric said. He then morphed back into his serpentine form, "Now die!!"

Just then the violet crystal began to glow brightly in Elyon's hands. Everyone looked in amazement as the area was filled with violet colored light. Everyone, that is, except the baddies.

"No!!" Shouted Findo Trask, "Impossible!!"

"What's happening, Will?!" Jaden asked.

"I don't know," Will said, "But whatever it is, I think it's something good."

Back in Rasengan, the three Rainbow Crystals our heroes had already recovered, the red, yellow and green ones, also began to glow brightly in their respective colored lights.

The end of chapter 29. Next chapter we find out what's with the crystals. Can our heroes survive the demon's onslaught? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	30. Chapter 30: Return of The Crystal Beasts

Last time our heroes faced the transformed Travis in all his fury. All attempts to bring down the ape-like Sayin failed. That is, until Dylan remembered that a Sayin loses his ability to transform when his tail is removed. Will and Matt distracted Travis, while Caleb got ready to strike, successfully cutting off the Sayin's tail. Just after Travis reverted back to his smaller form, the volcano got ready to blow its top. Our heroes teleported out of harms way just in time. The exploding volcano was contained in a magic-based shield, while Travis was left to the unforgiving mercy of the explosion. Yet the day wasn't won yet. Cedric and his demon allies showed up to take advantage of our heroes' exhausted state. But something happened, something good. 'Nuff said, on with the show!!

**Chapter 30: Return of the Crystal Beasts**

Alexis stood near the railing of one of the palace balconies, waiting for word from her brother and friends. She sighed as she turned her gaze away from the cityscape below. Alexis saw that Lillian and Christopher were also on the balcony. Nerissa was proctoring the two young mages on the basics of glamour's, when the sound of a loud explosion rocked the air.

"What was that!?" Lillian exclaimed.

"The volcano," Nerissa said, "where Will and the others went to find the last crystal; it must have blown."

"Addicus!" Alexis said.

"I'm sure your brother is fine," Nerissa said, "They're with Will and her friends. If there's anyone who can keep Addicus safe, it's Will and The Guardians."

"They obviously don't know my brother like I do," Alexis said.

Just then there came a loud commotion from the palace interior, followed by three bright lights shooting out from inside that were red, yellow and green in color. They hovered above the palace for a few seconds, then took off in the direction of the volcano.

"Now what?" Lillian asked.

"Where those the crystals?" Christopher asked, "I think they were."

"This summer vacation keeps getting stranger by the minute," Alexis said.

"You think this is strange, "Nerissa asked, "Did I ever tell you about the time my friend Halinor and I almost got baked into a giant pizza?"

"Oh do tell!" Lillian said eagerly, "Do tell!"

Alexis tried to tune out Nerissa's recollection, while Lillian and Christopher listened avidly. She turned her gaze back towards the distant volcano. "Addicus," she said to herself, "Please be safe."

As she thought about her brother, a look of determination dawned on Alexis' face. "I have to go to him."

"What's that you said?" Nerissa asked.

"I have to go to my brother," Alexis said, "He needs me, I just know it."

"Are you sure you should be going anywhere?" Lillian asked, "You did just wake up from an enchanted sleep."

"I feel fine," Alexis said, "I don't like it when I'm stuck doing nothing. I'm going to help Jaden, my brother and the others." With that she hurried back inside.

"Wait, we'll go with you!" Lillian said as she followed Alexis inside.

"We will?" Christopher asked as he followed Lillian.

"Kids," Nerissa sighed as she followed the younglings.

Meanwhile…

Back with Will and the gang, our heroes were stunned by the intense light emanating from the violet Rainbow Crystal. Yet they knew that somehow, this light was nothing but absolute good.

The same couldn't be said for Cedric and his demon allies. They acted like the light was something terrifying. Even Zane, who deep down was still human, shielded his eyes in terror.

"What is this horrible light!?" Zane exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, I hate it!!" Cedric shouted.

"I hate to be a flatliner," Lacerta said, "But our troubles are just getting started!"

Elyon, who was holding the violet, was even more surprised as the crystal rose from her hand. I hovered several feet off the ground in front of her.

This strange, but wondrous phenomenon was made even stranger and more wonderful by the arrival of the red, yellow and green Rainbow Crystals. The three crystals took up hovering positions next to the violet one, all four of them glowing brightly.

The light from the crystals grew in intensity until it was almost blinding for Will and her friends, yet they couldn't look away from this phenomenon that radiated pure goodness. They watched in amazement as the crystals grew in size and changed shape into four creatures that radiated positive vibes.

From the red crystal emerged a cat-like creature with dark blue fur and four long, floppy ears. It had a small red jewel on its forehead that was the same color as its large, friendly eyes. At the end of its long tail was a ruby-red sphere.

Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 300

Defense: 300

From the yellow crystal came a large, white-furred tiger with black stripes. Fixed to its left shoulder was a large topaz. Jutting from its forehead and ankles were razor-sharp spikes.

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1000

From the green crystal appeared a land tortoise that looked to be very old, even for a tortoise. It had bluish-green skin that was like leather and had a blue shell. Adorning said shell were several large emerald crystals; its legs and chin were similarly adorned with smaller emeralds.

Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 600

Defense: 2000

From the violet crystal came a large female cat with light pink fur and dark purple eyes. Gold wing-like blades adorned her legs. Attached to her chest was a large amethyst crystal fixed into a gold setting that had wing-like appendages.

Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Beast/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 1200

Defense: 400

"The Crystal Beasts!!" exclaimed Findo Trask, his voice trembling with fear, "They live again!!"

"Impossible!!" exclaimed The Obliterator.

"Well obviously they're real," said Cedric, "Real and dangerous."

"I say we make like a tree and get the f#ck out of here!!" Lacerta said.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'leaf,'" said Findo Trask, "But I agree with your point, we should depart immediately."

"But Jaden and the others are weak!!" Zane protested, "We must destroy them now!!"

"Fool!!" Findo Trask shouted, "It is us whom shall be destroyed if we do not withdraw at once!!"

"I am not afraid of a bunch of dumb animals!!" The Obliterator raged, "I shall crush them into extinction!!" He raised his axe and charged at the Crystal Beasts.

The green tortoise rushed forward to intercept the demon; he moved considerably fast for a turtle that looked to be over 200 years old. The Obliterator brought his axe down to split the tortoise in half, but the blade was deflected by the tortoise's emerald encrusted shell.

The tiger then let out an ear-splitting roar; the force of which sent the armored demon flying over the horizon for the second time that day.

"That idiot!!" spat Lacerta. He then sighed in an annoyed tone, "I'll go collect him, again." He then teleported to wherever The Obliterator had landed.

"I suggest we leave as well," Findo Trask said, "before the rest of us blast off."

"This isn't over, Elyon!!" Cedric shouted as Zane and Findo Trask escaped through a dark Portal, "I'll destroy you all!! You, your friends and your precious Crystal Beasts!!" With that he entered the Portal, which closed after him.

"Demon cowards!" said the tiger, he had a strong, determined voice, "They always run when the situation is no longer in their favor."

"You can talk!!" Matt exclaimed.

"Of course we can talk, you young whippersnapper!" said the green tortoise, he did indeed sound like a senior citizen, "You kids are all the same, no respect for your elders."

"The Crystal Beasts," Dylan said in a tone filled with awe, "I thought you were just legends. Forgive my disbelief!" With that he fell to his knees in reverence, while Beck, Cal and the other Ajalonians present followed suit.

"There's no need to bow, young ones," the pink cat said in a soft, wise tone, "In fact, it should be us who bow to you. If it weren't for you, we'd still be asleep."

"Your desire to protect your respective worlds called us out from our long slumber," the tiger said, "For that we thank you."

"Why should I be grateful to these noisy children?" the tortoise asked, "I was having such a nice nap, when they came along and woke me up!"

"Forgive him," the cat said, "He can be a bit unarguable sometimes."

"You're Amethyst Cat," Hay Lin said, "Right?"

"Indeed," the pink cat said as she bowed in recognition.

"And you're Topaz Tiger," Eric said to said tiger.

"I am," the tiger said as he too bowed.

"And I assume that our green friend," Caleb said, referring to the tortoise, "He must be Emerald Tortoise."

"Huh!?" the green tortoise said, "Speak up, youngling, I can't hear you!"

"I guess that this little fellow," Elyon said as the small blue furred creature with four ears rubbed against her legs in a friendly way, "Is none other than Ruby Carbuncle." The small creature 'meowed' in response.

"But were are the others?" Amethyst Cat asked, "Cobalt Eagle, Amber Mammoth and Sapphire Pegasus? Surely they have awaken at the same time as we did."

"I'm afraid I have bad news," Dylan said, "The demons, they are in possession of the three remaining Rainbow Crystals." He, Elyon, Will and Jaden, took turns explaining the situation to the four present Crystal Beasts.

"This is indeed grave," Topaz Tiger said, "As long as our brethren remain separated, they shall remain dormant in their crystal forms."

"And given the current crisis," Amethyst Cat said, "We would need all seven of us if we are to restore the enchantment which imprisons The God Hand."

"Can't you do it yourselves?" Addicus asked, "I mean, it's only been about five days since the crystals were separated, the enchantment couldn't have been weakened that much."

"You younglings really don't know anything about how magic works," Emerald Tortoise said, "It just won't work with just the four of us!"

"He's right," Topaz Tiger said, "The four of us will not be able to prevent The God Hand from breaking free."

"We are indeed powerful creatures," Amethyst Cat said, "But our strength is limited when we're separated. I'm afraid that your quest is far from over, Guardians. You and your friends must reunite all seven Crystal Beasts."

"Once the three missing crystals are recovered and brought back to Ajalon," Topaz Tiger said, "Our slumbering brethren will awaken and joins us. Only then will we be strong enough to restore the enchantment."

"But the demons could have taken the crystals anywhere!" Syrus said, "We'll never find them in time."

"Uh, hello!?" Will said, "Remember? Heart of Candracar?"

"Oh yeah," Syrus said in a slightly embarrassed tone, "Sorry."

"So what's next?" Jaden asked.

"First thing we do," Dylan said, "Is head back to the palace to rest."

"Thought you'd never say that," Beck said, "That fight with that Sayin really drained me."

"We can all use some time to just chill," Elyon said, "And if possible, maybe get a few other things done."

"Like what?" Cornelia asked, "Oh, you're thinking of that, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Taranee asked.

"I mean," Cornelia said, "That if it can be arranged, Elyon and Dylan want to go ahead with their wedding."

"Already?" Irma asked, "But you've only been officially engaged for like a few hours. You sure you aren't rushing it?"

"We've got five days to recover the crystals from the demons," Dylan said, "I say we make best of that time while we can."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Elyon said.

It was then that a transport vessel arrived from the capital to pick up our heroes. And exiting from that ship as it landed, was Alexis.

"Brother!" Alexis said, "Addicus!"

"I'm here, Alexis," Addicus said, "I'm fine."

"When we heard the explosion," Alexis said, "I thought you were…"

"You'd think a volcano can get rid of me?" Addicus asked, "Not this millennium."

"But we did use the volcano to kill a Sayin," Irma said.

"A Sayin?" Nerissa asked as she walked down the transport ramp, "I thought they were all extinct."

"Well there's one less than there was yesterday," Matt said as he, Will and The Guardians powered down.

"I see that you and Will are managing things well," Nerissa said.

"It was difficult at first," Matt said, "Keeping the beast Shagon under control. But as long as I thought of Will, I was still at the driver's seat."

"And it'll take more than Sayin's and volcanoes to get rid of me," Will said. With that she and Matt kissed.

"I hate to spoil the romance," Jaden said, "But isn't there something we should be doing back at the palace?"

"Jaden's right!" Dylan said happily. He then motioned to one of the Ajalonian mages, "Send word to my mother, the Queen! There's a wedding to prepare!!"

…meanwhile…

"It would appear," Cedric said as he, Zane and the demons stood in the red light of a corrupted world, "That our task has become much more difficult."

"No sht, Sherlock!" Lacerta spat.

"I don't understand," Zane said, "Those monster spirits, they can't possibly be the ones your masters are so afraid of."

"They are indeed the Crystal Beasts," Findo Trask said, "If only four of them. And four were enough to sent our armored friend flying."

"A transgression that shall not happen again," The Obliterator grumbled, "The next time we encounter those miserable vermin, I'll crush them into pulp!!"

"Yeah right," said Lacerta in a sarcastic tone, "In what dimension will that happen?"

"Keep slapping your oral orifice, worm!" snapped The Obliterator, "It will make your death that much more satisfying when I finally vivisect you!"

"Bring it on, chrome dome!!" dared Lacerta. He and armored demon took up fighting stances and prepared to do their best to kill each other.

"Shut up!!" exclaimed Findo Trask, "Just shut the f#ck up!! One more word out of either of you and I'll destroy you both!!"

This caused both Lacerta and The Obliterator to quiet down, but the two of them kept glaring at each other, while contemptuously glaring at the demon wizard every other second or two.

"If only four of the Crystal Beast were that strong," Cedric said, "I wonder how powerful all seven are?" He opened a case that held the Orange, Blue and Indigo crystals.

"I intend to see that we do not see such a thing," Findo Trask said, "I intend finish this fiasco once and for all."

"If the Crystal Beasts are such a threat," Zane said, "Why not destroy the crystals?"

"That's right!" Lacerta said, "Why did we even bother trying to capture all seven, when we could have destroyed them, or at least just one."

"I am surrounded by morons," Findo Trask sighed, "The Rainbow Crystals cannot be destroyed. They were made by an ancient magic that predates the imprisonment of The God Hand. Nothing can destroy them."

"We'll just see about that!" Zane said as he drew a card from his Duel Disk, "Come forth! Cyberdark Horn!!" His monster materialized, "Destroy the crystals!!"

"Idiot," Lacerta said, but did nothing to stop Zane. Cyberdark Horn snatched up the case containing the crystals and tried to crush them in its enormous jaws. The case was destroyed, but the crystals held true. The three crystals briefly flashed once; their light overwhelming Cyberdark Horn, causing the dark creature to self destruct, leaving the crystals intact.

Zane grunted in pain as the destruction of his monster drained part of his life energy away.

"I tried to warn you," Lacerta said, "But you just wouldn't listen. You really are hopeless, Zane."

"Don't you insult me, you worm!" Zane spat, "Or I'll…!" Zane got not further in his threat. He gasped in shock and pain as his heart suddenly began beating faster and harder, like he had just run a marathon. The feeling passed as suddenly as it came, like it never happened.

"Is everything alright, Zane?" Lacerta asked in an uncaring tone, "You looked kind of green around the gills there for a second."

"I'm fine," Zane muttered, but deep down he knew that he really wasn't fine.

"So the crystals cannot be destroyed," Cedric said, "We've established that. What do you suggest we do now?"

"We could always wait," Lacerta said, "In five days The God Hand will be able to break free. I say we make sure that The Guardians and their pathetic friends don't get their little hands on the crystals that we have."

"No," Findo Trask said firmly, "The Masters grow impatient with every hour. As I said before, I intend to finish this once and for all. I shall being gathering as many of our lesser brethren and fell creatures as can be mustered. We'll launch an all out attack on Ajalon, killing every human on that miserable world. We shall destroy The Guardians, The Chosen Duelist and all their friends in one swift stroke."

"Now you are speaking my language!" The Obliterator said eagerly, his axe glinting in the red light in anticipation of the slaughter to come.

"You forget one thing, wizard," Cedric said, "The Crystal Beasts."

"I have not forgotten," Findo Trask said, "In fact, my memory has never been better." The recent contact with The Crystal Beasts has caused a huge surge of his human memories to resurface. But the demon wizard didn't mind as much as before. To him it was worth it, for one vital memory had finally been uncovered, the name he used when he was still human.

"So what do you plan to do about the four Crystal beasts that have already awaken?" Cedric asked.

"I plan to give those wretched Crystal Beasts something that shall never be forgotten," the demon wizard smirked, "I'll show them what it is to contend with the likes of Salazar Slytheryn."

"Huh?" a confused Lacerta asked.

"Never mind," the demon wizard said, "You wouldn't understand." He would keep his demon name; the man who was once the greatest of The Hogwarts Four no longer exists. But the demon who was once known as Salazar Slytheryn would have his due soon enough.

…Meanwhile…Again…

Somewhere beyond time and space, a dark cabal convened to discuss a new turn of events. Seated around a large table were thirteen individuals who have sworn long ago to one day have complete control over all of existence.

These individuals, most of them human, with a few upper level demons, and one necromancer, have clashed with the forces of chaos and have come out on top. For this is The Enigma Thirteen.

They sat round the table in the following order; numbers 1 through 6 on the left side, and numbers 7 through 12 on the right side, with 13 being at the head of the table.

"What news from Travis?" asked member number 2, a demon who had the power to manipulate nightmares.

"I'm afraid that our brave and loyal Travis has expired," said member number 9, a human shape shifter, "We do not have the full details yet, but it is clear that we've underestimated the prowess of The Light of Meridian, The Chosen Duelist and The Guardians."

"I argued against using brute strength against this threat," said member number 11, a dark witch, "I humbly suggested a more subtle approach, but I was vetoed."

"I also wished for a more roundabout plan," said member number 8, a demon who could control minds, "Since the direct approach was unsuccessful, I hope that this cabal would try things my way."

"Perhaps you're right," said member number 3, a human/banshee hybrid, "If we are to remove these thorns in our side, we should employ a well thought-out strategy."

"It would have to be an extremely well thought plan," said member number 5, a demon with advanced computer hacking abilities, that and more, "My sources tell me that the minions of The God Hand are preparing to launch an all out attack on the world The Guardians currently walk on."

"The God Hand is of no concern," said member number 6, a human mad scientist, "We've defeated their pathetic forces before. On a related note, I wish to bring up a point made a few months ago. The Guardians have already destroyed two of the five fingers of The God Hand. I suggested before that we take the initiative and finish the job. I humbly propose that we finish it now, before The God Hand chooses another to join their ranks.

"What say you, number thirteen?" asked member number 1, a dark wizard.

The thirteenth member, who also began the cabal long ago, was a creature composed of living darkness. It spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "I saw that we watch and wait. The forces of Light and Chaos are soon to clash. Whomever emerges the victor, I say it is them we focus on destroying.."

"That's logical," said member 2. The other members also voiced their agreements.

"Then it is settled," said member number 1, "We shall watch and allow events to unfold. Until then," with that the members of The Enigma 13 left for their various assignments, leaving number 13 at the table.

"The God Hand or The Guardians," the living darkness said, "Whom shall survive? Only to be eliminated by the forces of Control."

The end of chapter 30. Next chapter, as preparations for the wedding begin, our heroes experience a new level of Dueling. Reviews will be rewarded with wedding cake and pie. See you next time!


	31. Ch31: Tag Team Duel pt1

Last time our heroes faced certain doom as Cedric and his demon allies moved in for the kill. Yet the day was saved when the four Rainbow Crystals reacted, releasing the sleeping Crystal Beasts within. The baddies were driven off. Now that four of the Crystal Beasts have awaken, it's now up to our heroes to recover the three Rainbow Crystals the baddies have, so that all seven Crystal Beasts can restore the enchantment imprisoning The God Hand. But first, preparations for the wedding of Elyon and Dylan have begun.

On another note, Cedric and the demons began preparing for what is sure to be the final showdown.

On yet another note, The Enigma 13 met to discuss the current situation. They decided to watch and let things unfold.

'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 31**

**Tag Team Duel: Clash of the Elements! part1**

"Should I wear my hair up or down?" Cornelia asked as she admired her reflection in a full length mirror. "And if I choose up, should I do curls or a perm?"

"I've always wanted to see your hair worn to the side," Irma said, "Just to see what it looks like."

Cornelia moved part of her hair so that it covered the left side of her face. "Not bad," Cornelia said, "Not bad at all. This might be a really good look for me."

Irma intended it to be a joke, but she had to admit it, this was a good look for Cornelia.

Preparations for the wedding were well underway. Queen Nadine, overjoyed beyond her wildest dreams at the sight of four of the seven Crystal Beasts, had proclaimed the wedding be held as soon as possible; in three days to be exact.

The palace was getting a extensive cleaning, the chapel and adjoining buildings properly decorated and so on. **(I'm terrible with wedding scenes, but we'll worry about that later).**

Invitations had been sent out and the first guests were already beginning to arrive. Scheduled Folds had begun delivered the guests to the palace. Among those invited were the previous generation of Guardians. Yan Lin was already there, helping supervise the wedding feast.

Meanwhile, Will and her friends had been fitted for their bridesmaids dresses. Elyon had yet to choose her maid of honor, but everyone assumed the lucky girl would be Cornelia. Naturally Cornelia was expecting to say yes when Elyon got around to asking her. Dylan still hadn't chosen who he wanted his Best Man to be; either Jaden, Matt, Caleb or Cal. For Dylan it was a tough decision.

"I think you're beautiful no matter how your hair looks," Caleb said, "You're perfect anyway you look."

"You're so sweet," Cornelia said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I could just eat you up."

"Don't eat too much," Irma said, "All that sugar will go to your straight to your belly."

"It's not the sugar you need to worry about," Taranee said, "It's the saturated fat."

"I always thought it was the carbohydrates that are bad," Nigel said.

"Has anyone seen Matt?" Martin asked, "They're ready to do the tuxedo fittings for us boys."

"Haven't seen him lately," Taranee said, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Will either for like an hour."

"I just saw them heading for the north balcony," Addicus said, "Something about scrying for the crystals.

Our heroes found Matt and Will out on the largest balcony of the palace. "Come on, Matt," Eric said, "Time to get fitted for your penguin suit."

"That can wait," Matt said, "Right now Will and I are needed for something much more important."

"We've got less than five days to find where Cedric and the demons are keeping the crystals they took," Will said, "They could be anywhere in all of existence."

"Thanks to the emotional link Nerissa helped make," Matt said, "I can help Will scry for the crystals that much faster."

"Well don't take too long," Cornelia said, "You know how tailors can get when they're kept waiting."

"Don't rush us," Will said, "We'll find the crystals when we do, no sooner or later."

With that she and Matt sat down and began scrying through time and space for the three missing crystals.

"This could take a while," Addicus explained to Alexis.

Just then a familiar face walked out onto the balcony. For someone whom had been dead for forty years, Cassidy looked rather well. The former Water Guardian looked to be an older version of Irma; mid-twenties with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, gang," Cassidy said, "What's happening?"

"Nothing new," Irma said, "Unless you count the fact that the universe as we know it is going to die in less than a week. No, nothing new."

"So it's the same old same old," Cassidy said, "Typical Guardian business." She then noticed Will and Matt, "What's with them?"

"Nerissa helped them make an emotional bond," Hay Lin said. She and the others filled Cassidy in on all that has happened.

…one summary later…

"I've seen some pretty freaky stuff in both of my lives," Cassidy said, "But this takes the cake."

"You ain't just whistling Dixie!" Hassleberry said.

"So what do we do until they're done?" Alexis asked, referring to Will and Matt.

"How about a Duel?" Irma asked, "I'm still feeling lucky."

"I'll take that challenge," Taranee said as she strapped on her Duel Disk.

"I call winners!" Hay Lin said eagerly.

"I was going to call winners," Cornelia protested.

"I don't see why you all can't Duel at the same time," Syrus said, "You could have a Tag Team Duel."

"That's a sweet idea, Syrus!" Jaden said.

"Couldn't agree more," Hassleberry said, "I say we make things more interesting."

"How about it?" Irma asked Taranee and Cornelia, "You up for a Tag Team Duel?"

"I'm game," Taranee said.

"Me too," Cornelia said as she pulled on her Duel Disk, "We're gonna completely crush you two."

"Dream on!" Hay Lin said as she and Irma pulled on their Duel Disks, "It is you whom shall be blown away!"

"Straight to the moon, Cornelia!" Irma said in a very impressive impression of Jacky Gleason, "Straight to the moon!"

Caleb, Jaden and the others stood to far side of the balcony as the four Duelists took positions in the middle. On the left side stood Irma and Hay Lin, while Cornelia and Taranee stood to the right. Hassleberry and the others from Duel Academy had already explained the rules for a Tag Team Duel. One important factor that was recently added to the game was that in a Tag Team Duel, a player can use his or her monster to intercept an attack intended for his or her teammate.

**(I don't know if this applies to the real game or in the anime. If it doesn't, forgive me, I'm just trying to tell a good story.)**

"You're in for a real treat, Cassidy," Addicus said, "You may have seen a lot as a former Guardian, but I'll bet that you've never seen anything like Duel Monsters."

"We'll just see about that," Cassidy said.

The order of play was decided as such: Irma would go first, followed by Cornelia, then Hay Lin, then Taranee, back to Irma.

"DUEL!!" the four Guardians exclaimed.

Irma's Life Points: 4000

Cornelia's Life Points: 4000

Hay Lin's Life Points: 4000

Taranee's Life Points: 4000

"I'll start," Irma said as she and the girls drew their hands, "By playing one card facedown," she did so, "And play the Spell card 'A Legendary Ocean'!" The area around Irma's side of the field was filled with the holograms of an underwater ruin.

"Who didn't see this coming?" Cornelia asked sarcastically, "I sure didn't."

"Next," said Irma, "If you don't mind, Corney, I summon Mother Grizzly in Attack Mode!"

Mother Grizzly

Attribute: WATER

Type: Beast Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1400, increased to 1600 due to A Legendary Ocean

Defense: 1000, increased to 1200 due to A Legendary Ocean

"That's all for now," Irma said.

"My move!" Cornelia said, "I also start by playing one card facedown," she did so, "And I'll summon a monster in Defense mode, if you don't mind, Irmy," she did so, "and end my turn."

"I'll start my turn by playing two cards facedown," Hay Lin said, "And summon Harpie Lady 1 in Attack mode!"

Harpie Lady 1

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1300, increased to 1600 due to effect

Defense: 1400

"I end my turn," Hay Lin said

"My move!" Taranee said, "I also play two cards facedown," she did so, "And I summon UFO Turtle in Attack mode!"

UFO Turtle

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1200

"I end my turn," Taranee said.

"My move!" Irma said as she drew her card, "I summon Creeping Doom Manta in Attack mode!" the monster that appeared in front of Irma looked like a giant manta ray.

Creeping Doom Manta

Attribute: WATER

Type: Fish/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 1300, increased to 1500

Defense: 1200, increased to 1400

"And because I summoned my Manta successfully," Irma said, "His special effect activates; no Traps can be activated for the duration of my turn. Mother Grizzly! Destroy UFO Turtle!!" Her monster charged across the field and tackled Taranee's turtle, destroying it. Taranee wasn't hurt, but she winced form the impact as her Life Points decreased.

Taranee's Life Points: 3800

"Because my UFO Turtle was destroyed in battle," Taranee said, "I can use its special effect, allowing me to summon from my deck one FIRE monster whose Attack points are less than 1500," she chose a card from her deck, "So Raging Flame Sprite comes to the field!"

Raging Flame Sprite

Attribute: Fire

Type: Pyro/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 100

Defense: 200

"Alright!" Raging Flame Sprite said as she finished materializing onto the field, "Let's turn up the heat!"

"Your little friend won't be here for long!" Irma said, "Creeping Doom Manta! Destroy Raging Flame Sprite!!" Her manta ray 'swam' across the field, aiming for Taranee's monster, when…

"I don't think so!!" Cornelia exclaimed, "Stone Statue of the Aztecs! Defend!!"

Her facedown monster flipped over, revealing itself to be…

Stone Statue of the Aztecs

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 300

Defense: 2000

Cornelia's stone monster levitated from her side of the field and took up a defensive position in front of Taranee's monster, just in time to intercept the attack from Creeping Doom Manta. Irma's manta ray was repulsed by the higher defensive power of Cornelia's monster, forcing Creeping Doom Manta back to Irma's side of the field.

Irma's Life Points: 3500

"And thanks to the effect of my Stone Statue," Cornelia said, "You take double damage to your Life Points! How do you like that, Irmy?"

"I don't like it at all," Irma said as she lost more Life Points.

Irma's Life Points: 3000

"Unless you have anything else to do this turn," Cornelia said as she drew her card, "It's my move! I play two cards facedown," she did so, "Then I'll summon a monster in Defense mode," she did so, "and end my turn."

"Here we go!" Hay Lin said as she drew her card. Just as she was about to begin her Standby Phase, Hay Lin paused to look at her card. Something weird was happening; the picture on the card she just drew winked at her. Hay Lin, surprised but sensing that this was a good thing, smiled.

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack mode!" The monster that appeared in front of Hay Lin was a harpy with long red hair, green wings and wearing purple armor.

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1800, Defense, 1300

"And thanks to the effect of Harpie Lady 1," Hay Lin said, "the arrival of Cyber Harpie Lady boosts the Attack of all Winged Beasts on the field!

Harpie Lady 1

Attack: 1900

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 2100

"Thanks for the boost, Hay Lin," said Cyber Harpie Lady.

"No problem," Hay Lin said. She then did a double take, "Wait, you can talk!?"

"Of course I can talk," Cyber Harpie Lady said, "I'm your spirit guide."

"My spirit guide?" an awestruck Hay Lin asked.

"Welcome to the club," Taranee said, while Raging Flame Sprite smiled. The astral forms of Mermaid Knight and Hieracosphinx appeared above their respective partners, while the image of Dark Magician Girl appeared above Will.

"This is so cool!!" Hay Lin exclaimed with delight, "I've met my spirit guide!"

"And I've finally found my human partner!" Cyber Harpie Lady said, "So let's make this day really great and win this Duel!"

"You got it, girlfriend!" Hay Lin said, "Cyber Harpie Lady! Destroy Stone Statue of the Aztecs!!"

"My pleasure!" Cyber Harpie Lady said. She took to the air, circled above Cornelia's side of the field, before diving. She sank her claws into Stone Statue of the Aztecs, destroying it. Cornelia didn't lose any life points, but she still felt the force of her monster being destroyed.

"Cornelia's wide open!" Irma said, "Get her!!"

""I've got a better idea!" Hay Lin said, her voice full of determination, "Harpie Lady 1! Destroy Raging Flame Sprite!"

"I don't think so!" Cornelia said, "Activate Trap! Compulsory Evacuation Device! Your harpy returns to your hand!"

"No you don't!" Irma said, "I counter your Trap with Dust Tornado! Harpie Lady 1 can carry out her attack!"

"That's not fair!!" whined Raging Flame Sprite.

"All's fair in love and Dueling!" Cyber Harpie Lady said as Harpie Lady took flight, "Sorry."

Harpie Lady 1 then swooped down and sank her claws into Raging Flame Sprite, destroying him. Taranee winced from the force of the attack as her Life Points decreased.

Taranee's Life Points: 2000

"Activate Trap!" Taranee said as the dust cleared from the last attack, "Call of the Haunted! My Raging Flame Sprite returns!!"

"I'm back!!" Raging Flame Sprite exclaimed happily as she materialized onto the field again.

"I end my turn," Hay Lin said.

"My move!" Taranee said as she drew her card.

"Hang on a second!" Irma said, "Time out!"

"You can't do that!" Cornelia protested, "There's no time outs in a Duel!"

"Not in the professional leagues, there isn't," Alexis said, "But I'm not so sure if that applies here."

"I guess she can call a time out," Syrus said, "But it can't be for more than two minutes."

"And everyone needs to keep their hands away from their decks and Duel Disks," Hassleberry said, "There won't be any card swapping or deck staking on my watch!"

"I would never resort to cheating!" Irma said, "I just need to talk to Hay Lin about something, I'll be real quick."

"Remember," Martin said as he set a timer on his watch, "Two minutes."

"No problem," Irma said. She then spoke to Hay Lin in a private tone, "What happened back there? Cornelia was wide open, why didn't you attack her directly?"

"Now that you mention it," Hay Lin said, "I could have done that. But it seemed the right thing to do at the time to attack Taranee's monster. Wait, I couldn't have, Cornelia had a facedown monster, remember?"

"You're right," said an dumbfounded Irma, "Damn, how could I have missed it?"

"It's not your fault," said Hay Lin in an encouraging tone, "Even I missed it. Besides, Cornelia would have used her Trap had I attacked her no matter what was on the field."

"I think you're right," Irma said, "But still…"

"What what?" Hay Lin asked.

Irma sighed before continuing, "Look, if we're gonna beat Miss Oh So Blond and Pretty," she indicated Cornelia, "And Miss Brain of the Year," indicating Taranee, "We're gonna have to work together."

"Aren't we already working together?" Hay Lin asked, "I mean, we are BFFL, right?"

"Of course right," Irma said, "But what I mean is… um, what I mean is… oh, the hell with it. Let's just have fun!"

"That's what I want to hear!" Hay Lin said. She and Irma then took up the Dueling positions on the field, "Time in!!"

"Thank you," Taranee said, "I had already drawn this turn, but I think I'll draw again," she pushed the activation button on her Duel Disk, "I activate my facedown card, Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw one card," she did so, "Next, I play the Spell card 'Molten Destruction'! This card increases the Attack of all FIRE monsters by 500, while decreasing their Defense by 400."

Taranee's side of the field was filled with the image of a volcano preparing to erupt.

"You had to use a card that involves volcanoes," Irma said in a slightly whinny tone, "Why oh why did you have to use a volcano card?"

"Hey, it's not my fault the card looks like the way it does," Taranee said, "If you don't like it, complain to Maximilian Pegasus. I'm sure he'll take your criticism seriously and issue a card recall."

"Actually," Jaden, "I think that Molten Destruction is one of Chumley's cards."

"He's right," Syrus, "I know that drawing style anywhere!"

**(I don't know if in the anime that Chumley did draw the card, but remember, THIS IS FANFICTION!!)**

"Anyway," Taranee said, "My Raging Flame Sprite gains a 500 Attack point boost."

Raging Flame Sprite

Attack: 600

"Thanks for the boost, partner!" Raging Flame Sprite said.

"Your welcome," Taranee said, "And here's a little more for you. I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid in Attack mode!" The monster that appeared in front of Taranee looked to be a 10 year old kid in an orange little league baseball uniform, complete with helmet and a baseball bat that was studded with spikes.

Ultimate Baseball Kid

Attribute: FIRE

Type: Warrior/Effect

Level: 3

Attack: 500, increased to 1000 due to Molten Destruction

Defense: 1000, decreased to 500

"And thanks to his effect," Taranee, "All FIRE monsters gain 1000 attack points!"

Ultimate Baseball Kid

Attack: 2000

Raging Flame Sprite

Attack: 1600

(**I know that in the real game the card has a different effect, but our heroes are playing by Duel Academy rules, and besides, the rules of the anime are always a little different from the real game.) **

"Raging Flame Sprite!" Taranee said, "Attack Hay Lin Directly!!"

"You got it!!" Raging Flame Sprite said as she charged up a fireball and shot it at Hay Lin. She wasn't hurt, but winced from the force of the attack as her Life Points decreased.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 2400

"And because Raging Flame Sprite successfully attacked Hay Lin directly" Taranee said, "Her Attack Points increase by 1000!"

Raging Flame Sprite

Attack: 2600

"Ultimate Baseball Kid!" Taranee said, "Destroy Creeping Doom Manta!!" A baseball sized fireball appeared in front of Ultimate Baseball Kid. He swung his bat mightily, shooting the fireball at Irma's manta ray, destroying it.

Irma's Life Points: 2500

"I play one card face down and end my turn," Taranee said.

"You know that part about us working together as a team," Hay Lin said to Irma, "I think we need some teamwork on your part right about now."

Irma was about to retort by asking Hay Lin why she hadn't used her facedown cards yet, but she caught herself in time. If she had, then Cornelia and Taranee would gotten wind of whatever strategy Hay Lin was using, assuming that Hay Lin was using a strategy. But enough negative thinking, there's a Duel to win.

_Okay, Heart of the Cards, _Irma thought, _show me the love. _"My move!" she drew her card, _Yes! _"I summon Mermaid Knight in Attack mode!!"

Mermaid Knight

Attribute: WATER

Type: Aqua/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1500, increased to 1700 due to A Legendary Ocean

Defense: 700, increased to 900

"I'm ready to wipe them out, partner!!" Mermaid Knight said eagerly.

"Me too," Irma said, "But first, let's clear the field a bit. I play the Spell card Hammer Shot! This allows me to destroy the strongest Monster on the field, so Raging Flame Sprite goes to the Graveyard!!"

"Oh that's just not fair!" Raging Flame Sprite exclaimed as a huge mallet appeared above her and slammed into the ground, destroying her. But Raging Flame Sprite wasn't gone for long; her astral image appeared above Taranee, reassuring her that she was alright. Yet her absence had another effect on the field.

Ultimate Baseball Kid

Attack: 1000

"Your Spell card may not do damage to my Life Points," Taranee said, "But you'll lose some anyway. I activate the Trap card 'Backfire!' since you've destroyed one of my FIRE monsters, you lose 500 points!!"

Irma's Life Points: 2000

"Big deal!" Irma said, "I'm not done yet! Because 'A Legendary Ocean' is in play, my Mermaid Knight can attack twice in the same turn! Here comes attack 1! Mermaid Knight! Destroy Ultimate Baseball Kid!"

"With pleasure!!" Mermaid Knight exclaimed. She 'swam' across the field and slashed at Ultimate Baseball Kid with her sword, destroying Taranee's monster.

Taranee's Life Points: 1300

"You still have to deal with Backfire!" Taranee said.

Irma's Life Points: 1500

"If Irma keeps this up," Nigel said, "Taranee will bleed her Life Points dry."

"It won't matter much longer," Martin said, "Taranee's wide open."

"And Mermaid Knight can attack again this turn," Syrus said.

"Mermaid Knight!" Irma said, "Attack Taranee directly!!"

"You got it!!" Mermaid Knight said. She 'swam' across the field and prepared to strike.

"I don't think so!" Cornelia said, "Sand Moth! Defend!" Her facedown monster…

Sand Moth

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1000

Defense: 2000

…maneuvered to Taranee's side of the field and took up a defensive posture, just in time to intercept and repulse Mermaid Knight's attack.

Irma's Life Points: 1200

"You'll have to do better than that to stop me," Irma said as Mermaid Knight returned to her side of the field, "I've got one more monster to attack with! Mother Grizzly! Attack Taranee directly!!"

"Not so fast!" Cornelia said, "Activate Trap! Compulsory Evacuation Device! Your Mother Grizzly returns to your hand!"

"You had two of them the whole time?" Irma asked as she was forced to remove her monster from the field, "Well ain't that special. I end my turn."

"This game is intense," Cassidy said.

"You better believe it," Alexis said, "But if you think this is intense now, just you wait. What you've seen was only the beginning."

To Be Continued. Next chapter the Duel continues. Who shall emerge victorious? Reviews will be rewarded with wedding cake and pie. See you next time!


	32. Ch32: Tag Team Duel pt2

Last time, while preparations for the wedding began, Will and Matt started their search for the three missing Rainbow Crystals. To pass the time, a Tag Team Duel began; Irma and Hay Lin, versus Cornelia and Taranee. Who shall emerge victorious? 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 32**

**Tag Team Duel: Clash of the Elements part2**

The Duel so far:

Irma's Life Points: 1200

Cornelia's Life Points: 4000

Hay Lin's Life Points: 2400

Taranee's Life Points: 1300

Irma had on the field 'A Legendary Ocean' in her Field Spell zone, and Mermaid Knight in Attack Mode.

Cornelia had the continuous Trap card Ultimate Offering on the field, and one monster in Defense mode, Sand Moth

Hay Lin had two cards facedown, along with Harpie Lady 1 and Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack mode.

Taranee had Backfire in one of her Spell/Trap zones, Molten Destruction in her Field Spell zone and no monsters on the field. It was currently Cornelia's turn.

"My move!" she said as she drew her card, "I play the card Ultimate Offering. By spending 500 Life Points, I can perform a second summoning this turn."

Cornelia's Life Points: 3500

"For my first summoning," Cornelia said, "I summon a monster in Defense mode," she did so, "Then, for my second, I sacrifice Sand Moth to summon Hieracosphinx in Attack mode!!"

Hieracosphinx

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 6

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1200

"Outstanding!" Hieracosphinx said, "I'm ready to carry the victory, partner!"

"Me too," Cornelia said, "Hieracosphinx! Destroy Mermaid Knight!!"

"Gladly!!" Hieracosphinx said. She charged across the field and slashed Mermaid Knight with her claws.

"Oh nematodes!!" Mermaid Knight swore just before exploding. Irma wasn't hurt, but she winced from the force of the attack as her Life Points decreased.

Irma's Life Points: 500

"_You okay, Irma?" _the spirit form of Mermaid Knight asked as she appeared above Irma.

"I'm fine," Irma said, "I'm still in this. But I'm worried about Hay Lin."

"I'm perfectly fine!" Hay Lin said, "I don't feel nervous at all."

"Good," Irma said, "'Cause it's your turn," she then glared at Cornelia, "unless Miss Oh So Blond and Pretty has anything else to add."

"I do," Cornelia said, "I'll play one card facedown," she did so, "And end my turn. Your move, Hay Lin."

"Okay," Hay Lin said as she drew her card. Despite her reassurances to Irma, Hay Lin was nervous. She then noticed that Cyber Harpie Lady was looking at her in a kind, helpful manner.

"You're doing great," Cyber Harpie Lady said, "Keep going, you can do it."

"Thanks," Hay Lin said, she smiled, showing off her customized braces, "I feel much better. Alright! I play the Spell card, 'Harpies' Hunting Ground.' Then, I summon Harpie Lady 2 in Attack mode!"

Harpie Lady 2

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1400

"Thanks to the effect of Harpie Lady 1," Hay Lin said, "I can increase the Attack of all Winged Beast monsters on the field by 300."

Harpie Lady 2

Attack: 1300, increased to 1600

Harpie Lady 1

Attack: 1900, increased to 2200

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 2100, increased to 2400

"It gets even better," Hay Lin said, "Because I successfully summoned a Harpie Lady, I can use the first effect of Harpies' Hunting Ground, which allows me to destroy one card on the field, so I'll destroy Cornelia's Ultimate Offering!"

"Damn!!" Cornelia swore as she was forced to send her card to the Graveyard.

"And now for the second effect of Harpies' Hunting Ground!" Hay Lin said eagerly, "I can increase the Attack and Defense of all Winged Beasts by 200 points!"

Harpie Lady 1

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1600

Harpie Lady 2

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1600

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 2600

Defense: 1500

"Harpie Lady 2! Attack Taranee Directly!!" Her harpy took flight and aimed her claws at Taranee.

"Not so fast!!" Cornelia said, "Activate Trap! Magic Jammer! The effect of your Harpies' Hunting Ground is negated!!"

Harpie Lady 2

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1400

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1300

Harpie Lady 1

Attack: 2200

Defense: 1300

"Well my Harpie Lady 2 is still strong enough to take Taranee out!" Hay Lin said, "Harpie Lady 2! Attack!!" With that her harpy took flight and swooped towards Taranee, its claws extended.

"I don't think so!!" Cornelia said, "Moai Interceptor Cannons! Defend Taranee!!"

Her facedown monster…

Moai Interceptor Cannons

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1100

Defense: 2000

…revealed itself, maneuvered over to Taranee's side of the field and took the attack intended for Taranee. Harpie Lady 2 was then repulsed by the superior defensive power of Cornelia's Easter Island statue-like monster.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 2000

"Thanks," Taranee said as Moai Interceptor Cannons returned to Cornelia's side of the field.

"You're welcome," Cornelia said, "But it's not over yet."

"You better believe it!" Hay Lin said, "Harpie Lady 1! Attack Taranee directly!!"

"Hieracosphinx!!" Cornelia said, "Defend Taranee!!"

"Gladly!!" Hieracosphinx said. She jumped in front of Taranee, just as Harpie Lady 1 was about to slash at Taranee. Hieracosphinx slashed back at Harpie Lady 1, destroying the monster.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 1800

With the destruction of Harpie Lady 1, the Attack points of Hay Lin's monsters returned to normal.

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 1800

Harpie Lady 2

Attack: 1300

"Thanks again," Taranee said, "But she still has one more monster to attack with."

"I know," Cornelia said, "I did what I could, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Taranee said, "This was fun, I'm glad I lasted as long as I did," she then looked at Hay Lin, "Go for it!!"

"You got it!" Hay Lin said, "Cyber Harpie Lady! Attack!!"

"Rodger!!" Cyber Harpie Lady said. She took flight and slashed at Taranee. She wasn't hurt, but she still felt the force of the attack.

Taranee's Life Points: 0

"Well, that's it for me," Taranee said as she powered down her Duel Disk, the volcano holograms fading from her side of the field, "You guys have fun, I'll be watching." With that she walked over to the sidelines and sat next to Nigel. The astral image of Raging Flame Sprite still hovered above her shoulder.

"Since Taranee's out of the game," Syrus said, "It's Irma's turn now."

"But Cornelia still has almost all of her Life Points," Caleb said, "She can still win this."

"So can Irma and Hay Lin," Eric said, "Don't count them out yet."

"My move!" Irma said as she drew her card, "First, I'll get rid of your per Hera, or whatever its name is."

"Her name is Hieracosphinx!" Cornelia said in an annoyed tone, "And just how are you going to get rid of her?"

"Like this!" Irma said while grinning, "I play the Spell card Hammer Shot! This destroys the strongest monster on the field, and your Hieracosphinx fit's the bill perfectly!!"

"Oh bloody hell!!" Hieracosphinx swore as a large wooden mallet appeared above her and smashed into the ground. But she wasn't gone for long, her astral image appeared beside Cornelia a few seconds later.

"You alright?" Cornelia asked.

"_Couldn't be better," _Hieracosphinx said, _"A little bash like that couldn't hurt me."_

"Next," Irma said, "I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 in Attack mode!" the monster that appeared in front of Irma looked to be a deep-sea submersible with two large torpedo launchers on its back.

Amphibious Bugroth MK-3

Attribute: WATER

Type: Machine/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1500, increased to 1700 due to A Legendary Ocean

Defense: 1300, increased to 1500

"This isn't good for Cornelia," Addicus said.

"You got that right," Alexis said, "For Irma's monster can attack Cornelia directly, thanks to A Legendary Ocean."

"_And I thought my name was a handful," _Hieracosphinx said.

"Leave the jokes to Irma," Cornelia said, "But you're right, that monster does have a long name."

"So I'll shorten it!" Irma said, "A.B. MK-3! Attack Cornelia directly!" Her monster launched its torpedoes at Cornelia, which exploded on impact. Cornelia wasn't hurt, but she still felt the force of the direct assault.

Cornelia's Life Points: 1800

"I end my turn," Irma said.

"My move!" Cornelia said as she drew her card, "I play the Spell card 'Card of Sanctity!' Everybody draws until they have six cards in their hand!" Everyone did so.

"Next," Cornelia said, "I play the Spell card Monster Reborn. Hieracosphinx returns!"

"Glad to be back," Hieracosphinx said as she materialized back onto the field.

"I now sacrifice my Moai Interceptor Cannons," Cornelia said, "to summon Guardian Sphinx in Attack mode!" The monster that appeared in front of Cornelia looked like The Great Sphinx, only this one gleamed like gold metal and wore a pharos's mask.

Guardian Sphinx

Attribute: Earth

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 5

Attack: 1700

Defense: 2400

"Guardian Sphinx!" Cornelia said, "Destroy Harpie Lady 2"! With that her sphinx blasted Harpie Lady 2 with gold energy beams from its eyes, destroying Hay Lin's harpy.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 1400

"Hieracosphinx!" Cornelia said, Destroy Irma's Amphibious bug, or whatever it is!!"

"Right!!" Hieracosphinx said. She charged across the field, her claws extended for the kill.

"Cyber Harpie Lady!!" Hay Lin exclaimed, "Defend Amphibious Bugroth!!"

"You got it!!" Cyber Harpie Lady exclaimed. She cross over to Irma's side of the field and took up position in front of Irma's monster. She took Hieracosphinx's claw slash and was destroyed.

Hay Lin's Life Points: 600

"What did you do that for!?" Irma snapped as Hieracosphinx returned to Cornelia's side of the field, "Now you're almost out of Life Points, and you've got no monsters on the field!"

"You would have lost if I hadn't saved your monster," Hay Lin said, "You said we needed to work together, or was that another joke?"

"You're right," Irma said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. And thanks for the save."

"_You did the right thing," _said the astral form of Cyber Harpie Lady as she appeared next to Hay Lin, _"You're a true friend."_

"Thanks," Hay Lin said, "I just wish I didn't have to get you hurt."

"_You think something like that could hurt me?" _Cyber Harpie Lady asked, _"Now who's making jokes? Anyway, you've got what it takes to bring me back, and more."_

Hay Lin then looked at the cards she drew when Cornelia played Card of Sanctity. She grinned at what she had. She also remembered the two facedown cards she played at the start of the game, she still had those to use.

"My move!" Hay Lin said, "I activate the Trap card 'Hysterical Party'! I get to Special Summon as many 'Harpie Lady' cards from my Graveyard as I can!" With that the four harpy monsters that she used in the game returned to the field, their Attack power increased due to the effect of Harpie Lady 1

Harpie Lady 1

Attack: 2500

Harpie Lady 2

Attack: 1600

Harpie Lady 3

Attack: 1600

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 2100

"Glad to be back," Cyber Harpie Lady said.

"Glad to have you back," Hay Lin said, "I now activate my other facedown card, "Aqua Chorus!"

"That's an incredibly powerful card," Martin said as he read from his card database, "'If there are monsters with the same name on the field, increase the Attack and Defense of those monsters with the same name by 500 points.'"

Harpie Lady 1

Attack: 3000

Defense: 1900

Harpie Lady 2

Attack: 2100

Defense: 1900

Harpie Lady 3

Attack: 2100

Defense: 1900

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 2600

Defense: 1800

"Harpie Lady 1!" Hay Lin said, "Attack Guardian Sphinx!"

"Activate Trap!!" Cornelia said, "Ordeal of a Traveler! You've got to choose a card in my hand and guess what type of card it is!"

"And if I guess wrong," Hay Lin said, "My monster returns to my hand. Okay, I can do this. That trap only works once per turn, I can do this. I pick the card in the middle, it's a Spell card!"

"Wrong!" Cornelia said triumphantly, "It's a monster card!" she briefly showed her card to be indeed a monster card, "Your Harpie Lady 1 goes back to your hand!"

"Crud!" spat Hay Lin as she was forced to remove her card from the field, while her other monsters had their attack power reduced.

Harpie Lady 2

Attack: 1800

Harpie Lady 3

Attack: 1800

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 2300

"I can still attack this turn!" Hay Lin said, "Cyber Harpie Lady! Destroy Guardian Sphinx!"

"Gladly!!" Cyber Harpie Lady said. She took flight and slashed at Guardian Sphinx, destroying the stone monster.

Cornelia's Life Points: 1200

"Your Hieracosphinx is stronger than the rest of my monsters," Hay Lin said as Cyber Harpie Lady returned to her side of the field, "So I end my turn."

"My move!" Irma said as she drew her card. She smiled, "It's been real fun, Corney, but all good things come to an end. A. B. MK-3! Attack Cornelia directly!!"

"I don't think so!!" Cornelia said, "I use the Quick-play Spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! This destroys one Spell or Trap card on the field, so I'll get rid of your Legendary Ocean card!!" With that the underwater ruin holograms faded from Irma's side of the field.

With the loss of her field spell, Irma's monster couldn't attack directly. So it was either launch a suicide attack, or let it go for now. "I end my turn," Irma grumbled.

"My move!" Cornelia said, she smiled, apparently liking what she drew, "You're right, Irmy, all good things do come to an end. I sacrifice Hieracosphinx, to special summon Exxod, Master of the Guard in Attack mode!!"

Exxod, Master of the Guard

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 0

Defense: 4000

"Oh crap!" Irma swore, dreading what she knew was coming.

"I now play the Spell card Shield and Sword!" Cornelia said, "Switching all Attack and Defense points!"

"I knew it!" Irma said as Cornelia's card went into effect

Exxod, Master of the Guard

Attack: 4000

Defense: 0

Amphibious Bugroth MK-3

Attack: 1300

Defense: 1500

Harpie Lady 2

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1800

Harpie Lady 3

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1800

Cyber Harpie Lady

Attack: 1800

Defense: 2300

"Exxod!!" Cornelia exclaimed, "Destroy Irma's monster!!" Her Master of the Guard charged a gold colored beam between it's mighty hands and shot it at Amphibious Bugroth MK-3, destroying it. Irma wasn't hurt, but she still felt the full force of the devastating attack.

Irma's Life Points: 0

"Irma!!" Martin exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Martin," Irma said, "A little sore, but I'll live." She looked at Cornelia, "Good game, but don't celebrate yet," she then looked at Hay Lin, "Take her down."

"Consider it done," Hay Lin said. With that Irma walked to the sidelines and sat next to Martin, the astral image of Mermaid Knight appearing next to her.

"It's down to you and me, Hay Lin," Cornelia said as her turn ended, and with it, canceling the effect of her Shield and Sword card, returning all Attack and Defense stats to normal.

"Irma was right, Cornelia," Hay Lin said, "You shouldn't celebrate just yet, for even the mightiest of mountains are eventually worn down by the wind. My move!" She drew her card, her eyes widening in surprise at what she drew.

"It can't be!" she said, "I've been waiting to use this for so long! But it's always wound up at the bottom of my deck every time I shuffled."

"What?" Cornelia asked, "What did you draw?"

"I'll show you!" Hay Lin said while smiling as brightly as she could, "I sacrifice my Harpie Lady 2, Harpie Lady 3 and Cyber Harpie Lady, to Tribute summon this!" Her three harpies left the field; Cyber Harpie Lady gave her a wink of confidence before fading.

"Come forth!!" Hay Lin shouted as she played her card, "Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!!" The monster that appeared with a storm-like gust of wind was a huge eagle with light green feathers; its tail feathers were bright yellow that ended in red. Perched atop its head was a red crown.

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 7

Attack: 2700

Defense: 1000

"Incredible!" Eric said.

"Impressive," Hassleberry said, "But a risky tactic."

"How so?" Eric asked.

"Hay Lin's monster has an effect that forces both players to lose 1000 Life Points at the end of each player's End phase," said Martin as he read from his card database, "The effect is lessened by 500 points for every Spell or Trap card both players have on the field. Cornelia has one card on the field, so she'll only lose 500 points. But Hay Lin has none on her side of the field. If this attack doesn't work, she'll lose by default.

"But Hay Lin's monster has higher Attack Points than Cornelia's," Irma said, "Of course she'll win!"

"But remember Ordeal of a Traveler," Addicus said, "Hay Lin has to guess the type of card in Cornelia's hand."

"But Cornelia only has one card in her had," Taranee, "So Hay Lin has a 1 in 3 chance of winning."

"It all comes down to this, Hay Lin," Cornelia said as she held up the one card in her hand, "Choose; Spell, Monster or Trap?"

Hay Lin tried to think about what kind of card Cornelia had, but once again, her nerves got the better of her. _What if I guess wrong? _she thought. She hesitated.

"Not again," Eric said.

"She still has trouble with her nerves," Alexis said, "It's times like this that really determine the quality of a Duelist."

"Come on, Hay Lin!!" Syrus cheered, "You can do it!!"

"We believe in you!!" Eric shouted.

"Rule the Duel!!" Irma exclaimed.

"_Your friends have faith in you," _said the astral form of Cyber Harpie Lady, "_And so do I. Believe in yourself and you cannot fail."_

_I do believe, _Hay Lin thought, _I believe in myself! I believe! I believe in the Heart of the Cards!!_

"The card in your hand," Hay Lin said, "It's a Spell!!"

Cornelia's eyes went wide in shock as she dropped her card. It landed face up on the field in front of her, revealing itself to be another Shield and Sword card.

"Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!!" Hay Lin exclaimed, "Attack!!" her monster flapped its wings, producing a hurricane force gust that blasted Exxod into dust. The force of the wind knocked Cornelia to the ground as her Life Points decreased.

Cornelia's Life Points; 0

"Cornelia!!" exclaimed Hay Lin as she rushed to her fallen friend; the hologram of her Bird of Divinity faded, signaling that the game was over, "Are you alight!?"

"I don't think so," Cornelia said in a dazed voice, "How's my face!? Do I have another black eye?!"

"No," Hay Lin said, "But I wouldn't be kissing Caleb any time soon."

Cornelia felt her lips and saw a spot of blood on her fingertips. Her hard landing caused her to bite her lips accidentally.

"I'm sure Will can take care of that as soon as she and Matt are done," Hay Lin said in a reassuring tone. She was going to say more, but didn't. Nearly everyone had rushed forward to congratulate Hay Lin. Irma and Taranee lifted her on their shoulders.

"Don't mind her," Caleb said to Cornelia as they watched Hay Lin being carried around the balcony, "You'll always be number 1 in my book."

"And you'll always be number one in mine," Cornelia replied.

"So, Cassidy," Addicus said, "What do you think of Duel Monsters?"

"It's something else," Cassidy said, "I'll admit that."

Just then Elyon and Dylan came out on the balcony.

"You just missed a sweet Duel!" Jaden said.

"Hay Lin blew Cornelia away completely!" Irma said.

"It's true," Cornelia said, "I lost fair and square."

"Looks like you got something in return," Elyon said as she saw Cornelia's cut lip, "Hold still, I'll take care of it." She placed her hand close to Cornelia's lips and said something that could be translated as 'Cure Minor Wound.' Within seconds the cut was completely healed.

"You're the best, Elyon," Cornelia said, "As a friend, a Queen and a magic user."

It was then that Will and Matt came out of their scrying fugue; a grave expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Elyon asked, "Did you find the crystals?"

"Oh we found them alright," Will said in an exasperated tone, "Boy did we find them."

"Cedric and his demon friends took the crystals to a world controlled by The God Hand," Matt said, "Only a handful of lesser demons are guarding them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chazz said in his usual impatient and irritated tone, "Let's get them already!"

"Just sit and spin, Chazz," Addicus said, "There's more, isn't there?"

"You better believe it," Matt said, "I said that only a few demons are guarding the crystals, but to get to the crystals, we have to go through the hoard of demons Cedric and his friends are massing."

"Define a hoard," Irma said.

"I lost count at around nine thousand," Will said, "Sorry if I'm stating the obvious, but I think they're going to attack Ajalon."

"I'm sure they will attack," Caleb said, "But when? And can we stop them?"

"I think we can handle nine thousand demons," Aster said, "If we play our cards right."

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Chazz muttered.

"Our enemies won't be satisfied with just nine thousand minions," Elyon said, "especially Cedric. He and the demons will want this finished as much as we do."

"Well that's just great," Syrus said, "How are we going to get out of this one?"

"I'll tell you how," Dylan said, "We get the crystals. Once all seven Crystal Beasts are together, we'll have a chance of beating the demons once and for all."

"And I know who we're going to get the crystals back," Elyon said, "Here's my plan…"

The end of chapter 32. Next chapter, our heroes carry out Elyon's plan, whatever it is. And as this tale heads for it's catastrophic conclusion, an echo of the past emerges to haunt Elyon. Reviews will be rewarded with wedding cake and pie. See you next time!


	33. Chapter 33: Crystal Rescue

Last time the tag team Duel between Irma and Hay Lin, against Cornelia and Taranee, continued. Taranee was the first player to be eliminated, followed by Irma. Just when it seemed that Cornelia had Hay Lin down for the count, Hay Lin pulled off a stunning move that blew Cornelia away, earning Hay Lin a well deserved victory. The good mood was soon dampened when Will and Matt announced that they had scryed the location of the crystals the demons have, as well as a massive demon army being assembled to attack Ajalon. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 33: Crystal Rescue**

The first thing Elyon an her team realized as the emerged from the Fold, was that everything in sight was tinted red; the ground, the sky, even themselves had taken on a slightly red hue.

"I just want to point out," Aster said, "That this is a very bad idea."

"Well if you think that way," Addicus said as Elyon closed up the Fold, "Why did you volunteer to come along and help rescue the crystals?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Aster said.

Just then Elyon, along with Dylan, Aster and Addicus, heard a distant scream of anguish, coming from somewhere in the distance.

"Am I the only one who feels that this is someplace we shouldn't be in?" Dylan asked

"I think that Aster is right," said Elyon "This did seem like a good idea at first. Now, I'm not so sure."

FLASHBACK

"Our enemies won't be satisfied with just nine thousand minions," Elyon said, "especially Cedric. He and the demons will want this finished as much as we do."

"Well that's just great," Syrus said, "How are we going to get out of this one?"

"I'll tell you how," Dylan said, "We get the crystals. Once all seven Crystal Beasts are together, we'll have a chance of beating the demons once and for all."

"And I know who we're going to get the crystals back," Elyon said, "Here's my plan. I'm going to travel to whatever hellish place Cedric and his ilk have taken the crystals, and I'll get them back without him even knowing I was there."

"I can think of several things that are wrong with that plan," Cornelia, "Starting with this: You're out of your freaking mind!!"

"You're crazy to think that you'd be able to get the crystals back all by yourself," Taranee said, "Cedric would eat you alive!"

"If we do it right," Elyon said, "Then Cedric and the demons won't realize that we've recovered the crystals until it's too late for them to do anything about it."

"And just how are you going to do this without getting your head bitten off?" Irma asked.

"I'll take a small group with me," Elyon said, "Probably three or four all together. Once we're on the other side, I'll cast a spell that'll render us invisible to the eyes of demons and other such baddies. The spell won't last longer than an hour, but it'll be enough time to find the crystals."

"I still think it's suicide," Cornelia said.

"Well I don't," said Dylan, "it might just work. I'm going with you, Elyon."

"Won't you be needed here to help defend the planet from the invasion?" Beck asked, "Because I'm sure your mother, The Queen, will want her precious son at her side."

"Where Elyon goes," Dylan said, "I go. That is, if she'll accept my company before the wedding."

"I always thought the concept of the bride and groom to not seeing each other before the ceremony was stupid," Elyon said, "I'd be honored and pleased to have you come along. But who else?" she then addressed our assembled heroes, "Who will come with me to recover the three stolen Rainbow Crystals?"

There was a minute or so of silence as Will and the others contemplated Elyon's request. Finally Addicus stood up, "I'll go. I want to go."

"That's one," Dylan said, "I think one more would even it all out."

It was then that Chazz realized that Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and Alexis were staring at him. "Oh no!" he snapped, "It's bad enough that I got roped into this whole mess in the first place. I ain't stretching my neck out any further than I have to."

"And such a lovely neck it is," Cornelia said in a mocking tone, "We wouldn't want anything to happen to it, would we?"

"I don't know if is should feel complemented or insulted," Chazz said, "Either way, count me out on this suicide mission."

"I'll go," said Aster, "I feel like I haven't done as much as I should lately, so I'll go recover the crystals with you."

"That's that then," Elyon said, "We leave at once."

END FLASHBACK

And so there Elyon, Dylan, Aster and Addicus were, on a nightmare of a world that has obviously been corrupted by The God Hand. The air was heavy with the screams of suffering souls.

"Let's just find the crystals and get out of here," said Aster, "This place is making my skin crawl."

"We're way ahead of you, Aster," said Elyon. In her hands was a small blue gem that Will and Cal helped make. It had the power to locate the crystals once they were on the same world as the crystals.

The gem rose from the palm of Elyon's hand and hovered. It began spinning like a compass needle, finally stopping and pointing towards a rocky outcropping which turned out to be a ridge.

It was then that Dylan and Elyon tensed. "What's wrong?" Aster asked.

"The invisibility spell," Elyon said in a serious, worried, "I don't know how or why, but it just wore off; the demons can see us now."

"Well I don't see any demons," Addicus said as he looked from one horizon to the other.

"You're right," said Dylan, "This world should be overflowing with fell creatures. Where are they?"

"I'd rather not be here long enough to find out," said Aster.

"Me neither," said Elyon, "Let's get moving."

"Wait a second," Dylan said, "I think we should see what's over there." He pointed at the ridgeline.

"What's over there?" Addicus asked.

"Something bad," said Dylan, "But important. We need to see what's on the other side of the ridge."

"I think we've got time to take a quick look," said Addicus. With that he and the others crept to the edge of the ridge. What they saw on the vast plane below would chill Elyon to the bones. Thousands upon thousands of lesser demons had gathered on the flatlands; countless horrific creatures of all shapes, sizes and colors.

"You wanted to know where the demons went," Elyon said to Dylan, "Well, here they are."

"This is way more than nine thousand," said Aster, "Forgive me for stating the obvious, but we're f#ck#d."

"We're not dead yet," said Dylan, "We can beat this hoard of madness, once we have all seven crystals together."

"Dylan's right," said Elyon, "We need to get moving again and find the crystals."

"Wait," said Addicus.

"Now what?" Aster asked.

"Look who's here," Addicus said, pointing out at the middle of the assembled demons. There in the middle, on a raised platform, stood Cedric, who was already transformed, Zane, Lacerta, The Obliterator and Findo Trask.

"Fellow disciples of Chaos!" exclaimed the demon wizard, his voice amplified by magic, "Today is a glorious day for our kind. Today, we finish what our forbearers began so long ago; today we finally crush that miserable world from where our masters, The God Hand, were imprisoned. Today, we destroy Ajalon!!"

The sound of countless demons shouting, cawing, hissing and other vocal exclamations of primal ecstasy were nearly deafening to Elyon and her group.

"The humans on Ajalon think they are invincible," continued Findo Trask once the assembled demons clamed down, "That their precious Rainbow Dragon will protect them. I'm sure some of you know that it was the Rainbow Dragon who sealed our masters away in the first place.

"Well let me tell you something, boys and girls, the Rainbow Dragon is dead! Or, it will be soon, for when Ajalon dies, the Rainbow Dragon will die with it!"

Another explosion of demonic outcry nearly caused Elyon to black out from all the noise.

"It gets even better, my friends," said the demon wizard, "For when the Rainbow Dragon is no more, the wretched enchantment imprisoning our masters will finally be eliminated! Soon, The God Hand shall roam freely across time and space, corrupting world after world, realm after realm, dimension after dimension, until all of existence is united in true chaos!!"

This time the cries of demon ecstasy were cut short, when one demon, a giant manta ray creature with six eyes, spoke up. "And what of The Enigma 13? Won't we have to deal with them?"

This caused a loud choirs of murmurs and nods of agreement from the demon ranks.

"Yes," said Findo Trask, "We will have to deal with The Enigma 13. But those order lovers will soon tremble in fear once our masters are set free. Yes, all of our enemies will be dealt with in turn, especially that wretched Black Swordsman. His days of running from destiny are numbered!!"

Once again the demons shouted in their primal manner, while several of them began chanting in anticipation of finally destroying the one human who had escaped them for so long; "Sacrifice!! Sacrifice!! Sacrifice!!"

"They'll be plenty of sacrifices on Ajalon to hold all of us over," said Findo Trask, "Now! Let's go!!" with that he made four Portals, each over 100 feet in diameter. The writhing demon masses began funneling through the Portals.

"Nice speech," said Lacerta in a sarcastic tone, "Running for office?"

"I won't need to be elected," said Findo Trask in his normal voice, "Once I have been chosen to join the ranks of The God Hand."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lacerta asked as he and The Obliterator glared at the demon wizard, "Or should I say someone?"

"Not really," said Findo Trask, "Oh, before we join our minions on Ajalon, I've prepared something special for us, including both Cedric and Zane."

"And what would this be?" Cedric asked.

"Just a power enhancing spell," said Findo Trask as he summoned a scroll and unrolled it, "Nothing fancy, just something that will double our overall powers." With that the demon wizard read from the scroll. As he finished the spell, the demons, Cedric and Zane noticed that their bodies were glowing with dark energy: Lacerta- acid green. The Obliterator- crimson. Findo Trask- dark green. Zane- obsidian. Cedric- dark purple.

"Incredible!" said Zane, "I've never experienced such a high level of Duel Energy! Jaden is so dead!"

"The humans will all be destroyed!" said Lacerta.

"Indeed!" agreed The Obliterator.

Cedric didn't say anything since his body was undergoing a drastic change. For some reason he was growing bigger.

"What this part of your spell, wizard?" Zane asked.

"Not really," Findo Trask said as he rolled up the now blank scroll for later use, even demons recycle. "Interesting; apparently Cedric's shape shifting ability is reacting with my spell, most interesting indeed."

"Yes," said Cedric as his body stopped growing, it was now twice as big as before, "Most interesting indeed. My power has reached its zenith and surpassed it!"

"He's even uglier than before," said Zane, "Not much of an improvement."

"Well if we're done with the bodily alterations," said Lacerta, "I suggest we get going, otherwise our lesser brethren will have all the fun without us."

"And we cannot have that," said The Obliterator, "I am eager to begin the slaughter. Let us depart!" With that they five fell creatures entered one of the Portals, while the seemingly endless ranks of lesser demons continued through with them.

"I'll say it again," Aster spoke, "We're f#ck#d."

"Not yet, Aster Phoenix," said Elyon, "Not yet, not on my watch. We can still beat them." With that she held the gem in her hands again and began searching for the trail of the crystals. She soon caught it again and out heroes were moving.

It took them another forty-five minutes to locate the crystals. They found them atop a small hill, being guarded by four lizard-like demons with three eyes and two tails. Dylan easily blasted two of the lizard men, while Aster and Addicus dealt with the other two with their summoned monsters; Addicus had Luster Dragon, while Aster had Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude out.

"The crystals!" Elyon said as our heroes rushed past the slain demons, "Are they alright?"

"They're fine," Dylan sighed with relief as he examined the orange, blue and indigo Rainbow Crystals, "They're fine." He carefully placed the crystals in a carrying case and snapped it shut.

"Then I think we should be leaving now," said Addicus, "Before anything unpleasant finds us."

"That's probably a good idea," Aster said.

Elyon then prepared to open a Fold back to Ajalon, when she paused, as if sensing something.

_…Elyon…_

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"I felt something familiar," Elyon said, "Something bad."

"This whole place is bad," Addicus said, "We need to get out of here and help the others fight the demons."

"He's right," said Aster, "By now all of Ajalon must be crawling with demons."

_…Elyon…_

"Wait!" Elyon said, tensing as if a cold wind was blowing, "There it is again. Just now, I felt like someone was calling my name."

"I didn't hear anything," Aster said.

"Me neither," Addicus said.

"We're all on edge," Dylan said, "I suggest we leave this gods forsaken world and get the crystals back where they belong."

"Just give me one minute, Dylan," Elyon said in a serious tone, "I'm sure someone is here." Just then she heard someone calling her name. It sounded to her like it was coming from the right, but there wasn't anything there.

_…Elyon…_

Again she heard someone calling her name, this time from the other side. Elyon looked to her left, but again, there was nothing. She sighed in relief and turned around, only to find the source of her torment. There, less than a yard away, stood a girl in her early to mid teens with very pale skin and long black hair, a look of utter hate on her face.

"Miranda!?" Elyon exclaimed.

"You killed me, Elyon!" spat Miranda, "Now I'm gonna kill you!!" she lunged forward, intent on strangling Elyon, only to pass right through her.

"What the…?" Dylan said. He wasn't the only one confused. Everyone, including Miranda, was surprised that the former minion of Phobos passed through Elyon.

"Oh you've got to be shttng me!!" spat Miranda. Again she tried to strangle Elyon, yet her hands passed right through Elyon's neck like one or the other was a hologram.

"No!!" exclaimed Miranda, "This can't be happening!! I will not be denied my revenge!!"

"I'm so confused," Addicus said.

"You ain't alone," Aster added.

"Uh, Miranda," Elyon said, "I don't think that's going to work." Miranda kept trying to throttle Elyon, still undeterred by the fact that they couldn't touch each other.

"I think I know what's going on," Dylan said. He waved his arm towards Miranda, said arm passing through her. "As I thought, Miranda here is an apparition of sorts."

"She looks solid to me," Addicus said as he passed his hand through Miranda's body.

"Cut that sht out!" said an irate Miranda, "It's f#ckng irritating!"

"What are you going to do?" Aster asked as he passed his hand through her head, "Breath on us?"

"How did you get here, Miranda?" Elyon asked.

"Funny you should ask, Elyon," Miranda said in a dark tone, "Since it was you who sent me to hell in the first place. You killed me and left my beloved Cedric to die. The last thing I remember alive was trying to reach Cedric's hand. The next thing I knew, I was standing over my dead body. I still existed, but nobody could see or hear me, nobody that mattered that is.

"As I saw my beloved Cedric being healed and recruited by the demons, I tried everything I could to get him to notice me. Yet there was little I could do as mere spirit. I followed Cedric off of Metamore and into the realm of The God Hand. All the time I shouted as loud as I could. Again, Cedric didn't even know I was there.

"I thought that this was my punishment; to be so close to the one creature in all of creation that I loved, yet to be so far away. I thought things couldn't be worse, I was wrong. When Cedric and his allies left to steal The Rainbow Crystals, I couldn't follow. I was trapped in this realm.

"I soon learned that I could be seen by certain acolytes of The God Hand. They told me that I was hereby bound to the worlds tainted by chaos, and that I had no place in the lands still cursed with light. It was then that I realized that this was indeed my personal hell; to wander the worlds of chaos forever, unable to be seen, speak to or be touched by my beloved Cedric, with only the damned for company."

"If you're some kind of ghost," Addicus said, "How come we can see and speak with you?"

"How the f#ck should I know!?" Miranda said in an exasperated tone, "I'm just one condemned soul among countless others culled from across creation. What the fck do I know about how these things work?"

"If it's any consolation," Elyon said, "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your god damned pity," Miranda said, "I'm dead, I don't need anything. So just go back to your worlds and save them, for what little good it'll do you. Just go and leave me alone."

"You won't be alone for long," Dylan said, "I promise you, we'll do our best to send to you your beloved Cedric."

"Go on and kill him," Miranda said, "I'll still be alone."

"But if Cedric is dead," Addicus said, "Won't he be sent here for his punishment?"

"You don't get it," Miranda said, "To me this is my personal hell, but from your point of view it would be something akin to limbo. But Cedric won't be coming here when he dies. No, he truly will be sent to hell.

"Not too long ago, Cedric and his allies were given audience with The God Hand. Cedric's comrades are competing against each other; the last one standing will be chosen to join with The God Hand. But Cedric didn't want that. No, all he wanted was to have me back. So The God Hand tempted him, saying that as a reward for success, I'll be resurrected."

"But that's not going to happen," Elyon said, "Is it."

"No sht," Miranda said, "Cedric unwittingly sold his soul to The God Hand. His desire for revenge, along with his desire for me has clouded his reason enough for The God Hand to claim him. When Cedric dies, he will be condemned to pain and anguish beyond description, until the end of time. Even if he succeeds and The God Hand are released, he'll still be damned, and I'll still be alone."

"You may not want it," Elyon said, "But I still pity you."

"Whatever," Miranda said, "Just go back to where you came from and leave me to my misery. I've got all of eternity to be alone."

"Let's just go," Dylan said, "She's beyond our power to help."

"Okay," Elyon said. She turned to make a Fold, but turned around again. "Answer me this, Miranda. Back when Phobos was using me, when you were masquerading as my friend, was any of it sincere? Did you ever feel anything towards me as a friend? Or was it all an act?"

"You know full well that I feel only for Cedric," Miranda said, "My love went beyond all else, beyond my loyalty to Phobos. But what difference does it make?"

"At least now I have some closure," Elyon said, "I had to ask. Goodbye, Miranda." With that she opened a Fold back to Ajalon.

"Elyon, wait!" Miranda said.

"What?" Elyon asked.

Miranda didn't say anything. She just stood there for a second, before spitting right in Elyon's eye.

"Oh gross!!" exclaimed Elyon. The ghostly saliva went right through her, but it was still pretty disgusting. "Why did you do that!?"

"I just wanted to see if I could get it through your face," Miranda. With that she skipped off towards the red horizon.

"What a ghostly bitch," Dylan said.

"You should have seen her when she was alive," Elyon said. With that they entered the Fold.

The end of chapter 33. Next chapter, (which will be longer, I promise) we rewind time a bit as Will and the others get ready for the demon invasion. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	34. Chapter 34: Our Darkest Hour pt1

Last time Elyon, Dylan, Addicus and Aster, journeyed into the territory of The God Hand. As the searched the hellish landscape for the three stolen Rainbow Crystals, they witnessed the gathered demonic forces, lead by Cedric and his allies. Elyon and her group could only watch as the demons began their attack on Ajalon.

Yet things weren't all gloom and doom. Elyon and her team successfully recovered the stolen crystals. But before they could return to Ajalon and save the day, an unpleasantly familiar face showed up; Miranda, or rather, the shade of Miranda. The former minion of Phobos has been damned to the realm of The God Hand, never to be with her beloved Cedric. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 34: Our Darkest Hour part1**

Will and the others had just watched Elyon, Dylan, Addicus and Aster enter the Fold that would lead them to the missing Rainbow Crystals.

"I should have gone with them," said Cornelia, "I've got this terrible feeling that they're not coming back."

"Oh come on, Corney!" said Irma, "You know better than any of us, it'll take more than a few hundred demons to stop Elyon, especially since she's got Dylan with her."

"And she's got Aster and Addicus," said Will, "Elyon will be alright."

"I know that Elyon's gonna be alright," said Hay Lin, "But I'm more worried about us. Guys, maybe this is one battle we can't win."

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia demanded, "We're W.I.T.C.H. for crying out loud! Of course we're going to win!"

"Then why can I shake the feeling that someone we know is going to die!?" Hay Lin said.

"No one we know is going to die," said Will in a reassuring tone, "If anyone we know is going to die, it'll be Cedric."

"Yeah," said Taranee, "Let's make this fight the one where we finally get rid of old scale face once and for all."

"Yeah," said Irma, "This time we finish old scale face." Irma then saw someone familiar walking towards them. "Cheer up, Hay Lin, I know what'll make you happy."

"Oh yeah," said Hay Lin, "What?"

"Well, it's not a what," said Irma, "more like a who."

Hay Lin then sensed that someone was behind her. She turned around to see a familiar face, "Ashley!!"

"Hay Lin!" said Ashley Cager. She and Hay Lin embraced like long lost sisters, "I told you I'd make it for the wedding."

"I hate to be a downer," said Eric, "But the wedding has kind of been postponed." He and the others explained the current crisis to Ashley.

"And I thought things were bad with The Krawl," said Ashley.

"If you and your people want to go back to New Nahani," said Will, "I'd be more than happy to open a Fold for you."

"That's probably a good idea," said Hay Lin, "Things could get dicey pretty soon, Ashley. I'm sure that your people will want you with them."

"I'm sure that they do," said Ashley, "But I'm staying. If this world is heading for an invasion, then you're gonna need all the help you can get. Besides, I've got a score to settle with those demons, especially that skank who tried to burn the new settlement down."

"The female demon?" Irma asked, "Oh, she's dead."

"Really?" Ashley asked, "Well then, one less baddie to deal with. Say, where's Elyon? She won't believe what I got her as a wedding gift."

"Elyon's gone crystal rescuing," said Hay Lin, "But hopefully she and her group will be back before the mess starts."

"Still looking for those Rainbow Crystals?" Ashley asked.

"Oh we found the crystals," said Will, "But the demons managed to get their claws on three of them."

"But the four we saved," said Hay Lin, her customized braces glinting as she smiled, "Oh, you won't believe what happened, Ashley. I'll have to show you!" With that she dragged Ashley off to med the four awakened Crystal Beasts.

Several more wedding guests arrived on Ajalon, only to leave when they heard that the demons were coming. But a few choose to stay and help defend the planet as Ashley had chosen.

Among those who stayed was Kadma. She and several walking trees of Zamballa had arrived shortly after Ashley did. Upon hearing of the coming invasion, Kadma stated firmly that she would do everything in her power to defeat the enemy.

She wasn't the only former Guardian to come to Ajalon's aid. Halinor had just arrived from Candracar, and since Yan Lin, Nerissa and Cassidy was already there, all five former Guardians were together once again.

"Who would have thought," said Halinor, "That we'd still be fighting the good fight at our age."

"Well I don't feel so old," said Cassidy.

"Well not everyone get's to have two lives," said Kadma, "But it does feel good to be back in the game with you all, even if it is for the last time."

"You sound like you're expecting to die today," said Yan Lin.

"Perhaps," said Kadma in a serious tone, "Perhaps today is my last day alive."

"Don't say things like that!" said Nerissa, "Thinking like that can bring it about, I know, I've seen it happen once or twice."

"I'm just being realistic," said Kadma, "Our powers just aren't what they used to be, who knows how long we can keep up the fight before we exhaust ourselves."

"The Kadma I remember," said Cassidy, "Would never talk like that. But still, I have to agree; we just aren't as strong as Will and her generation."

"Well I don't know about you ladies," said Nerissa, "But if this really is to be my last battle, then I intend to take as many demons with me before I die."

"You may just get your wish, Nerissa," said Will as she looked towards the outskirts of the city, "They're coming."

"I sense it too," said Nerissa, "Four large Portals have just opened to the east."

It didn't take the Ajalonian defenders long to organize their defenses, once they knew where the enemy was coming from. Coincidently, it took the demons nearly half an hour to get themselves ready after exiting the portals; apparently the sudden transition from a chaos realm to Ajalon caused mass disorientation and confusion among the thousands of fell creatures, which resulted in many of the demons attacking each other. This mess allowed the human defenders the time they needed to get ready.

Meanwhile, the Ajalonian defenders had set up several rings of defensive walls and trenches. Will, Jaden and the others took up positions where they thought they could help the most.

"This is way more than nine thousand," said Cornelia.

"So what?" Irma asked, "More to go around."

This caused a round of nervous chuckles from the nearby Ajalonians. But all was not gloom and doom among the humans; for Ruby Carbuncle, Topaz Tiger, Emerald Tortoise and Amethyst Cat had joined the human ranks, encouraging the Ajalonians.

"Guardians," said Topaz Tiger, "It has been an honor to know you."

"Indeed," said Amethyst Cat, "We thank you for awakening us in this hour of need, so that we may once again stand against the tides of darkness."

"A lot of good we'll do," complained Emerald Tortoise, "We're still three beasts short."

"Give Elyon some time," said Cornelia, "She'll be back with the missing crystals soon, I'm sure of it."

"You mean you hope," said Emerald Tortoise.

"Hope, like faith," said Amethyst Cat, "Can move mountains."

"Exactly," said Cornelia.

"Something's different," said Taranee as the last of the demons exited the Portals, which closed up after them, "Look at the lead demons, something's different about them. It's like they're putting out stronger energy vibes."

"Is it me," said Hay Lin, "Or is Cedric a lot taller than before?"

"The bigger they are," said Matt as he finished his transformation.

"…the harder they fall!" said Will as she held out the Heart of Candracar, "Guardians Unite!!"

"So here we are," said Lacerta as Findo Trask, Cedric and The Obliterator restored order among the demon horde, "All the lose ends are about to be tied in one blow."

"Indeed," said Cedric, "But one thread is unaccounted. I cannot sense Elyon."

"Really?" Lacerta asked, "How strange. I wonder where the little queen has run off to?"

"Who cares," said Zane, "All that matters is that we achieve the final victory today."

"All in good time, Zane," said Findo Trask, "All in good time." He then amplified his voice so that the humans could hear him, "Guardians!! Duelists!! Sheep of Ajalon!! Surrender now, and your deaths shall be quick and relatively painless!! Resist, and your suffering shall be legendary, even in hell!!"

"Why don't you go back to hell if you like it there so much!?" Hassleberry taunted.

"That's not a bad idea," said Will, "Taranee!"

"On it!" said Taranee. She then charged up a fireball that was easily over ten feet in diameter. Taranee then threw the fireball at the demons. It arced over the field separating the human defenders from the demonic horde.

The demons saw the fireball was going to impact somewhere within their ranks. They tried to get out of the way, but the sheer size of the horde left little room in the ranks for the demons to maneuver.

Then, as the fireball fell to less than ten yards above the horde, it exploded. The initial shockwave destroyed at least a dozen demons, while several smaller fireballs flew down from the exploded big one, killing two dozen more.

"Very nice," commented Nigel.

"Thanks," said Taranee, "I've been waiting a while to try that out."

"You've got to admit," said Lacerta, "That was pretty cool."

Cedric, Findo Trask, The Obliterator and Zane all looked at Lacerta, like he had just said something really, really stupid.

"What?" Lacerta asked, "It was cool, and you all know it."

"I should have disemboweled the worm when I had the chance," muttered The Obliterator.

"You say something, rust bucket?" Lacerta asked in a threatening tone.

"Only that I should have ended your pathetic life earlier!" said The Obliterator, "A pitiful mistake I hope to soon correct!"

"You can both kill each other when this is over," said Findo Trask, "But first things first." He then amplified his voice again, "ATTACK!!"

The assembled lesser demons roared with fury and carnal delight as they charged across the field towards the human defenders.

"Just like old times," said Topaz Tiger as he, Amethyst Cat and Ruby Carbuncle leapt across the field towards the oncoming demons. They met the fell creatures and began slashing and bashing them with various clawed and energy based attacks.

"Save some for me you young whippersnappers!" complained Emerald Tortoise as he trudged across the field as fast as he could, at about 25 mph, which was exceptionally fast for a tortoise. He finally caught up with the other Crystal Beasts and begun his share of demon slaying.

There were so many demons, the Ajalonian defenders didn't have to worry about hitting the Crystal beasts as they opened fire on the fell creatures who dared to invade their world.

"This is it," Will said to Matt.

"Let's give 'em hell," Matt said. With that they took fight and began blasting the demons with their respective energies; Will with blue lighting, Matt with green eye beams.

Taranee and the other Guardians soon followed them and did their share of demon slaying as well; Irma shooting concentrated jets of water, Taranee with a varied array of fire blasts, Cornelia with concentrated earthquakes and summoned thorny vines, and Hay Lin with summoned tornadoes and concentrated blasts of wind.

"This game is so on!!" exclaimed Jaden as he and his fellow Duelists summoned their monsters, which charged across the field to join with the Crystal Beasts.

Chazz was hesitant to do any summoning. But finally, after a minute or so of stubborn waiting, he relented. "What the hell," he said as he drew from his deck, "Immortality is overrated."

"_That's the spirit, Chazz!" _said Ojama Yellow, while Ojama Black and Ojama Green did a cheering routine.

"Yes," said Chazz as he drew the respective cards for his Ojama's "I've finally got a use for you three."

"_What's that, boss?" _asked Ojama Green.

"This!" said Chazz as he held up a Spell card, "Ojama Delta Hurricane! Now go get them!!"

"Rodger!!" exclaimed all three Ojama's as they joined hands in a triangle formation. They began spinning in a circle and 'zoomed' off towards the demon ranks. They flew up and dived into the demon swarm a few hundred yards into the enemy ranks and exploded, killing at least 250 fell creatures.

"Dude!" said Nigel, "You just blew up your own spirit guides! Harsh, man, harsh!"

"If only it were that simple to get rid of them," spat Chazz, "No, they'll be back to annoy me in no time."

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Jaden was having the time of his life as he used his cards to battle the demons in the true spirit of Dueling. One card Jaden used was 'H-Heated Heart', this allowed one of his monsters to gain a 500 Attack point boost for a short time.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman

Attack: 2100, increased to 2600

Jaden then used 'E-Emergency Call' to bring out one of his Elemental Heroes, Wildheart. He then fused Wildheart with Bladeedge to form...

Elemental Hero Wildedge

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 2600

Defense: 2300

As Wildedge was slashing at the demons, Jaden then saw a huge gorilla-like demon with pincer claws creep up behind Eric. Eric sensed the foul creature's presence behind him, but was too late to dodge as the demon brought its clawed arm down to crush his head..

"Clayman!!" exclaimed Jaden as he held out his card, "Defend!!"

Jaden's monster materialized in front of Eric and shielded him from the demon. The gorilla creature smashed its clawed limb down on Clayman, overpowering the monster spirit and destroying him. Yet this allowed Eric to get behind the demon and stab it in the head with his spear.

After recovering from the drain on his life energy, Jaden used 'O-Oversoul' to bring back Clayman.

On another part of the battlefield, Syrus was doing his best to destroy as many demons as he could, while keeping an eye out for his brother. He still wished to save Zane from his inner darkness, even at the risk of his own life.

Just when it seemed that Syrus would never find Zane, luck struck. Whether it was good or bad luck, there Zane was. Zane has also spotted Syrus, a look of utter contempt in the corrupted Duelist's eyes.

"Zane!!" exclaimed Syrus.

"This is the end for you, Syrus!!" spat Zane as he drew a card from his Duel Disk, "Go! Acid Trap Hole!!"

Jaden heard Zane call out his Trap He then used 'R-Righteous Justice' to destroy the Trap before it could affect Syrus. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to hurt me or my friends, Zane!"

"You have yet to see me at my best, Jaden!" Zane said darkly, "Cyberdark Edge! Cyberdark Horn! Cyberdark Keel! Merge to form Cyberdark Dragon!!

His three Cyberdark monsters combined into an even larger dark machine. Cyberdark Horn formed the head, with Cyberdark Edge as the main torso and wings, and Cyberdark Keel as the lower body and tail.

Cyberdark Dragon

Attribute: DARK

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Level: 8

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1000

"I now empower my Cyberdark Dragon!" said Zane, "By sending to the Graveyard my three Cyber Dragon cards," he did so, "And my Cyber End Dragon card!"

"Those are your favorite cards!" exclaimed Jaden, "The Zane I knew would never treat his cards like that!"

"The Zane you knew is dead, Jaden!" snapped Zane, "My Cyberdark cards are my favorites now! I now activate the effect of my Cyberdark Dragon! I equip my Cyber End Dragon to Cyberdark Dragon, increasing his power!!"

The image of a three-headed stainless steel metal dragon appeared beneath Cyberdark Dragon, who latched onto the three-headed dragon with it's claws.

Cyberdark Dragon

Attack: 5000

"And to further empower my beast!" said Zane, "I activate its other effect, increasing its Attack by 100 for every monster in my Graveyard! Three Cyber Dragons, plus Cyberdark Edge, Horn and Keel! You do the math!!"

"I always sucked at math," said Jaden as Zane's monster grew even stronger.

Cyberdark Dragon

Attack: 5600

"Give it up, Jaden!" snapped Zane, "You can't beat me! I was better than you at Duel Academy, and I'll always be better than you!!"

"You may have beaten me back in school," said Jaden, "But I've gotten better since then."

"Please!" spat Zane, "No matter how strong a Duelist you think you are, you have nothing that can defeat my Cyberdark Dragon! Admit it, Jaden, I am the superior Duelist!!"

"I don't need to destroy your monster to defeat you, Zane!" said Jaden, "Not when I've got this," he drew from his deck, "the Spell card 'HERO Flash!!'"

"What!?" exclaimed Zane.

"By removing from play the Spell cards 'H-Heated Heart', 'E-Emergency Call', 'R-Righteous Justice,' and 'O-Oversoul,' I can special one Elemental Hero from my deck, but thanks to all the fighting today, I've already got five out."

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman

Attack: 2100

Elemental Hero Wildedge

Attack: 2600

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster

Attack: 2000

Elemental Hero Flare Neos

Attack: 2500

Elemental Hero Marine Neos

Attack: 2800

**(A/N: Jaden summoned Marine Neos, Flare Neos and Flame Wingman when the 'camera' was pointed elsewhere.)**

"And the other effect of my Spell card," said Jaden, "Allows my Heroes to attack you directly!!"

"No!!" exclaimed Zane, "I won't allow it! Cyberdark Dragon! Defend me!!" His monster took up a defensive position in front of Zane.

"It won't matter!!" said Jaden as he removed the four necessary cards from his graveyard. Behind Jaden appeared the images of the cards, their colored letters shining brightly:

**H****-Heated Heart**

**E****-Emergency Call**

**R****-Righteous Justice**

**O****-Oversoul**

"Go!!" exclaimed Jaden as his five monsters glowed with their respective battle auras, "**H****E****R****O** Flash!!"

With that his five Elemental Heroes charged across the battlefield and jumped over Cyberdark Dragon. The first to reach Zane was Wild Edge, who slashed at Zane with his blades. Second was Marine Neos, who socked Zane in the jaw. Third was Flame Wingman, who blasted Zane in the chest with a fireball. Fourth to attack was Flare Neos, who delivered a sharp kick to Zane's left side. Finally, Rampart Blaster smashed her shield into Zane, knocking him to the ground.

"Zane!!" shouted Syrus, "Hold on, I'm coming!!"

"Stay back, Syrus!" Jaden ordered, "It's not over yet!"

"How right you are, Jaden," said Zane as he stood back up, his body glowing with chaotic energy, "That combination you used on me would have won you a victory, had we been playing a real Duel on Earth. But I have been infused with dark magic, fortifying my body against anything you or any other Duelist can throw at me! I am invincible!!"

His dark dragon roared in anticipation of the kill to come, "Cyberdark Dragon!!" exclaimed Zane, "Destroy…." That's as far as Zane got, for at that very second, he felt his heart beat extra hard for a second, followed by an intense pain in his chest, like his heart was caught in a vise.

"What…What's happening to me!!" exclaimed Zane as he dropped his cards, his hands clutching at his chest. He then collapsed to the ground, landing hard on the arm that held his Duel Disk. The machine took the brunt of the fall, causing it to short circuit. Cyberdark Dragon then gave a roar of defiance, before vanishing back into the spirit realm.

"Zane!!" shouted Syrus as he, Jaden and Alexis rushed to the side of the fallen Duelist. Zane had passed out from whatever it was that caused his agonizing ordeal.

"What happened to him?" Hassleberry asked as he, Will, Matt and Alexis came over.

"I don't know," said Jaden, "One minute he was going to have his dragon eat me, the next he falls over."

"It looked like he was having a heart attack," said Alexis.

"Well he looks fine now," said Will as she used the Heart of Candracar to scan Zane, "Just exhausted. Whatever happened to him completely drained him of energy."

"Zane," said Syrus, his voice heavy with worry for his estranged brother, while Matt and Hassleberry tied Zane up and escorted him back to the defensive lines.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Beck was happily slashing and stabbing with her swords. Just then she noticed that she was less than twenty yards from The Obliterator

"Hey! Tin can!!" shouted Beck, her swords at the ready, "Let's finish this!!"

"Indeed I shall finish it!" said The Obliterator, "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long, little girl! Now I shall crush you!!" With that the armored demon rushed at Beck and swung his axe down at her. She easily dodged the blade, which left a huge impact crater in the ground.

"You were saying, rust bucket?" Beck asked in a taunting tone, "I'm right here, so crush me already!"

"Miserable insect!!" spat The Obliterator as he hefted his axe and swung it again at Beck. Again she dodged it, and again the blade left a large impact on the ground.

"Oh come on!" said Beck, "There's no way it can be this easy. You should have at least nicked me by now."

The Obliterator roared in fury as he swung his blade at Beck again and again, each time she dodged the axe as if this were nothing more than a training exorcise.

"What's the matter, big boy?" Beck taunted, "Having trouble getting your grove on today?"

Again and again she dodged the lethal axe, always at least one step ahead of the armored demon.

"Something's different," said Cal, "It's like Beck has become a lot faster."

"Or maybe it's the demon who's slowed down," said Hay Lin.

"Of course!" exclaimed Taranee, "The demon wizard had put a power enhancing spell on Cedric and his comrades. So maybe, when the armored demon got his boost, he sacrificed speed for power."

"If that's the case," said Cal, "Then Beck might be able to win this time."

"There's one problem with that," said Eric, "The demon's armor, Beck's swords can't penetrate all that metal."

"Leave that to me," said Cal, "I know what to do." He then whistled loudly to get Beck's attention. Hearing her brother call for her, Beck ran towards Cal.

"There is no escape from me, human!!" raged The Obliterator, "I'll slice you open and devour your soul!!"

"Devour this!!" shouted Taranee as she blasted the armored demon with twin fireballs, knocking The Obliterator off balance. Hay Lin, being the fastest flyer of W.I.T.C.H. used her superior speed to fly circles around The Obliterator, further off balancing the armored demon.

"This better be good, Cal," said Beck, "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"I know," said Cal, "But just sit and spin already. I've got something that'll really give you an _edge_ on that demon. Hold out your blades."

Curious as to what her brother was planning, Beck held out her swords. Cal then passed his staff over the blades several times while chanting a spell. Her swords glowed bright blue for a few seconds before returning to normal, except they now looked almost brand new; freshly polished and sharpened.

"What did you do?" Beck asked.

"You may be immune to magic, dear sister," said Cal, "But that doesn't mean you can't use magically fortified weapons. I've charged your swords with a spell so that they can cut through event he thickest armor."

"Cal," said an impressed Beck, "I…I don't know what to say. Wait a minute, how come you didn't do this before? You could have saved mea lot of time and trouble if you'd enhanced my swords a few days ago!"

"Well I didn't know this spell a few days ago," said Cal, "I learned it this morning when I was preparing my spells for the day. But that's not important right now, and you can thank me by getting rid of that armored nightmare.".

"Can do, brother," said Beck. She then ran back towards the armored demon, "Hay Lin! Taranee! I've got this!!"

"Okalie dokalie!!" said Hay Lin as she and Taranee flew out of the way, "He's all yours!!"

"Insect cowards!!" raged The Obliterator, "Come back here and die like the worms you are!!"

"Worms aren't insects, ding bat!!" shouted Taranee.

"Time to meet your maker, demon!!" exclaimed Beck as she took up an offensive fighting stance.

"It shall be you who dies, human scum!!" raged The Obliterator as he charged at Beck. She held her ground as the armored demon bowled towards her like a runaway train. He got within killing range and swing his axe down at Beck's head. She slashed her left sword, cutting the axe blade clear off from the handle. With her other sword, Beck slashed through the spinning axe head, cutting the blade clean in half.

"Impossible!!" exclaimed The Obliterator as he threw the empty handle at Beck, who sliced the now useless stick into several pieces before it hit her.

"Believe it or not, demon," said Beck, "But your time is up!!" She charged at the armored demon, jumped, and slashed at his neck with both swords in a scissor-like attack, completely cutting the demon's head off.

The severed head clanged to the ground, shortly followed by the loud crash of the body.

"And that's the end of that saga," said Beck as she wiped her swords on the ground to get the demon blood off, while the remains of The Obliterator dissolved into red goo, which soon evaporated, leaving a red stain on the grass around empty armor.

"You okay?" Cal asked.

"I'm perfectly fine," said Beck as she picked up the empty helmet, "I just wish I got to see that thing's real face, just once."

"Well you did good, sister," said Cal, "One big baddie down."

"Indeed," said Beck as she dropkicked the empty helmet.

"Make that two big baddies down," said Syrus as he rushed up to Beck and Cal, "Jaden just defeated Zane."

"Outstanding!" said Beck, "We may just win this after all."

Yet the day and the battle was far from over; despite losing two of their leaders, the demon hoard kept pressing the human defenders. The demons seemed to possess limitless energy, while the Ajalonians and our heroes were beginning to get tiered.

"This isn't working!" said Eric, "More and more demons just keep coming!"

"We need a way to take out a lot of them in one shot," said Caleb.

"Don't look at me," said Cal, "I'm almost out of energy."

"I've got an idea," said Jaden, "That is, if my friend is up for it." The astral from of Winged Kuriboh appeared above Jaden's shoulder, "How about it, pal? You want to come out and play?"

Winged Kuriboh 'hummed' and nodded in affirmation.

"Okay!" said Jaden as he drew from his deck, "I summon Winged Kuriboh!!" With that his spirit guide materialized into the solid world.

Winged Kuriboh

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

Level: 1

Attack: 300

Defense: 200

"No offense, Jaden," said Irma, "But how is your spirit guide going to help?"

"You shouldn't underestimate a Duel Monster Spirit," said Cornelia, "You've already underestimated what a jar of dirt can do, imagine what Winged Kuriboh can accomplish."

"Well you tell me what the little guy can do to help if you're so smart!" said Irma.

"Um," said Cornelia, "I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be really amazing!"

"You better believe it'll be amazing!" said Jaden, "I play the Spell card, 'Transcendent Wings!' evolving Winged Kuriboh, to Winged Kuriboh LV10!!"

Winged Kuriboh was then surrounded by a strange, but positive white light. When the light cleared, Will and her friends were astonished at the transformation Jaden's spirit guide and undergone. Winged Kuribo was now attached to a metallic phoenix like creature; it's wings were like that of an eagle with a green claw-like appendage, with green claws holding Winged Kuriboh in place. It had white tail feathers and three tails; two of them were red and blue with purple arrowhead-like tips, while the middle one was like gold colored segmented metal with a blue spike at the end. It's head was gold colored segmented metal with a red jewel in its forehead.

Winged Kuriboh LV10

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Fairy/Effect

Level: 10

Attack: 300

Defense: 200

"Cool!" said Hay Lin.

"Very nice," said Irma, "But what's the difference if he's got the same attack and defense power?"

"You still underestimate him," said Martin as he called Winged Kuriboh LV10's information from his card database. He read; "_'By Tributing this face-up card on your side of the field, destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the combined original ATK of those destroyed monster(s).'"_

"So what's going to happen?" Hay Lin asked.

"This is what's going to happen," said Jaden, "You ready, old pal?"

Winged Kuriboh LV10 then hummed brightly, as if to say 'I was born ready!' He then took flight and soared out over the swarming demon horde. Jaden then took the corresponding card and placed it in his card Graveyard. At the same time Winged Kuriboh LV10 began glowing with a bright white light.

The demons, who had been climbing atop each other to reached Winged Kuriboh LV10, were blinded by this new light. Just as the light from Winged Kuriboh LV10 had become brighter than the sun, he exploded, releasing a tremendous shockwave that completely destroyed thousands of demons within seconds.

Only a few hundred fell creatures survived the blast, and these were soon overwhelmed by the four Crystal Beasts and the renewed Ajalonian defenders. The demons, having lost one of their leaders to the sword, another captured, and their ranks devastated by one monster Spirit, had no chance against the forces of light and reason.

Will, Jaden and their friends stood back as the remaining lesser demons were slaughtered. Yet it was still too early to relax, for Cedric, Findo Trask and Lacerta were still alive and in fighting condition.

"Your plans have failed, wizard!" snapped Cedric, "Your so called grand army is in rout!!"

"We've lost our armored friend," said Lacerta, "And I cannot sense Zane, the fool must be dead by now. Either way, wizard, this is all your fault!"

"My fault!?" snapped Findo Trask, "_My_ fault?! I've done everything according to the plan we all agreed upon. Don't blame me for _your_ bungling!"

"Look who's talking!" snapped Lacerta, "And these power enhancing spells you put on us, they haven't done jack sht! Even against four of the seven Crystal Beasts, we're still no match against those wretched vermin!!"

"Well forgive me," said Findo Trask, his voice loaded with sarcasm, "If my spells aren't as pleasing as you expected, they were the best I could come up with at the time!"

"Well la-de-fc#kng-da!" spat Lacerta.

"I believe I have a solution to this predicament," said Cedric.

"Really?" asked Lacerta, "Well let's hear it, I'm all ears."

"It's rather difficult to explain in words," said Cedric, "For me, it would be easer to show it to you."

"Alright then," said Lacerta, "Show me."

"As you wish," said Cedric. Quick as lighting, Cedric slithered up to Lacerta and wrapped his serpentine body around the pin-striped demon.

"What is this!?" exclaimed Lacerta as Cedric tightened his coils around the demon, "What are you doing to me?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cedric asked, his face twisted with wicked intent, "You wanted to see my plan, so behold!!" With that he bent down and swallowed Lacerta whole; it was easy for Cedric since the spell Findo Trask used had doubled him in size. Besides, snakes can unhinge their jaws at will.

"You scaly bastard!!" exclaimed Findo Trask, "I knew you couldn't be trusted!!

"How touching," Cedric said in false sarcasm, "Only now does the wizard realize the full extent of his betrayal!"

"Betray this, shape shifter!!" spat Findo Trask as he aimed his staff at Cedric, "_Avada Kedavra!!_" a wide jet of vile green light shot at Cedric, but Cedric wasn't there any more. He had slithered out of the way and wound himself around the demon wizard before Findo Trask could react.

"Let's see how the taste of one demon differs from another," said Cedric as he tightened his coils.

"You fool!!" gasped Findo Trask as he struggled to breathe, "The God Hand will punish you for your betrayal!!"

"When I'm done here," said Cedric, "The God Hand will answer to me. By consuming you and Lacerta, my powers shall increase exponentially. Then I shall consume the four awakened Crystal Beasts, and then the three remaining Rainbow Crystals, along with the Heart of Candracar, and any other magical item of great power that I come across on this world. Then, when I have all the power I desire, then I shall _make_ The God Hand give me back my beloved Miranda!!"

"You'll never get away with it!!" gasped Findo Trask.

"I beg to differ!!" snapped Cedric as he unhinged his jaw and swallowed the demon wizard whole, "Who's the fool now?" Cedric asked as his jaw set back into place.

"Holy shitake mushrooms!!" exclaimed Hay Lin, "Did you see that!?"

"He ate his own teammates!" said Irma, "How sick can you get!?"

Cedric meanwhile had begun a startling transformation that left him easily eight times his original size. His scales had taken on a more darker color tone. Several spikes had sported along his tail, while four more arms grew out from the torso.

"Incredible!!" exclaimed Cedric, "I've never experienced such power!! But it isn't enough! I must have more! More!!"

"How can he possibly want more power!?" Syrus asked, "He just swallowed two demons, isn't he full already?!"

"If he's gotten that much stronger by eating some demons," said Taranee, "What's going to happen if he eats something like the Heart of Candracar?"

"Let's not find out," said Will. She was about to tell the defenders to fall back, when Elyon, Dylan, Addicus and Aster arrived on the scene.

"We're back!" Elyon said, "And we have the…oh my god!!"

To Be Continued. (Whew! Long chapter, this took me weeks to hammer out, but worth every word, believe it!) Next chapter it's down to the final draw as our heroes give their all to defeat this new and improved Cedric. Also, one of the former Guardians will never be the same, but who? Reviews will be rewarded with wedding cake and deep dish peach pie. See you next time!


	35. Chapter 35: Our Darkest Hour pt2

Last time our heroes waited the coming demon invasion of Ajalon while several old friends and allies showed up to help, including Ashley, as well as all five former Guardians. when the demons arrived, our Will and the others saw that Cedric and his allies had undergone a power boost of sorts. During the battle, Jaden confronted Zane. Jaden managed to get the upper hand over Zane, but it was a mysterious aliment that finally brought Zane down.

Meanwhile, Beck and The Obliterator continued their drawn-out battle, which finally resulted in Beck severing the armored demon's head. Jaden then unleashed a card combination that devastated the demon horde.

Seeing that the battle was all but lost, Cedric then further augmented his increased powers by devouring Lacerta and Findo Trask. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 35: Our Darkest Hour part 2**

"Holy shitake mushrooms!!" exclaimed Hay Lin, "Did you see that!?"

"He ate his own teammates!" said Irma, "How sick can you get!?"

Cedric meanwhile had begun a startling transformation that left him easily eight times his original size. His scales had taken on a more darker color tone. Several spikes had sported along his tail, while four more arms grew out from the torso.

"Incredible!!" exclaimed Cedric, "I've never experienced such power!! But it isn't enough! I must have more! More!!"

"How can he possibly want more power!?" Syrus asked, "He just swallowed two demons, isn't he full already?!"

"If he's gotten that much stronger by eating some demons," said Taranee, "What's going to happen if he eats something like the Heart of Candracar?"

"Let's not find out," said Will. She was about to tell the defenders to fall back, when Elyon, Dylan, Addicus and Aster arrived on the scene.

"We're back!" Elyon said, "And we have the…oh my god!!"

"That's putting it mildly," said Irma.

"Can someone explain to me why Cedric is all super evil?" asked Addicus.

"In a nutshell," said Hay Lin, "He ate his comrades."

"Disgusting!" exclaimed Aster.

"You should have seen him do it," said Taranee, "Now that was disgusting."

At this time the Ajalonian defenders had gotten over their shock at witnessing Cedric's transformation. The soldiers began blasting at the augmented shape shifter, yet their attacks might have been nothing more than spitballs.

"Just when I thought this whole saving the universe bit couldn't get any worse," complained Chazz.

"Oh go suck an egg!" snapped Addicus.

"You go suck an egg!" snapped Chazz.

"You both go suck eggs!!" exclaimed Alexis, "God! You're all like little kids!"

"Exactly, Lexi!" said Chazz, "We're teenagers! We shouldn't be here! We shouldn't be risking our lives all the time! I shouldn't be here! I should have stayed home!"

"Then why did you come back to help?" Cornelia asked, "Well? We're waiting."

"I had my reasons," said Chazz, "And they're none of your business, blondie!"

"Enough!!" snapped Elyon, "I can't take any bull sht from the two of you right now! Has anyone seen Topaz Tiger and the other Crystal Beasts?"

"We're here!" said Amethyst Cat as she, Topaz Tiger and Ruby Carbuncle came running towards Elyon and the others, while Emerald Tortoise steadily brought up the rear.

"Do you have the missing crystals?" Topaz Tiger asked.

"We got them!" said Dylan as he pulled out the orange, blue and indigo Rainbow Crystals. "Here they are, safe and sound!"

"That's wonderful!" said a happily smiling Amethyst Cat, "Now we can wake up Amber Mammoth, Cobalt Eagle and Sapphire Pegasus."

"Once our sleeping brothers are revived," said Topaz Tiger, "We will all be able to restore the enchantment that imprisons The God Hand."

"But first we'll take care of that oversized garden snake," said Amethyst Cat, while Ruby Carbuncle 'meowed' in agreement.

"How long will it take you to wake your friends up?" Hay Lin asked.

"At least fifteen minutes," said Topaz Tiger, "Maybe a bit more."

"Fifteen minutes!" moaned Syrus, "I'm not sure we have that long." Sure enough, the transformed Cedric was making mincemeat out of the Ajalonian defenders.

"You whippersnappers should be lucky that it won't take an hour!" snapped Emerald Tortoise, "You kids are always in a hurry, no time for us old timers."

"We'll give you all the time you need," said Will. She then looked at Elyon, "You thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"I think so," said Elyon, "Stall for time."

Will then spoke to Nerissa, "Pull everybody back. The girls and I will take care of this."

"We are?" asked Irma.

"You can't possibly think you're going to beat that oversized gecko by yourselves!" protested Nerissa, "You'll be eaten alive!"

"And everybody will be destroyed if Cedric get's his claws on the Crystal Beasts before they're all revived," said Will. She then placed her hand on Nerissa's forehead and channeled a bit of energy.

"What are you doing?" Nerissa asked as she felt the energy flowing from her head into her heart.

"It's something I picked up while Matt and I were forming our bond," Will said, "This will make it so that should anything happen to me or the girls, the Heart of Candracar will come directly to you for safe keeping. I'm trusting you to deliver The Heart to its next Keeper in the event I die."

"You're not dead yet, Will," said Taranee.

"Nothing is written," said Hay Lin, "At least, not in permanent ink."

"Will," said an astonished Nerissa, "I don't know what to say. After all that I've done to hurt you and your friends…"

"That's all in the past," said Will, "What's done is done. As far as I'm concerned, you've redeemed yourself many times over since you've regained your memories."

"You truly are deserving of The Heart of Candracar," said Nerissa, "I promise you, should the worst happen, I'll keep The Heart safe until it chooses it's next keeper, and I always keep my promises."

"I know," said Will, "And thank you."

"That's sweet that you've forgiven Nerissa," said Hay Lin, while Nerissa delivered the order to fall back to the Ajalonian defenders.

"I forgave her a long time ago," said Will, "But there's something else. I've got this feeling that despite all that's happen since Nerissa regained her memories and rejoined the good side, she still hasn't fully forgiven herself."

"I'm sure she will in time," said Elyon.

"Well let's give her the time she needs," said Hay Lin.

"By finishing old scale face once and for all!" Irma said eagerly.

"So what's the plan?" Cornelia asked.

"We need to give the Crystal Beasts the time they need to revive their friends," said Will.

"And I know just how to get the ball rolling," said Elyon. With that she jumped over the defenses and waked straight towards Cedric.

"Cedric!!" shouted Elyon, hoping to get the shape shifter's attention, which she did. Cedric's distraction allowed the Ajalonians to fall back.

"Elyon!" said Cedric, his voice heavy with malice, "At last! Now I shall finally make you pay for what you did to Miranda!"

"That's funny," said Elyon, her voice slam in the face of mortal danger, "I just spoke with Miranda. She says hello."

"What are you talking about!?" hissed Cedric, "You killed Miranda, she's dead!"

"True," said Elyon, "But even the dead can talk back. All the time you spent in the realm of The God Hand, you had no idea that the shade of your beloved Miranda was watching you sell your soul."

"How dare you!!" exclaimed Cedric.

"Yes I dare!!" Elyon said, "I know that The God Hand promised to bring back Miranda. But did you honestly believed that a bunch of demons would keep their word? Even if you succeed here and destroy us all, do you really think that your masters will resurrect Miranda? Well, do you?"

"Shut up!!" snapped Cedric, "I will have Miranda back! If I have to force The God Hand to do so, they will give me back my Miranda!!"

"No you won't," said Elyon, "Because as soon as you're no longer useful to The God Hand, they'll toss you aside like a used-up pen. You'll be damned to pain and misery for all time, while Miranda will forever wander limbo. Admit it, Cedric, you've sold your soul for fools gold!"

"SHUT UP!!" raged Cedric. He shot several dark magic bolts at Elyon. She took flight and dodged the first dozen or so, before one blast grazed her leg, knocking her to the ground.

"How fitting," gloated Cedric as he slithered towards Elyon, "Your brother, Prince Phobos, he promised me that once he had drained you of your powers, I could have my way with you. I have so much that I wish to do to you, Elyon, it's a pity that there isn't enough time. I'll have to satisfy myself by devouring you and absorbing your powers!!"

"Not this millennium!!" exclaimed Dylan as he blasted Cedric with a bolt of white magic. Elyon recovered her balance and blasted Cedric as well; the two blasts temporally stunning the mutated shape shifter.

"We've so got to stop meeting like this," said Dylan as he and Elyon rushed back towards the defenses, "People are bound to talk."

"Let them talk," said Elyon, "I can handle any tabloid scandal."

"Well that was a complete waste of time!" said Cornelia as Elyon and Dylan leapt over the defensive lines, "I told you to let me go with you, but no, you wouldn't listen to me! Once again you nearly got yourself killed, and for what?! Just to by a few minutes!?"

"I did more than buy a few minutes," said Elyon, "I've also planted the seeds of doubt."

"And now it's our turn," said Will, "Let's finish this!"

"Amen, girlfriend!" said Taranee. With that the five Guardians took flight.

"Like lambs to the slaughter!" exclaimed Cedric, "I'll rip you Guardians apart and devour your souls!"

"Eat this, leather head!" said Will as she shot a bolt of blue lighting at Cedric. The blast hit the shape shifter, but left no apparent damage.

"Is that all!?" taunted Cedric, "I expected more."

"How about this then!!" said Hay Lin as she and Taranee created a flaming tornado and sent it towards Cedric. The shape shifter merely swatted the fiery whirlwind aside with his tail.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," said a confused Taranee.

"It's whatever happened to Cedric," said Hay Lin, while Irma and Cornelia linked to turn the ground under Cedric into quicksand, "When he ate those demons, they must have made him more resistant to our powers."

"Gee," said Cornelia as Cedric easily slithered his way out of the instant quicksand bog, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well if we can't hurt him one way," said Irma, "We'll try another!" She dived down towards Cedric and delivered what would have been a bone shattering punch to his face. There was a loud crack of bones breaking as she hit him, but it wasn't Cedric who was hurt.

"Oh f#ck!!" exclaimed Irma a she cradled her mangled hand, "F#ck! My hand!!"

"Odd," said Cedric sarcastically, "Did a fly just land on me? Or was it merely the wind?"

"Here's the wind for you!!" exclaimed Hay Lin as she kicked Cedric in the chest. All this got was a fractured shin on Hay Lin's part.

"This isn't working," said Will, "He's too strong for us to fight alone."

"Ask and you shall receive!" said Matt as he flew past Will and blasted Cedric with his eyes. Again the shape shifter was unaffected by the energy attack.

"Pathetic!" said Cedric, "I was hoping for a greater challenge! I suppose you weaklings shall suffice!" As Matt swooped down for another attack, Cedric swung his tail at Matt, hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Cedric then slithered up to Matt and wrapped his coils around him.

"Get away from him!!" shouted Will as she blasted Cedric again and again, yet her attacks still didn't hurt the shape shifter.

"Still pathetic!" said Cedric as he tightened his coils.

"I'll show you pathetic!!" gasped Matt as he blasted Cedric in the face. The shape shifter opened his fang filled mouth and swallowed Matt's green eye beams.

"That's just wrong," said Irma while Cal healed her broken hand, then moved onto Hay Lin's fractured leg.

"Let him go!!" exclaimed Elyon as she and Dylan shot several white magic bolts at Cedric. Yet these attacks had no effect as well.

"I'll be with you momentarily, Elyon," said Cedric, "But first, I think I'll indulge myself with some more power!!" He was about to unhinge his jaw and swallow Matt whole, but then something small and green jumped up and latched onto Cedric's head.

"Cedric no hurt Matt!!" exclaimed Blunk. With that he bit into the shape shifter's ear. Enraged by this painful insult, Cedric began thrashing about, his coils forced to let Matt go.

"You miserable passling!!" raged Cedric, "I'll crush you into slime!!"

"Snake man catch Blunk first!" Blunk then jumped off and was caught by Cornelia.

"I'd kiss you, Blunk," said Cornelia, "If it wouldn't disgust Caleb."

"Pretty earth girl thank Blunk later."

"Just how did you get here, Blunk?" Hay Lin asked.

"Can girls keep secret?"

"Well, yes," said Hay Lin.

"So can Blunk."

Back on the ground, Cedric was now having to deal with a new wave of 'insects.' Caleb was alternating from stabbing Cedric's serpentine body and dodging retaliatory tail swipes. Nigel was maneuvering behind Cedric for a chance to grab his tail, while Eric was outside of direct attack range and was peppering the shape shifter with summoned spears. Yet none of these strikes were doing much damage to the enhanced shape shifter.

"I don't get it," said Cornelia, "How can we stop him?"

"By giving everything we've got and more," said Will, "Girls, it's time we went Elemental."

"You mean use our full Guardian powers?" Hay Lin asked.

"We'll have to be fast," said Irma, "We can only stay Elemental for a few minutes before we exhaust our powers."

"I know," said Will, "So we'll have to make this count. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," said Cornelia.

"Bring it on!" said Irma.

"I'm ready to kick some snake buttocks!" said Hay Lin.

"Me too!" said Taranee.

"Okay then!" said Will.

"Will! Don't!!" exclaimed Jaden as he and Nerissa came running up to the girls, "Don't go Elemental!!"

"What?" Will asked, "Why not!"

"I'll tell you why not," said Nerissa, "I know why Cedric's so much more powerful."

"We know," said Taranee, "His powers have increased when he ate those demons."

"More than that," said Kadma as she, Halinor and Cassidy arrived on the spot, "He's absorbing your energy attacks and using that power to bolster his stamina."

"You got to be shttng me!" exclaimed Cornelia.

"It makes sense," said Taranee.

"Well if that's the case," said Hay Lin, "How can we beat him?"

"I think I know how," said Nerissa, "It'll be tricky, it may not work, but it's the best I've got right now. First, we'll…" That's as far as Nerissa got, for Cassidy, seeing something terrible rapidly approaching from behind, grabbed Nerissa and tried to pull her out of harms way. Yet she wasn't fast enough, for Cedric, intending to eat Nerissa, only managed to bite her left arm off at the elbow.

"Mother!!" exclaimed Caleb. He ran over to Nerissa, who had collapsed to the ground.

"I'm alright, Caleb," said Nerissa, who strangely wasn't scared that blood was squirting out of the remains of her arm, "Seriously, it doesn't hurt. Oh wait, now it does!!"

"Hold still!" said Cassidy as she ripped the hem of her dress to make a tourniquet, "We've got to get the bleeding stopped!"

"Wait," said Cornelia, "I've got a better idea. Caleb."

"I'm way ahead of you," said Caleb as he brought out the pot of Zamballan earth. Cornelia took a large pinch of the blessed earth and carefully spread it on Nerissa's wound. The former Keeper winced at the touch.

"Sorry," said Cornelia as she finished, "But it had to be done." Already the bleeding had stopped and the bitten flesh was kitting itself together. Within seconds the wound was completely healed, if you can call having a stump where your elbow should be healed.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get your arm back," said Cassidy in a reassuring tone.

"That sounds groovy," said Nerissa in a dazed tone, "Now if someone could please turn down the air conditioning in here, I feel like I'm turning into an ice cube."

"She's in shock," said Halinor as she called up several small fireballs and sent them circling around Nerissa to help warm her up, "We need to get her out of here."

Kadma, meanwhile, has something else on her mind, other than helping Nerissa. "You bastard!!" raged Kadma as she used the Heart of Zamballa to cause a concentrated earthquake underneath, "I'll kill you! You bastard!!"

"I don't think that's gonna work, Kadma!" said Cassidy.

"Well what the hell will work!?" Kadma exclaimed.

"Um, I don't know," said Cassidy.

Suddenly there was a bright flash from the city. Shortly after that the Crystal Beasts returned to the field, all of them.

Amber Mammoth was the size of an African elephant, but with two sets of tusks. He had a tuft of gray hair on his head, with a large orange stone set into his forehead.

Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1600

Cobalt Eagle had brown feathers with a long orange crest on his head. Adorning each wing was a blue sphere, while smaller blue stones were set into a black collar.

Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle

Attribute: WIND

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Attack: 1400

Defense: 800

Sapphire Pegasus had indigo stones set into his wings, while an indigo horn projected from his forehead.

Sapphire Pegasus

Attribute: WIND

Type: Beast

Level: 4

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1200

"It's a miracle," said an awed Dylan, "All seven Crystal Beasts."

"So this is the creature," said Sapphire Pegasus as he, Cobalt Eagle and Amber Mammoth glared at Cedric, "Who dares break free The God Hand."

"Then let us show this insolent lizard the folly of his ambition," said Amber Mammoth.

"Couldn't have said it better, my friend," said Cobalt Eagle, "Let's get him!"

With that the seven Crystal Beasts began blasting Cedric with their respective colored energies.

"Awesome!!" exclaimed Beck, "Take him down!! Take him down!!"

"Uh, Beck," said Hay Lin, "I don't think this is working."

Indeed, despite the efforts of the Crystal Beasts, the only effect their attacks had was to increase Cedric's energy reserves.

"Foolish animals!!" exclaimed Cedric, "You waste your powers by increasing mine!!"

"He's right," said Matt, "Everything we do is only making him stronger!"

"Wait!" said Will, "That's it! If we cannot decrease his power, then we'll give him more than he can handle!"

"You mean like force feeding him," said Taranee, "That's perfect!!"

"But where are we gonna get enough power to overload the creep?" Cornelia asked.

"I know where," said Hay Lin.

The Crystal Beasts had fallen back to reassess the situation, while Jaden and the Duelists were doing their best to keep Cedric occupied. But even with their strongest monsters, such as Chazz's VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, and Hassleberry's Super Conductor Tyrano, things weren't looking well for the Duelists.

Hay Lin meanwhile had just told Will's plan to the Crystal Beasts.

"This might just work," said Topaz Tiger.

"And if it doesn't…" said Sapphire Pegasus

"…then all of existence dies," finished Amethyst Cat, "But it's worth the risk."

"After all," said Amber Mammoth, "We did something like this before."

"And look what it got us," complained Emerald Tortoise, "Thousands of years stuck as a gem, that's what it got us!"

"There's the distinct possibility that we will have to go back to sleep," said Cobalt Eagle, "But like Amethyst Cat said, it's worth the risk."

"Well," said Sapphire Pegasus, "I've only been awake for a few minutes, but it's been great fighting the good fight again."

"Same here," said Amber Mammoth, "I'm ready to stop this cretin into the stone age!"

"Count me in!" said Cobalt Eagle.

"Me too," said Topaz Tiger.

"And me," said Amethyst Cat, while Ruby Carbuncle 'meowed' his approval.

"Might as well," said Emerald Tortoise, "I wouldn't want to be the only one left awake while the rest of you get your beauty sleep."

"It's settled then!" said Topaz Tiger, "Let's do this!!"

The seven Crystal Beasts began glowing with their respective colored energies; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. Their bodies then became beams of energy which then merged to form a large rainbow over the battlefield, and from this rainbow came a creature that every Ajalonian present immediately recognized, a serpentine dragon with silver scales and wings outlined with gold. Adorning it's body were seven gems, each a color of the rainbow.

Rainbow Dragon

Attribute: LIGHT

Type: Dragon/Effect

Level: 10

Attack: 4000

Defense: 0

"Incredible!" said Elyon to Dylan, "I'll bet that your mother would faint if she saw this."

"I'm sure you're right," said an astonished Dylan.

"_Cedric!!" _exclaimed the Rainbow Dragon, _"Your time is up!!" _With that he charged up and shot a multi-colored beam of energy at Cedric.

"Insolent pest!!" shouted Cedric, "Your pathetic power only serves to increase mine!!"

"That's just the appetizer, Cedric!!" shouted Elyon, "Now comes the main course!!" She and Dylan then began blasting Cedric with their white magic, while Cal began his own blasting.

"Save some room for us!!" said Will as Irma and the other Guardians channeled their energies to Will, who shot the combined power of all five Guardians at the shape shifter. Matt joined in with a continuous beam from his eyes.

"Fools!!" shouted Cedric as his body kept absorbing the combined energies, "You are only hastening your demise!!" But his triumphant mood was soon shattered. Cedric's wrathful face suddenly contorted with pain, as if he were suffering from severe indigestion.

"It's working!!" shouted Dylan, "Everyone! Keep it up!!"

"Easier said than done!" said Cornelia. But everyone's efforts were bearing fruit. Cedric's body was taking in the combined energy faster than he could process it. His body began swelling up like a balloon.

"No!!" exclaimed Cedric, "Stop it!!"

"You wanted power, Cedric!!" shouted Elyon, "Well now you've got it!! All you can eat and more!!"

By now Cedric resembled a grossly inflated Thanksgiving Day balloon on the verge of popping.

"This cannot be!!" exclaimed Cedric, "I am invincible!!" That was the last thing Cedric said before the forced influx of energy caused his body to explode. Yet his last thoughts were of a different matter. _Forgive me, Miranda, I've failed you._

**KABOOM!!**

The battlefield was suddenly filled with small wet chunks of shape shifter meat.

"Oh gross," said Irma, "I am _so_ not cleaning this up."

"Me neither," said Cornelia.

"Not it!" said Hay Lin.

"I'm sure somebody will take care of the mess," said Taranee, "But not me, no, definitely not me."

"Guys," said Will, "Why are we worried about who's cleaning up after Cedric? We won!"

"You're right!" said Hay Lin eagerly, "It's over! It's finally over!"

"_Not quiet," _said the Rainbow Dragon, _"There is one last item to accomplish." _With that the Rainbow Dragon began glowing with golden light, a light that soon became more bearable to look upon, yet this light radiated with pure goodness.

The light then pulsed, sending out waves of positive energy throughout time and space, traversing all of reality within a matter of minutes.

"_It is done!" _said the Rainbow Dragon. With that he then shone with white light, which split into seven colored lights, which then materialized into the seven Crystal Beasts. They glowed with their respective colors as they hovered in the air.

"The enchantment imprisoning The God Hand has been restored," said Topaz Tiger, "The realms of light and goodness are safe once again."

"And now," said Amethyst Cat, "We must depart."

"What!?" exclaimed Dylan.

"But you can't leave!" said Hay Lin, "You've just been reunited!"

"We know," said Sapphire Pegasus, "And we thank you all."

"But now we must return to our slumber," said Cobalt Eagle, "The battle, combined with restoring the enchantment, has truly drained our powers. We must rest and recover."

"But feel no sadness," said Amethyst Cat, "For we are always with you, in spirit and in the heart."

"And we shall return," said Amber Mammoth, "Should the forces of darkness and chaos dare trod on the dreams of those who dwell in light and goodness."

"Farewell, Guardians," said Topaz Tiger, "And thank you. It was your courage and determination, along with your friends, who made this victory over evil possible."

"And thank you, Duelists," said Cobalt Eagle, "You had your part in this as well."

"Especially you, Jaden Yuki," said Amethyst Cat, "You may not realize it, but you have the power to change destiny for the better."

"Really?" Jaden asked, "I never noticed it before."

"Oh come on!" snapped Chazz, "That's the whole reason that creep Sartorious tried to brainwash you, so you could change fate in his favor. Honestly, Jaden! You really are a Slypher Slacker!"

"That does it," muttered Cornelia.

"What are you doing?" Taranee asked as Cornelia stalked over to Chazz.

"Something I should have done before," said Cornelia. She then faced Chazz, "Pick a hand," she said as she held out both hands.

"Why?" Chazz asked.

"Just do it already," said Cornelia, "Pick a hand."

"Whatever," said Chazz, "Left."

"Are you sure?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" snapped Chazz, "Now what is it that I …" that's as far as Chazz got, for Cornelia socked him in the face just below the right eye, completely knocking him out cold.

"Outstanding!" said Hassleberry as he applauded Cornelia's rash act, "I should have done that myself."

"Is he alright?" said Aster asked, "Come to think of it, why am I asking?"

"He's fine," said Jaden, "People like Chazz are indestructible."

"Lucky us," muttered Syrus.

"Anyway," Jaden said, "it was great meeting you, Crystal Beasts."

"It has been an honor meeting you all," said Sapphire Pegasus, "Peace and happiness to you in your futures."

"And remember," said Topaz Tiger, "Whenever you are in doubt and despair, remember, believe in your self, and you cannot fail."

"Oh for crying out loud!" complained Emerald Tortoise, "Are you done jabbering? I want to go back to sleep!"

"Just wait, you old coot!" said Amber Mammoth, "We'll get to bed soon enough!"

"Don't stay awake for our sake," said Will, "We'll understand."

"Thanks," said Amethyst Cat, "But just one more thing before we go. Jaden."

"Yeah?" Jaden asked.

"Stay strong, Jaden Yuki," said Topaz Tiger, "You and your friends will face your greatest challenge before too long."

"Huh?" Syrus asked.

"And we will meet again," said Amethyst Cat, "Sooner than you think. And now, farewell." All seven Crystal Beasts nodded in affirmation, while Ruby Carbuncle 'meowed' in agreement. With that they glowed brightly, then disappeared. In their place were the seven Rainbow Crystals.

"Well," said Elyon, while Cal summoned a carrying case to catch the crystals as the softly fell to the ground, "I guess that's that."

"Let's get these back to the temple where they belong," said Dylan as he took the case from Cal, "Hopefully there won't be any more demons out to steal them."

"Bite your tongue," said Beck.

"Hey, Nerissa!" said a disgusted sounding Nigel, "I think I found your arm!" He held up the partially digested remains of a human forearm and hand.

"I'm not sure I want it back anymore," said a still groggy Nerissa, "It could be the loss of blood and the painkillers I just took talking, but seriously, I think I'm better off without that."

"No you're not," said Yan Lin, "We'll find the best Healers and they'll fix you up good as new."

"And if we can't get your arm fixed and reattached," said Hay Lin, "I'm sure we can make a new one."

"That's so nice and pretty," said a dazed sounding Nerissa as she sported an all too happy smile, "I'll be sure to thank the mushroom grinders for their gift. I've always wanted a pair of toaster cozies for the bathroom."

"Is she aright?" Taranee asked.

"It's the painkillers," said Cassidy, "I told her to go easy on them, but she wouldn't listen. She never listened to me."

"Don't squeeze the pancake batter!" exclaimed Nerissa, "It ruins the fish drama!"

"I think we should get her back to the city," said Cal, "And maybe tie her down so she doesn't light herself on fire."

"That's a good idea," said Beck.

"I've an even better one," said Elyon, "Let's all go back to the palace, we've a wedding to get ready for, right?"

"You're absolutely right," said Dylan as he and Elyon embraced, "And you know what, that's the smartest thing I've heard all day." With that they kissed.

The end of chapter 35. Next chapter, all the lose ends get tied up as Elyon and Dylan finally tie the knot. Reviews will be rewarded with two slices of wedding cake and two slices of the pie of your choice. See you next time!


	36. Chapter 36: That's Game

Last time our heroes battled the transformed Cedric. It was soon made clear that Cedric, who had eaten his demon comrades in order to increase his powers, had gained the ability to absorb energy based attacks. Things were looking grim, epically when Cedric bit off Nerissa's arm. But then a new light shone on the battlefield, for all seven Crystal Beasts had been awaken. The Crystal beasts then combined to form the awe inspiring Rainbow Dragon, whom, with the help of Elyon, Dylan, Matt, Will and The Guardians, overloaded Cedric's capacity to absorb energy, resulting in the shape shifter exploding. The Rainbow Dragon then restored the enchantment imprisoning The God Hand, then returned into the seven Rainbow Crystals. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 36: That's Game**

"With this ring," said Dylan, "I be wed."

"With this ring," said Elyon, "I be wed."

The exchange of rings was suddenly interrupted as Hay Lin erupted in joyful tears.

"Is she alright?" Dylan whispered, while Taranee and Irma tried to calm Hay Lin down, much to their embarrassment as nearly 5,000 wedding guests glared at them contemptuously.

"She's fine," said Elyon.

"I'm so sorry," sobbed Hay Lin as quietly as she could, "I always cry at weddings."

"Well make sure you don't cry at mine," whispered Irma.

"And mine," said Cornelia, "Everything must be perfect for me and Caleb."

The wedding day had finally arrived, and for once things were going without any trouble, excluding Hay Lin being emotional. The only problem was that Elyon just couldn't decide who her made of honor would be, so the role was divided among all five Guardians. Meanwhile, Dylan had a equally hard time deciding who was to be his best man; Caleb, Cal or Jaden. So he decided to do things Elyon's way; the more the merrier.

On another, more positive note, the royal healers had managed to reattach Nerissa's arm; there would be some residual pain from where she was bitten, and two of her fingers wouldn't bend all the way, but other than that she was fine.

So now here we are with Elyon and Dylan finally tying the not. Everything was as perfect as it could be, unless you count Blunk being hospitalized for completely eating the specially prepared 15ft wedding cake an hour before the ceremony was to start. The passing was expected to make a full recovery, and a backup cake was already being put together, so everything turned out alright, so to speak.

By the time Irma and Taranee got Hay Lin fully pulled together, Elyon and Dylan had just finished saying 'I do,' and had kissed.

**(As I said earlier, I'm terrible at wedding scenes, so we'll fast forward a bit)**

The wedding reception was in full swing. Will and the girls were dancing with their respective boyfriends, except for Hay Lin who, along with Syrus, was currently helping Eric, who was currently throwing up. Apparently he drank a glass of what he thought was fruit punch, but turned out to be the equivalent of a Manhattan cocktail. He wasn't drunk, but something in the drink didn't agree with his stomach, causing him to vomit for the past ten minutes.

"I've never seen anyone throw up so much," said Syrus, "It's unreal."

"Believe me," moaned Eric, "I wish it was just a nightmare." He heaved then bent over to vomit some more.

"Easy now," said Hay Lin, "Just let it come up and hope for the best."

"I'll be alright," said Eric as he finished for the time being, "And thanks."

"Any time," said Hay Lin as she smiled, her customized braces glinting in the bathroom lights.

"Hay Lin," said Eric, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, something that's been on my chest for a long time."

"This really isn't the best time to talk about such things," said Hay Lin, "You're not at all well."

"Well I want to tell you," said Eric, "It'll make me feel better."

"If this is something personal," said Syrus, "I'll just step outside for a minute."

"That would be peachy," said Eric as Syrus left the bathroom, "Oh, I shouldn't have talked about peaches!"

"Just relax," said Hay Lin as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "You can tell me when you're feeling better."

"No," said Eric, "This can't wait. Hay Lin, you remember when we broke up?"

"Yeah," said Hay Lin. It was shortly after Will and her friends first defeated Nerissa, between then and when The Guardians first teamed up with Naruto, Luffy and their friends in their first conflict against the forces of The God Hand, that Hay Lin told Eric the truth about her being a Guardian. Eric took it pretty well. He said that he always knew Hay Lin was special, but this level of special was a bit more than he could handle. For the sake of their friendship, they both agreed to stay friends, so that their relationship wouldn't complicate any Guardian business.

"What I want to say," said Eric, "Is that, while I'm happy that you're happy with Rock Lee, I just want you to know that I still love you, I never stopped, and I never will." And just like that, (insert finger snapping sound) he started throwing up again.

Hay Lin sat there stunned. She and Eric have remained close friends since they broke up, but she had no idea that Eric still felt that way about her. And to make matters worse, deep down in her heart, Hay Lin still loved Eric, despite her feelings for Rock Lee. It was clear to Hay Lin that her life just got a lot more problematic, but that's another story for another time.

Later on, when the cake was cut, and after Elyon tossed the bouquet, which Beck caught to everyone's surprise, that everyone prepared to go their separate ways.

"We've got the perfect honeymoon planned," said Elyon as the royal luggage was prepared for their trip, "Dylan knows this resort planet that's absolutely fantastic. I think it's called Rasa, or Resa."

"It's Risa," said Dylan, "White sandy beaches, blue oceans, just to name a few."

"Well whatever it's called," said Taranee, "I'm sure you both will have a great time."

"I know one thing they'll be doing a lot of," Irma said in a sly tone, "Nudge, nudge, wink, wink, say no more!"

"Irma!" Cornelia exclaimed, "That's my best friend you're talking about!" But she soon began laughing. It wasn't long before everyone was laughing as well.

Finally, after everyone had calmed down, the two newlyweds said their goodbyes to our heroes. Elyon saved Cornelia for the last.

"Well," said Elyon, "I guess this is it."

"Uh-huh," said Cornelia, "I always knew you'd get married first."

"You're time will come," said Elyon. With that the two best friends hugged, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," said Cornelia as the both started crying, "You take care of yourself, and take care of Dylan. And if he ever gives you any trouble, I'll come right over and kick his head in!"

"I don't think they'll be any trouble like that," said Elyon, "But thanks anyway."

"You take care of yourselves," Matt said to Dylan, "Call of is there's any trouble, and I mean any."

"We'll be sure to keep in touch," said Dylan, "But I've believe that there's no sticky situation that Elyon and I can't work out."

"Still," said Will, "We're here if you need us. Remember, no matter how bad a mess gets, you can always send a message to the right people."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Elyon. With that she and Dylan opened a Fold and they stepped through.

"Those two are going to be alright," said Irma as the Fold closed up.

"Yeah," said Hay Lin as she silently wished that her life was going to be alright.

"Well this has been a complete waste of summer vacation," said Chazz, who was suffering from a slight loss of memory, completely unaware that Cornelia socked him one, "And if you ask me, I think I've had enough adventure."

"Nobody asked your opinion," said Alexis.

"If we did want it," said Addicus, "We'd give it to you."

"Still," Taranee, "I could have done without the whole saving all of existence thing this time."

"Me too," said Hay Lin, "But we did a lot of good."

"You betcha," said Irma.

"Not only is The God Hand still imprisoned," said Caleb, "But we finally destroyed Cedric for good."

"And destroyed a tone of demons in the process," said Matt.

"And somebody discovered a new power," said Will, "Which lead to the two of us being closer than ever."

"I love it when you're right," said Matt, they kissed.

"Still," said Hay Lin in a serious tone, "There's still a few lose ends."

"The Enigma 13," said Martin, "Sooner or later we'll have to deal with them."

"One thing at a time," said Eric, "For now I just want to go home and sleep for a week."

"By the way," said Addicus, "What happened to Zane? I didn't see him when we got back with the missing crystals."

"He and Jaden were Dueling during the battle," said Martin, "It wasn't an official Duel, but in the end Jaden won."

"Really?" asked a disappointed sounding Aster, "I was hoping for a rematch myself."

"You'll get your chance," said Syrus, "I'm sure my brother will be more than happy to accommodate you once he's back on his feet. He was knocked out for some reason, but I'm sure he'll be alright."

"You didn't really answer my question," said Addicus, "What I wanted to know is why is Zane unconscious. Did somebody bash his head in or something?"

"That's the weird thing," said Alexis, "He collapsed right in the middle of his fight with Jaden. It was like Zane was having a heart attack, but there's nothing wrong with him. For some reason he lost all of his Duel energy right when he needed it."

"Another funny thing," said Martin, "Zane took a blast that would have easily defeated him in a real Duel. It was only after that that he collapsed."

"So in a way," said Aster, "Jaden never really beat Zane."

"What!?" exclaimed Syrus, "Of course he defeated Zane!"

"Collapsing from something like a heart attack isn't what I call a defeat in Duel Monsters," said Aster, "Ergo, Jaden didn't defeat Zane."

"He did!" protested Syrus.

"They didn't declare their fight a Duel," said Aster, "Nor was their fight a Shadow Game, so Jaden still hasn't defeated Zane."

"Yes he did!" said Syrus.

"No he didn't!" said Aster.

"Yes he did!"

"No he didn't!"

"Oh shut up!!" exclaimed Chazz, "Look, the point is, we got Zane back. It doesn't matter whether or not Jaden defeated him. Now, can we please get on with our lives!?"

"I hate it when he's right," said Alexis, "Let's go home."

"Where is Zane anyway?" Syrus asked, "I haven't seen him since the end of the battle."

Zane, meanwhile, had just been given a magic physical by Cal, who had sneaked away from the reception as soon as the dancing began. "So, felling better?" Cal asked.

"I'm not sure," said Zane, "It's like I've been seeing everything through black tinted glasses for the past couple of months, ever since I started all that Underground Dueling."

"Speaking of which," said Cal, "First of all, I'm happy to say that the chaotic taint inflicted on you by the demon Lacerta, also known as 'Mr. Shadow,' has been lifted; you're your own man again, Zane."

"That's good to hear," said Zane, "Now of you'll excuse me, I'm sure my brother and his friends are as anxious to get back to our world as I am."

"There's more," said Cal, "And I think you'd want to hear it."

"No I don't," said Zane, "I just want to go home and try to put my life back together."

"You're dying, Zane Truesdale," Cal said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Zane asked, "You must be mistaken, I feel perfectly fine. Better than fine, I fell better than I have had in months."

"I'm sure you do," said Cal, "But that's now, when you're not in a stressful situation. All that Underground Dueling you did, the stress from the shock collars you wore has done irreversible damage to your heart. That pain you felt during your battle with Jaden, that was only the beginning. Oh you'll feel fine when you're relaxed, but whenever you Duel, or are in a stressful situation, you'll feel your doom approaching. And it's only going to get worse. Before too long, even the tiniest amount of stress will trigger an attack, and with each attack you'll lose more and more Duel Energy, eventually resulting in death."

"Is that so?" Zane asked, "Well then, how long do I have to live?"

"It depends," said Cal, "If you were to seek immediate medical treatment, with the right medications and physical therapy, I'd say you'd have a maximum of fifteen or sixteen years of semi-normal life before your heart gives out, but that's just my opinion and the opinion of the Healers. But one thing is certain, you must completely give up Dueling. Every time you get into a situation where you draw a card, you'll use up more and more Duel Energy, eventually you'll wind up as weak as a newborn kitten, with death an almost absolute certainty. I'm repeating myself, but I'm sure you have the point by now."

"And if I don't give up Dueling," said Zane, "How long do I have then?"

"At the most," said Cal, "A year to eighteen months. But again, that's just the opinion of the Healers here on Ajalon. A heart transplant might improve your chances, but who knows how long you'll be on a waiting list."

"Eighteen months," said Zane, "That might just be enough time to set things right, to atone for my sins."

"Didn't you hear me?!" said an exasperated Cal, "What am I, a mirage? You have to seek medical treatment as soon as you get back to Earth!"

"Which I would appreciate if that were now," said Zane, "I'll speak to a heart specialist as soon as I can, but I wish to return to Earth right now, if you would."

"I can," said Cal, "Elyon, Dylan and all the 'Heart Keepers' aren't the only ones who can create Folds. But isn't there someone you wish to speak with first?"

"Syrus will understand if I left without saying goodbye," said Zane, "I'm not ready to speak with him just yet. And I have nothing worth saying to Jaden and the others anyway."

"If that's the case," said Cal as he used his staff to make a Fold back to Earth, "I wish you well for your future, Zane Truesdale."

"And yours as well," said Zane, "Just one thing; don't tell Syrus about me. I'll tell him when I'm ready." With that he went through the Fold, which closed up after him.

A few hours later Will and all of our heroes were back in Heatherfield. It was time for Jaden and his friends to go home, so everyone was saying their goodbyes at the bus station.

"You girls have the potential to be great Duelists," said Addicus, "Especially you, Will. I'll be expecting you on the professional circuits in a few years."

"I may just do that," said Will.

"Me too," said Hay Lin, "Now that I'm over my nerves, I hope to one day be the next Queen of Games."

"The only one who's going to be the Queen of Games," said Alexis, "Is me. We never got a chance to Duel, you and I, Hay Lin. But the next time we meet, we're throwing down!"

"Count on it!" Hay Lin said eagerly.

"I also look forward to a rematch with you young ladies," said Hassleberry, "Epically you, Private Hale."

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that," said Cornelia, "But I'll be ready."

Just then Cornelia caught sigh of Chazz. There was a few tense seconds as they glared at each other. Finally Cornelia spoke, "You'd better not do anything stupid, Chazz, I expect to crush you again someday."

"And I'm looking forward to destroying you, Cornelia," said Chazz, "I will have my revenge some day, so you'd better stay alive."

"Easily done," said Cornelia.

"By the way," said Martin, as if trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere, "When I checked my email, I heard a rumor that Duel Academy will be getting some transfer students next semester."

"Sweet!" said Jaden, "Can't wait to meet them."

"I just hope the new school year will be a little quieter than the last," said Syrus in a hopeful tone.

"A quiet year at Duel Academy?" Addicus asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Not this millennium, Private Truesdale," said Hassleberry.

"Well as long as we're done with the whole saving the world business," said Chazz, "I'll be satisfied."

"You never did tell us why you decided to help," said Aster, "Care to enlighten us?"

"I told you before," Chazz said, "I had my reasons, and I'll thank you to just drop it."

"He's alright," said Jaden in an apologetic tone, "Once you get used to him."

"Used to, like caster oil," said Irma.

"Well it's been fun, Jaden," said Will to her cousin, "I am sorry that I got you involved in a dangerous situation again."

"Are you kidding?" Jaden asked, "I had a blast! And the best part, my friends and I helped you and your friends get started in Dueling. I hope you and the girls will keep up your game."

"I hope so too," said Will, "And maybe, someday, my friends and I will be good enough to Duel you, Jaden."

"I hope so too, Will," said Jaden. With that he and Will embraced, "Bye, cousin."

"Bye, cousin," said Will. With that Jaden and his friends boarded their bus, while Will and her friends left for their respective homes.

Meanwhile…

Somewhere in the southern United States, a teenaged boy named Jessie was opening a booster pack of Duel Monster cards. To his surprise, the first card he looked at was the one he was hoping for.

"Alright!" exclaimed Jessie, "I finally have all seven Crystal Beasts!" He rushed home and opened a card collecting tin, (Flame Swordsman was on the cover) and brought out six card.

"Okay, guys," said Jessie as he laid out the cards on the floor, "Meet the newest addition to the team." He placed the card he just got next to his six, "Ruby Carbuncle, say hello to your fellow Crystal Beasts!"

Just then something really strange, yet wonderful, happened. As Jessie was admiring his cards, the picture of Ruby Carbuncle winked at him. Jessie was naturally shocked, but something in him told him that this was a good thing, a very good thing. Little did Jessie know that he was about to begin an adventure that would shake the world. But that's another story for another time.

Meanwhile, again…

"**So once again," **said Ubik, **"We're condemned to an eternity of imprisonment. Those wretched Guardians are becoming most irritating."**

"**Let us not forget The Chosen Duelist and his comrades,"** said Conrad, **"They shall suffer for their transgressions."**

"**All of our enemies shall be punished," **said Void, **"all in good time, including the Enigma 13. But first things first; what to do with these rejects?"**

Beneath the three surviving members of The God Hand were two upper level demons who had recently been through the preverbal meat grinder. Covered in acid burns caused from being partially digested, Lacerta and Findo Trask knelt before their masters, awaiting their fates.

"Masters!" said Findo Trask, "Do not punish me for what happened! I did everything in my power to secure your freedom, as well as the destruction of The Guardians and their friends! What happened with Cedric wasn't my fault!"

"It was so your fault!!" snapped Lacerta, "If you hadn't used that stupid power boosting spell, then Cedric wouldn't have eaten us!! It's your fault that The Guardians and their friends won!!"

"**Enough!!"** boomed Void, **"It's plain to see who is responsible. You and your late comrades are all to blame for your failures. Had you all at least attempted to cooperate to the fullest advantage, things might have turned out differently."**

"**Yet you choose to indulge your personal ambitions," **said Ubik, **"Resulting in Salavine, The Obliterator and Cedric to be destroyed. The evidence speaks for itself; none of you are worthy of filling the gaps in The God Hand."**

"**So now we come to the question,"** said Conrad, **"What to do with you?"**

"Masters!!" exclaimed Lacerta as he prostrated himself before The God Hand, "I beg of you! Give me another chance to destroy The Guardians!"

"No, Masters!" said Findo Trask, "I shall destroy The Guardians! This incompetent worm couldn't destroy a sheet of parchment with both hands and an open fire!"

"This sack of shtty parlor tricks couldn't destroy a rabbit with both hands and a flamethrower!!" spat Lacerta.

"**Silence!!" **exclaimed Conrad.

"**It's clear that the two of you need a lesson in cooperation," **said Ubik, **"So, instead of vivisecting you for your failures, I believe a more personnel punishment is required."**

"**My thoughts exactly," **said Void, **"Since the two of you couldn't accomplish your mission as separate beings, you shall be merged into one creature, a demon more powerful than anything The Guardians have ever seen before."**

"You're going to do what?" Lacerta asked.

"**You heard me,"** said Void, **"The two of you shall become one!"**

Just like that, (insert finger snapping sound) the two disgraced demons vanished from the plateau, to whatever hellish experience their masters intended for them

"**The merging process will take several months," **said Ubik, **"I wish to impress the importance of working together on them. The agony of combining into one life form should be a harsh enough lesson."**

"**Indeed," **said Conrad, **"But until then, whom shall we put to the task? Whom among those who serve us shall we test to see if they are worthy of joining us?"**

"**I sincerely doubt that any existing acolyte is worthy of being chosen," **said Void, **"Lord Femto was chosen by a Behelit, as was Lady Slan. However…"** the titanic demon conjured several red stones that had distorted facial features, **"The Infinite Dimensions are, naturally, infinite. I'm sure that somewhere there are two who are worthy of filling the gaps in our group."**

With that the crimson Behelits were sent through random Portals in search of someone worthy in the eyes of The God Hand. Eventually they would find the ones worthy of filling the gaps in their cabal, but that's another story for another time.

Meanwhile, yet again…

Elsewhere in the realm of The God Hand, Miranda sat on a rock, for that was just about all there was for her to do in this limbo-like existence she found herself in. Oh she could go anywhere she wanted in this hellish dimension, but what's the point? All around there was wasteland and the screams of the damned, so no matter what Miranda did she was still in the same situation; dead and stuck.

By now Miranda had resigned herself to being trapped in limbo for the rest of time, which could be a very long time. Oh she could spend the time planning revenge against those responsible for her being here, but again, what's the point? Even if Elyon and her pathetic friends ever came this way again, Miranda was in no condition to enact any form of revenge.

But then Miranda sensed something different in the doldrums of limbo, something she thought was lost to her forever. She looked behind her to see a familiar shape. There stood, in his human form, Cedric, looking rather confused at his surroundings.

"It's not possible," said a stunned Miranda, "It just can't be."

"Miranda?" said Cedric, "Is it really you?"

Cautiously, as if suspecting something sinister, the two lost souls moved closer to each other. Finally, when they were less than a yard apart, Cedric reached out his hand to touch Miranda's. They made contact, each other's flesh feeling real and alive to the other.

Miranda was shocked that the love of her live could touch her. Without hesitation she flung her arms around Cedric, embracing him with joyful tears.

"It is you, Cedric!" exclaimed Miranda, "It is you!"

"Miranda, my love," said Cedric as he held her, "I thought you were lost to me."

"I was lost to you," said Miranda, "I followed you from Metamore to this deplorable dimension, but you couldn't see or hear me. It was my punishment to be trapped in limbo, unable to bee seen or heard by you. But I don't understand, I saw you sell your soul to The God Hand. If you died, and you are dead, right?"

"I'm afraid so," said Cedric, "I thought I could be a living god and take back what was mine; you. But I overestimated myself, and underestimated Elyon and her friends. When they killed me, I fully expected to be sent to whatever part of hell I deserved, but this is a complete surprise to be reunited with you."

"Well at least the little bitch-queen was good for one thing," said Miranda, "She gave you back to me. I honestly don't know what cosmic forces allowed you to avoid the worst of hell, but at least we're together again."

"Indeed," said Cedric as he bent down to kiss her.

"So," he said, "What is there to do in the outer reaches of hell?"

"Not much," said Miranda, "We can come and go throughout the realm of The God Hand as we please, but the horrors of hell can get rather boring surprisingly quickly. There's always the chance some dark force could resurrect us for some propose, but that's not very likely."

"So eternity in limbo it is then," said Cedric, "But I imagine it won't be so bad. I'd rather be in hell with you, than to be alive and alone."

"I agree," said Miranda, "So, what to see how they punish gluttons and slothful souls?"

"I admit that I am curious as to how sins are admonished," said Cedric, "But what about those who are guilty of more than one sin? Do they alternate punishments? Or do they rip a soul in half and torment both?"

"I never thought if it that way," said Miranda, "I got so bored so quickly. I guess that now you're here with me, we can make hell a learning experience. Come on." With that the two condemned lovers began their exploration of the dark realms. Eventually they would be resurrected, but that's another story for another time.

**The end.**

Finally! Finished! I've got to tell all you readers out there, this story has been the hardest one I've done yet. I mean, I nearly gave up when I lost a lot of data a few months back, but I hanged in there, and here we are.

I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I hope to have another W.I.T.C.H. fic dreamed up and written before too long. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to write something along the line of 'Heart of the Cards 3.' We can only hope.

So thanks for reading and reviewing. See you all next time!!


End file.
